Down the Rabbit Hole
by Auntie Shara
Summary: Edd has some self discovery to do, come join me as we follow Alice down the rabbit hole. I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy R!Kevedd belongs to Asphyixon Rave belongs to KirKurryArt/Eyugho, human Plank belongs to C2ndy2c1d. Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 1 – Alice

 **A/N- Hello my darlings, I've been tossing this idea around in my head for a while now, and it is with nervous trepidation that I present to you Down the Rabbit Hole. It is the prequel to Loves Fool, in which we will follow Edd/Alice, Kevin and Rave on their journey to self discovery. Like Winged Cupid it will be set in the 90's at the start of the story and move forward to intersect with Loves Fool's modern setting, so with that said there will be no cell phones or internet until applicable, along with older nomenclature and ways of thinking. This is meant for authenticity purposes only, I apologize if any of the older ways of referring to people is offensive in anyway. These terms can be as simple as using LGB or GLBT instead of the acronym that we use today. R!Kevedd belongs to Asphyixon Rave belongs to KirKurryArt/Eyugho.**

It was a temperate night in California on November eighteenth 1979 when Tina May Rockwell was wheeled into the hospital as another contraction started, they arrived at the hospital entrance around 9:12pm that evening, her water having broken some twenty minutes ago. As a nurse wheeled Mrs. Rockwell into her room, her husband, Jeffery Rockwell, was following behind her filling out the admittance paperwork, glancing up occasionally to make sure he wasn't running into anyone or that he had missed a turn. On the paperwork under current employer he puts down Trinity Broadcasting Network for him and his wife. The couple, which were in their early twenties, had moved to California a year ago to pitch a Saturday morning bible show aimed to teach children the word of God in an entertaining Mr. Rogers meets Moses kind of way. Getting the green light from the network for at least the first season their futures seemed bright, then came the joyous news that Tina May was pregnant. Incorporating this into their show once her pregnancy became noticable, teaching their young viewers of the glory of God's plan, be fruitful and multiply, and the miracle of bringing a new life into the world.

But now at 10:34pm Mrs. Tina May Rockwell was feeling anything but a miracle happening as her contractions became longer and closer together. Over the course of the next few hours she pushed, did her breathing they taught her in Lamaze class, squeezed the hell out of her husband's hand and at 12:32am on November 19 let a single tear fall down her cheek as she looked down at her baby boy who now lay in her arms. Eddward Marion Rockwell was the name she gave and is now on the birth certificate both parents have signed, eleven days later Pink Floyd released their rock opera The Wall. For the next several years the Rockwell's learned what they could while in the employ of TBN as Mr. Rockwell finished up seminary school. He eventually graduated into the big leagues by being invited to make an appearance on some televangelists TV shows to preach a sermon, he would take this experience and learn what he could from it, taking the next step in his career, his own televangelist show. The man had big dreams and lofty goals, but he felt that with his wife by his side and the lord guiding the way he was sure these dreams would become a reality.

While his parents sought to fulfill their dreams, Eddward spent a lonely childhood in the company of strangers. A new nanny was hired every few months because the last one wasn't doing a good enough job in Tina May's opinion, always finding something wrong with their performance. One wasn't insuring Edd's room was clean enough, another allowed the boy to get dirty while he was playing at the park, and yet another wasn't teaching him how to read fast enough. Her work and social life was already taking up all of her time, she didn't have any to spare to deal with such things as raising a child, so the tiniest of infractions was met with strict punishment, for the help and for Eddward. Copying bible verses on honoring your family and parents was not one of his favorite things to do at five years old, his mother on the other hand saw it as a perfect way to teach him discipline and how to read and write at the same time.

He was so excited now that he was starting school, kindergarten might only be a half day of learning, but it gave him the opportunity to get out of the house and hopefully make friends, and socialize with someone other than the hired help. At first it was very rough going, lacking the social skills needed to successfully interact with his peers due to his shut in lifestyle that had been imposed on him by his parents. But with experience comes learning and slowly he opens up and begins to make friends that he can laugh and play with and do what children do, get into trouble. Three months later, with no warning to little Eddward his parents up and move the family, a steady position upon a well known televangelist show had presented itself to the couple. Mr. Rockwell would be the right hand man to the star of the show, learning all that he could from the man about the business, proper way to prepare his speeches, ways to make people feel better about themselves and loosen their pocket books. Mrs. Rockwell paid close attention to the reverends wife, being a quick study she learned her role quickly to support her husband when his time in the spot light would arrive.

Edd on the other hand was still shuffled off into the care of strangers, coming home from school to a house devoid of parents, with a strict study schedule that left little time to be a kid. Chores were done, lessons learned, with a strict code of conduct enforced by the governess that came highly recommended to Mrs. Rockwell by way of the reverends wife. School was his liberation from the prison that had become his home life, birthdays were barely celebrated, Christmas's were held at the mega church where he felt more like a prop then their child, his consolation prize was the presents they were now able to buy him. But do material things make up for the absence of a loving mother and father that has now been replaced by the Hitler of a governess he is forced to endure? Me thinks not, on top of these emotions he had about his parents was this nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right about himself, something about his body didn't seem to fit, what it was he couldn't put his finger on just yet.

For four years Eddward had to endure this life before his parents moved again, finally achieving their goal of being offered their own Televangelism show that came with its own church for our Mr. Rockwell to start his own congregation with. It was decided to move their son to the small town of Peach Creek, which was just an hour away from the city of Summerville where their church was located, the small rural community would be the perfect place for him to grow up in. Far enough away from the vices of city life that could corrupt his impressionable mind, but close enough that they didn't have to travel far to commute to and from their work. It was during this time that Eddward had more freedoms to be a child, his new nanny a Ms. Kanker, was not nearly as strict as the governess was, she would occasionally bringing her daughter Marie around to play with the boy.

It was during this time that Eddward met two like minded and named boys, like minded because they all had a love for jawbreakers, and for finding ways in which to get them. Eddy fancied himself the brains of the operation, but in truth he was just good at talking the other Ed's into doing what he wanted them to do. Ed was a big old teddy bear with a penchant for B-grade horror movies and more strength then he knew what to do with. These years were the golden years for Eddward, though they got into more trouble than the jawbreakers were worth, he wouldn't have traded them for anything. His parents as usual spent more time away from home building their little empire than they did caring what their son was up to. As long as they came home at 9pm to a clean and still standing home, with all of his homework completed they really didn't act like they could care about the details of his day, and by this time that suited Eddward just fine, he had his friends now. He bottled up all the bitterness and anger at the way they have been treating him all these year, and put up a nice front that he didn't care that they weren't around.

However this feeling about himself just would not go away, something was off and he was still at a loss as to what it could be, medically he was sound of mind and body according to the definitions he could find. He was currently in the fifth grade and struggling to figure out what this feeling could be, he was also starting to notice that his desires on what to do and what to be didn't match the rules that society had laid down for him. When he was apart from the other Ed's he would occasionally play house with Sarah and Jimmy and this strong desire to be the care giver, the nurturer, the mommy of their game would settle within him. Giving this desire voice one time he was quickly corrected by the girl that she was the mommy, he was the daddy and Jimmy their son, he pushed that desire down into the bottle with the rest of his pent up anger. Marie on the other hand would gladly role reverse with him in private when they played in his room together, allowing him some modicum of joy away from prying and judgmental eyes.

Years pass and these feelings grow that his body didn't fit him, that he was "different" then he should be. As puberty hit he found that he was attracted to boys as well, and under social definition that meant he was gay, but that somehow didn't quit feel right to him, like the definition was somehow off for "him". In his seventh grade year the pieces started to slowly fit together for Edd, that this feeling that had be nagging him for years that something wasn't quite right about his body was the fact that he wasn't a boy, but a girl. She wasn't a gay boy but a straight girl who just happened to be in a boy's body. She struggled with this thought process for several months as she went through several phases of denial about this realization of herself, researching the subject as best she could at the local library finding very little in the way of helpful material, most of it being psychology books on the subject.

It was around this time in her life that her friendship with the other two Ed's had become strained, unable to discuss her current emotional state with anyone coupled with the emotional neglect of her parents was quickly bringing her to a breaking point. And that bottle that she had been stuffing all her anger and currently her regret into was broke wide open one day when Eddy told her to "Man up, Sockhead," as he explained his current scam to her. First off you don't tell a lady to "Man up," secondly that nickname of his had gotten old and in the wrong way, that and Double D.

In a moment of shear rage she decked him square in the jaw, and screamed, "Shut the fuck up Eddy." Storming off to her next class, not caring if she ever heard his voice ever again, as far as she was concerned she was done with that loud mouth arrogant two faced scammer.

Marie was a comfort and a joy at this time of loss, popping in The Cure's latest album Wish, she leans back on the bed having Edd lean back into her embrace. "You're better off without him babe, he was holding you back from being you."

Edd was angry that she had let her emotions get the better of herself, on the other hand the confrontation had lifted a burden that she was starting to accept herself for who she was. "You think so? If I'm honest with myself it was always about Eddy after all, we were just tools for him to use." A concern popped into her mind, "What about Ed?" The lovable giant would probably follow Eddy's lead on this and start ignoring her if the scammer told him to.

"If he chooses Eddy over you and can't see how manipulative he is, then it's probably for the best then." She didn't want to be blunt, but who could say whether Ed could be friends with Eddy and Edd at the same time and truly stay neutral if it came down to another fight between the two. Seeing the pained look in her friend's eyes at her words she makes him lean forward and starts to dig through her bag, "Here let me do something that will make you feel better." Scooting over on the bed so she is now sitting beside him she sets her tools down on the comforter, "Go like this," she demonstrates how she wants him to hold his mouth and uncaps the black lipstick and begins to apply it when he complies.

Once complete Edd looks into the mirror to admire her handy work, "Oh, my parents are going to kill me."

Turning Edd's head back around to face her she replies as she uncaps the eyeliner, "They probably won't even notice." Positioning the pencil like utensil by his eye, "Don't move," she whispered tensely. Thirty minutes later she has not only done up his eyes but his fingernails in black nail polish, she then allows Edd to look at himself in the mirror again, "Rockin," she exclaimed. "Now some new threads and the new you will be complete."

A bit of apprehension ran across Edd's face, "I don't know Marie." She had to admit that she liked the fact that she could wear make-up now and no one could really question it in the way she feared they would.

She places her arms across Edd's shoulders and rested her chin there as she looked into the mirror as well, "I think it's hot, just give it a try, if you don't like it you can always go back to being normal old regular Edd." A wicked little grin playing across her face because she knew Edd would keep the look, "Besides this will let you be your true you more then you are now."

The true you, Edd liked the sound of that, to think that the rules that she had been following all these years that society and her parents had put into place, might no longer apply was kind of liberating in a way. And she wanted to see where this rabbit hole might lead.

 **A/N- Ok about the pronouns, I will be using male pronouns for Edd when she is presenting herself as a male in public (like school and such). But I will use female pronouns when Edd is alone or with a trusted friend that has been told her truth.**


	2. The March Hare

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 2 – The March Hare

 **A/N- Remember I am an ignorant man who is swimming in a sea of lies, misconceptions, bigotry and blatant hatred searching for the truth of the world.**

Marie would remember her fourth grade year of school for a few reasons, firstly because of some wall in Germany coming down on November 9th of 1989 their teachers gave them a week's worth of lessons on the events that lead to its creation. The second thing that stood out in her mind about that year would be that her mother had found permanent employment as a nanny slash housekeeper with a newly relocated upper middle class family whose climb up the social ladder didn't seem to be stopping. The new employment at a decent wage meant better stability for her family, and the hope that they would be leaving that trailer park she has been living in all her life. Better Christmas's and birthdays seemed to be around the corner, Ms. Betty Jo Kanker only hoped she would be able to keep this job, for the lady of the house seemed to have quite the expectations on her performance.

The third thing that she would always remember about this year was that it was the year she met Eddward, the boy was introduced to the class and at first seemed rather meek in nature. He spoke rather low as he told the class a little bit about himself and where he was from, from what she could hear she learned that the boy loved to sing and had a very curious mind to him. What she most noticed about the boy as he took his seat of few desks away from her was his pale skin that reminded her of porcelain, and the stark contrast those bright blue eyes had against it. If the eyes are a window to the soul she could see that his was a pure soul, but was weighed down by a troubled heart that pleaded to her through those eyes. The small amount of hair that shown from under his beanie looked like it was made of black silk, making his features look even more ethereal to her, the smile that he gave her once he noticed that she was watching him lit up his face like an angels. She returned his smile and gave him a small wave then focused her attention to the front of the room as the teacher began her lesson, a small pull to her heart strings and she is smitten with the boy who was sitting two rows to the right and one seat forward from her.

Marie quickly introduced herself to the boy with a desire to become his friend, and maybe more if the fates were on her side. Edd quickly opened up to her, perhaps seeing a kindred spirit in the girl, or his determination to keep trying to make friends so he didn't feel so alone in the world. A week and a half after her mother got her new job and Marie was not surprised to find her waiting to pick her up after school, with her head hanging low she walks over to the old beat up cream colored 82 ford station wagon. Her mother who stood by the car door was twenty nine years of age, five foot five inches in height with wavy brown hair, brown eyes and a stout figure. Opening the door for her daughter, Marie faces her but does not look into her eyes, "Lost your job already?" Marie was use to her mother getting a decent paying job through some temp service that provided rich families with maids or housekeepers, then all to quickly losing it for one reason or another with little to no notice.

Ms. Kanker looked at the girl with sad eyes, knowing their life was rough on her, when she worked she was barely home but could fortunately get her daughter a few essential things like clothes and shoes. But when the job ended all too soon they were back to relying on food stamps to provide the food on their table. She was, however, keeping her fingers crossed that this job would at least last more than a few weeks, "No I still got the job." She puts a cigarette in her mouth and lights it taking a drag she exhales the smoke, "Your aunt Jane just couldn't watch you today, she's got some job interview down in Summerville," another drag off the cigarette, "So I got permission to bring you to work today."

Marie sighs at the news, sitting in some fancy house not being able to do anything for fear of breaking something was not her idea of a good time. Throwing her book bag in the backseat and climbing in, she gave her mother a weird look when she didn't move from her spot to get into the driver's seat, "I'm ready," Marie called out to get her attention.

"Quiet Marie, I got to pick up their kid." Looking around the crowd she sees the young boy walking toward their general direction, she flicks the cigarette away and waves him over.

Marie hears the familiar voice, "Greetings Ms. Kanker."

"Hello Eddward," she helps the boy into the car and Edd looks up and sees his classmate sitting at the far end and smiles at her, "This is my daughter, Marie, she will be joining us today."

"We've already met Ms. Kanker, she's in my class."

"Oh that's nice, I hope you two are friends," she looks to her daughter hopefully but trying not to look it.

"Yes ma'am we are," Edd said with a smile upon his face.

Closing the door behind him Edd buckles up and then motions for Marie to do the same, "You really should buckle up, safety first after all." Marie makes an oh sound and follows his lead, arriving at the cul-de-sac where Edd lived a short time later, Ms. Kanker sits both kids down in the dining room to do their homework, Marie not making a fuss about it because Edd was eager to get this task done. Afterward the two of them enjoyed each other's company until it was time for bed, Marie falling asleep on the couch being woken up when Edd's parents arrived home that night.

"Did all go well today," Mrs. Rockwell asked as Mr. Rockwell headed upstairs, indifferent about the matters of running the house.

"Yes Ma'am." Ms. Kanker responded as she took the mistress of the house's coat and hung it up.

"Did he get his homework and chores done?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Did he get along well with your daughter?" Mrs. Rockwell looked at the sleeping child that lay on her nice new couch and scrunched up her nose at the fact the child's feet were on it.

"Yes Ma'am, it appears that they are in the same class in school and are already friends there."

"Good," She turns to walk away and toward the stairs, "Next time have her sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs and not on the furniture."

"Yes Ma'am, my apologies Ma'am." Walking over to her sleeping daughter once the owners of the house had gone upstairs she gently shacks her, "Marie, it's time to go." Marie stretches and rubs the sleep from her eyes, sitting up she puts her shoes back on and follows her mother to their car. It was determined by the Rockwell's that Marie would be a good influence for Eddward and that the boy could use a friend, thus was permission given for Marie to come over and "play" with their son regularly. This gave Ms. Kanker more time to spend with her daughter, and seeing how the Rockwell's seemed to be pleased with her work a steady job, their future was look up for once.

With Edd's steady tutoring Marie's grades took a turn for the better and in exchange she helped him break out of his introverted behavior and introduced him to the other kids in the neighborhood. This included the other two Edd's, the three boys quickly became inseparable and this, in a way, made Marie a little jealous. She would follow them around trying to be included in their games or scams, a lot of the times she would be just a little too aggressive in her attempts to be noticed. But all would be made right when her and Edd were by themselves, learning over the course of their fifth grade year together that you can be friends with more than one person and it doesn't diminish your friendship with your other friends.

At the beginning of their sixth grade year together she noticed that Edd would look at the other boys in class the same way she would look at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Catching him staring at Mark or AJ with hearts in his eyes when everybody else was suppose to be studying, she would cough and tap his paper to snap him out of his thoughts, more out of helping him keep his cover than anything else. She understood what this meant, having heard what others said about people who liked the same sex and the labels that they placed upon them. She was a smart girl and knew that this didn't change Edd in the least, she came to the conclusion that she was lucky to have a person like Edd in her life, though she couldn't be more to him she still loved him and discovered that there were many different types of love in the world.

With this understanding about his sexuality came a kind of protectiveness from her, she was determined to keep people's opinions on the subject from hurting her friend. Which brings us to November 25th 1991, the day after Freddie Mercury's death, they all got the news about the singers death through the thirty minute news show Channel One news that the schools forced the kids to watch. The four of them talking about it during recess, "It's so sad that Freddie died," Marie states as she sat in a swing with Edd sitting beside her.

"He deserved it, he was a fag," Eddy spits out as he leaned against the poll of the swing set on the opposite side of Edd from her.

"You want a fist to the eye Eddy, how could you say such a thing," Marie saw the hurt in Edd's eyes as she glared at Eddy.

"My father says its god's judgment upon the queers," He looked a little too smug as he said this, "That AIDS is his cure for the homosexual plight we face."

"No Eddy," Ed interjected, "Mom says it's because you catch a vir-us or something, like a cold."

"Your moms and idiot."

"You still listen to his music though, don't you Eddy," Edd was fuming as he spoke.

"Yeah, it's good music, so what."

"Then you're a hypocrite." Edd was seeing red now and had a strong urge to punch the boy in front of him.

"It's against god's law, it says so in Leviticus, so he got what was coming to him, it's that simple."

Marie stands and faces the shorter boy, "Eddy," she pokes the boy in the chest, "You can't just pick and choose what you like and accept about someone and disregard the parts you don't, you either get the whole package or nothing at all." Turning she motions for Edd to get up and follow her away from the poison that Eddy was spewing, but turns to get one final word in before she leaves, "I do know one thing that god did say that you might want to pay attention to Eddy, Judge not lest ye be judged."

As she walked off Eddy whispered "Bitch," under his breath as he leaned against the post once again.

"You hurt Double D's feelings Eddy," Ed stated as he looked between his two friends who were growing farther apart figuratively and literally.

"Who cares."

Over the course of the next year Marie's look and body began to change with the onset of puberty along with the discovery of Goth music and the style that she adopted with it. Also the Ed's relationship started to become strained further and further with each homophobic or off handed comment that Eddy made causing Edd to argue with his friend, leaving big Ed in the middle unsure which side to support. So the day that Edd punched Eddy in the jaw sending the no good scammer tumbling to the floor to land on his ass made Marie just the tinniest bit happy. In an attempt to cheer her friend up as well as introduce him to a genre that wouldn't judge him she brought him into her world of music and style. Hoping to liberate him of the pressures that society was putting upon him with their expectations of the way he should act or look. And to her surprise her friend who was normally very introverted and reserved took to this like a fist to water, maybe he had come into his rebellious faze and just wanted to piss mommy and daddy off, or maybe he saw the merit in being allowed to express who you are. Or maybe just a little bit of both, in either case she was happy to see him smile as they picked out new outfits for him, using the credit card his parents had given him for cases where he needed something like clothes or shoes or something to eat.

A week later and his parents had still not noticed the change in their son, being too wrapped up in their own lives to take notice. But they did catch word that Edd had a falling out with his friends threw Ms. Kanker's reports to them and gave him a puppy. A little female Pomeranian puppy named Jasmine, to which Edd nicknamed her Jazzy. The puppy even at a young age was very strong willed and did what she wanted, if that meant she was going to stay downstairs when she was suppose to be upstairs she was going to do it, unless bribed with a treat. She preferred her doggie bed that was in Edd's room over sleeping in bed with him, but would often drag something that smelled of him into her bed to sleep with.

But this act of kindness from his parents was not brought about out of altruism, the puppy was given to Mrs. Rockwell by their new organist who bred the puppies to subsidies her income with. Mrs. Rockwell who seldom had an interest in taking care of or nurturing others had immediate disdain for the "creature" she was given. But in an attempt to look gracious took the puppy home and gave it to Eddward with a pretense that they went out of their way to cheer him up, not that he couldn't see through the ploy he just instantly fell in love with the little ball of fur. Not ten seconds has passed since the puppy had been placed in his hands was the "request" given to him of singing in the churches choir for their Christmas mass that would be televised, giving him the solo of Ave Maria.

Looking her son over she finally noticed the eye liner and a bit of the black lipstick that he wiped off quickly when he heard her calling for him, "What is this," she grabbed his cheek and turned his face.

"Just a bit of makeup, everyone's doing it."

"If they jumped off a cliff would you follow them then?" She sighs and releases his face, "The lord speaks very clearly against wearing makeup."

"You do it," Edd moved Jazz out of his lap and behind him in case she tried to take back his bribe for the Christmas performance.

"For woman it's alright, men not so much," She gets up and examines his room for any fault in it, she would have a talk with Ms. Kanker about Edd wearing makeup in the future. "I expect you to be a normal boy during the Christmas special," pointing her finger at him, "Do I make myself clear mister."

"Yes ma'am," he said in a tone that was his normal introverted self.

"You will not make a fool out of your father and I, that show puts food on your plate, clothes on your back and a roof over your head and you will respect it and us."

"Yes ma'am," Jazz had jumped back into his lap and he brought her up to his chest to cuddle with for comfort.

"I'm glad we are on the same page here Eddward," She reverted back to being the dotting mother again as she walked toward the door, "If all goes well we can get a better time slot and that means nicer things for all of us, wouldn't you like that Eddward dear." He did not respond to her inquiry but continued to pet Jazz behind the ear, she took his silence as acceptance of what she had said and left his room so he could go to sleep on time.

 **A/N- Side note I never realized until now that one version of Ave Maria is just the prayer Hail Marry in Latin set to music.**


	3. The Dormouse

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 3 – The Dormouse

 **A/N- I'm going to be using some creative license here.**

Kevin Anderson was always a curious individual, having a very strong desire to know how things worked from the inside out. He was a gamer as well, his family has owned the ATARI, the Nintendo Entertainment System, and now in his seventh grade year the Super Nintendo. His parents nearly flipping their proverbial lid when his curiosity got the better of him a few years back, walking in on him dismantling the old NES to try and find out how it worked. Being grounded for a month from the device and from going out and playing with his friends was a light sentence with all things considered, it was only so light because the system still worked once he put the thing back together again.

Being shorter in stature with fiery red hair and glasses due to his farsightedness, coupled with his fashion sense made him the target of a few bullies during his elementary school years. Combine all that with his aforementioned curiosity and gaming abilities and he was your stereotypical geek, dork, nerd or brainiac, take your pick or terminology they all fit him but it didn't bother him. It's like the dormouse said feed your head, though in reality the dormouse never said that in the book, so most pondered that Jefferson Airplane was referring to a line where Alice said "I don't think" and was interrupted with, "Then you shouldn't talk." The cure for the absence of knowledge would be to feed your head, for knowledge is power after all, and ignorance is seldom bliss in Kevin's opinion.

Like with all people stereotypes are not rules just misguided outlines of people, so just because he was labeled a dork did not mean that all his pursuits would be those of higher learning. His love of classic rock and modern heavy metal would be one of those things, his fascination with motorcycles was another, but being on the fringe of the schools social hierarchy these interests of his were seldom noticed by others.

His elementary school life was unfortunately separate from the rest of the kids in the cul-de-sac, a strange separation in school districts drew the line between his house and his neighbors house and down the street in front of his home. This put his place of residence in the upper left hand corner of the map of the next school district over, so instead of going to Peach Creek Elementary he went to Lemon Brooke Elementary. But when it came time for him to go to Junior High the zoning lines were a little different and shuffled him to Peach Creek Junior High instead of Lemon Brooke Junior High, his parents were left to wonder what drunken politician came up with these school zones.

Taking the usual required courses in math, science, social studies and physical education he rounded his day off with Spanish class and a course in computer programming, his last period of the day was study hall. He darted from class to class in this new environment he found himself in, trying to avoid the bullies who like sharks could smell fresh blood in the water from miles away. To his luck he was able to avoid detection for the most part, a snide comment here, his books being knocked out of his hands there was the extent of his bullying for the first few weeks, nothing to serious that he couldn't handle.

There was a glimmer of hope shown on his social interactions in this new school as he saw a few of the kids he knew from his neighborhood walking the halls. He was quick to learn that each of them had their own social click that they hung out with, Jonny and Plank were a part of loaners or the rebel without a cause group. Those who did not want to conform to any of the social labels that school life forced upon others and therefore banded together and unwittingly made their own label for themselves. Though accepting of other outcasts Kevin didn't feel like he quite fit in with the group so would rarely interact with them. Then there were the Ed's, who in their own right made their own little niche in the world, not truly fitting any label within these walls, which included the outcasts, though Eddy fancied himself a social climber and sought the lofty heights of popularity.

The word through the grapevine was that no group wanted anything to do with the boys collectively, due to the scams Eddy had planned during school hours going horribly wrong and pissing off a few of the wrong people back in elementary school. Being social pariahs they only had one friend outside of their trio and that was Marie, and from what Kevin could tell she was more Edd's friend then she was the other two boys. Sharing several classes with the two of them and none with the other two Ed's, he witnessed them talking amongst themselves before and after class, shutting the rest of the world around them out, which lead Kevin to wonder if the two of them were dating. Kevin was only able to break through that shell they had around them when he accidently collided with Edd as he came around a corner headed toward his locker. Knocking the boy to the ground and falling on top of him, their faces were inches from each other, as apologetic green looked into annoyed blue. Swimming in the ocean of those blue eyes Kevin had lost track of how long he had been laying their on top of Edd, until the beanie clad boy spoke, "You might want to get off me pumpkin." An amused smile darted across Edd's lips, "Before someone assume we're an item."

Marie extends her hand for Kevin to take, "You alright little dude?" She asks as she pulls him to his feet, and then begins separating Edd's books from Kevin's.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He adjusts his glasses then extends his hand to help Edd up, "I'm sorry Edd I didn't see you there."

Edd takes the hand offered to him and gets back on his feet, "It's quite alright tout-petit (little one)." Reaching his full height Edd was at least four inches taller than Kevin, "Just keep your chin up," he reaches up and physically pushes Kevin's chin up gently with his forefinger. "This will give you an air of confidence, and also allow you to see where you're going." Taking his books from Marie they walk around Kevin and toward their next class as Marie wiggled her fingers in goodbye as she passed him. Shaking off the mildly embarrassing encounter and the butterflies in his stomach Kevin reaches down and begins to pick up his books as the tardy bell rings for the next class.

His next interaction with Edd was a month later as he watched alongside the rest of the school as he decked his friend in the jaw sending him to the floor, along with mild shock as he heard profanities leave Edd's mouth as he screamed at his friend. As Edd stormed past him their eyes met making Kevin cower at the rage that dwelled in them in that moment, "What the fuck are you looking at," Edd seethed as he passed Kevin, slamming his hand down upon the books in the boys hand, knocking them to the floor.

"N-nothing," he meekly answered as he cringed from the anger that was misdirected at him.

"That's what I thought," Edd replied a little lower in volume as though he was quickly regaining control of his emotions, and for a second as Kevin stole a glance at the boy he thought he saw an apology in those blue eyes before they turned away from him to continue walking down the hall. Marie quickly passed by, following after Edd to help calm him down from the altercation with his now former friend, Kevin looks up as she passed catching her eyes and the apology that was hidden within.

Kevin's curiosity about the boy was piqued when he walked into school the next day, arm in arm with Marie, a completely different looking person. He wore combat boots that were laced over top his tight black jeans, around his waist loosely hung a black leather belt with shiny metal spikes stamped into it. His fingernails had black polish on them and a leather studded bracelet around his left wrist, he had on a black leather jacket over top a red T-shirt. His lips were also done up in black lips stick, his cheeks in a very dark purple which matched his eye shadow, his eyes lined with black eyeliner, each ear had a small gold hoop earring in them. The only thing that was distinctively Edd was the beanie that sat firmly on his head as always.

Marie's outfit matched Edd's color pallet, a black single peace dress that stopped half way down the thigh that frilled outward with purple trim at the sleeve and lace that peeked out from under the dress. Black thigh high stockings with a purple garter at the top garnished with a red bow in the front, her now dark purple hair was down up in two ponytails secured with a black bow, her makeup matched Eddward's perfectly. Both teens seemed to reveal in the attention they were receiving from the gawking onlookers as they strutted down the hall past where Kevin was standing, wiggling his fingers at Kevin in greetings Edd spoke as though he was trying to hold back a laugh, "Salutations Pumpkin."

Both Teens letting the laugh loose as they rounded the corner from him, "Did you see the look on their faces," Edd said loudly as he laughed alongside Marie.

"I thought some of them were going to piss themselves." When they entered their first period class the two of them were sent to the principal's office for inappropriate attire and sent home from there. Ms. Kanker was none too pleased with her daughter and equally disappointed in Eddward, scolding the both of them for taking their education to lightly, and telling Edd that if he wanted to rebel against his parents that maybe he should do it when they are paying attention and not squander this opportunity to make something out of himself. From that day forward she would check their school attire before they left for the day, doubly so for Eddward once his mother caught the remnants of makeup upon his face.

Bit by bit Kevin inched himself closer to the pair, overhearing conversations, learning a little about the two of them and what made them tick. Music they were into, places they might hang out at, books they read which included poetry in some cases, as well as over hearing the disgruntled conversation about a Christmas show Edd had to be a part of while at lunch one day. "Mother Dearest has demanded that I be a good little boy and play the part of a happy family for their little Christmas special."

"Yes I know, mom is dragging me along with her, apparently your mother invited her to come and watch the show." Marie lets out a frustrated sigh, "I guess that's her Christmas bonus this year, what sucks more is I have to put my hair back to a more natural color, in case we're on TV or something."

"Well the possibilities are endless there my dear," Edd reaches up and pushes aside her bangs, "Should we go Marilyn blonde or midnight black. What do you think pumpkin?" He turns his attention to the red head who was sitting a few seats over from them eating his slice of cafeteria pizza, "Blonde or black?"

Kevin swallowed his food and looked at the two of them from the corner of his eyes at first, seeing the both of them staring at him intently while resting their chins in their hands with their elbows on the table. Fully aware that he had in fact been addressed by Eddward he turns to face them properly, "W-what was the question."

"Ah he's so cute," Marie quipped, "Don't worry doll, we don't bite," she smiled, "Hard."

"The question was, do you think she would look better as a blonde, or with black raven hair?"

"I think either would look good on her," Kevin really didn't feel comfortable making a choice about something like that, he didn't want to suffer the consequences if it was the wrong decision.

Marie scrunched up her face in disappointment, "Pooh, your no fun."

"Alright fire engine red it is then," Edd slaps his hands on the table as he turns back to Marie.

"Ah but I wanted black."

"OK black with red highlights, how's that?"

She claps her hands in fake excitement, "Yay."

"So what show is this for?" Kevin regretted opening his mouth the instant the words left his lips.

Edd points to Kevin, "I knew you were listening," Turning to Marie, "Didn't I tell you he was listening."

She lays her head down in the crook of her arm, "Stalker," and smiles at him.

"No it wasn't like that it was just kind of hard not to overhear," ok yes he had to admit to himself that his curiosity about the pair had made him a little bit of a stalker, but it wasn't a creepy kind of stalker, right.

Marie started to write something down on a piece of paper as Edd looked at him with a smile on his face, "His mom and dad do this show on the local networks for the tri-state area." Handing him the paper the information on it she proceeds to explain while Edd continued to take his measure with those piercing blue eyes, "If they get good enough ratings this year they might go national, which means our Eddward here will be swimming in the money."

Waving her off and blushing a little he ducks his head and turns his attention back to her, "Not me, they will be."

"Aw but you know they will let you buy whatever you want." Turning back to Kevin she continues, "So help our little Eddward become filthy rich by watching the show ok." She smiles at the boy, "And if I happen to get on TV I'll give you a sign, my little way of saying hello to you." She bops him on the nose with her finger then wiggles them to say goodbye as Eddward and her stood up to leave. As they left an overwhelmed Kevin sitting at the table she whispered into Edd's ear, "He's cute."

"You shouldn't tease him like that," Eddward playfully smacks her hand as he smiles at her.

"It's fun to make him blush." That December 24th Kevin watches the show intently to see his two "Friends" on the TV. His heart was filled with such emotion as a beanie less Edd sang Ave Marie perfectly and with such a vocal rang that he wondered why the boy hadn't tried for a professional carrier. Mid way through the solo the camera pans the audience and Kevin sees a hand go up into the air for a split second before it was yanked back down again, and knew that was where Marie was sitting. Walking back into school after the winter break Marie asked him if he had seen her, "Yeah, but it was too far out to see what you were doing."

"Sign of the devil," she holds up her hand up to emphasis what she meant, and Kevin laughs into his hand at her shenanigans.

Edd comes up a second later and wraps his arm around her shoulder, "That was very funny Marie, but you almost cost your mother her job." He eyes Kevin for a second then turns his attention back to Marie, "I had to promise to do every holiday this year so she could keep it." Marie pouted and meekly apologized, honestly she thought Edd's mother deserved a heart attack or two, "I like your mother and I don't want to see her go anywhere, god knows my mother would find me a Stalin the next go round." Over the course of the next year Kevin would converse with the two of them but still felt as though he was being kept at arm's length, as though what they had between them was privileged territory that only they got to see.


	4. The Mad Hatter

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 4 – The Mad Hatter

 **A/N- With this chapter the hand has been dealt and trumps is hearts, now to see where the game leads us. Will it be an epic win or a devastating Euchre? Though Loves Fool shows you the outcome of this story, it is the journey that really tells the tale after all.**

James "Rave" Castellanos has spent most of his life in the windy city of Chicago, his father being station up at the Navy training center on the great lakes. The man was responsible for teaching all the new recruits their job of how to navigating the massive war machines over long distances around the globe and back safely to port. Rave's life in this culturally diverse environment taught the boy a great many things, the beauty of many different cultures and beliefs, how to accept others for their differences, how to accept his own differences and how to walk the path before him with his head held high. Along with the cultures of the world he was exposed to the culture of high society, which he only got a glimpse of from the fringes of that world. The men in their expensive tuxedos escorting the ladies in their fabulous flowing gowns as they entered the theater and up to the second floor box seats, while he and his parents watched the show from somewhere close to the back row on the ground floor.

His love of the theater was born while watching these plays with his parents, the way that love, drama, heart ache, triumph and success were all woven into an intricate tapestry to enthrall and entertain the audience. From heroes and villains to playful sprits, love lost and won to tragic tales of death and despair the possibilities were endless upon that stage and he wanted to be a part of that world with every fiber of his being. He let his parents know of this desire when he was eight years old, and at first they were skeptical that their child would see this through so were against spending money required for the acting classes in the area. The amount could vary from a simple $25 per class at the local parks and recreation center to $300 a month for one class a week in a more professional class setting, and private tutors could range from $50 top $250 per hour plus travel expenses.

So it was with understandable trepidation that they gave in a year later to his wishes to take lessons, going with the cheaper option at the local center, allowing him four lessons a month to start off with, to see if he might lose interest in his current obsession and move on. But to their surprise these lessons only fueled the fire that burned deep down in his soul, and the following year with the pay raise his father got for a rank promotion they included dance and vocal lessons to his curriculum. James helped his parents with the cost of these lessons by getting a paper route on the base, though it wasn't very much money his parents appreciated the sentiment and accepted it in the nature it was intended, making James feel proud that he could help them.

But with the rank increase came the job transfer and his father was once again assigned to a vessel and sent out for tours of duty that could last up to nine months on the open ocean with a call to port in foreign locals. Along with his father assignment came the uprooting of their family, moving from one home port to the next following his father, going from Chicago to Florida then to the Panama Canal base, and finally to San Francisco. This routine lasted for a couple of years with the distance between his mother and father becoming more noticeable to him with each time his father would return home. At first it was the atypical picturesque home coming of family bonding with hugs and kisses when they went to pick him up, followed by a family dinner where they all caught up on what has been going on in each of their lives while they were separated. But as time went by the affection slowly died off in these home coming scenes, the family dinners then turned cold and quiet and becoming none existent. The fights between his parents were of epic proportions leaving him to cower in his room to await their conclusion. With this also came the fact that his parents would no longer do things as a family, instead of taking him to a play together his mother would take him, his father while at home would bring him to the movies or some ball game in an attempt to bond with him more.

In October of his eight grade year, a few weeks after his fourteenth birthday, he was floored to find out that his parents were getting a divorce under irreconcilable differences. During this time of turmoil and loss Rave had discovered the Goth genre and was using it to mask the pain of witnessing his family being torn apart in front of his eyes. After the papers were signed and the court proceedings closed with custody being awarded to his mother they packed up their things and loaded their furniture into a U-Haul and headed back to his mother's home town of Peach Creek. There she would help out at the family's business, a wine vineyard that supplied the local restaurants, which included his uncle's Italian restaurant, with their home town vintage.

Rave by this time had become accustomed to changing schools, at first when he was younger he would take this opportunity to make a good first impression upon his classmates, with a warm smile upon his face and his energetic personality he would introduce himself. "Hi I'm James Castellanos, but you can call me Rave," he would then follow it up with his interests and hobbies which was generally what the teachers wanted him to do. Today he opened the door to Peach Creek Jr. High School's main entrance wearing a pair of black boots that came up nearly to his knees that had two sets of buckles running across his shins, a black pair of tight fitting jeans that were stuffed into those boots, a black suede trench coat and a Ramones T-shirt under it. His hair, which was shaved so he only had a single thick strip of long hair running down the center of his scalp to the back of his head, was laying flat draping over his right ear and cheek occasionally obscuring his eye. His fingernails were done up in dark purple, the black eyeliner upon his eyes was drawn out just a little further to give his eyes the cat's eye look.

Entering the office he gets his class schedule along with his books, the office attendant escorted him to his locker giving him the combination so he could deposit his unneeded books within, then took him to his first class of the day. Knocking on the door, she opens it and ushers him inside whispering a few words with the teacher as everyone looked at him while he stood there at the front of the class, glaring back at a few of the judgmental stares he received from the preps. When the office attendant left the room a few moments later the teacher cleared his throat, "Class we have a new student joining us today," motioning toward him with one hand then clasping them together again, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself son."

"I'm Rave," was all he said as he looked in Marie's direction who was also taking in his measure and smiling deeply. She was wearing a black anarchy t-shirt with studded leather bracelets upon her wrists, her hair was dyed black with blue highlights in it.

"Enlightening," the teacher responded and awkwardly smiled, "You can take you seat over there behind Ms. Kanker."

Looking from the teacher toward the classes he sees Marie patting the empty desk behind her in mock seduction with the tips of her fingers twice. He was relieved that he was behind the only other person in the class like himself and not behind some snobby member of the popular clique. Inside he was excited to meet someone right out of the gate that apparently shared his interests, but on the outside he makes his was over to the desk in a slow uncaring walk, keeping up the façade of indifference. Sitting, Marie turns to face him, ignoring the teacher who was beginning his lesson again, "Hiya doll face, what brings a pretty little thing like you to a bump like this?"

He rested his chin in his hand as he responded, "A dame."

Her tone spoke of her disbelief about his response as she spoke flatly and turns her head to look toward the blackboard, "Ah how cute to follow your lost love to this shithole."

He scrunched up his face at her statement and responds, "Fuck that shit, there is no Romeo to my Juliet."

She looks at him with a side eye and cocks her brow, "Oh, intriguing." Pulling a piece of paper from her notebook she quickly writes on it and hands it to him, "Why don't you come sit by me at lunch, I'll introduce you to a few people," Looking at the piece of paper he sees her name and phone number on it. "I get a feeling that we're going to be good friends, Rave," hearing the teacher admonished her for talking during his lesson she turns back around to face the front of the class.

At the end of the period she gives him directions to his next class and walks off in the opposite direction giving him a wave goodbye as she left. Following her directions he stops off at a restroom along the way to heed Mother Nature's call finding three boys in the farthest stall sharing a cigarette and talking amongst themselves. He could only see the two who were standing on the outside of the stall leaning against the divider looking in, but he could hear the third that was standing in the stall out of his line of sight. Relieving himself a few stalls down he couldn't help but overhear their conversation, "Your parents making you do that damn haunted house again this weekend?"

"Unfortunately, Plank, they are."

"I never understood those types of places," the third boy said, "Haunted houses are supposed to be fun, not a tool of the church to scare you straight. Why don't you just skip it this time and go to the party with us?"

"Because I would be breaking my end of the deal Jonny," he takes a drag off the cigarette, "And mother wouldn't hesitate to fire Ms. Kanker if I refused."

"Well," Plank interjects, "I say if you keep giving in like this she will just find another reason to threaten the old broad's job just to keep you in line."

"Then that's a price I will have to pay to keep those I hold dear in my life," The warning bell sounds and the one in the stall throws the cigarette into the toilet and flushes.

Jonny heads out the door after saying his goodbyes, and Plank stays for one final word, "Well give it some thought Edd, it's suppose to be an awesome time and besides," Rave could hear him whispering but could not make out what was said as he zipped up his fly.

Edd laughs at whatever Plank had said to him, and tries to compose himself as he responds, "I might be there after I get done with what Mommy Dearest wants from me."

"Cool," Plank says and Rave could hear the smile in his voice, the teen exits the bathroom leaving the third boy by himself.

Rave flushes and walks out of the stall to see Edd washing his hands, taking in his attire of combat boots, black jeans, a beanie on his head and through the mirror what looked like a The Cure's tour T-shirt. When the boy looked up and returned his gaze in the mirror he could see the black eyeliner framing those blue eyes, walking over he stands next to Edd and begins to wash his own hands. "You know their right," Rave looks over at Edd through the mirror, "She's probably just going to keep stringing you along."

Edd looked a little annoyed as he responded, "You know it's rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations."

"Well it's kind of hard not to sometimes," Drying his hands he introduces himself, "The names Rave."

"Edd."

The tardy bell rings and Rave throws his used paper towel in the trash can and slowly walks toward the exit, "Well Edd, I hope you find some way to trump your mother, if not I don't think you're going to be very happy in the long run." Waving over his shoulder as he leaves, "I'll see you around Edd," leaving Edd alone to ponder over his words.

The next few classes before lunch stretched on for Rave, sharing at least one class with Edd, he felt an air of distance between them so decided not to approach the boy, but rather opted to let Edd get use to him before he pressed him any further for friendship. He also shared two classes with the other boys he saw in the bathroom and the final period before lunch he shared with Marie, using the time to get to know the girl, as she seemed to be eager to get to know him as well. Escorting her to the cafeteria, he picks up his tray of food and takes a whiff, then hums his satisfaction in a mocking way , "MMhmmm, nothing says love like prison food."

Marie laughed softly as they exited the line, "I know right, this shits barely edible." Taking their usual table she looks around and sees the red head sitting close by but by himself, Marie waves to get his attention then calls out to him, "Kevin, come here, I want to introduce you to someone."

But Kevin did not move from his seat, as a moment later a tray is put down beside Marie as Edd sits down, "Marie leave to boy alone," looking over and noticing Rave he continues, "He's shy."

The two boys from early sit down as well, one next to Rave the other next to Edd, "Edd this is Rave," Marie continued without missing a beat.

"We've met," Edd said uninterestedly then points to the blonde boy next to him with his thumb, "This is Plank, and that's Jonny," pointing to the boy by Rave, each giving a "what's up" or "hey" in response. Then motioning in the red heads direction, "And that unsociable fellow over there is Kevin," leaning back turning his head toward Kevin he says loudly, "Say hello pumpkin." Kevin in an attempt to seem cool, though his attire spoke volumes against him, nods his head toward Rave but doesn't say a word. "See unsociable," Edd said turning his head toward Rave while still leaning back.

A hard shove to Edd's back sends him lurching forward, "Out of the way freak," snapping his head around he sees Eddy walking past looking at him with a smug grin on his face and an apologetic look from Big Ed. Marie and Rave flip the smaller teen off and Eddy turns around walking backwards to return the gesture.

Losing his footing as his foot catches onto something as he took a step back, he hits the floor, the tray of food in his hands landing on his chest. Kevin quickly pulls his leg back and looks down at the gravy drenched teen with a smile on his face, "Oh I'm sorry Skipper, I didn't see you there."

Edd and Plank jump to their feet knowing how Eddy would react to this slight, the shorter teen began to sit up, "Why you scrawny Mother Fu…."

Plank's foot lands on his chest sending Eddy back to the floor, Edd had his arm resting on Plank's shoulder as he looked down at Eddy, "Now Skipper is that anyway to act to someone who has already apologized to you." A grin upon his face as his icy blue eyes took in the view of Eddy covered in his lunch, "It was clearly an accident, why not let bygones be bygones."

The look of irritation upon Eddy's face only deepened but he kept his mouth shut, "I don't think he's going to let it go Edd," Plank stated the obvious.

"Maybe we should educate him on how to forgive and forget," Edd says as the grin upon his face widened, both Jonny and Rave stand and Eddy looks in their direction. An unspoken code amongst any high school clique, you defend your own, and though Kevin didn't fit in by the way he looked or dressed he stood up for them in his own way, so he was one of them.

Though Eddy wasn't the brightest bulb in the box he knew a losing battle when he saw one and quickly put his hands up defensively and submissively, "Naw I get it, it was just an accident, no hard feeling, water under the bridge."

"Good keep it that way and we won't have any problems," Plank said removing his foot from the boy's chest. Big Ed who had been looking on from the side lines not wanting to take sides between his two friends, helps Eddy to his feet and leads him away as the boy mumbled under his breath.

"Kevin," Edd calls and the red head looks up into his eyes, "If you're going to do stuff like that for us you might want to consider sitting with us occasionally."

Kevin being the awkward teenager that he is while staring into those blue eyes could only say one word, "Ok." Picking up what was left of his food he joins the other five teens, quietly listening to them converse as they got to know the new transfer student. He was occasionally pulled into the conversation by Edd or Marie as they tried to include the shy boy in their group of friends. Rave was happy to have made a few friends on his first day at his new school, internally he was a ball of worry and hope that they would continue to like him, on the outside however he continued to keep up the facade of calm cool and collective.


	5. Playing With the Queen of Hearts

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 5 - Playing With the Queen of Hearts

 **A/N- Alright, just to recap about Edd, since the first four chapters were introductory chapters for the main characters. Edd is Alice, she is a transgender female currently in the eighth grade, I will be using female pronouns for her when appropriate (currently by herself) and male pronouns when presenting herself as a man (while in School or in front of family or friends who do not know), I hope this doesn't become confusing with sudden changes in pronoun use, (someone walking in the room when she was originally by herself), this is also meant to represent the wall going up. The year is currently 1993. Warnings: Homophobic views and slurs.**

The week quickly moved by for Edd, it was now Thursday and there were only two days left before she would be forced to work another weekend scaring little kids down that path of faith with a laughable representation of Hell. The only reason she wasn't doing it on Friday's was that her swim practice on that day that would run late, and would thus only give her a few hours to do her homework before her parent's enforced bedtime. The haunted house has been open on Friday through Sunday for the past couple of weeks, and Edd has been made to work each of them. The only reprieve in this situation that she has, is the fact that she was only forced to work at the one in town run by her mother, her father was running the one at their main church in Summerville. These two locations were worked by volunteer teens and their parents from the local Baptist Churches, these churches were happy to see their names represented alongside their hometown celebrities, not to mention it was all being done in the name of god.

Edd lay in her bed this morning desperately not wanting to wake up as the alarm blared beside her, slamming her hand down on the snooze button she rolls back over with the hopes for five more minutes of sleep. Why does the alarm always have to go off right before Prince Charming kisses you, it's like yes here it comes just a few more inches then BUZZZZZ and god damn it so close, smack and then you try and recapture the dream before it fades.

She was just starting to doze back off when the door to her bedroom opens, "Good morning Edd," Ms. Kanker walks in and over to the curtains farthest from his bed, pushes them open. The horizon was beginning to lighten up but all things considered it was still dark out and did nothing to brighten the room for the desired effect of waking the sleeping teen, reaching over to the bedside table she turns on the light. Getting a groan in response to the bright light she insists, "Wake up Edd, your mother is waiting for you."

Clearing his throat he responds in a horse voice, "What does she want?"

"To have breakfast with you," pulling back the covers she says again, "Now get up."

"You know sometimes I loathe you," Edd rolls out of bed in his pajama bottoms and T-shirt making his way over to his dresser, slowly waking up.

"No you don't dear," She shuffles around him to start making the bed for him.

"You're right I love you Betty Jo," he gives her a quick but affectionate peck to the cheek, then continues walking, "Her not so much," and motions in the direction of the door with his hand.

"You shouldn't say such things about your mother," Edd just sighs as he pulled out his underwear and socks. "You'll find, one day, that she has only ever had your best interests in heart."

Pulling a dress shirt, sweater vest and blue jeans from his closet he heads to his adjoining bathroom, but pauses at the door, "And on that day the devil will open an ice cream shop." Closing the door behind him he ends the conversation, letting her guard down again she relaxes in a hot shower, taking her time, hoping it pissed her mother off to be kept waiting and that it will also keep their interactions today to a minimum. Getting dressed in her parentally approved clothing she steps out of the bathroom, beanie firmly on top of her head, and out the door of her room and down the stair, putting the wall back in place, and into the dining room where his mother awaited him.

Walking in his mother greets him, "Good morning Eddward," and tilts her head to the side awaiting a kiss.

"Good morning mother," He kisses her cheek quickly and with very little affection then takes his seat beside her. "What's the occasion mother, that you grace me with your presence?"

"I'll be working from home today," Ms. Kanker places his breakfast down before him, a hardboiled egg and toast, and then pours Mrs. Rockwell some more coffee. Picking up the paper she reads it as she puts sugar into her coffee and stirs it in, "How is that sport of yours coming along?"

"I'm on the swim team mother, you could at least act like you know what's going on in my life," Edd cracked open his egg and added salt and pepper to it.

She glances over briefly, "Don't add too much salt Edd."

"I don't have a blood pressure problem," he shakes the salt a few more times out of spite.

"Yes but you can develop one," She sips her coffee then sits the cup back down, "And I do know what's going on in your life, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment with these side projects." Edd huffs at this but doesn't say anything, she puts down the newspaper and looks at him "Don't be childish Edd, and tell me how your," she paused for a split second, "Swimming is going."

Of course she wasn't paying attention yet again, "I am doing well."

"Are you going to win any trophies?"

Edd was a little confused why did she all of the sudden care, "I plan to."

"Good," she picks up her paper again and turns the page, "We can't be spending money on something if you're not going to show results."

"And what money, pray tell, would you be spending on it?"

She folds her paper down once again, clearly annoyed this time, "The cost of travel to any championships your team might go to, and then there's the hotels for your lodging, that kind of thing." She flips the paper back up again and continues reading, "It wouldn't be a good financial investment if there is nothing to show for it."

Putting his spoon down on his plate next to his uneaten egg he stands and addresses his mother as calmly as he could, "I am late mother, I will see you when I return this evening."

Ms. Kanker walks to the hallway and calls out to her daughter quietly, "Marie we're ready." Marie closes her copy of The Poems of Edgar Allan Poe, puts it in her book bag and heads toward the door.

"Ms. Kanker," Edd's mother calls out and Betty Jo steps back into the dining room, "You can take the rest of the day off once you drop the children off at school."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you Ma'am," turning back around she steps out of the front door of the old Victorian house locking it behind her. This past summer Edd's family had moved out of the cul-de-sac and into a neighborhood that his parents felt fit their rising social status better. Edd's only request in this move was to lay claim to the third floor of the building, there was something about looking out the upper most windows of the tower and having a space all to his own that appealed to him. His father begrudgingly agreed to it, originally having rec room plans for some of the space, but ultimately saying something about a boy his age needing a little privacy and compromises were made. Edd would get claim over the area with a bedroom and bathroom on that floor, but the communal space would have some of the rec room amenities to it, like a pool table and dart board. But while renovations are currently being completed on that level, the last of the renovation I might add, he is stuck on the second floor. The other perk for Edd is the fact that he would have easy access to the balcony on the roof, which was perfect in his opinion for stargazing if the mood hit him.

Ms. Kanker dropped the two of them off at the schools entrance some fifteen minutes later, then made her way to the grocery store to stock up, then back to her new place of residence. Quickly running in and removing the sweater vest as he did so Edd goes into the restroom to change into something more comfortable, a Siouxsie and the Banshees T-shirt and black jeans with his usual accessories. Going to their normal table he sits down allowing Marie to do his make-up for him, "Ah Edd, I didn't know you had such a baby face," Rave prods and Kevin looks up from his book toward Edd. Eddward's reaction was to simply give Rave the finger while keeping his attention toward Marie, holding his lips taunt as she applied the finishing touches.

Looking up Marie sees Kevin staring as she finished up, "You want a makeover little man?" Kevin shakes his head slightly and returns his attention back to his book sneaking a peak as Edd turned to sit properly, "That's too bad, you would look badass after I'm done with you."

As Edd opened his mouth to say something to Marie about not teasing the boy, two teenage boys pass by behind them, one of them turning their hips and fluctuates in their direction. Marie and Edd turn to see who it was as they retreat to their teammates while laughing, "AJ, you're fucking gross," she yells after them. Edd turns back around and waves the noxious gas away from him and the others the best he could.

"You like that Edd," Mark yelled back.

Derek taps AJ on the arm, and in a very redneck accent, "Y'all done might wan-ta watch out, that's thay queuurr matting call, y'all just done turned thay faggot on."

Turning around Edd positioned his legs on the other side of the bench and leaned back casually, elbows propped up on the table. "Yes AJ, if you wanted to suck my dick all you had to do was ask, you know I can never say no to you," and in his best redneck impersonation, "You sure do got a purty mouth boy," Plank chimes in with the banjo tune from Deliverance.

"You fucking…" AJ starts to get up but was stopped by his friends when they noticed a teacher walking in at the same time.

Edd however was having fun with these assholes, "Didn't you tell your friends how I made you moan last night as you took on all fours." He thrusts his hips a few times as Marie tried to keep from laughing.

Jonny yells out, "Me and plank thought you were the pitcher for the team AJ."

"Catcher," Rave adds.

The look in AJ's eyes as he had to endure this was fueling Edd's desire to give him his own medicine, "How you called me daddy and as cum ran down your leg, swore that no one has ever made you feel like that before."

Before Edd could finish AJ was on his feet followed by his friends, "YOU FUCKING QUEER," pulling him to his feet. Plank and Jonny climb over the table followed by Rave to charge the other boys, Marie jumps up and enters the fray knocking one of the guys down and punching him as he lay there.

With a smile on his lips Edd drawls, "Hmm, Talk dirty to me," and AJ punches him in the face sending Edd staggering just a little. Returning his gaze back to the boy with a look upon his face that said, not good enough, causing the jock to flinch just a little. He comes back up while swinging clocking him in the jaw then quickly swings his other fist hitting the boy in the nose as his head jerked from the first punch, breaking it sending blood flowing down his face. AJ tries to counter, but with his vision blurred from the broken nose Edd easily dodged it and landed another hit, in an attempt to better his aim AJ grapples with Edd to punch him in the ribs getting one or two hits in as Edd elbowed his back to dissuade him from this course of action. As the teachers pulled them apart Edd kicked at AJ as he was pulled the opposite direction from him, landing a blow to his head.

The five friends and four jocks where taken to the office, AJ being sent to the hospital on account of his nose, accusations on who started the fight were thrown around on both sides, punishment were handed out. All ten were given a week suspension from school and Edd was put on probation with the swim team. One by one their parents come to pick them up, as Plank left he looks to Marie, "You a beast girl."

"Just taking care of my own," she side hugs Edd.

"See ya later Edd, Rave," giving the boys a smack to the hand as he walked by and out the door with a very annoyed mother right behind him.

"James Castellanos," Rave looks up and sees his mother with eyes that could kill, "It's not even been a week and you're already suspended." Coming over she takes the boy by the arm and pulls him down the hall, yelling at him about being grounded and taking his acting classes away from him until he has learned his lesson.

Ms. Kanker was the one who picked both Edd and Marie up from school, not saying a word to either of them as she walked them out of the building and to the car. Once out of the parking lot she calmly says, "Alright guys, I know sometimes these things are unavoidable, hell I was in a few fights myself at your age, but can we please do me the favor and restrain ourselves just a little bit from now on." Looking in the mirror at Edd, she passes back a few tissues, "Marie, clean that make-up off him." She pulls into a convenient store a minute later and waits for Marie to finish making sure there were no signs of it left on Edd's face, "Now go change back into what you were wearing when you left."

Ms. Kanker looked at her daughter through the mirror, "Mom," Marie said softly.

"Don't," She points her finger at the review mirror, "I'm still deciding your punishment missy." She takes a breath and tries to impart their situation to her daughter, "We live under their roof darlin, and you go and make a hooligan out of their son."

"We live in the servant's quarters in their back yard."

"It's far better than that trailer mind you," she said louder then she intended, "No noisy neighbors, a pool right out your front door and we don't have to worry about rent or our next meal." She shakes her head then lights a cigarette, "And you want to fuck that up by getting involved and being a 'bad influence' on the boy."

"I'm not a bad influence on him."

"I know you're not darlin, but our opinion doesn't matter, it's hers we have to worry about," taking a drag she exhales the smoke, she sees Edd through the window of the store walking toward the door, "Just try and keep yourself seen as a positive influence ok, it's not just my work that she judges but our family ok." Once Edd was back in the car it only took them another ten minutes to arrive home and park the car out back behind the servant's quarters. Entering the property by the back gate, she directs Edd to the main house, "Go on Edd, your mother is waiting," then leads Marie into their small cottage like home.

Walking up to the back door he notices the handyman raking the leaves in the backyard, he was an attractive man in his mid twenties with black hair and a muscular frame. But what caught his eye the most was the disheveled look the man had about him, and the fresh looking hickey at the base of his neck that was poking out from under the collar of his shirt. Shaking his head he says under his breath, "Mommy dearest, you dog," not that he could really prove anything, but he was going to prod her.

Entering the house he finds her sitting in the living room reading a file and he took a mental note of his surroundings, the couch looked a little ruffled and was probably not exactly in the same place it was earlier that morning. But yet again speculation and not easily proven, "So fighting now, are we?"

"I was only defending myself, he hit me first."

"Does it matter who struck first," she puts the file down on to her lap, "They claim you antagonized them."

"Yet again mother defending myself."

"You're grounded, no TV, no friends, when you go back to school you are to come straight home do your homework and be in bed by eight, am I clear."

"I won't be able to do that on practice days," Edd argued.

"I would learn to manage your time better if I were you." If she knew his life she would know that he wouldn't get home on those days until seven at night.

Turning he goes to leave and head up to his room but stops, "Oh I was wondering, did David get a new girlfriend? He is practically glowing today not to mention the little mark on his neck." He points to his own neck to indicate its location

From the side eye glance he could see of his mother as he slightly turned his head and shoulders to face her, he could tell that she was flustered by his statement but tried to hide it in her voice, "Don't change the subject, go on up to your room and contemplate turning the other cheek from now on." As he marched up the stairs slowly letting the wall back down a wicked grin crossed her lips as she contemplated this new bit of information, wondering if and to what advantage she could use it against her mother.

 **A/N- Little side note, I never knew there was a redneck translator until I Googled for it. OMG it's a blast, if you're having trouble mimicking a redneck just Google it and believe me it's almost dead on.**


	6. Knowing it Ain't Really Smart

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 6 – Knowing it Ain't Really Smart

 **A/N- Ok I do a lot of research when I write, and never have I been so repulsed by what I found then now. Looking up Hell House's I came across an article for a Christian news group, and in that article they described the Hell House as blaming the victims of rape for their attacks. Let's just say I almost broke my computer monitor when I read it, but to highlight the hypocrisy of this situation I included it briefly in this chapter with a summary. I apologize immensely on behalf of all Christians that anyone would think that this is alright to teach children, just so they won't get an abortion.**

Edd lay in her room staring at the ceiling, trying to go to sleep, feeling horrible for being forced to work in that den of hypocrisy that was the Hell House her parents had made for the churches Halloween event. Edd had unintentionally put on blinders to the messages this place has been sending to its young patrons, she was just hoping to bare through this punishment of a job she was forced to endure. It had been easy for her to do so, since her mother had put her in the final section of the hell house, the view of heaven. Edd was one of the angels singing gods praises so all those in attendance could see the stark contrast between heaven and hell. But tonight she had been unfortunately delayed in getting ready, one of the pins that attached her wings to her back had broke and it took the local pastor twenty minutes to rig it so that they were staying on properly.

Finally with wings that were somewhat staying in place Edd made her way to the finally scene in this house of "Horrors". Walking behind each set she could hear the performances that were going on in front of the audience. The first one was of a man dying of AIDS who was being sent to hell because he was a homosexual, the demons who surrounded him upon his death were blaming him for his damnation for making the choice to be gay. The second was a woman being sent to hell for having an abortion, the demons once again blaming her for her choices, claiming it was her choice to go to that party, her choices that caused her rape, and her choice to get the abortion. Edd nearly puked at the insinuation that it was the victims fault for being raped, what in the hell were they teaching these kids. She needed to get out of here and get out of here now, feigning an illness to her mother in front of the local pastor got Edd out of having to be a part of this farce of religious self righteousness.

She waited in the office for twenty minutes for Ms. Kanker to arrived at the small church to pick her up and take her home. Now in her room she rolls over in her bed wondering what the hell had possessed her parents to do something like that. Sure religion has had a long history of being anti-gay and anti-abortion, but to insinuate that it's the victims fault for their rape, or that AIDS is gods cure for homosexuality is just wrong.

A knock at the door and he sits up on his bed, "Who is it?"

"I brought you some soup Edd," Ms. Kanker calls through the door.

He gets out of the bed and opens the door for her, "Thank you Betty Jo, but I really didn't need it."

"You need to eat," she looks at the boy and sees the forlorn look in his eyes, "I know something's bothering you and it ain't no cold." Sitting the bowl on the bedside table she sits on the bed and pats the space beside her, "Spill it."

Taking his seat beside her, he picks up the bowl of soup and stirs it, "I," he pauses for a second trying to find the right words. "I don't know what my parents were thinking, I always thought that religion was suppose to spread hope and lift people up." She puts her arm around the boy comfortingly, "But all they were doing in there was blaming people for things they had no control over, and using the fear of hell to force them into doing what they say."

She squeezes her side hug a little tighter, "I know this isn't going to make it better, but sometimes people do things because it's expected of them." Edd gave her a confused look, "Like, let say you were running for governor, and the people who were going to elect you wanted lower taxes. You wouldn't go around saying you would raise taxes now would you?" He shakes his head no to her question, "Well you see, their parishioners expect to hear about hell fire and brimstone, to be reminded that there are people out there who religion deems is going to hell regardless of any act of contrition. Somehow this reminder of other people's faults makes them feel better about themselves, like because they themselves aren't doing "those" things they are guaranteed a place in heaven. It probably helps them to forget that they are sinners as well, or perhaps they feel better because they think their sinners are forgivable but what others do are not, so it makes them feel special in a way." She lifts Edd's chin up so their eyes meet, "So what your parents are selling is hope, that there is some place better beyond this life by reminding us of the alternative."

Though he knew that she was trying to keep the peace in the house by explain his parent's side of the story, it still didn't make him feel any better about how they had done it. Sitting the bowl of soup on the bedside table uneaten, he reaches down and picks up Jazzy then rolls over onto the mattress so he was facing away from her, his legs now positioned behind her back. "Thanks for the food Betty Jo, but I would like to be left alone right now."

"Alright dear," she looks over and sees him gently petting the dog as the small ball of fluff excitedly licked his other hand. Standing she motions to the uneaten food, "Should I leave the soup?"

"No, take it," she takes the dish and exits the room turning the light off as she left. Edd lay there petting Jazzy lazily for a few minutes when a noise at the window draws his attention, turning his body he looks in its direction as Jazzy jumps over him and fearlessly off the bed. Running over to the window she begins to bark at the pain of glass as more indistinct noises could be heard on the other side, getting out of bed Edd heads toward the window seat, "Quiet girl," he admonishes the little dog. Stopping her barking, Jazzy whined at the window while scratching her paws on the carpet, a gentle knock at the pain of glass sends the dog barking again, "Shh," Edd hushed her once more. Sitting upon the window seat he opens the curtains to find Plank standing upon a ladder with a half smirk on his face. Edd folded his arms and gave the blonde an Incredulous look before opening the window and whispering, "What the hell are you doing?"

Plank leans his upper body into the window, "Springing you from prison," a quick kiss to the lips and then a whisper, "You know you want to cum to the party." His smoldering eyes met Edd apprehensive blue, sure they had been teasing each other for the past month now. A whispered flirt when no one was looking, a brush of the hand done ever so inconspicuously, but up until tonight they had not even kissed before. But if what Plank had hinted where in fact his plans for tonight, Edd wasn't totally sure if he was ready for all that just yet.

He bolstered his courage, for after all he was going to be turning fourteen next month and if he wasn't ready now when would he be? Motioning with his right hand the forefinger pointing up, "Give me just a minute, I'll be right down."

"Alright sexy," he joins their lips again for a deeper kiss, pouring a little more passion into it.

"Plank, hurry up," Jonny's tense but quiet voice was heard at the bottom of the ladder.

Breaking the kiss he looks down at his friend who was holding the ladder steady, giving him the finger as a reply for rushing him. Turning back to Edd he adds, "Alright I'll be waiting for you, just make it quick." As Plank heads down the ladder Edd rushes toward the closest to get a change of clothes, something more suitable for the evening's festivities. Placing the items in a bag he tosses it down to his friends and begins climbing down the ladder closing the window while begging Jazzy to stay quiet. Reaching the bottom he helps Jonny and Plank hide the ladder out of sight behind some shrubs, then the trio race to the car Plank had "borrowed" from his parents. Jonny being Plank's best friend automatically took the front seat, leaving Edd to cram into the back with Marie and Rave.

Upon closing the door a voice could be heard coming from the trunk, "Guy's, are we there yet?"

Edd looked at the other two in the back with him, "You didn't?"

"Sorry, the little guy was the only one who could fit comfortably," Marie stated, "And I'm a lady and will not be subjected to such." Turning her body as best she could she said loudly as Edd folded his arms in disbelief with a scowl on his face, "Sorry little dude just a little further." Plank starts the car and cranks the volume as Anthrax starts to pour out of the speakers as they headed off into the night.

Hitting the country roads the pavement became uneven and less taken care of, eventually the pavement ended and turned into gravel. Every bump made Edd's heart go out to the little red head stuffed into the trunk as his muffled voice could be heard, "Guy's," thud, "Is there any way you could try," thud, "and miss the holes in the road?" thud.

They made their way through the curvy back roads to arrive at the creek were a few cars sat parked under the old oak tree. One of the vehicles had its doors propped open blaring out an assortment of music from its expensive sound system, ranging from heavy metal to grunge. A bonfire was blazing on the rocky bank of the creek some twenty feet away from the vehicles, as a small group of people passed around a few bottle of booze while smoking their cigarettes or maybe a joint here and there. Parking the car close to the others Plank shuts off the engine and Jonny exits the vehicle, "Man Plank, it's a sausage party."

Climbing out of the back seat the three look over at the group to confirm Jonny's findings, and indeed there seemed to be a lack of the fairer sex, in all honesty Marie would be the only female there. "Stay close to us," Rave says worried for her safety in a group of inebriated men.

A few loud bangs came from the trunk and Plank chuckles to himself as he walks over and opens it to release its occupant. Once the lid was lifted the red head bounded out of the trunk, "Wow there he is, Jack in the box," Plank laughs as Kevin stumbled forward escaping his prison.

"That's not funny, it was dark and," Kevin stammered as Marie came up and took his arm.

"Sorry little dude," she begins to lead him off toward the crowd while changing the subject, "You'll keep me safe won't you?" Kevin stammered a yes, still trying to calm himself from the mild case of claustrophobia he was now suffering, "My hero," she replies whimsically.

The party itself was nothing to write home about, just a bunch of guys getting drunk and high while shooting the shit and bragging about things they more than likely didn't really do, to people who knew they really didn't do it. Initially Marie could feel all eyes upon her as she was escorted to the fire by the short scrawny red head. But it quickly became clear to all that she was under the watchful eye of the other four boys as well and that hands were to be kept to themselves. But that didn't stop the pissing contest from happening, several of the boys who always thought that she was pretty took it upon themselves to try and impress her with their macho fetes of bravado. These boys did everything they could to impress her, from seeing how far they could jump into the creek from the rope swing, to jumping over the bonfire. This course of action quickly came to a halt when the first boy caught his shirt on fire as he jumped, but this did not deter the boys from trying to win her favor. This display of rams butting head escalated into wrestling matches that turned into a fist fight. Plank, Jonny and a few of the other party goers had to break it up before friendships were permanently damaged between the two love struck suitors.

The actions of the two boys did not deter the others from having a good time, Edd drank heartily from the alcohol offered to him, taking the occasional hit from the pipe or joint that was passed around the group. And over time the dam broke and he was force to heed Mother Nature's call, standing he stumbles his way out of the group and into the woods to relieve himself. Making his way to a decent distance from the light of the fire he undoes his fly and lets out a small groan of satisfaction as he allowed nature to take its course. Standing there Edd was not paying attention to his surroundings as the music drowned out all sound of the person approaching, giving him a small scare when Plank came to stand beside him to also take a leak.

Edd's curiosity was getting the better of him as he tried to steal a glance at what the other boy was working with, "I'm not going to hit you if you look." Edd's heart raced as he was obviously caught, turning his head toward Plank he see the boy looking in his direction with a shit eating grin plastered upon his face, apparently enjoying teasing Edd.

"I should be," Edd had finished up and put himself away, turning back toward the group he takes a step.

But Plank catches his arm, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you," he skillfully puts himself away one handed. "Won't you please stay with me for a little bit," Edd opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it around Plank's lips as the boy leaned in to steal a kiss, the taste of alcohol and weed upon those sweet and luscious lips. Releasing the kiss a moment later he starts to walk in the opposite direction from the group, sliding his hand down Edd's arm, taking his hand in his own, leading him away from the others.

Only going a short distance so there were more trees between them and prying eyes, Plank leans against a tree while directing Edd to come in close. Intertwining both their hands, "I like you Edd," he snatches another quick kiss then breathes out, "I thought you had figured that out by now."

"I like you too, I just."

"I know," a kiss to the neck with mild suction sent Edd's mind reeling, "Neither have I," his breath against the moist skin sent electricity down to Edd's groin, "We don't have to rush, we can take it slow."

Edd's hands were now sliding underneath Planks shirt, exploring his smooth skin as the blonde teen continued his attention to the sensitive spot upon Edd's neck. Sliding up his neck he rejoined their lips while sliding a hand down to Edd's ass, pulling their hips together, rubbing their clothed erections against each other. The two quietly moaned out between kisses as Edd moved his hips slightly, enjoying the feel of his body against this handsome boy before him, their tongues clashing together in their mouths.

A twig snaps and the two of them look in the direction of the noise, to see Kevin standing there, "I'm sorry."

He turns around quickly to head back toward the group, "Kevin," Edd calls after him and both boys forget their excitement for each other to catch up to Kevin.

Hearing him trip and fall they rush to where he had landed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone," Kevin stammered holding his hands up defensively.

"We're not going to beat you up Kevin," Edd said in a huff, "I was more worried that you weren't going to be my friend anymore."

Kevin sits up and looks Edd in the eyes, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know the whole gay sex being disgusting thing," Plank replies as he extends a hand to help Kevin off the ground.

"That would make me a hypocrite," Kevin stated as he got to his feet and brushed off the leaves, "Why am I wet."

Edd could smell it, "You don't want to know pumpkin."

"Jesus Christ is this were you pissed," Kevin's face had gone from embarrassed to downright annoyed, "God damn it, could this night get any worse."

"Language pumpkin."

Kevin stomped off in a huff, "I know, fuck," and continued to curse under his breath as he left the two of them alone.

Plank puts his arm around Edd, "I think your little pumpkin has a crush on you."

"What makes you say that?"

He lets out a little laugh then replies, "The fact he came looking for you, and his little statement about being a hypocrite was his way of saying he likes boys too."

"I don't know," Edd started toward the bonfire, "He probably meant that he's a sinner, I'm a sinner you're a sinner and to judge us would make him a hypocrite."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm still betting he likes you."

"Well until he officially says he into boys don't go assuming," Edd smacks him on the shoulder, "And don't you go getting jealous and treating him bad."

"Yes dear," Plank responded sarcastically.


	7. Why is a Raven Like a Writing Desk?

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 7 – Why is a Raven Like a Writing Desk?

Edd woke up to the sound of the birds sweetly singing in the trees above her, the wind swaying the branches that they were perched upon, and of water gently flowing over the rocks in the creek. Remembering where she was she slowly opened her eyes to see Plank lying on his side next to her, his face only inches away from her own, his right arm tucked under his head as a makeshift pillow. Propping herself up with her elbow she took in her surroundings, a pile of chard wood stood where the bonfire had been blazing last night and discarded trash peppered the rocky embankment of the creek. But there was no sign of any of the individuals who had attended last night's little get together, nor were there any other vehicles parked in the area, they must have all left after she had felled asleep. The last thing she remembered of last night was lying upon the hood of Plank's car to gaze at the night sky, while everyone else chatted away around the fire, enjoying the mellow mood they had fallen into.

The stars in the sky had already faded away as the black veil of night began to slowly turn into its sky blue hue, as the horizon in the east glowed with a fiery red and yellow, heralding the approaching dawn. Turning her head she peers into the car through the windshield, leaning back in the passenger seat slept Kevin who was wearing an oversized shirt that she had giving him last night to replace the one covered in urine. Next to him lay Rave in the driver's seat, the boy was wide awake and gazing at the red head in the seat next to him, Kevin's head was slightly turned in his direction, lolling on the headrest. Feeling a pair of eyes upon him he turns to look out the window and meets Edd's gaze, giving his friend an embarrassed smile, he rolls over in the seat and faces away from Kevin. Marie was sound asleep lying in the backseat, her back was towards him.

Having propped herself up on her elbow to look around had an unfortunate side affect of exposing Plank to the chilly morning air. Stirring from his sleep he mutters, "Cold," and pulls the blanket up and over his shoulder. Blinking his eyes open as he had been rudely pulled into consciousness, he sees Edd looking into the car then decides a little more warmth was required and reaches over and wraps his arm around his friend and pulls him in close. "Much better," he sighs as he nuzzles his face into Edd's chest.

"You know if they wake up, they can see us, right" Edd protested.

"They're all gay anyways, so they won't care."

Edd made a face to no one in particular as he rolled his eyes, "The jury is still out on at least two of them."

"Ok, bi then."

Edd groaned at his persistence that Kevin had to be into guys, not to mention that he was now insinuating that Marie was gay as well. "Why do you always have to insist that the whole world is gay, or at least bi?"

"A man can hope can't he," Plank said sleepily as he enjoyed the warmth from Edd's body. "I mean wouldn't it be nice though, to live in a world where we didn't have to be afraid to be ourselves." Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep at the moment, he peeks out from under the blanket and Edd's chin to see that the sun was already coming over the horizon, "What time is it?"

Edd looks at his watch, "Five after seven."

"Cool my parents aren't up yet, its Sunday after all, they'll sleep till ten."

Edd jumps up, "Sunday," he had totally forgotten, springing up into a sitting position, "Holy Shi…"

"What?"

Jumping out from under the blanket and sliding off the hood of the car in one clean motion, "My father's a preacher Plank, what do you think that means."

"That he's at church?"

Opening the passenger door he smacks Kevin's shoulder with the back of his hand, "Where's Jonny?" Then he turns back to Plank, "Yes he'll be in church with my mother, but I am also supposed to be there as well."

"Oh," Plank's facial expression showed that he finally came to understand Edd's concern, "Are they still going to be at home?"

"He's in the trunk," Kevin replied to Edd after he woke up enough to process what he had been asked.

"No they have more than likely already left to get ready for service."

"Then what's the rush," Plank asked as he bundled up the blanket in a ball then went to the trunk to wake his friend up and deposit what was in his arms.

"To see how much trouble I am in, with any luck Betty Jo covered for me."

Opening the back door he shakes Marie's foot to wake her up, stretching and yawning she asks for the time and Edd's response was to point his thumb toward the eastern horizon, "Shit," she exclaimed.

Jonny rushes to the front seat and pulls Kevin out of it, "Move it dork."

Marie sits up and Rave takes his seat beside her as Kevin whined, "Not the trunk again."

"Little dude," Marie calls out to him, "You can sit on Raves lap and put your legs across ours." Kevin smiles as he was keen on anything but that dark cramped trunk and quickly climbed in followed by Edd. As he placed his legs across the two of them Marie addresses Rave and him, "Now you two can talk about the first thing that pops up, ok."

Jonny snickers at this while Rave nervously tried to find someplace appropriate to put his arms as Kevin blushed catching the insinuation. Edd simply rolled his eyes at her pun as Plank started the car, spinning the tires slightly on the gravel as they took off out of the creek. Traveling down Pear Hollow shaved a few minutes from their trip, getting them back on a main road quicker, it allowed them to increase their speed and sustain it, rather than deal with the curvy back roads of the country. Arriving at Edd's house twenty minutes later they pulled up into the parking space in the back of the home to let the two people who resided here out, "Call me later," Plank says looking behind him toward Edd as he climbed out of the car. Edd didn't respond but closed the door, his mind on the more pressing matter of what awaited him within the house he was now walking toward, as though he was headed for the gas chamber.

Reaching the back steps to the patio Marie stops him, "Let me go in first and see what's up," her voice told of her concern, "If she's there we'll just say that you came over last night and stayed at my place."

Marie had a point, if they had been discovered his mother would be waiting for him to come home, and it would probably be in his best interests to tell her this little white lie then to admit to sneaking out to go to a party. But on the other hand if he hadn't been discovered Betty Jo was the one waiting for him in there, and right now he wasn't too sure which one would be worse. His mother of course, but Betty Jo could be just as scary when she was mad, and having to cover for him would have most definitely put the woman in a bad mood. Edd gave the girl a small nod to let her know that he accepted her idea and to proceed with it, as she climbed the steps, he waited at the bottom of them nervously. His brain was calculating all possible outcomes as she opened the door to the house.

He could hear Betty Jo's voice immediately once the door was opened, "Is Edd with you?" Marie nods in response and she walks to the door then around her daughter to look down the steps and spot the boy in question at the bottom of them. With a face that could have turned a gorgon into stone she storms down the stairs toward him, "Where in God's creation have you been? Do you know how worried I was about the two of you?"

"I'm sorry," Edd replied as he turned away, unable to look her in the eyes.

"GOD," she roared, "If your mother had found out," she points a finger at him, "There would have been hell to pay." Looking at the boys apologetic face that still couldn't meet her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to calm her furry, massaging her brow she asks, "Have you had breakfast yet?" Edd shakes his head no in response and she beckons him with her hand, "Come on I'll fix you something." Wrapping her arm around his shoulder she lead him up the stairs and into the kitchen, and as she passed her daughter who was standing on the outside of the door she stated, "You just added another month to how long you're grounded."

Rolling her eyes at her mother, "Fine, whatever," she groaned out and then followed them into the kitchen, roughly closing the door behind her.

Sitting Edd at the islander she went to pull out the pans and utensils she would need as she spoke, "Since I can't officially add time to your sentence without letting your parents know what you did, I'm going to have you help me out around here with additional chores for the remainder of your current punishment."

"Yes ma'am," Edd said politely, not daring to back talk the woman who had spared him a much worse fate, Marie groaned for him however.

"You two do understand what you did, don't you?" She waved the spatula at the both of them, then sat it down to retrieve the food from the refrigerator as she continued. "You put me in a rather awkward situation that's what you did, having to lie to your parents for you," she looked over her shoulder at the two of them and shook her head. "And afterwards all I could think about was what if you two were hurt, or worse abducted, and by telling that lie I had delayed a search that could have saved your lives."

Sitting the ingredients down on the counter in front of them, she began to cook the bacon and prepare the scrambled eggs as she continued. "I know it was my choice to tell the lie, but if anything had happened to either of you, I'm not sure if I would have ever be able to forgive myself."

Edd felt terrible for having made her worry so, but a meek, "I'm sorry," is all he could muster.

"Sorry mom," Marie added and her voice was just as meek and apologetic as Edd's.

"So that's it," she stated as paused what she was doing to look between the two of them, "No more lying, I'm not going to do it. Whatever trouble falls on your head is your own fault, not mine. So if I were you I would think carefully about the consequences the next time you want to sneak out, and don't rely on me to bail you out with your parents, am I understood?"

Edd nods his head as he replied, "Yes," the feeling of self disappointment evident upon his face.

"It's alright, I'll always be there for you and I'll help you how I can, but just not like this, ok." He nods again and she brushes a few strains of hair out of his face that had fallen out from under his beanie, "You're a good boy Edd, just think next time." With that the scolding was over and she served them their breakfasts and once the meal was complete she promptly put them to work, cleaning the living room, dining room, kitchen and bathrooms while she took care of the bedrooms and hallway. By the end of the day Marie swore she would never pick up another cleaning utensil again in her life, and Edd was ready to crash out for a nap he was so worn out, maybe his mother's punishment would have been better, naw fuck that shit.


	8. And Call Alice, When She was Just Small

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 8 – And Call Alice, When She was Just Small

Edd busied himself helping Betty Jo by folding the laundry while the woman was running around the house making out the shopping list for the grocery trip she was about to undertake. He was grateful that today was the last day of his suspension from school and that he could finally get away from these four walls tomorrow. There would also be no more extra chores for him to do around the house anymore, it would mean that he was back to concentrating on his studies. "Edd can you think of anything else we might need from the store?" Betty Jo called out to him from the kitchen.

"Do you have juices on that list?" He replied remembering that they were almost out.

Her voice slowly came closer to him as she talked, "Yes along with fruit, cereal, yogurt, toilet paper," walking into the laundry room she passes him the list, "Here, take a look and tell me if there is anything extra you might want or something you think we might need?"

Taking the piece of paper from her he examines it for a moment while humming to himself as he thought it over, "Nope looks like you got it all covered."

Passing it back to her she turns around quickly, being in a rush to get this trip over with, "Alright," she walks back into the kitchen to get her purse and coat, "I'm going then, I should be back in about an hour. You be good," she called out and pointed at him as she passed the laundry room, heading towards the back door.

Perking up her ears, she listened for the door to close behind her, putting the current item of clothing she was folding in the basket she quickly made her way to the door to look out it's small window. She watched intently as Betty Jo made her way across the yard and around the swimming pool then out the back gate to her car. Hearing her car engine, which was badly in need of some repair work, she runs back to the laundry room and grabs the basket of clothes, then heads stairs to put the items away. She deposited a few towels in each bathroom before putting the rest in the hall closet then sorting out and placing the family's unmentionables where they belonged. Looking through her mother's closet she peruses a few of her latest purchases, all of which were a little too conservative for her taste at the moment, maybe it was just a grown up thing to try and dress like Nancy Reagan, she didn't know. But she was most certain she would never understand her mother's taste in clothes, I mean really a turtle neck dress shirt.

"Oh wait what do we have here," she mused as she pulled the grey dress suit from the rack to get a better look at it. "Less Nancy and more Jackie-O I'd say," stepping out of the closet she hangs the suit on one of the wooden legs that supported the full length mirror in the corner of her parent's room. Pulling the beanie on top her head off, she let her long wavy locks fall free. Grabbing a hair brush from her mother's vanity table, she brushes her hair out, bringing it back to a smoother silky look. Her ebony locks had grown over the past few years to fall just below her shoulders and frame her face.

Picking up the hanger off the wooden leg, she holds the suit up against her chest as she visualized herself wearing it. Not daring to actually take the time to put the outfit on, as the fear of discovery is always a concern, and who really knew when someone would actually come home for the day. Letting her imagination run wild for a moment, she envisioned herself sitting behind a fancy desk in some high-rise office dictating notes to her assistant, some hot toned nameless man that she was probably having a scandalous affair with. Or having breakfast at Tiffany's with one of her important client as they discussed a business deal that could bank them both millions, or entering some unnamed corporate boardroom to tell the members of the board that they shouldn't fuck with her, fella's.

Each dream had one thing missing however, a name, this was something that she had been thinking about for quite some time now. In an attempt to find a name that she likes she has been trying out a few of the nicer ones in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She had already chosen to keep her middle name, with just a little change in the spelling, instead of being Marion it would now be Marian, so in addition, the new first name needed to fit well with it. Debora she asked herself in the mirror, no she didn't look like a Debora, Stephanie, no that's to much like Steven. Britany, no, Connie, no, Daffney nope, and this is how the list has been going for some time now. She knew that the name for her true self was out there, she just needed to find the one that fit who she knew she was, she just needed to give it time, it would eventually come to her.

"Edd," the all too familiar name being called out snapped her out of her daydreams and contemplations.

Putting the wall back up he rushes to the closet and puts the suit back in where it had once been, "I'm up here Marie," he calls toward the open bedroom door as he closed the closet.

He could hear her footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall toward him, picking up the laundry basket from the bed, he exits the room to meet her in the hall. Her eyes shooting up to the top his head as she greeted him, "Wow dude." In his rush to put thing away he had forgotten to grab his beanie and place it back where it had never failed to be since he was a small child, the top of his head.

He was now extremely aware of his hair and the way he had brushed it, a small irrational fear of discovery nagged him in the back of his mind. Did his hair make him look more feminine and would that coupled with any other tale tell signs give his secret away to her? Quickly pushing that thought away as just being overly paranoid he cocks a brow at her, "What?"

"Your hairs rockin," A deep smile crossing her face as ideas sprang into her mind, "You should so totally let me style it sometime."

Shaking his head, he walks past her, "Not going to happen, there is no way in hell I would ever let you give me a Mohawk." Turning back around to face her, "I'll be right back," he raises the laundry basket to display his reasons, "You can wait for me in my room." Heading back down the steps he hears the door to his room open up down the hall and within a few seconds his small boom box began to blare out Alice in Chains. Placing the basket back under the laundry chute he turns back around and heads into the kitchen to gets his friend a soda from the refrigerator and himself a glass of apple juice.

Walking back into his room, after retrieving his beanie, he kicks the door closed and sees her laying on his bed with her head hanging over the edge her legs crossed and propped up on the wall while she read the latest issue of Hit Parader. Handing her the can of soda she gives him her thanks and rolls over to sit up properly, he sits down beside her and leans against the wall. "So," he takes a sip of his juice, "What's up? Couldn't stand another moment away from me?"

"Figured you could use the company, and moms gone so here I am," she gestured with both her arms as though presenting herself to him.

"I see," snatching the magazine from her he flips through it, seeing the usual articles on popular artists as well as up and coming new comers to the industry. Most of whom he was sure would only last for one big hit in the main stream media, and if they were any good would require him to do some digging to find any other work they might have produced. "I'm curious about something," he says still keeping his eyes on the magazine, she hummed to acknowledge that she was listening as she flipped through Metal Edge.

"Do you have any idea what's going on between Rave and Kevin?" Not that it was really any of his business, but one can't help but wonder about these things, especially when it concerns two of your friends.

"Nothing's really going on between them as far as I know, they just talked for a long time after you fell asleep Saturday night." She puts down the magazine into her lap, "Though I will say they seemed to be in their own little world, and I think our dear Rave has become just the tinniest bit smitten with the boy."

Plank's theory that Kevin might be homosexual or at least bisexual was nagging him, "What about Kevin, did he seem to be reciprocating these feelings?"

She scrunched up her nose as she thought about it for a second then brought the magazine back up, "Nothing that would say he bats for your team, but he did seem chummy with him."

"Chummy?"

"Yeah, you know doing those butch kind of things boys do together, though it's hard to put the dork on the same level as let's say a football player when it comes to these things."

"Please elaborate your meaning," he asks as he gave her a sideways glance out of the corner of his eye with a cocked brow.

"Well like wrestling, you see two jocks doing it and it just oozes testosterone, but a dork like Kevin does it and not so much," she gestured with her fingers negatively as she continued to hold on to what she was reading. "Though," she releases one side of the magazine and taps the side of her mouth with her forefinger, "These kinds of things do seem like some sort of an excuse for boys to be able to touch each other, in my opinion."

He hums in response as though contemplating, "So what were these butch kind of things that the boys were doing?"

"You know, punching each other in the arm, head locks, rough housing those kinds of things," she flips a few pages, "Rave seemed to be enjoying it though."

"But still no proof that Kevin was into it on the same level as him," why was he so intrigued by knowing whether or not Kevin is into boys? Probably just needing to confirm or deny that there was at least one more person in his small school that society deemed as an outcast, an alley per say.

"Nope, no concrete evidence on that front," she looks intently at one of the many photo shoots contained in the magazine. "Then again he might just be figuring that part of himself out, you know the whole 'who in the world am I?' you know the great puzzle as Alice says."

"Alice?"

She dropped the magazine and turns to look at him with a surprised look on her face, "Alice as in Alice in Wonderland. You mean to tell me you haven't read it?"

"It's on my list of things to do, just haven't gotten around to it yet," he looked like a scolded dog at the moment.

"I highly suggest it my friend, I'm certain you'll enjoy it, it's right up your alley."

"Thank you for the suggestion, Marie, I'll make it a top priority on my list of things to do," he contemplated all that they had talked about, though it was mostly trivial gossip. But in the back of her mind she was going over that name, Alice Marian Rockwell, trying to decide whether or not she liked it and if it suited her.


	9. A Very Merry Unbirthday

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 9 – A Very Merry Unbirthday

 **A/N- Now that she has chosen her name I will be referring to Edd as Alice when she is by herself then reverting back to Edd when she is around those who do not know. Because they will be calling her by the name they know her as just the same as how they perceiver her as male. I hope this doesn't cause you any confusion, but Alice is who she is and she must be represented as who she is when she can be. And as the fic progresses the name Edd will slowly disappear altogether.**

With October now over, the hell houses her parent's had put up for the Halloween season were now closed and Alice was no longer being forced to participate in those shams of Cristian conversion. November was now in full swing and the days were becoming noticeably colder, and shorter, as the autumn season was slowly shifting toward winter. With the start of this month meant that her birthday was just around the corner, and she was looking forward to it for once, for it fell on a Friday this year. All the while she kept her fingers crossed that all her friends would be able to stay out of trouble long enough to attend her little get together, and be allowed to stay over.

Her excitement for the event was nearly double when the renovations to the third floor had been completed allowing her to change rooms from the second floor to her rooms on the third floor. She spent the entire Saturday, the weekend before her birthday, moving all her personal belongs from the old room to her new one, plopping down on the couch once she was done. Looking around the room she could see that her father had kept true to his word and made the common area of the third floor into a man cave. When you walked up the stairs to the third floor you walked into the open floor plan of the common areas. Against the wall next to the banister stood the big screen TV and an entertainment center that contained the stereo system and gaming systems. Looking at the behemoth of a TV, she was glad that the delivery men where the ones who had to carry that monster up two flights of stairs and not her. In front of it sat a black glass top coffee table with a black leather couch and two matching leather chairs on either side, angled so that the occupant could face the TV and still be able to talk to whoever sat on the couch comfortably. On the opposite wall from the TV stood a classic bar with matching stools, the liquor was not included of course, in front of the bar was a very elegant pool table with a red playing surface, the cue sticks hung on a rack on the right wall, a dart board hung close to the bar.

The left side of the room had two doors one for the bathroom, which contained a large claw tub with an antique looking rainfall shower head. The other door was to her room, which had windows looking out from the top of the steeple of their Victorian home. With this set up she couldn't help but wonder if her father was hoping to have some bonding time with his son, and thus the insistence on sharing the common space.

Leaning forward she looks through her CD collection and pulls out Metallica and turns on the stereo, inserting the CD she hits play and flips through the tracks, stopping on Holier than thou, and cranking the volume to see how well the speakers worked.

His father runs up the stairs to the second floor stopping at the bottom of the third floor stair case, while the song blared out,

"Before you judge me take a look at you  
Didn't you find something better to do?  
Point the finger, slow to understand  
Arrogance and ignorance, go hand in hand"

"Eddward," His father called out over the music from the bottom of the stairs. Getting no response, he climbs the stairs as the song went into the second part of that verse.

"It's not who you are, it's who you know  
Others lives are the basis of your own  
Burn your bridges and build them back with wealth  
Judge not lest ye be judged yourself"

Running around the couch he reaches the stereo as James Hetfield started to belt out, "Holier than thou, you are." Hitting the power button, the music cuts of instantly and Edd's head stops bobbing with the beat of the music and his eyes fly open, "Hey I was listening to that."

Shaking his head to clear the ringing out of his ears, "You're going to have to keep it down Edd, I've got to get these reports done and a presentation ready before we leave on Thursday."

"Well, if there was a door at the bottom of the stairs you wouldn't hear it so good."

He rolls his eyes, "Prove that my trust wasn't misplaced in letting you have this space and we will talk about it." Sitting down on the armchair he adds, "I'm sorry I have to miss your birthday again, but that's when the ministry and network heads wanted to schedule it and I couldn't get out of it, I'll make it up to you when I get back."

Edd wanted to say that the promise of extra presents and a fancy diner didn't stop the pain of absent parents on his birthday. But he didn't, a big part of him was hurt by his father's actions, but another part understood that he was a man who was trying to provide for his family and fulfill his dreams. Family can be flexible and understanding in such matters, work and business are not, "It's cool," Edd replied putting a smile upon his face.

"I'm glad you understand, sport," he stands up and walks around the back of the couch, ruffling Edd's beanie as he passed.

As his father walked down the stairs again Edd smiles and simply says, "The speakers work pretty good, don't you think?"

He stops on the steps where he could still just barely see his son and chuckles while shaking his head, "Yes, yes they do."

The following week went by slowly for the six friends, with the temptation to stomp some jock ass around every corner. The jocks they had gotten into a fight with were on the warpath looking for retribution, Eddy being his usual self, sat on the side lines taking bets on who would throw the first punch, and in some cases goading the jocks on. The girlfriend of the boy Marie had pummeled had rallied her friends into harassing the blue haired girl every chance that they got, the only action her friends could take was to escort her from class to class. But each day Marie took a tally of what they had done to her, and swore to herself that once Edd's birthday had past some payback would be due for these bitches. Four on one seemed to be pretty fair odds in her opinion, all they had to do was bring it next week and they would see who would be left standing at the end of it all. All's fair in love and war after all, and they had no idea who the fuck they were messing with.

The day of the party was finally here, and the six friends couldn't get out of the school fast enough. Though all they really had planned was just to hang out on the third floor and play cards, pool and video games, but it was special to them, a celebration of a friend's birth and a christening of the space as their own. The formal celebration was simple, Betty Jo making her favorite boy a German chocolate cake and insisting that they sing the birthday song for him, causing the teen all kinds of embarrassment which he hid well. The teen's played a couple of games of euchre while chatting with Betty Jo, both Marie and Rave complaining that Edd had to be some sort of card shark after dealing himself three loners in a row, one of which was a lay down. Jonny and Kevin fared no better against Edd and Plank, being decimated by the pair, only getting one point before Edd and Plank claimed their tenth.

As the sun set, the group bid goodnight to Betty Jo and headed up to the third floor where they began to play, "Marie, truth or dare?" The seating arrangement was as follows, from left to right, Marie, Edd and Plank on the couch, Jonny in the armchair beside Plank and Rave and Kevin sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Dare," she replied without hesitation.

"I dare you to," he paused for a second pretending he was thinking on what to ask, "Show us your tits, ow."

Plank smacks him in the back of the head, "Not cool man."

"What," Jonny whined, "They're tit's, ow, stop doing that Plank."

"Show some respect for the lady," Edd admonished him.

"I'm sorry if I'm the only straight guy here and think tits are awesome."

"What do you think Kevin," Marie had an idea that might help Rave out about the question of Kevin's sexuality, "Do you think my tits are awesome?" She adjusted her B cup breasts with her hands, giving both Jonny and Kevin a better look at them.

"Y-yeah," Kevin blushed a little being put on the spot like that, "They're nice."

"Awesome," Jonny says in a low voice, staring at her breast through her shirt that was now tight against them.

"Truth or dare Kevin," Plank called out.

"No fair, she didn't do her dare," Jonny whined again.

"I'm sorry Jonny, but she did," Edd rebutted, "It's not her fault that you failed to specify how you wanted her to display her breasts."

Plank motions to the red head asking for his answer once Jonny had been silenced, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Rave."

Rave begins to open his mouth to protest this line of dares when Kevin leans around and kisses him on the lips. It was a quick chaste kiss, but it was enough to get all but Eddward to whoop at the two of them with cat calls. Leaning back, Kevin had a proud look in his eyes like he was telling the four of them, do you think you scare me. "Oh pumpkin," challenge accepted, "You call that a kiss, truth or dare Rave."

"God dammit Edd," the boy replied.

"Oh come on now, you know you want to," Edd teased, "So just say it."

"Fine, fuck," he breathed out, "Dare."

"Show the boy what a real kiss is," Rave's and Kevin's eyes went wide, "Tongue, for at least thirty seconds."

Turning to Kevin he stammered out, "It's cool if you don't want to, I mean it's just a dare, nothing wrong with saying no."

"No, I'm cool," Kevin wasn't going to back down, Eddward smirks.

"So do you want to lead, or should I," Rave was kind of nervous and letting it show.

"Just come here," he grabs Rave's shirt and pulls him toward him, clumsily clashing their lips together. Opening his mouth, Rave followed his lead naturally but hesitantly, allowing each-others tongues entrance. Edd timed them as their mouths moved in sync with one another, gasping for air as they turned their heads for a better angle.

"Time," Edd called out and the two of them slowly separated, Rave's heart was a flutter as he was in shock, Kevin was surprisingly good at kissing. Mental note never underestimate a dork and his abilities at foreplay, "Someone liked it," Edd teased Rave and the blush on his cheeks deepened.

"Shut up Edd," he said as he turned his head away from Kevin to hide his blush. The game continued, with the most notable of dares coming from Jonny who dared Plank to streak the length of the upstairs balcony. He one upped them by stopping in the middle to rock his hips, shaking his junk for the whole world to see screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'm right here world, look at me." He turns around and bends over, mooning the entire street while slapping his right ass cheek, before jogging back inside to get out of the cold.

The game also continued to push the envelope concerning Kevin, until finally Marie said fuck it and asked him a truth, "Are you gay?"

"No."

"So you're straight," she asked pensively.

"That's two question Marie," Edd interrupted.

"I'm bisexual," Kevin blurted out just to get the topic over with.

"Yeah buy him something and he'll get sexual, ow," Jonny rubbed the back of his head from the particularly hard slap he got, "I wish you'd stop that Plank."

"You shouldn't force my hand man," he was flexing his hand to work the sting out of it.

Now with the cat was out of the bag about Kevin's sexuality, the wheels in Marie's head started to turn, and she began to work out a plan to get these two together. For they were both nice people and deserved a little bit of happiness in their lives. And with the way that Rave has so obviously been pinning over the red head, she couldn't help but feel obligated to give them a little push in the right direction.

 **A/N- I know still no Kevedd stuff, it's not the destination but the journey.**


	10. Now Blow the Candles Out My Dear

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 10 – Now Blow the Candles Out My Dear

When the night began to get late, Betty Jo called up to her daughter and told her it was time to for her to go home. Reminding her when she began to fuss about it that she was still grounded and that she had only made an exception for tonight because it was Edd's birthday. As her daughter begrudgingly walked down the stairs, she reminded Edd and his friends that the alarm would be on, to call if they needed anything, that it was only a short walk for her to get here and not to stay up to late. They, however, stayed up a few more hours, Edd and Plank playing pool, while Kevin Rave and Jonny challenged each other to a game of Mortal Kombat on the SNES. Kevin kicking all their butts repeatedly with any character he played, showing them no mercy, finishing them each in turn with ease.

Edd and Plank were evenly matched when it came to pool, making for an exciting game for the both of them. Plank losing the first game when he tried to show off with a trick shot, accidently sinking the eight ball in the process. Earning him a few teasing remarks from his opponent for the remainder of the night, as he constantly reminded him not to aim for the eight ball, or not to screw up as he took aim.

"You're enjoying this too much Rockwell," Plank shook his head in frustration as Edd won again.

"Yep," was his simple reply.

"Damn it Kevin," Rave bellowed as Scorpion set Sub-Zero a blaze.

"Language, Rave."

"Sorry," he replied softly as he passed the controller to Jonny, who thought he had Kevin's style down pack now. Choosing Raiden he thought he would keep the red head on the ropes with his lightning bolt, torpedo and teleportation, how wrong he was. Kevin's knowledge of Liu Kang would out match Jonny and the lightning god any day. Rave put his arm on the back of the couch behind Kevin as he watched Jonny get slaughtered once again.

"How about we make it interesting," Plank says as he chalked up his cue stick.

Edd cocked a brow at him, "I'm listening."

"There are eight balls on the table we must sink to win," he motions toward the table, "And we each have eight pieces of clothing. So for each ball we make the other must strip off one piece of clothing."

"By my count, you are only wearing seven items not eight."

"We'll count my belt," he tugs on the piece of leather around his waist, "So what do you say Rockwell, you in?"

Looking over at the couch he sees their three friends looking over at them as they had heard the conversation between them, and were very interested to see the outcome of this bet. A small embarrassed blush dances across his cheeks, and the first thought that entered his mind was that it wouldn't be decent of him to prance around the house naked in front of his friends. But call it teenage rebellion, youthful naivety or perhaps just not giving a fuck anymore, "You're on sir," was his response as a wicked grin crossed his face. "Rack em," Edd said casually as he walked to the other end of the table while he chalked up the end of his cue.

With the balls in the order he wanted them, Plank lifts the rack off the table while Edd lined up the cue ball for his shot. Pulling back, he strikes the ball sending it hurtling toward the others and with a sharp clink it makes contact scattering them, the nine-ball falling into the corner pocket, "Looks like I'm stripes." He Motioned with his hand in a beckoning way to Plank, "Your payment sir."

The blonde reaches down and removes one of the slippers from his feet and deposits it upon the nearby barstool. A determined look upon his face that this was going to be the only piece of clothing he would be removing for the rest of the game. Edd sinks in two more before missing his next shot and Plank was up, "Your lucks over now Rockwell."

"We'll see about that." Plank makes his first shot with ease, but was distracted on his next one as Edd had propped his backside upon the edge of the table, right where he was aiming, causing him to miss. "Playing dirty now, are we?"

"Whatever do you mean, I was merely resting."

"Hmhm, right," he steps aside and allows Edd to take his shot. Trying the same trick on Edd, but with little effect. He was only able to get Edd to miss by making him laugh when he was aiming for his next shot. This teasing and playfulness continued throughout the game, but somehow Plank was able to bring it to a tie at the end of the match. Calling the corner pocket next to him, Plank takes aim hoping to sink it in one go and win, so he could gloat over Edd's naked body. Edd placed himself in Plank's line of sight, resting his balls on the edge of the table he casually says, "Careful Plank, you wouldn't want to miss your balls, now would you."

Putting his head down for a second and letting out a groan, he lifts his head and takes aim, concentrating on the edge of the table and not on Edd's package. Pulling back, he strikes the ball, straightening up quickly he watches as the eight ball rolls in the direction he was wanting it to go. The angle, however, was just slightly off and it bounces off the edge of the pocket, coming to rest only a few inches from it, the cue ball in a perfectly easy position to sink it with the next hit. "Damn it," he hisses softly and looks at Edd's face which had a devilish smirk upon it.

"Ah, tough luck Plank," he positions himself and takes aim.

Plank admits defeat and drops his underwear even before the shot was made, to everyone's astonishment, "Rock out with your cock out." He bellows and turns heading in to Edd's room, "I'm out," closing the door behind him.

Turning to his friends, Rave and Kevin's mouths were agape while Jonny who was used to Plank's shenanigans was still playing the game, doing the single player ladder tournament. Picking up both their clothes, Edd walks into his room to find Plank lying in his bed under the covers, his hands behind his head, waiting for him. Edd stood there in his underwear for a moment, taking in the smile upon Plank's face, the blonde pulled back the covers on the empty side of the bed, inviting Edd to join him. He sets down the pile of clothes on the footlocker at the end of the bed then starts to walk around to the head of the bed, as a ball of nerves forms in his stomach. "You're a little to overdressed for this party," Plank states as he wages his eyebrows at him.

Playing it cool thought his nerves were getting the better of him, he reaches up for the waistband of his underwear and pulls them off. He stands there for a few moments, naked as the day he was born, fighting the urge to cover himself up with his hands, trying to keep the bad boy image and to not revert back to the timid person he once was. "Come here," Plank beckons him with his outstretched hand, Edd reaches up and takes it, being guided into the bed to lie next to him. Throwing the covers over him, Plank pulls him in close so that their naked bodies were now touching one another, his excitement was now noticeable and was rubbing up against Edd. Joining their lips together, they tenderly kiss as they explore each other's bodies with their hands, the subtle muscle definition of their chests and stomachs, the curve of the back, a firm ass cheek. Both of their erections were rubbing together as Plank had pulled their hips closer together, rocking his own a little to produce some friction.

In the next room as the door closed Rave and Kevin turned back toward the TV, "Well, looks like they're going to have fun," Rave says quietly.

Kevin hums his agreement, "I bet it will be over in two minutes," Jonny says matter-of-factly and the two of them look at him in disbelief. Looking out of the corner of his eye at the two of them gawking at him he pauses the game, faces them and adds, "Well they're both virgins, so Mr. Macho will probably put it in and bust his nut in less than a minute. Or he's probably 'forgot' to bring a condom, hoping that Edd would let him go without one, forgetting that he's a major germophobe, so Plank will be the cause of his own blue balls tonight. In either case, two minutes."

Kevin looked at him curiously, "How can you say such things about your best friend?"

"It's because he's my best friend that I can say these things," he resumes his game, "It's nothing I wouldn't say to his face." The door to the bedroom opens a minute later and Plank comes strutting out still in his birthday suite and semi-erect, walking to the bathroom, "See I told you."

Plank turns his head towards his friend as he continued to the bathroom, "What did you tell them?"

"That you would only last two minutes."

Plank flips him off as he entered the bathroom, "Fuck you, I just gotta pee," and doesn't even close the door as he relieves himself, walking back into Edd's room carrying a hand towel, after he was finished, and his hands were washed. Rave and Kevin were doing their best not to look at the naked boy who was obviously displaying himself for all to see, as Plank was reveling in their veiled stares, he was half way tempted to shake it at them just for kicks.

Forty-five minutes later Kevin's eyes were starting to get heavy, and his head bobbed as he fought sleep, coming to rest on Rave's shoulder. He shook Kevin gently, "Come on little dude, let's get this bed made." Kevin's snapped awake and he lifts his head up blinking his eyes, but somehow understood what Rave had just said. Standing up groggily, he helps him to move the table so that they could unfold the hideaway bed in the couch. Taking the blankets from the chair that Edd had laid out for them, they make the bed and Kevin crawls into it as Rave turns off the lights, getting into the bed at a respectful distance from the red head.

But now, for some reason, Kevin is wide awake and rolls over to face his friend, the only illumination coming from the TV, which Jonny had muted while he played Super Mario 3. "Hey," Kevin said plainly, trying to start a conversation to pass the time until he fell asleep.

"Hey yourself," he replied, "So did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, though I wasn't expecting so much nudity," Rave smiles and lightly laughs, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude."

"I get it, you're still getting use to Plank's free spirit," he laughs again, "But it's defiantly one for the spank bank." Rave wanted to prod the boy a little, "Sorry they were picking on you earlier, when they were daring you to kiss me."

"No, it's cool," Kevin blushes a little, thank god it was dark, "You're a pretty good kisser."

It was Rave's turn to blush, "You're not half bad yourself." He felt that he could probably push a little, "Would you, um, maybe like to do it again?"

Kevin had to admit that he thought that Rave was cute and a nice person, but did he really want to try and date someone he was friends with? Did he want to risk what could be a long-lasting friendship over something that might end badly? He has seen plenty of his peers who have dated, one minute they seem to be happy, the next they were breaking up and no longer talking to each other, with nasty things being sad on both sides. He didn't want that, but he also had to admit that there was a slim possibility that they did date, it could turn out wonderful. Shit that didn't even happen on those crappy teenage dramas on TV, even 90210 knew that dating was drama filled and used it for ninety percent of its plot devises, ok yeah, he watched it, once. "Well um," he started and stumbled with his words, "I like you, but."

"I get it."

"No, no, I just think that we really don't know each other that well yet, is all," Kevin's voice teetered off, "And you might not be as interested in me, once you see how big of a dork I really can be."

"I find that hard to believe," Rave smiled weakly, "Because I already knew you were a dork."

"Why don't the two of you just fuck already and figure out if you're compatible that way," they both look at the teen in the chair next to them. "Just saying, cut out the BS and get to what's really important, what is really on your hormone driven minds, Dick."

Rave throws a pillow at him, "That's enough from the peanut gallery," then turns back to Kevin and says softly, "So do you think we should take his advice?" Kevin cocks a brow at him, "Yeah, you're right, that's probably a bad idea."

"Rave, you're a nice guy, I just don't want to ruin our friendship by rushing into something," he pauses, searching Rave's expression for some sign that he was accepting his choice, "I hope you understand."

Rave rolls over and faces the other way, "Yeah, it's cool," but in truth it was still a little disappointing, but he had to respect the little guy for being honest with him.

Kevin rolls over facing the opposite direction, "Goodnight Rave."

"Goodnight Kevin," both of them drifted off to sleep a few moments later, Jonny close behind them while he ast in the chair, the controller was still in his hand in the morning. Plank waking him up rudely by giving him a wet willy causing him to drop the controller with a clatter, after admonishing his friend they both had a little laugh at the two in the bed. Kevin was all sprawled out on the bed, taking up most of the space, leaving Rave to hang on to the edge for dear life. Kevin's hand comes off his chest, stirred from his sleep by Jonny complaining and the noise of the controller hitting the floor, and smacks the poor boy in the face. Waking up with a start, Rave found himself on the floor, while Jonny and Plank stood over him laughing. "Ha, ha, very funny."

As Kevin sits up slowly, becoming fully awake with the sound of Rave hitting the floor, Plank waves goodbye to them, "Tell Edd I'll see him later," and follows Jonny down the stairs. They could hear the shower in the background, telling them where the raven-haired boy was.

Looking at Rave who was pulling himself off the floor Kevin greeted him sleepily, "Good morning," Rave just grumbled something about him being a bed hog and heads downstairs to see if there was something to eat. Kevin reaches over and grabs his glasses then looks for a phone to call his parents to come pick him up, while downstairs Rave riffled through the cabinet's looking for something to eat, finding the cereal, he was now looking for a bowl.

"The cabinet on the left," Rave looks over his shoulder at Edd who was drying his hair with the towel in his right hand while holding his beanie hair brush and a rubber band in his left. Sitting at the kitchen islander, he begins to brush out his hair, while Kevin came down the stairs saying goodbye from the hall and exiting out the front door.

Rave pulls down a bowl and fills it with cereal as he asks, "How was your night?"

"Eh," Edd responded.

"That bad?"

"No," Edd really didn't want to talk about such private matters, but he also didn't want him to think that Plank was a bad lay either, "He forgot the condom."

"And you didn't have any?"

"You do realize the hypocritical speech I would get from my mother if she found those, right," he started counting off with his fingers, "Premarital sex and that sex is meant for procreation. Not to mention that I'm too young, teenage pregnancy, sexual transmitted diseases and I'm sure there's a whole list of things that I haven't even thought of that she would come up with."

"Ok, ok, I get it, you having condoms is out of the question."

"For my sanity of course," with his hair brushed, he pulls it up into a kind of top knot then wraps the rubber band around it before putting on his beanie. Edd was kind of glad that Plank had forgotten to bring a condom, truth be told he wasn't really ready to go that far yet, it just took him getting that close to actually doing it before he realized it. "So how about you, did you get anywhere with the cute little red head?"

Rave let out an exasperated sigh as his shoulders slump, "He just wants to be friends."

"I'm sorry Rave," he stands to start the coffee, "But at least you tried."

"Yeah."

"Who knows though, he might change his mind down the road and come crawling to you," he smiled warmly bumping his shoulder against his friends, "Then you can make him work for it."


	11. Time

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 11 – Time

 **A/N- "Your skin like dawn, mine like musk. One paints the beginning of a certain end. The other, the end of a sure beginning." Passing Time, Maya Angelou.**

The days went by with their usual routine, breakfast in the mornings, mostly alone, occasionally with her mother, and normally only on the days that David was working on their lawn. Her father was apparently still blissfully unaware of the suspected infidelity of her mother, and without solid proof, as in walking in on them in the act, she would be unable to bring it to light. After breakfast Ms. Kanker would drive them to school, and then pick them up once the day was over. With her rooms upstairs now available, she would work on her homework until her friends arrived, then spend several hours watching movies together or some other activity. All the while trying to stave off Planks advances toward her, earning her a few complaints from the horny teenage boy. "I don't see how you aint' got some massive blue balls man, we're both dude's and have needs."

The first thought to cross her mind on the subject was to tell him that she was a lady and should be treated as such. But things being as they are, and his perception of her being as it is, she settled for, "Just because I don't have sex has little to no effect on my genitals, sir." Seeing the look in his eyes Eddward continues, "I like you Plank, I'm just not in the mood right now, I hope you understand."

"If not now, then when?" Eddward didn't have an answer for that right now, sex was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. Puberty can be a bitch at the best of times, your body starts to change and hormones start to rear their ugly little heads, making teenage life very difficult for most. But when the changes your body are going through feel like the wrong kinds of changes, it can make that experience doubly as difficult. She should have already gotten her first period by now, instead she was waking up in the morning feeling like she had a kickstand with a mess to clean up due to the wet dream she had the night before. Her voice was another issue as well, starting to change and becoming deeper, reminding her even more that her body was working against her. With growth came the change in muscle definition and the size of her hands and feet, causing her to curse this body that was feeling even more like it didn't belong to her.

So to reiterate, Plank's incessant need to lose his virginity was not on the top of her list of things to accomplish right now. This however started to drive a wedge between them, over Christmas break, he tried several times to seal the deal, and bed his boyfriend, but with no success. Leaving in a huff on the last day of their break, once he was shot down again, but apologized to Eddward once school started back up, giving some lame excuse as to why he lost his cool. Something about his buildup of hormones driving him crazy, as though the excuse was just another attempt to make her feel guilty for not sleeping with him. By the end of their eighth-grade year the two of them were done and the argument that ensued at the end of their relationship was a hurtful one on both sides. Eddward huffed at the final moments of the argument, "The only thing you care about is your dick."

Plank retorted, "I don't even think that your gay man, you're probably just posing because your all goth and shit." When Eddward tried to stammer off an excuse he cut him off, "Gay men like to fuck, we love it."

"How would you even know, you're still a virgin."

Plank was being irrational, "Because of you."

This argument was a stupid and pointless and Eddward was done with it, "Fuck you." Ending it by storming off, he heads home, wondering why he even agreed to date a friend in the first place, for all it had done was ruin what was once a great friendship.

Summer break this year felt vastly different from the last one, with the absence of their two friends, they lounged by the pool getting their dose of vitamin D, trying not to think about it. Witnessing the whole affair with Plank and Eddward made Kevin rather skittish about even entertaining the idea of dating Rave, even though Marie was quite insistent throughout the year, trying to hook the two of them up. Over time though, she accepted his judgement about it, as she too was witnessing things getting worse between her two friends who were dating, and that situation was just proving his point to her.

The summer was once again the promise of a long break from the stresses of school life, but as usual was over quicker than any of them realized. Once again, they were back to their lives of higher learning, something Eddward didn't' mind at all, it was just everything else that came with it that was troublesome. The rumors that floated around about people, the snide comments about the way they looked and boys who were always trying to prove that they had the biggest dick with some form of tomfoolery. On top of all this was the fact that they were now in high school and learning the lay of the land, both physically and socially. Then there was his absentee friends that he would be seeing in the schools hallways, Eddward had hoped that the situation would have smoothed itself out over the summer break. That when they started their ninth-grade year, they would have both be willing to apologize to one another for the mean things that they had said to each other and forget the whole situation, at least he knew he was ready to anyways. Plank on the other hand apparently wasn't, he didn't even acknowledge his presence when he walked up, trying to start a conversation, so he could work his way into an apology.

A week has gone by now and Eddward has been ignored and avoided at every turn by Plank, Jonny was just following his best friends lead in this situation. He had no animosity toward Eddward and the others, but didn't have many words of advice on how to resolve this either, all he would say was to give it time, that Plank would come around eventually.

But with a lot of things, people can be impatient and want results now, the main verse of I want it all by Queen comes to mind as I write this. And it is with this theme that Eddward sits down at the table with his three friends for lunch. After once again being ignored by Plank, he was feeling frustrated and wondering if he should just give up on the whole idea of ever reconciling with him. "Still no luck on the front lines?" Eddward looks over to Marie and shakes his head, the girl was wearing a black t-shirt that said, "You call me weird like it's a bad thing," with the words weird thing in big letters.

"Well maybe you can ask him," Rave pointed to an older boy who had black unruly hair and blue eyes, who was now walking down the row between the tables. "I hear he had a particularly bad relationship with a guy, but ended up still being friends with him."

"No, you got the rumor wrong," Marie interjected, "I heard that he was sleeping around with two best friends, behind each of their backs of course, causing them to fight over him right in front of the school. If the one boy's mother hadn't been there to pick him up, they say that they would have sent each other to the hospital, it was that bad." The boy they were talking about sits down at a table not too far from them.

"You got the edited version Marie," Kevin said, "How I hear it, he was dating the captain of the baseball team, a twelfth-grader, in secret his ninth-grade year."

"Ohh, he likes them older," Marie playfully said as she looks over at him.

"Anyways," Kevin continued, "They broke up, the jock hits him and their mutual friend takes up for him, hitting the captain a few times before his mother steps in to break it up."

"I think all of your rumors are wrong," Eddward points over to the table the boy was sitting at, the girl he was sitting by was now leaning her head on his shoulder while he put his arm around her waist, "He looks pretty straight to me."

"I don't know, he could be really deep in the closet," Marie said as she put her chin in her hand. "Either way, rumors might get stretched but they start out from some small amount of truth."

Eddward played around with his food, "Not all of them Marie, some are just spiteful ways to hurt people." But his interest was piqued none the less, maybe he should ask an outsider for some advice on the situation, seeing how everyone who was close to it kept telling him the same thing. Leaving his friends at the table after finishing his lunch, he waited outside in the hall for the teen to leave, and by a stroke of luck he was alone. Eddward followed him to his locker, walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and greeted him, only getting a small acknowledgement from the boy, "Can I ask you a question?"

The boy huffed as he pulled out his books for his next class, "If you were wondering about all the things people have been saying about me, then no, the rumors are not true."

"Ah that's too bad," Eddward replied leaning against the locker next to him, "I was just needing some advice with a situation that is similar to the ones they are saying about you."

Still flustered he replies, "My advice to you would be to end it now," the boy said bitterly, "And forget all about it, for it is doomed to failure. If not because of your actions then because of what people think or say about the two of you."

"That's kind of pessimistic," Eddward scrunched up his nose, "But I was looking for some advice on how to stay friends with someone you broke up with."

"Are they avoiding you?" Eddward nods, "Then give them time and space, allow them to calm down and see the worth of your friendship."

"It's been a few months already," Eddward was flustered, everyone kept telling him to wait.

"Edd," a female voice calls out from behind Eddward's shoulder and the two of them look in the direction it came from, "There you are."

The brunette girl he had been sitting with was walking up behind him, "Sorry I had to get my books," he told her, holding up the items in question.

"You should have told me," she pouted as she came up to stand beside him.

"I did," he protested as he closed his locker, then added in a sweeter voice, "I'm sorry, you were probably preoccupied by Ed's antics."

"It's alright," she smiled then turns to the beanie clad boy, extending her hand, "Hello, sorry if he's being rude and not introducing us, my names Leslie."

"Eddward," he takes her hand gently and shakes it, "But it's not his fault, for I hadn't given him my own name."

She smiles at him, but wondered what they were talking about then if they didn't know each other, but put it off as something her boyfriend would tell her if it was important. Turning to him she asks, "Edd, I still need to get to my locker, are you coming?"

He nods but turns back to Eddward, "If your friend isn't wanting to talk to you right now, all you can do is wait, for you can't make someone like you and forcing the subject might damage your position even further." Satisfied that he had answered the boys question and feeling that there was nothing more to talk about, he turns and puts his arm around Leslie's shoulder and leads her down the hall towards another locker bank.

Though it wasn't the advice he wanted to hear, he had to agree with the other Edd's logic. For to push Plank into talking to him might further agitate him, and cause the rift between them to become wider. So, he would have to trust in the old saying that time heals all wounds, he just hoped that it wouldn't take too much of it to heal the wound that was keeping Plank from him, for he so sorely missed his friend.

 **A/N- Ok so that people understand, and the fact that I didn't really try to hide it, the older boy with the name Edd in this chapter is the Edd from Winged Cupid Painted Blind and Leslie is Edd Jr.'s mother in Loves Fool. Seeing how the Eddward in this fic is Alice in Loves Fool, and is only 2 years younger than Edd's father, it would only make sense that they would run into each other during their high school years.**


	12. Keeps on Slipping into the Future

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 12 – Keeps on Slipping into the Future

 **A/N- The term family in the LGBTQA community specifically refers to LGBTQA people, like "They're family," would mean they're one of us. It comes from the fact that statistically 50% of LGBTQA youth report a negative reaction to coming out, and 26% of them are kicked out of their homes, 40% of homeless youth in the US are LGBTQA. So, they make their own family within the community, hence the term. And you all think I overreact when I kick one of my characters out of their home, or have a family member go bat shit homophobic crazy.**

Plank continued his obstinate behavior regarding their friendship, for him the hurtful things they said to one another had hit a little too close to home. Maybe he was being a little to obsessed with losing his virginity, and needed to take a step back and reflect on his behavior. But he didn't want to admit his shortcomings, and thus refused to take the first step in repairing the bridge between them and apologize for his actions and words.

Alice on the other hand was missing her friend deeply, but with his refusal to hear her out was making it hard to bring them back to where they needed to be. Following the older boy's advice, she stopped trying to force him to talk to her, fearing she might push him even further away and make it virtually impossible to become friends once again. So she poured herself into other activities to keep her mind off her wayward friend, hoping to fill the void his absents has caused. Dedicating herself to swim practice and her school work, doing her best to stay out of trouble. Now down two friends, indulging some of the more judgmental jocks in a fight would be folly, not to mention it could cause her to lose her position on the team.

August and September flew by with no reconciliation coming in sight for the two friends and everyone was now beginning to accept that it was probably never going to happen. Though both Rave and Marie said their piece to the boy for how he was acting, neither one of these conversations having the desired affects the two intended, having let their anger get the better of them. Rave called him a piece of shit at the end of their conversation, for how he was treating Eddward. And Marie reminded him that he needed to stop thinking with his little head, and then maybe he might get some head.

With the start of October came Eddward's fears that his parents might yet again force him to participate in the hell house they put together the previous year and was desperately trying to find an out. "Hey," and Rave delivered, "What are you doing this weekend?" He sits down beside Eddward, placing his tray of food down on the table along with a leaflet.

"Probably digging a hole to bury myself in for the foreseeable future," he replied burying his face in an arm fort on the lunchroom table.

"You still worried about that?" Rave asked sarcastically.

"Mother can be quite persuasive when she wants to be," his muffled voice came from behind his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll hide you in my closet," Marie said as she picked at her food, "No digging required."

"That would the first place she would look," he peeks out from behind his arms to look at her.

"Well, why don't you ask your dad if you can do some acting with me?" He shows Eddward the leaflet he had, "A 'family' community center is going to be putting on a play."

Eddward looks over the piece of paper, it had the two theater mask boldly displayed in the center with the theater groups name, Dramatic Comedy, under them. In smaller print under then name it said, "Is now doing auditions for the parts in Romeo and Juliet this coming Saturday and Sunday Oct, 8th and 9th at the Pride community center on 345 west Broadway in Summerville."

"How did you get this?" Eddward asked as Kevin takes the piece of paper from him and looks it over.

"I told you I came out to my mother last year," Eddward nods, "Well she has been like really fucking supportive and found this little gem for me."

"Well I don't think I can show my father this," he motions toward the leaflet, "He'll know that place and what it is."

"That's cool," he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out another leaflet, "They have a different one for those still in the closet." Handing it over to him, Eddward could see that not only was the address different, but the pride center has been omitted from it. "My mom says that address is two blocks away from the center, so hopefully your dad doesn't know that it's an abandoned warehouse."

Kevin looks up from the piece of paper and asks, "Can I go too?"

Rave pulls another two fake leaflet's from his back pocket and hands one over to Kevin, "Sure little dude," then one to Marie, who waved him off.

"I'm cool off stage, not center stage."

"They might need some stage hands," he said encouragingly, wanting to get all of his friends involved.

"Observation, not participation, thank you."

"Suite yourself," he shrugged stuffing the leaflet back in his pocket.

After school, Eddward went home and made a phone call he seldom ever made, "Thank you for calling The Light of Hope Church, a part of the Assembly of God Ministry, how can I direct your call?" The perky secretary who answered the phone asked in her thick southern bell accent.

"Reverend Rockwell please," he replied, waiting for the usual response.

"I'm sorry the Reverend is busy right now, may I," Eddward cut her off.

"I'm his son."

She pauses for a moment to take that in, "One moment," and puts him on hold.

He waited on hold for a good five minutes before his father answered, "Yes son, what can I do for you?" In a rush, he blurted out what he wanted to say, afraid of getting cut off by the man, his father unfortunately only understood half of what he was trying to say, "Woo, slow done son."

Taking a breath, he starts over, "My friend Rave is going to try out for a part in a play and wants me to go with him this weekend. I thought it sounded interesting and would like your permission to try out for it as well."

His father audibly lets out a breath of air, "Can't this wait till I get home, I'm in the middle of something."

"I'll be asleep when you get home," Eddward knew this was coming, his father tries but work always comes first, "Rave's mother said she would take us, so please can I do it?"

His father seeing that he wasn't going to let this go decides to humor him, "Where is this place at?"

"515 west Broadway in Summerville."

He hums as he thought for a moment, "That's in the warehouse district."

"I wouldn't know," Eddward bent the truth, sure up until today he wouldn't have been able to tell you where that was if you had asked him. "I have a paper with all the information, I can leave it on your desk, if you want."

In a serious tone he replies, "Put Betty Jo on the phone."

Eddward calls out to the woman, she walks in a moment later and takes the phone from his hand, "Yes Mr. Rockwell, what can I do for you?" She hums her understanding of what he was saying and motions for the leaflet that Eddward was holding, "Yes I have it right here, it looks all in order," she hums again, "The number is 428-555-9230." She listens to his instruction for a few seconds, "Yes sir, I'll let him know." Hanging up the phone she hands him back the piece of paper, "Your father is going to call them and get some information, then he will let you know his decision."

"Thank you, Betty Jo," stuffing the paper back in his folder, he turns and walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his rooms. Plopping on the couch, he picks up the phone and dials Rave number, getting the young man on the line once his mother gives him the phone, "Rave my dad's calling that number, what do I do?"

"Don't worry, they're not going to blurt out that it's a gay play," Rave chuckles, "They realize that some people are still in the closet and that number I gave you is for that reason."

"So they're going to lie to him?"

Eddward could hear him plop down on his bed, "No, omit certain truths is all."

"I don't have to worry that he is going to find out?"

"Absolutely not, would I lie to you?"

"Well," Eddward began, remembering the last cookie he ate a week ago and vehemently denied he had any part of its disappearance.

"White lies don't count."

"Then no you wouldn't," Eddward softly laughed, "Alright I'll trust you and let you know what he says." Talking with his friend for a little while longer, they discussed Rave's hopes for getting the part of Romeo and how cool it would be if he managed to snag it from his competition. Eddward knowing he was still a novice would be happy with any bit part he could get, at least then he would be able to spend some time with his friend doing the things Rave enjoyed. Both saying their farewells once they were called to dinner, Rave enjoyed some spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, while Eddward had baked chicken, steamed broccoli with cheese and a baked potato.

Though she was reassured by her friend that her father would not discover that she liked boys, she couldn't help the feeling of apprehension that crept over her. Waiting for a favorable word made time go by slowly for the youth, sitting down at her desk she took her mind off the passage of time by completing her homework and studying for an upcoming test. Going to bed that night once she was finished, she tossed and turned, trying to will herself to fall asleep with little success.

Hearing her parent's car pull into the drive, she looks over at the clock to see what time it was, a quarter till eleven, dear god she is going to be exhausted tomorrow. Her heart thumped wondering if her father would leave a message with Betty Jo about his decision or if he would tell her in person. She got her answer as she heard him walking up the stairs to the third floor and a gentle knock came at her door.

The door opens slightly, "Edd, are you awake," he answers to the affirmative and the man enters the room. Walking over to his son's bed he sits at the foot, "Alright, I'll let you try out for the play, but I expect your grades to stay satisfactory or you'll have to quit."

"I understand," Eddward replied sleepily.

"Have Rave's mother call me so I can get some details from her," Edd acknowledges this, "And once the play opens, I'll make some time to come see it."

Oh shit, he hadn't counted on his father having an interest in it and wondered how he could persuade him to stay the hell away. "That's quite alright, I know your busy and you don't have to come."

"No, it's not alright, I would like to see what my son is doing more often," he lets out a sigh. "And I know I'm not the greatest father, but I do try son."

"I really have no complaints," a mild lie, sure he would like to spend more time with him, but why did he have to choose now of all times to try and win father of the year.

"I know I'm gone a lot, but hopefully soon that will change, I'm getting an assistant that will hopefully take some of the burden off my shoulders." Oh, mother is not going to like that one bit, it's going to cut into her boy toy time for sure, "Then we can go do some stuff together, like a father and son should."

"Yeah," he says weakly, "That'd be great."

"Well, goodnight son," the man pats him on the shoulder giving him a warm smile then stands and heads out of the bedroom, stopping and looking at his son for a few seconds before closing the door. With one fear gone another takes its place, what the hell was she going to do if her father truly insisted on coming to see the show? Should she just give up on the idea? Or say fuck it and go with it anyways and accept the consequences if they did arise?


	13. The Audition

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 13 - The Audition

 **A/N- Rave and Edd's (Alice) lines come from act 2, scene 2. Also I have never been in a play, so anything to do with the audition and the subsequent play itself will have a lot of creative license to it.**

Edd, Kevin and Rave practiced lines all week long for the upcoming audition, Rave of course had lofty goals, aiming for the part of Romeo but he would settle for the part of Mercutio if he had to, Edd and Kevin's aim however was a lot lower. Both being considered amateurs at best, would be happy if they got a small bit part of one of the servants or even the Chorus (Narrator), Edd, however, was secretly hoping for the part of Rosaline. "I understand how you guys are feeling right now, fuck was I nervous the first time I went to one of these," Rave was assuring Kevin that the butterflies he was feeling were normal. "But I say aim big, and practice the lines for those top parts. I personally don't think that many people are going to show up, since it's a specialty theater group, so I'm pretty sure we're all going to get parts. The director will judge were best to put you, but because you aimed high, you might get Paris instead of a servant, Kevin, and hell you might get Friar Lawrence, Edd."

"That's not very funny," Edd looked at him with a scowl upon his face, throwing a pillow at his friend.

Rave chuckled as he dodged said pillow, "At least your nerves haven't killed your sense of humor yet."

Taking their friends advice, Kevin started memorizing the lines for Mercutio and Edd started learning Juliet's while practicing with Rave for his lines. In the back of his mind were thoughts on how best to keep his father away from the play. As well as how to explain to his two friends, who were going with him to this audition, why he was trying out for Juliet and not a more masculine part. Should he give up on this idea and fall into social norms, or say fuck it and do what made him happy? He trusted them, he has been friends with Kevin for several years now, and Rave has proven himself a loyal friend over the course of the short time they had known each other. But would they understand his reasons if he told them everything, or would they shun him for being different? Though they knew about each other's sexualities, gender identity is on a whole other playing field all together.

Fuck it, he decided he was going for what he wanted, if they couldn't accept it, he would learn what kinds of friends they truly were, and would be better without them. For who really needs friends in their lives that do not accept all of who you truly are, though he still had to admit the thought of losing them still scared the hell out of him. That Friday night, both Edd and Kevin stayed the night over at Rave's so they could get an early start in the morning. With the auditions having a nine A.M. starting time left them no room for error, or allow them the luxury of attempting to try and bang on Kevin's door to wake him up in the morning.

They spent that evening enjoying traditional Italian food, home cooked by Rave's mother and his aunt Cecilia. Laughing at the antics between Rave and his two cousins, Angelo and Geovanni, as he tried to bar the two preteens from his room so they could get some last-minute practice in before the big day. Both Edd and Rave spent some time helping Kevin become more natural with his lines, to put more feeling into them and express himself as he enunciated the words properly. While the red headed teen practiced quietly and continued to memorize the lines, Edd went over lines with Rave once again, helping the young actor perfect his craft and hopefully win his part. As he helped him, an idea entered his head on how to audition for the part he wanted while still concealing his motivations and reasons from his friends, now it was just a matter of getting his friend to go along with it. If there is one thing he has learned about Rave over the year, it is that no one steals the spot light from him, but perhaps he could be persuaded to share it momentarily.

The day started way too early for some of them, namely Kevin, and as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth next to Edd he moans out, "Fuck, the sun isn't even up yet," then yawns.

Spitting Edd addresses him, "The early bird gets the worm, pumpkin, now stop complaining and get ready." Walking out of the room he goes into the bedroom and changes quickly into his outfit for the day, sitting upon the bed once fully clothed he leans his head to the side and beings to brush out his shoulder length hair.

Rave walks into the room a moment later, opening his closet, he barely giving Edd's exposed hair a second glance, "Which do you think?" He asks holding up two outfits, one was a white shirt with fluffy sleeves and frill running along the upper buttons. The other was a normal white dress shirt with a black button up vest that went all the way up to his neck with a black cravat tie held together by a metal buckle.

Looking over Edd instantly pointed with the brush to the one with the vest, sorry Rave but frill just wasn't really you in his opinion. With everyone ready to go thirty minutes later they all hop into Ms. Castellanos station wagon and begin the trip to Summerville, stopping to pick up some drive thru food on the way out of town. Kevin falling back to sleep once feed, leaning his head against Edd's shoulder once he was unconscious, blubbering his lines in his sleep.

They were thankful that they had actually left early once they had reached the outskirts of the city, for as they neared the bridge to cross the river to enter the city they were caught in a traffic jam. "Fuck," Rave curses their luck as he looks out at the slowly moving traffic, causing Kevin to jump awake and mutter to everyone that he was as he blinked his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"It's alright sweetie," his mother points to the clock on the radio, it read a quarter after eight, "We still have time."

Leaning forward Edd placed his hand on Rave's shoulder, "I was wondering if you could help me."

He turns in his seat to look at his friend, "Do you need to go over your lines again?"

"No, I'm sure I have those down," he looked apprehensive at asking, "I was wondering if we could do our audition together."

Rave gave him a strange look, he was already set on doing one scene and didn't want to change that plan, "But I've already," he started.

Edd could easily figure out what he was going to say and though he doesn't like to interrupt people he made and exception this time, "That's fine, I have the corresponding lines memorized from when I helped you." Another strange look from Rave and he continues, "Like you said, the director will choose where to put us based on our performance, not what part we read from."

"But," he started but stopped himself. Inside he was nervous about this suggestion, for any mess up by Edd would also look badly upon him, and he just didn't want to risk that, but was finding it hard to say that to his friend.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," his mother added, "You can help your friend get through this."

"But mom, the director might not allow it," he replied a little irritated now that she liked the idea.

"Come on, it's all you've been talking about for the past week, the three of you doing this together, now you can help ensure he gets a part." He had to admit that she did have a point, "And what's the worst that can happen, the director says no, well then you go back to plan A." Secretly Rave was hoping for a no, but deep down he knew that he better be prepared to pull their butts out of the fire.

Breaking free from the traffic jam by taking the next off ramp they came to once they crossed the bridge, they made quick time to the community center. Entering they were directed by the woman at the front desk to the room the auditions would be held in, which was located behind a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Opening it they stepped into a small gymnasium that had a stage built into the wall at the far end from the doors. Two rows of fold up metal chairs and a small wooden table stood in front of the stage, where a few people already sat and waited for the director to start the auditions. Walking toward the group of people and toward the table they were greeted by a heavy-set brunette Caucasian woman who smiled at them and asked if they were here to audition. Answering affirmatively, she hands them each a clip board that had a piece of paper on it for them to fill out with their information and what parts they were trying for. Along with a disclaimer that said that you were not guaranteed a role in the play, that if you were offered a position you would be placed where the director needed you, and that you would more than likely not get your first choice.

Sitting down the three of them start filling out their papers, Rave sitting in-between Kevin and Edd, in case they had any question, though he knew the paper was pretty self-explanatory. Edd gets to the part where he needed to put down what parts he was trying out for, he turns his clipboard away from Rave and puts down Juliet, Rosaline and the Nurse.

The person beside him adjusts in their seat, "Hey," Edd looks up and sees a girl with puffy bleached blonde hair that was down just past her shoulders looking at him. She wore a dark blue sleeveless button up shirt and blue jean mini skirt.

"Hello," he responds then returns to filling out his paper.

"I'm Tifa," she holds out her hand.

"A pleasure," he takes it and gives it a gentle shake as Rave looks over at the girl, "I'm Edd," and he points to his two friends, "This is Rave and Kevin."

Looking at the red head at the end, "Charmed," and she smiles innocently at him. Looking down briefly she blurts out, "Oh, you're trying out for Juliet too?" Edd quickly covers that part of the paper up with his hand and the girl grins having hit the nail on the head that he obviously was trying to keep that a secret from his friends and mouthed sorry. Leaning over she whispers into an embarrassed Edd's ear, "You might want to try for something else, my mother has guaranteed me that I have that part in the bag." Leaning back she looks him in the eyes, having sown her seeds of doubt she stands to leave, both Edd and Rave could see the bulge in the front of her skirt and Edd looks away quickly out of modesty.

"Roxy," a Caucasian woman calls down the row waving the girl over. When the young blonde joined her she says in a harsh whisper that everyone could still hear as she ushered the girl way, "How many times do I have to tell you to tuck properly? Now get to the bathroom and fix it."

Both Kevin and Rave tried to contain a soft laugh at the girl's expense, Edd felt sorry and embarrassed for her, even though she was kind of rude. Rave leans over once he stops giggling, "You never said you were trying for those parts." Edd looked like a dear caught in headlights for a moment as he was unsure how to answer his friend, getting irritated even more at the girl for blurting it out. His logic was this, if by some chance he did manage to get any of the parts he was after he would be able to come up with the excuse that it was the directors decision and not his, with a what can you do about it attitude. But he also knew that getting the part was a long shot and he was more than likely going to be placed in some bit male role, so he felt safe putting it down in secret.

Rave leans closer and whispers, "It's cool, you don't have to be embarrassed, I've done drag before, well in private anyways, so I get it." Edd was at first taken aback, he knew that Rave was a little feminine at times but chalked it up to his sexuality. Then his heart started to fill with happiness that his friend wasn't going to judge him and that he might be able to confide in him a little about certain things. But probably not about Alice just yet, dip the toe in the water and test the temperature first, then dive in if it's to your liking. "But this also explains why you wanted to do the audition together," Rave continues and takes Edd's measure, "With my help darling we'll get you that part."

Turning in their clipboards they take their seats again and Edd could feel eyes upon him, matter of fact they all could. Turning their heads simultaneously to their right they see the blonde girl sitting at the end of their row of chairs next to her mother, wiggling her fingers hello at them. "There's something about her I don't like," Kevin whispers as she kissed the air while locking eyes with him.

"She gets on my nerves," Edd added.

"And that voice," Rave remarked.

"Like nails on a chalkboard," Edd finished for him and they turned their heads to ignore her.

Ten minutes later the director stands before them and addresses the group, it was the woman who had been sitting at the desk handing out the clipboards. "Good morning everyone and thank you for coming to the Dramatic Comedy theater groups audition, my name is Tina Barr and I will be directing this production of Romeo and Juliet." She motions to the stage with her left hand, "When I call your name please take the stage and restate your name and then the piece you will be doing for your audition. You'll have at most five minutes, so please make it count, and once again thank you for coming."

She takes her seat and calls out the first name, "Ritta Divine," and an older African American woman in her forties stands and takes the stage with one other person and addresses the director.

"Hello, my name is Ritta Divine and I will be trying out for the part of the Nurse." The man beside her begins Lady Capulet's lines and Ritta performs her lines beautifully.

Edd could her Tifa down at the end of their row of seats, "It's probably the only part the old hag can get." Her mother admonishes her for her rudeness, something about the fact that she wasn't fully a part of her house yet and that she needed to learn some respect if she wanted to keep her chance. The performance was done and the director thanked her, Edd clapped for the lady enthusiastically.

Next the director called "Tifa Van Rockin."

The young girl gets up and takes the stage, and in an overly confident attitude, "I'm Tifa Van Rockin, but you can call me Roxy, I'll be auditioning for the part of Juliet." And for one minute Edd's was tormented by her bad acting, no emotion in her voice as she spouted of her Romeo oh Romeo line, there was no feeling in her movements or expressions as well. The director had even had enough of it and told her thank you, Roxy thought it was a good thing, that obviously she had so overwhelmed her with her acting prowess that no more proof was needed of her skills.

"Kevin Anderson," the director called out and the boy took the stage. Edd looks over and sees Roxy in awe of the short red head as he went into Mercutio's speech about Queen Mab flawlessly, with passion and spirit in every word he said and action he took. "James Castellanos," the director calls and the boy goes to the table to ask his question, Edd sees the woman nod to him and Rave waves for him to come along.

They both take the stage, Edd taking off his beanie fluffing his hair a little as Rave starts, "Hello I'm James Castellanos."

"And I'm Eddward Rockwell."

"And we will be auditioning for the parts of Romeo," he points to himself, "And Juliet," he motions toward Edd. Rave starts further down in the balcony scene from where Roxy had done her audition, coming to Edd as a lover from the shadows, "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Edd did not miss a beat and feigned surprise at his appearance, "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?"

Rave continues softly taking his hand, "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

The director watched the interactions between the two intently and even allowed the audition to go slightly over the five-minute allotted time. Finally realizing it she calls out, "Thank you," and they took their seats again. The three of them stayed and watched the other people audition and Rave counted off in his head telling the other two that they just barely had enough people show up to fill the roles needed to pull the play off. At the end of the last audition the director address the group, once again thanking them for coming and that she would be in touch with them once she made her decision. Edd was now grateful that he had the foresight to put Rave's number down as his contact info.


	14. Roles

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 14 – Roles

 **A/N- Now that Rave's perception of Edd is that he is interested in doing drag, he will be using female pronouns occasionally when they are alone together.**

With the auditions over, the three boys went into the lobby to wait for Rave's mother to come pick them up. She was due to arrive at one and it was now only twelve forty-five, with time to wait they took a seat on a bench by the door. "Are you children waiting on your mother?" the three of them look up and Edd sees the older African American woman standing in front of them with a sweet smile upon her face. Ms. Ritta Divine only stopped and asked because she has seen so many children in her life that have been tossed aside by their parents for being who they were. If the three angels before her answered the way she feared they would, she would offer to give them a ride to where they were staying, which was probably in some condemned building, but stop off to get them a bite to eat at McDonalds along the way. At least then they would know that there are people in the community who would help them if they needed it, and that they were not alone. And once she has earned their trust, try and help them find some place to stay that was far better than the one they were currently living in.

"Yeah, she should be here any minute," Rave answered.

"Good," her smile deepened, at least these three were well taken care off, "You three take care now," and she steps out the door giving them a wave goodbye.

As they continued to wait a voice struck their ears and the three of them looked out of the side of their eyes toward the hall it was coming from. Roxy was walking alongside Ms. Barr, talking excitedly, trying to sell herself as the best choice, "I'm a natural fem-fatal and the only girl who applied for the part."

"That won't guarantee you the part Roxy," Ms. Barr looked exasperated with the girl.

"You can't honestly be telling me that your considering that boy for the part," Roxy was looking put off by the idea of being upstaged by Edd.

"Obviously, you don't know your history Ms. Van Rockin," Ms. Barr put down her clipboard on the counter and signed out that she was done with the gym for the day then turns back to Roxy. "Back in the Elizabethan era woman were strictly forbidden by law to perform on stage, so men had to naturally fill these roles. So, it is not unheard of for a boy to play a girls role in a Shakespearean play, on the contrary it is as natural as breathing for these parts." Quickly turning back to the counter and grabs her belongings and addresses Roxy one last time, "But if you will excuse me dear, I have other things I must do today," and quickly walks away. As she passed the three boys on the bench she gave them a small bow of her head to acknowledge them, then walks out the door, quickly followed by Roxy who didn't act as though she had seen them.

"Jesus Christ, what a bitch," both Rave and Edd laugh at Kevin's obvious statement about the girl, "What? She is." As he was looking toward the door and wiping a tear off his cheek from laughing, Rave sees his mother pull up to the curb outside and motions for the boys to follow him. Climbing into the car they started their long drive home, each one talking about their hopes for the play, which included the hopeful exclusion of a certain blonde haired girl.

Arriving back in the sleepy little hamlet of Peach Creek, they dropped Kevin off at his house and Rave insisted that Edd stay the night again at his place. Getting a quick change of clothes from his house and letting Betty Jo know where he would be, he jumps back into the car to join his friend for another night. Going into the boy's room and baring his preteen cousins once again from entering, which was comedy gold for Edd as the two boys fought with their older cousin to be included, the two friends settled down to talk. His two cousins storming off down the hall to their mother yelling that it was their room too.

Turning on his radio and hitting play on a CD the Ramones I Wanna be Sedated started to come through the speakers. Flopping on the bed, Rave breathed out as he rubbed his eyes, "God what a long day." Propping himself up on his elbows he looks across the room at his friend who was sitting upon the bottom bunk that his two cousins sleep in, "It's going to be so much fun doing this with you, you're going be the perfect leading lady."

Edd did his best to hide his excitement at that statement, but a little still showed through, "We still don't know if I got the part."

"Oh, we nailed it," Rave had a very confident smile upon his face, "Though I had to admit I was a little nervous, but only for a second."

"I know you were concerned that I was going to ruin your chance and I'm sorry that I made you worry."

Edd spoke the truth, but Rave wasn't going to say that, "Oh no girl, I was worried that Roxy's mother had done some underhanded dealings to get her that part. But by the way the director was acting toward her as they left tells me you definitely got it."

"You think so," Edd was still unsure, the fear that we all suffer from, even the confident people, that we won't get the thing we desire was plaguing his mind.

"I know so," he plops back down flat on the bed, "So don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

"Worrying will only give you wrinkles," popping back up quickly Rave goes to the closet and pulls out a small black case, "Hey, let me do your make up."

"What," Edd nervously laughed out with a smile that matched his tone.

"Come on, it will be fun," he pulls a small mirror on a stand out as well and sits on the floor, motioning for Edd to join him. Edd reluctantly complied with his insistent request, sitting with his legs crossed upon the floor across from him. "I've been watching this video I got on how to do proper drag make up," he opens the case and pulls out a very thick tube that resembled lip stick, "It was very, educational," he said sarcastically and uncapped the tube. Turning the nob at the base the contents of the tube comes out in a stick and was the same shade as Rave's skin tone. Draping a towel across Edd's lap to catch the excess powder and pulling the beanie of his head, he begins, "Don't worry, it's going to seem like a lot of fucking makeup, but it will all wash off," seeing the concern fill Edd's eyes he adds, "Trust me."

With Rave's Italian heritage he was a few shades darker in skin color then Edd was, making him look like a totally different person when he looked at himself in the small mirror after the three different shades of foundation and powder were applied to his skin. "I don't know Rave, this isn't looking right."

"Trust me Edd," he said as he picked up the eye shadow, "The finished product will take your breath away, now hold still." Pulling out a brush he begins applying the lighter color first, applying it over the eyelid up to the ridge of his brow, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Edd played dumb, "What?"

"A drag name," Rave prodded further, but Edd was still hesitant, "I'll tell you mine," he leans in closely and whispered, "Wanda Symone Dickson." Edd just cocks a brow at him, and Rave wasted no time in telling him what he meant by it, "It's word play, Wanna see my dick son."

"Ah you are awful," Edd laughed and smacked one of Raves hands that was make a gesture to say, wasn't it obvious.

Rave barely kept ahold of the compact in his hand, readjusting his grip he dabs the brush in the next color he begins applying it, using his finger to blend it in, "Now your turn." Edd was still hesitant, "I told you mind, now fucking spill it darling."

Edd couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped his lips with the mild change in Rave's demeanor along with the new little pet names. Either it was the happiness of being allowed to see a part of the boy that he kept hidden from others at school, including his friends, or the fact that Edd was now feeling like he could truly let his hair down around him. "Alice," he said softly.

"Hmm, what was that, I can't hear you," Rave put his hand to his ear and turned his head toward his friend as he spoke.

The door swings open and Angelo and Geovanni rush into the room laughing at the fact that they knew they were going to piss Rave off by intruding. "Get the fuck out of here you little assholes," Rave seethed as he dropped the makeup in Edd's towel draped lap, picking up a pillow he throws it at them, then chases them out of the room again.

Edd could hear one of them yelling down the hall as they ran for it, "Mom, Rave's putting on makeup again."

And their mother replying as Rave slams the door shut, "Boy's, what did I tell you about bothering your cousin when he has company."

Plopping back down in front of Edd, Rave was noticeably irritated as he picked up the makeup again, "I can't wait till we get our own damn place again."

"You love your nephews," Edd said trying to calm him down just a little so he wouldn't beat his face to death with the brush in his hand.

"I know I do," he sighed out and was calming down just a little, "But is it too much to fucking ask for just a little privacy."

"But you will miss them when you're gone."

"It's probably going to be a minute before that happens anyways, Mom's only in her second year of nursing school now, and helping out at the winery when she can so she can put me through school." Rave's dreams of having his own room seemed so distant right now, but he would keep his chin up and make the best of what he had now. A knock at the door this time and Rave puts the compact and brush down roughly as he stood to answer the door, "What do you want now you little pricks?"

Swinging open the door he sees his mother standing there with the cordless phone in her hand, "James Castellanos you watch your fucking mouth," his mother admonished him harshly, "Here," she hands him the phone, "You have a phone call."

Taking the phone, he walks back into the room, his mother closing the door roughly behind him, putting the phone to his ear he could hear a woman chuckling on the other end, "Hello?"

She clears her throat and addresses him, "Yes, Mr. Castellanos?"

"This is he," he recognized the voice and his nerves were on fire with anticipation.

"This is Tina Barr, we met earlier today at the auditions."

"Yes, I remember you."

"Good, I was wondering if you and your friend Eddward would be able to attend rehearsals on the weekends and Wednesday evenings?"

He was certain that what he was about to say would end their carrier in the play before it even begun. "Weekends shouldn't be a problem, but the weekday might be since we are still in high school and live an hour away."

"I thought it might be," he could hear the disappointment in her voice, "But I really want the two of you for the leads, the chemistry you have with each other is perfect for the parts."

"I understand, and thank you for the offer, but school comes first, with my mother anyway, I hope you understand." He was ready to just end the call right then and there, his disappointment was crushing that this one road block would keep them from participating in the play, and the leads no less.

"Hold up, I'm not retracting my offer just yet," a glimmer of hope enters Rave's eyes at her words, "I live down that way, about twenty minutes outside of Peach Creek, so would you all be able to make it for a short rehearsal, let's say on Tuesday's and Thursday's?"

"Absolutely, we can do that," pulling the phone from his ear he exclaims, "Holy shit, we got the parts Edd." The smile upon his face was so big that it hurt Edd's face just to look at it, "Thank you, thank you, we won't let you down."

"I imagine you won't Mr. Castellanos," he could hear the smile in her voice, "Now if you will give your mother back the phone I'll give her all the information she will need, and how to find my house."

"Sure, one minute," Rave says then runs out of the room hollering, "Mom, we got the leads," several times as he tracked down the woman in the house.

Edd just sat in the room on the floor, becoming well aware that he had what felt like half an inch worth of makeup on his face. It was another fifteen minutes before Rave reentered the room to find his friend still sitting where he left him, Edd had been to self-conscience to go out and find him to see what was taking him so long. Apologizing with a light chuckle, as he was still giddy from the good news they had just received, he sits and finishes the job as the two of them discussed all that Ms. Barr had told him over the phone. He informed Edd as he put the finishing touches on the makeup that Kevin would be joining them for these rehearsals, having gotten one of the parts as well.

Pulling the mirror to where Edd could see himself clearly, he says, "Say hello to Alice." Edd examined himself, though the makeup was by far not anything like what a natural woman would wear, he had to admit the shading made his features look more feminine, it was a shadow of what he hoped to become later in life.


	15. Meet

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 15 – Meet

 **A/N- I apologize that it has gone this far without so much as the two of them holding hands, what can I say slow burn and the stage I was trying to set has turned into an amphitheater. Mea Culpa, I swear I am working on it. And yet again, a lot of artistic license in this chapter, and a ton of research.**

Ever since his father had declared he was going to make more time to spend with his son, Edd has noticed the man attending his swim practices after school. Showing up at both of them that week, taking the boy out for a small treat after each, Edd getting himself a small cup of frozen yogurt instead of the ice cream offered. This reinforced Edd's fear that his father would in fact want to attend the play on its opening night, and thus forcing his hand to do something he would normally never consider, he would have to lie. The week after he auditioned for the play, Edd was avoided the topic with his father, in an attempt to work out the logistics of the lie along with the hope that the man would forget he ever mentioned it.

Calling upon Rave for help on the subject after their Tuesday rehearsal with Ms. Barr. Kevin sat in the back seat of the car on the return trip, going over his lines, trying to memorize them so he could breathe life into them. Due to his stature and years, the director saw him more as a Benvolio than a Mercutio, and thus was he now frantically trying to learn them, so she wouldn't feel like she had misplaced her trust in him. As Kevin mutters to himself, Rave turns around to look at his friend after Edd had asked his question, "I don't get what your issue is A."

"My dad, gay theater production, it's a big issue Rave." Ever since Edd had told Rave that his name was name was Alice, even though the boy has presumed it was only a drag name, he has given Edd the nickname A. His small way of acknowledging the name while still keeping it a secret between them.

"No I get that part, I just don't get why you're making a big fuss out of it," he turns back around so he was sitting properly again. "Just tell him you didn't get the part."

"So how do I explain every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday?"

He lets out an aggravated sigh, surely Alice was smart enough to figure this out, "Study sessions with me and Kevin, and then you're just going to make a habit of staying the night with me on Saturday's. See A, your problems solved."

Kevin puts down his script and looks at his two friends, "Why do you keep calling him A?" This must have been the fiftieth time he has heard Rave address Edd as such.

"UH," Edd stammered.

But Rave didn't miss a beat, "It's my little way of calling him an asshole," and his mother admonished him for not only his language but for being rude to his friends.

Edd playfully smacks him on the head as he said, "He thinks he's being funny." Earning him a chuckle from the boy in the front, leaning back he considered his friends advice, was the solution really that simple? Would his father buy this excuse? Well there was only one way to find out and that was to tell him the falsehood and hope for the best. Hopefully god wouldn't strike him dead for lying to a preacher.

The following day Edd had his regular swim practice after school, and like the previous week, his father made the time to come watch his son participate in the sport. Edd being only a ninth grade, naturally put him on the JV swim team, which for all intents and purposes meant he was only a bench warmer and possibly a substitute for this small-town school team. But only if one of the Varsity swimmers got injured in some way or came down with something and had to stay home sick. Edd understood perfectly well that his time on the JV team was meant to groom him for his junior and senior years when he would hopefully join the Varsity team.

The practice went well today and Edd was confident in his swimming abilities, he knew he was on the right track to meet his goals for the future he wanted with the team. With practice comes skill, and he was definitely honing his abilities in the water, the coach even praised him for his speed on one occasion that day. He was getting good, but he was still far from Varsity level good. Climbing out of the pool as the coach blew the whistle telling everyone that practice was over for the day, "There's my champ," his father called out to him. He was smiling broadly, for he had also heard what the coach had said to son early about his skills in the water. In his pride, Jeffery initially wanted to give his son a hug but remembered rather quickly after he extended his arms that he was sopping wet, so in an awkward manner switched the gesture to a hand shake. "Why don't you go get changed," he pats him on the shoulder as he walks past him and toward the coach's office, "We'll go get some Chinese, ok champ."

Edd quickly made his way into the locker room and washed the chlorine off his skin, drying himself and changing into his street clothes. Though he was still anxious over the lie he was going to have to tell him, a large part of him was happy that his father was taking an interest in his life now. These were small steps for sure, but hopefully they signaled the beginning to their mutual attempt to repair the gap that has formed between them over the years, but Edd would take what he could get.

Stepping out of the locker room followed by several of his teammates, he looks around the pool area to see that his father was nowhere to be seen. Sitting upon the first row of the small bleachers, he wondered what business had pulled his father away? Perhaps his pager has gone off again and he had to make a quick phone call to fix some minor problem his new assistant thought was a major one. It had, after all, been a common occurrence over these past few weeks since the man had taken the position and started freeing up his father's time. More of his teammates exit the locker room and the door to the coach's office swings open, his father exiting the room, "Hey, thanks Jim, I'll talk to you later," the man said as he stuffed something in his back pocket.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Jeff," the coach replied as the door shut behind the retreating man.

Edd raised an eyebrow to this as he stood up to go to his father, "What was that about," he asked as he reached the man.

"Just some sports talk champ," his father replied nonchalantly as he leads him out the doors and toward the car. Making the short trip down Peach Creek Drive to the restaurant, they parked and enter the building, instantly being bathed in the atmosphere of the establishment. Red leather booths with ornate Chinese letters on the backs, the archway to the next room had a pillar on each side with a Chinese dragon wrapped around it, lattice work running along the top with the same Chinese letters in the middle. The music playing over the speakers prominently featuring the shamisen, and the paintings and vases adorning the room featured ancient Chinese artwork. Sitting they gave their drink orders to the hostess and opened their menu's, scanning them for the items they would want, "So, how did your audition go?"

Cut to the chase why don't we, "It went fine," god in heaven why couldn't he have just forgotten about it?

"What part did you get?" he turns the page of his menu.

Edd found it hard to get the words to come out since he knew they were a lie, "I, I didn't get it."

Jeffery lowered his menu, "Sorry to hear that, there's always next time."

"Yes, next time," Edd turns he page.

Looking back at the menu, Jeffery adds, "Does that mean you will be able to help us out again this year?"

Well crap, Edd had completely forgot about the whole reason he asked permission to try out for the play in the first place. "Must I?"

"Is there a reason you can't?"

Not one he could say without confessing he had just lied, "Truthfully, I'm just not interested in participating."

"Ok, that's fine," he replied calmly.

"Really?" Was it that simple.

"Really, if you don't want to do it, I'm not going to make you." He closes his menu and places it on the table as the waitress came up to take their order.

"Will mother be alright with it?"

"I'll talk to your mother, she doesn't have the final say in everything," he places his order and waits for Edd to give the waitress his, "Now don't worry about it Edd." They spent the rest of their meal discussing Edd's swimming carrier and Jeffery halfway joking about Olympic dreams.

Friday, and Edd sat in the locker room after warm ups, listening to the coach's pep talk before the meet, looking around, Edd notices the one Varsity swimmer who hadn't changed into his swimwear. "There is going to be a few changes in our lineup," the coach explains, "Sam here has severely pulled a leg muscle and can't compete today. So, Eddward, you will be taking his place in the freestyle position in the medley relay, David you'll do the one-hundred-yard breaststroke."

As the coach finishes off with a few other changes to compensate in other areas, a pair of JV players behind Edd "whisper" amongst themselves, "Must be nice to have your dad buy your spot."

"Your shitting me," the other replied.

"Saw his dad putting his wallet in his pocket when he left the coach's office the other day," the boys words were dripping with distaste for Edd. "And now he gets to compete, while there are others on the team who have been longer and deserve the chance."

They were right about one point as far as Edd knew, both Richard and Paul were tenth graders and had been on the team longer then he had and should get the chance to compete. But on the opinion that his father had bought his spot today wasn't true, it just couldn't be true. He must have gotten here on his own hard work, and that was what he chose to believe, and kept his opinion to himself on the subject. For it wouldn't do to cause trouble within the team on the day that he was given the chance to prove himself, now would it. Ignoring them he kept his attention upon the coach as he finished up, calling them all in they did a team building cheer before exiting the locker room to take their places on the bench.

Being in the freestyle position of the medley relay, meant that Edd was going to be the final position of the first event of the competition. After the announcer thanked everyone for coming and the national anthem had been sung, Edd and his teammates took their positions. Looking over into the small crowd he sees his father giving him two thumbs up and the bottom of Edd's stomach drops out. What if what the guys had said was true and his father had bought his position here today? He shakes his head to clear his mind of such thoughts, he didn't have time of the energy for such thoughts, as the race had started.

First was the backstroke, his teammate swam like his life depended on it, keeping pace with the other teams they were competing with as he made his way toward them. Touching the wall, his teammate jumps into the water to do the breaststroke leg of the race, falling just a little behind the other teams as he touched the wall being two seconds behind the lead. The butterfly leg of the race begins for them and the boy catches up to his competition as he made his way down the pool toward Edd, touching the wall they were now one second behind the lead. Edd jumps in once his hand touches the wall and swam for dear life, clearing his mind of all negative thoughts, he would prove those boys wrong, he would prove his worth to the team. He used every muscle in his body to propel himself through the water, focusing on his training, and the proper way he should perform the movements to get the most out of his exertion. Touching the wall, he pulls his head out of the water, but it was too close for him to be able to tell who had actually won.

It had come down to him and the boy from Lemon Brook, as the officials were looking over a recording to try and determine which one of them had in fact touched the wall first. Edd waiting anxiously with his three teammates for the officials to make their decision on the matter, each second felt like an eternity, but finally the announcer turns on the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, after closely studying the video the winner of the two-hundred-meter medley relay is Peach Creek High."

Edd and his three teammates enthusiastically congratulated each other, then headed to the bench to rejoin their team, and as he passed the coach the man patted him on the shoulder, "Good job."


	16. Very, Very, Very Rude Indeed

Down the Rabbit Whole Chapter 16 – Very, Very, Very Rude Indeed

 **A/N- The title is what the dormouse says when repeating from the Mad Hatter. Remember at the beginning I said I would use terms out of a sense of realism and I apologize if it seems rude. To call someone a fish denotes that person is a cisgender woman in the gay community kind of like how British slang calls woman birds, to say someone looks fishy means they look like or are trying to look like a real woman. I.E. "That fishy drag queen," or, "For the show I had to make my look more fishy." The term can be derogatory or affectionate depending upon its use.**

Tuesday and Edd is making his usual excuses to Betty Jo that he is going over to Rave's again today to help him study. "Why don't you take Marie with you," Betty Jo replied as she poked her head out of the back door to call for her daughter to come in. "Lord knows that girl could use it," she added as she stepped back into the door.

Edd searched his mind of a reasonable excuse to exclude the girl but try not to seem like he was intentionally doing so. For he had told Marie he had gotten a part in the play, he just omitted which part he had gotten, that fear of how she might react to the idea of a "man" playing a female role stopping him from telling her. But his time was up now as the girl entered the kitchen through the back door, "What," she said curtly. The book she had been reading, while sitting under a tree amongst the dead leaves that had fallen from it, tucked under her arm. Edd had already read it, it was a book about a group of gothic vampires, who's movie was about to be released in the theaters next month, starring Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt.

"Why don't you go with Edd to this study group of his," Marie rolls her eyes at her mother's suggestion. Her issue was more of a lack of motivation then a lack of intelligence, she just had trouble applying herself to her school work more often than not. Her interests in reading a drawing occupying most of her attention at times, thus causing her grades to plummet.

Marie raged against the suggestion, wanting to be left alone to do her own thing, Betty Jo argued the girls need for the help, and Edd was running out of time as his friends were waiting in the car for him. He was only supposed to pop in give his excuses grab a few things and head right back out the door, "It's fine," he grabs the girl's wrist, "Come on Marie."

"But Edd,' she argued.

As he led her into the hall and away from her mother he whispers, "You can read where we are going, just come on already." Edd really did wish she would use her time more wisely and study while she was there, so she could better herself. But ultimately, he knew he wasn't going to able to force her to do something she didn't want to do, he just needed the argument to be over already.

Satisfied that she wasn't going to be forced at gunpoint to study, she calls out, "See you later mom," and steps out of the front door following behind Edd. She was after all getting C's and B's without the need to do the boring school work, and that's all she felt she needed. Edd could only hope that she would sit in a corner so engrossed in her novel that she would not pay attention to who was readying what lines. Loading up into Ms. Castellanos's car they began the twenty-five-minute drive from Edd's home to Ms. Barr's house in the country side right outside of Peach Creek, between here and Summerville.

Ms. Tina Barr was currently attending Summerville University working on her degree in the performing arts, concentrating on a carrier in directing, with a part time job at the community center. Her lover a Ms. Patricia Baker, but everyone called her Pat, had graduated a year ago in the field of nursing and was currently employed at Peach Creek Memorial Hospital. With their worlds in two separate towns, they choose to find a home somewhere between those two worlds, and the country air did suit the two of them quite nicely.

Arriving at the modest one-story home on time, the group of friends made their way to the door to knock as Rave's mother waited patiently in the driveway. The door swinging open a few moments later and Pat's smiling face greeted them, "Hey guys, come on in, Tina will be with you in a moment." Rave turns and waves goodbye to his mother before stepping through the door.

Entering the living room Edd see that Ms. Divine was already there and sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for them, "How are you angels doing today?"

"Hello Ms. Ritta," the three boys said in unison.

"And who's this pretty little thing," she asked as she motioned to Marie, Kevin introduced her as Edd and Rave took their seats, the two ladies exchanging pleasantries.

Sitting in the living room they waited for Tina to get done with the phone call she was having in the kitchen, unintentionally overhearing her conversation, as Pat asked each of them if they wanted something to drink. "No mother, Pat won't be coming with me, because it's a family reunion and she would feel out of place." She paused as the woman on the other side was speaking, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to meet David, yeah I'm sure, because my dip shit brother would probably insult her with the first words that came out of his mouth. Kevin? Absolutely not, because I don't think they are each other's type, and he's engaged anyway so stop trying to play match maker mom." Edd looks over and sees that Tina was frustrated, running her hand down her face in annoyance, "She's perfectly happy concentrating on her carrier right now, and we're both ok with being roommates. No mom I already told you I'm not ready for marriage, mom, mom I got to go," she abruptly hangs up the phone, letting out a frustrated sigh, Pat takes her hand gently squeezing it to reassure her that it was all alright.

Stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room, "I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting." Everyone waved it off with reassurances that they were not inconvenienced by the wait, "Alright, we're going to practice the Capulet party scene, where Romeo first sees Juliet. Edd," she turns her attention to the boy, "While Kevin and Rave go over their lines, Ritta is going to help you with your makeup."

Edd cocks a brow, curious at her statement, Ritta sees his mild confusion and states, "She wants you to look fishier."

"Natural," Tina corrected and interpreted for the younger generation who were still learning the gay slang, "Natural, no offense Rave, you do wonderful work, but I want him to look more like Juliet should." Marie's interest was piqued as she looked over the top of her book cocking a brow at her friend, but did not say a word about it. Turning back to Ritta she asked, "Will the bathroom work, or would you prefer to use the guest room?"

"The bathroom will be fine," she replied as she stood up, picking up a case off the floor by her feet then motioned for Edd to follow her.

Reaching around the corner into the kitchen Tina pulls out a metal folding chair and hands it to Edd, "Here you can use this." Walking down the hall there were four closed doors, they entered the first door on the left, the other three rooms were the guest bedroom, master bedroom and the hall closet.

Setting up the folding chair, Ritta motions to it, "Take a seat hon," sitting the case upon the bathroom sink, she opens the lid and pulls out a small vial and hands it to him, "Apply that to your face."

"What is it?"

"Primer," she answers as she dug through the case, comparing different concealers to Edd's skin tone as she spoke, "I'm going to teach you who to do your makeup for a more casual look." Finding the one she needed, she sits on the toilet waiting for Edd to finish applying the first step to his face. "Think of it like this, you have two types of show performances, Vegas style and theater style." She opens the makeup case and begins applying the concealer to his skin," Vegas style, the one your friend was teaching you, is flashy outfits big head pieces and makeup that pops, theater style, what I'm going to teach you, is art imitating life."

"Hey," Marie pops around the corner and leans on the door, Edd jumps a little at the sudden noise, "Do you mind if I watch," she found the idea of watch her friend being transformed into a woman very intriguing.

Ritta was glad that she was only doing the concealer when Edd jumped and not something more precise like his eyes, "That's up to your friend," she replied.

"Please Edd, can I watch," she whined.

"Yeah, sure," he replied as the knot in his stomach grew, somehow he had known that letting her come along would be a bad idea from the start.

Marie clapped her hands together excitedly with an expression that matched, "Yay," then shimmies her way past him to sit on the tub so she could get a better view on what was going on.

Ritta began applying the concealer around his jaw line, "You're lucky that you haven't started shaving yet, your skins still nice and smooth, and no five o'clock shadow to worry about."

"That's our Edd, such a baby face," Marie teased

"Ha, Ha," Edd replied looking at his friend, but thanks ladies for reminding him that he was doomed to begin that ancient male ritual of shaving his face soon. During each step of applying the makeup, Ritta would explain what she was doing and what it was meant to do for his features. Then she would allow him a moment to look at himself in the mirror to see what each step looked like and to ask his questions.

Finally nearing completion, the illusion the makeup was providing was making his features look more feminine and natural, "Is that it?" Marie asked as Ritta began to pack up her supplies up.

"Yes dear," she closed the case, securing the latch, "The idea for the role is to make him look like a girl who is wearing little to no makeup at all, because Juliet was only barely thirteen, and probably wouldn't be wearing any. Remember the scene where the nurse was arguing with her mother on whether or not she was old enough to get married to Paris, still calling her a child."

"Still, he could use some eye shadow or something," Marie adds and Ritta cocks a brow at her, affectively ending the conversation about it.

Edd was studying his face in the mirror as the two conversed, astonished on how well these little makeup tricks had hidden what puberty was doing to his features. He had to stop himself from reaching up and touching his face, _"_ _There you are,"_ he thought to himself as he looked at Alice in the mirror. A little bubble of joy forming in her heart as she finally got to see herself for who she knew she was. Marie leaned in, propping her arms upon his shoulders, "You look great dude," deeply smiling at her friend as she looked at him in the mirror.

"Stop it," Edd replied through an embarrassed laugh, smacking her elbow on his left shoulder. She kissed him upon the ear, not wanting to ruin all the work Ritta had just done, then exits the room to rejoin the others in the living room, leaving the two of them alone.

Ritta smiled at her as she continued to examine herself in the mirror, "Can I ask you what your name is child?" She broke her gaze from the mirror and looked at the woman, "It's alright, it'll be our little secret, just between us girls."

Turning toward the door to make sure that no one was within earshot, then back to Ritta, as she thought about it. Here was someone she could really confide in, someone to teach her and maybe help her, "Alice," she replied quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice," reaching into her pocket she pulled out a little white card and handed it to her, "Here's my number if you ever have any questions, or just need someone to talk to." Folding the chair, she picks it up as Alice looks the card over, she makes her way around Alice to the door, "Come on dear, they're waiting on us."

Tucking the card into her wallet, she steps out of the bathroom and made her way down the hall. Though she knew that she was going to be around people who had their own preconceived notions of who she was, or had no idea what so ever, she had no desire to put the wall back up for the time being. She wanted to relax and be herself for once, and if anyone had the nerve asked about it, she would simply say that she was stepping into character. As she stepped into the living room all eyes were upon her, Rave marveled at the way she looked, Kevin's slack jaw wide eyed expression made her giggle. Tina smiled warmly at the transformation, "You look very pretty Edd," and Kevin couldn't help but notice that she was very happy and glowing with the compliment Tina had just gave her and this made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

"Y-yeah you look amazing," he stuttered out his own compliment, hoping to catch another glimpse of that light that had shown from her a moment ago.

"I'm going to take a break," Ritta said as she pulled out a pack of Virginia Slims cigarettes from her purse, shaking them for emphases on what she was doing, then steps out the front door.

After Ritta's short break the group practiced the scenes they all were in together for the next hour and a half before a knock at the door brought another pause to their work. Answering the door, Tina squealed loudly, raising her arms up inviting whoever it was in for a hug as she stepped out letting the screen door slam closed behind her. Everyone stared at the door as the muffled conversation came through from outside, which mainly came in the form of affectionate greetings. Opening the door a few moments later, she was looking back at her guest, "You're staying tonight, we're catching up."

A deep voice calls from outside, "But cuz, I didn't bring anything to wear."

Turning her attention back to the group inside the house, "Alright everyone get ready I'm taking you home now, Edd make sure to wash your face good to get all that off." She turns her attention back to her sudden guest, "Don't worry I still have some of your old things you left behind," she was referring to a few times he would come over on the weekends to escape his parents those last few months he lived with them. With her statement that rehearsal was over, everyone scrambled to get ready to leave, Rave helping Edd remove the makeup from his face and ensure none of it remained, for we can't have mommy dearest noticing that now can we. By the time the two boys had exited the bathroom, Ritta had already bid her farewells and was gone, leaving Edd feeling a little sad that he didn't get to say goodbye. Dawning their coat's they stepped out of the house and onto the porch where Tina was still conversing with her visitor.

The man stood roughly just a little above six-feet-tall, his side cap upon his head covering up what little hair he had, Edd assumed since the sides and back of his head was buzzed down he was sporting the high and tight hair cut typical of service men. He was wearing his informal dress greens, meaning no jacket just a button up shirt and slacks, a few award pins and medals on his left chest. The blue infantry cord wrapped around his right shoulder, the name Barr on the little name plate on his right chest, the corporal rank insignia on his collar. "When did the promotion happened," she asked as the last of the teens stepped out on the porch.

"Just last week," he replied then motioned toward the doorway to draw her attention to the little ones waiting on her.

"You all ready?" They nod their answer and she leads them to her girlfriend's minivan.

"I'll drive," the soldier said holding up his hands to catch the keys she flung at him a moment later.

Getting on the road the two in the front continued their conversation, "So how long are you in town?"

"Till Monday," he replied.

"Going to see Nazz while you're here?" He hummed his acknowledgement, "You two still planning on waiting till she graduates before you get married?"

"That's the plan," boy was he a wealth of words with his replies Edd thought.

"Good that gives you all a couple more years to sort yourselves out before you take the dive," she was hoping that he would come to his senses before he made a mistake in marrying her and regretting it later. "Are you planning on transferring up here, or is she moving down to Georgia?"

"I guess we'll make that choice when the time comes."

"You know what else you need to do while you're in town," she said in a normal tone.

But his reply let the passengers in the back know it was a serious topic for him, "Don't start Teenie."

"What I think it's about time you apologized to the boy," he began to protest but she cut him off, "He's old enough that your father can't hold that BULL SHIT over your head anymore, besides I think he deserves an explanation on what happened back then and some closure."

"Didn't you tell me that Nat had told you he is seeing someone now, sounds like he's moved on to me and doesn't need the closure," the man said gruffly, "So there's no need to poke at old wounds."

"For fuck sake Kevin, grow up," she replied harshly and crossed her arms.

"Damn, she's laying into him," Marie whispered to Rave in the back of the minivan.

"Yeah you did a real number on him," She turned back to face him, "Not only did you push him so far back in the closet that he's in Narnia drinking tea with Mr. Tumnus, but you barricaded the door shut, he's dating a girl Kevin."

"Good for him," Kevin's tone sounded bitter at this news. This is how Tina knew that Kevin still cared for the boy, anytime the subject would come up about him, Kevin would get all defensive about it, but wouldn't try to end the conversation, like he was fishing for information about him. But whenever something would come up about the boy's perceived relationship status Kevin would get down right irritable about it, like the time he came back from basic training. Kevin was going to try and patch things up with Nat, bury the hatchet sort of speak, but Tina warned him against it, saying that Nat and his ex were still really good friends, that they had become inseparable is how she put it. Kevin went off the deep end, throwing accusations around that Nat of sleeping with the boy, Tina assured him that it wasn't the case, that they were just friends, but because of that Nat hadn't forgiven him for how he treated the boy, and was likely not going to anytime soon.

"Yeah, good for him," Tina replied sarcastically, "You need to take responsibility for what you have done Kevin, just say you're sorry already."

"Can we just drop it already," he replied, "We probably should never have had this conversation in front of the kids, you're probably already going to get an angry phone call."

"It's alright," Rave interrupted, "We're gay."

"Bisexual," Kev corrected.

"Trysexual here," Marie added holding up her hand, Rave and Marie got into a little squabble in the back seat about the validity of her sexuality and how she needed to stop making light of others.

"Ah so this is a gay play, and not a legitimate directing gig," Kevin snickered.

"You fucking asshole," there was fire in her eyes as she spoke, "I'll have you know it is a legitimate directing job, and these kids here are ten times braver then you ever thought of being, because they are true to who they are. They don't run and hide behind some uniform from it, just to appease their homophobic ass hate of a father."

"I'm sorry," his apology was filled with anger, "and you know what, I'm sorry I'm not going to apologize to him, but he needs to suck it up and move on. I'm sorry I'm not the poster boy for the gay agenda, I'm sorry I did what I had to so I could keep my family, and I'm really sorry I disappointed you."

"You didn't disappoint me Kevin," her voice spoke of her sincerity, "I just wish you would make better choices sometimes."

"Fine," he replied in defeat, "Can we drop it now."

"Sure." The rest of the trip to drop the teenagers off was done in silence between the two in the front. Kevin Anderson did some contemplating of his own in the back seat during those final moments of the trip, on how missed opportunities and chances can make one miss something special in their lives. For he had seen that this Kevin's stubbornness and unwillingness to take a chance had cost him an apparently great relationship, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake. He made a choice then and there to take a leap of faith and try for someone he has had a crush on for quite some time now, for nothing ventured nothing gained as they say, and if he never tries he may never know where it might lead.


	17. I'm Late for a Very Important Date

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 17 – I'm Late for a Very Important Date

 **A/N- The title is actually a jab at myself for taking so long to get to this point lol.**

Kevin Steven Anderson at this point in his life can be nervous by nature, and cautious about taking risks that might turn out badly for those involved. But his misfit group of friends, that he will admit he doesn't quite fit in with, have been slowly pulling him out of his comfort zone. From dragging him out to the party at the creek last year, to the kiss at Edd's birthday party, even getting him to admit his sexuality to all of them that night. But now that he is working on this play with the two people he would consider his best friends he is taking another leap out of his comfort zone by standing at the door of one of those friends. Nervously going over scenarios in his head as he worked up the courage to ring the door bell, wondering if he should just get back on his Vespa and go home.

Swallowing the knot of fear in his throat he lifts his hand and pushes the little button on the frame, hearing the tones of the bell play the first few notes of the first verse of amazing grace. Nervously tapping his fingers against his legs, his thumbs tucked into his pockets, he waited for someone to answer the door. It only took a mere moment for Ms. Kanker to answer the door, but it felt like an eternity for the young man waiting upon the porch. "Good evening Kevin," she smiled, "He's up in his room," she stepped aside to allow him to enter.

"Thank you Betty Jo,' he said as he walked past her, placing his helmet upon the table in the hallway then headed toward the stairs. Climbing them quickly but at a steady pace he made his way up to the third floor, peeking through the banister as he made his final accent up the last flight of steps. Finding Edd sitting at the table in the man cave his father had made for them, leaning over his books doing his homework. The boy in question turns to look over his shoulder as he heard Kevin walking up the stairs, "Hey," the red head waved to his friend as he took the last three steps, walking over to the table to sit, followed by Edd's little Pomeranian Jazz.

"What brings you by Kevin?"

"I-I," he starts to stammer as he was looking for the words to ask Edd his question. The toilet flushes and the sink starts to run as the person in the bathroom started washing their hands. "Oh, you have company," Kevin pointed out as this was giving him the out the frightened half of his brain was seeking.

"It's just Marie," Edd waved it off and pulls out the chair next to him, "Sit, maybe you can help motivate her to study."

Kevin did as he was told, picking up Jazz off the floor and putting her in his lap as the door to the bathroom opens. Marie catches the last bit of what he had just said and spoke as she steps out, "You still harping on about that, hey little dude," she waves to Kevin as she takes her seat.

"I'll be right back," Edd stands, "You talk some sense into her," and he heads toward the bathroom.

He looks over at the girl across the table from him, she was leaning against the back of the seat one leg laying across the other to support the sketch pad she was drawing on longways. Who was he to tell her what to do, and even if he did try he knew she wouldn't listen to him anyways. Looking up from her art she catches his eyes and simply says, "Don't," as confirmation to his thoughts.

He tries to look over the top of the pad of paper, "Whatcha drawing?"

"Just a little something to pass the time," she replied adjusting it so he couldn't look at it.

"Can I see?"

"No," she replied abruptly then softened her tone, "I just started and it looks like crap."

"I'm sure you're over thinking it," he smiled at her, "Everything you do is amazing."

She smiled in embarrassment at the compliment she was just given, "Thanks." She lets out a sigh as though she was releasing the anxiety in her chest, then turns the pad around to show him. It was the beginnings of a portrait, just the soft outlines that would form the body of the individual she was drawing. But the lines at the top of the head which was clearly to be a beanie told Kevin who the person was that she was drawing.

"It looks great," he said enthusiastically. He couldn't draw a decent circle to save his life, and in his opinion she was going to be the next Van Gogh or Warhol.

"Thanks," she said again shyly, the door opens behind them and she hides the portrait against her chest as Edd walked past her to his seat, only bringing it back down once he was seated. She started upon the second character in her drawing, this individual was wearing glasses and a hat upon his head, occupying the space she was originally going to put the Greek mythical background in. Quickly sketching away, she was drawn to their smiling faces as they conversed with each other over nothing at all, an urge to capture that pure sense of friendship as they enjoyed each other's company.

Thirty minutes later and Edd was no longer doing his homework, but instead was listening to Kevin go on about his new obsession of Japanese Anime. Having discovered the genre when he purchased a used copy of Akira from the local comic book slash used book store that dabbled in all sorts of geeky things. "I can bring it over some time and we can watch it," Kevin said as he played with the corner of a piece of paper that lay on the table.

Edd smiled at his friend's enthusiasm with the subject he was speaking about, "You should, it sounds like it would be enjoyable to watch."

Marie closes her sketch pad and stands, "Well guys, I'm out," She had gotten all she needed from her two models, she could finish the rest from memory.

Edd pouted, "So soon?"

"Yeah, you two have fun talking about your geeky shit," leaning over she gives Edd a kiss on the cheek and then a wave to Kevin, "See you guys tomorrow."

The two boys watched as their friend descended the stairs and disappeared out of sight. "So," the nervousness welling back up in Kevin's stomach, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I've already eaten, but thank you," Edd replied.

"How about just something to drink then, or desert or something" Kevin's tone was kind of desperate, his nerves driving the tone of his voice.

"You're being quite adamite about this Kevin," Edd cocks a brow at him.

"I just thought you might want to escape these four walls for a while," he blushed turning his face away from Edd.

"Your right, I could use a little break from studying," Edd closes his book as he spoke. They both knew that this was a bit of a falsehood and just an excuse to concede to Kevin's wishes, since they both were well aware that he hadn't been studying for the past twenty minutes.

Stepping out into the chilly mid-October evening they made their way down the walkway to the road in front of Edd's house. Passing the now barren tree in the yard, with its big orange bags of leaves propped up under it, the faces of jack-o-lanterns on the front of those bags. Reaching the Vespa, Kevin unhooks the straps holding his spare helmet on the back of the little baby blue scooter, handing it over to Edd then proceeded to secure his own. Edd nervously secured the helmet on top of his head, it wasn't the speed of the vehicle that scared him, no the darn thing could only top out at thirty MPH. It was the fact that there was nothing between you and the rest of the world, getting hit by a careless driver on this thing would most certainly spell serious injury or even death. But he wasn't going to let his fears on what might happen stop him from experiencing life, for one must go cliff diving to experience the thrill that accompanies it.

Taking his position behind Kevin, he places his hands upon his hips, holding on to him with an easy grip that tightened slightly as the engine under them sputtered into life. Kevin looks behind him when he felt Edd's grip tighten, satisfied that his friend wasn't going to back out he kicks the stand up and revs the engine sending the scooter down the road. Turning his head slightly he asks, "Where do you want to go?"

"Do mind the road Kevin," Edd admonished him before answering, "It doesn't matter to me, I'm just escaping remember."

"Alright," he called back and took a left at the next intersection getting on the main road leading to Groove Hill. He took a quick right at the top of the hill right before they started their decent to the downtown area of Peach Creek and crossed a small bridge. Entering the Peach Creek State Hospital grounds, they followed the loop around the fifty-acer wooded hospital grounds, passing building after building of the eighty-four-year-old complex. Each building was a different wing meant for different treatments of the mentally ill patients that use to be housed here, most now stand derelict and unused, only a few of them were still in operation. In its height this hospital housed nearly two-thousand patients, but with the state cutting their budget and with better medicines now available the complex now only housed four-hundred individuals.

Reaching the cliff side of the bluff the hospital stood upon, Kevin slowed down and parked in a space beside the lookout point that stood in front of the old asylums main building. Edd looked over at the decrepit building as Kevin dismounted the scooter, it was a long brick three story building with a plain exterior save the central entryway. It had four Greek revival columns supporting a triangular roof that's facing mimicked the Pantheon, with some weird looking crest adorning the front of that archway.

Pulling his eyes away from that empty building and its long-forgotten history, he steps off the scooter to join Kevin at the stone railing of the old point. The sun had already set in the west, the traces of its decent still visible in the western sky as yellows and dark oranges painted the area, slowly fading away, being replaced by the black of night and the gem like stars. From the overlook, they could see the historic area that was downtown Peach Creek nestled in the river valley, its tree lined streets lit with old fashioned lamp posts. It was beautiful to look at from their vantage point, the downtown area was kept as historically accurate as possible, the historical society which Edd's mother was the chairwoman of saw to that. All modern conveniences like the newly opened Walmart were kept to the younger part of the town, on the hilltop.

Sitting upon the stone rail, they watched the small two-story steam paddle boat, the Bell of Peach Creek, make port finishing its final cruise of the day and year as tourist season was finally over with the falling of the last leaves. Kevin turns his head toward Edd, his friend was looking at the sleepy little valley town as night slowly embraced it, "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so peaceful," he sighed out as he relaxed, letting all his cares melt away with that breath.

"Do you ever wish it could just stay like this," Kevin asked and Edd looked over at his friend waiting on an explanation to his statement. "Ah, yeah I mean just the two of us sitting here, no expectations or worries about the future or what's to come."

"It sounds nice but it would negate the whole meaning of life," he turns his attention back to the now dark night sky and its many pin points of lights. "To be stuck in one point of your life would definitely mean you wouldn't have to worry about what's to come tomorrow. But then you would never grow or learn either, and isn't that what lifes all about after all, growing a little tomorrow from what we accomplish or fail at today?"

"I guess you're right."

"So, please tell me why you really brought me out here Kevin," he brings one foot up, resting it upon the stone he was sitting on, wrapping his arms around his leg his chin upon his knee, "And don't tell me it was to give me an escape."

Kevin's stomach was set ablaze once again with a ball of nerves, should he tell him that he likes him or just come up with some lame excuse? "I ah."

"Come on Kevin spit it out," Edd said anxiously.

Kevin gave him a look as he thought _"_ _You're not help much Edd."_ Taking in a deep breath he lets it out trying to extinguish the flames in his stomach, "I have something to say, but I don't know how to start or if you even want to hear it."

"You didn't piss in my pool and not tell me, did you?" Edd looks at the boy with a playful stern look, narrowing his eyes, Kevin quickly shakes his head no to which Edd softens his express, "Good then I promise I won't be upset with anything you have to tell me."

He pauses as Edd waits anxiously, repeating in his head, _"_ _Come on Kevin, do it, do it, just fucking do it already,"_ and he quickly spits out, "I like you." Edd's expression changed to one of shock with his words, he wasn't expecting that, "I mean I ah," he fidgets with his fingers, "Want to know if you might want to, ah, go out with me?"

"Wow," he drops his foot back down placing his hands on the stone on either side of him as he looked back out over the small town, "I didn't see that coming." In truth Edd has been interested in the red head for a few years now, but first it was the question of his sexuality, would Kevin also be attracted to him. By the time he found out that he might have a chance with him, he was already dating Plank and Rave had started to be interested in Kevin. And when that relationship ended, Kevin had shot Rave down stating that he didn't want to ruin their friendship, obviously a byproduct of the outcome of his own failed relationship. So Edd put his interest in Kevin on the backburner, for he too was afraid of ruining yet another friendship by dating him, not to mention that Rave might also be hurt in the process.

"Yeah, it was stupid," Kevin spins his legs round to the other side of the stone railing and stands, making his way back to the scooter, "Sorry, I should never have said anything."

"No Kevin, wait," Edd called after him stopping him in his tracks, "I didn't say no." Kevin turns back around to face him, a hopeful look in his eyes, "But can I have some time to think about it?" He needed to do some soul searching, to ask himself if the risk outweighed the possible cost. He also needed to talk to Rave and ask him if he would be alright with it, out of courtesy for his friend, it would be better that he hear it from him then discovering it after the fact.

"Yeah sure, take as much time as you need," a sudden fear that Edd might never give him an answer enters his mind now that he has said that. Shaking it off knowing that Edd would never do anyone that way he extends his hand and beckons for his friend to follow him, "Come on, it's getting late. We should get you home before mommy dearest pulls out the wire hangers." The trip back to Edd's home was quick and done in silence, the two of them parting ways by only saying goodnight to each other and a quick wave, both feeling a little awkward being in this relationship limbo that they now found themselves in.


	18. Another Brick in the Wall

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 18 – Another Brick in the Wall

 **A/N- Thank you Dshell99 for the help with the chapters title. Everyone has a wall built around them, some higher than others. The bricks are made from the actions of those around us, the mortar from the hurtful words said in passing.**

Kevin was to be true to his word, that Edd could take as much time as was needed to figure out an answer to his question. After being dropped off that evening he walked up the stairs to the third floor and into his bedroom, allowing Jazz to enter first, then closed the door. Decompressing leaning against that door, taking in a long deep breath and slowly letting it back out again, she let the wall fall, now alone she was allowed to be herself. Falling upon her bed, she squealed into her pillow at the thought that the shy and timid Kevin had actually worked up the nerve to ask her out, and at the same time letting out her frustrations at now having to make a choice. Should she take a chance with her red headed friend and possibly ruin what they have, or could something wonderful actually come from this? There was no way to know unless she took the plunge and gave them a shot. But what of Rave? How would he take this sudden turn of events? Would he be happy for her and remain her friend? Or would he become jealous that Kevin had chosen her over him and stop talking to the both of them?

"Damned if you do, Damned if you don't, god growing up sucks," She mused as she rolled over and picked up the dog who was whining for her attention at the edge of the bed. Rolling over on her back she places the small dog on her chest petting her behind the ear, "What do you think Jazzy? Should I date him?" Jazz began licking under her chin figuring her name being called was permission to do so, Alice giggled at the sensation, "I know, I know, you like him and he's a good guy but what if we mess it all up?" The dog continued to pay attention to a particularly interesting spot on her neck, "Yes, you're right, the future isn't certain and even if things do go bad we might not end up like the last one." She picked up Jazz, holding her so their foreheads bumped, "Thanks girl," giving her an Eskimo kiss that end up with a lick to the nose, "But I'm going to have to think about it still."

Sitting Jazz upon the floor the little dog went over to her bed beside the nightstand and laid down for the night, curling up in a small ball. Alice followed suit, getting dressed for bed and crawling under the covers, she rolls over on her side closing her eyes, doing her best to quiet her mind of the myriad of thoughts that kept running through it. Falling into a deep sleep forty minutes later that was relatively dreamless, or more like the fact that she could not recall what she was dreaming the next day. She was woken up that morning by Betty Jo before the alarm went off, "Eddward," shaking him mildly to try and stir him from his slumber, "Eddward."

Rousing from her sleep she mumbles, "That's not my name."

Not hearing a word the boy had said, "What was that?"

"Alice," she replied.

Betty Jo scrunched up her face, sure the boy must be dreaming and talking in his sleep, "Who's Alice, Edd?"

Edd's eyes snap open once he realized that the person he was talking to was in fact in his room and not in his head, "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep, you said Alice," Betty jo replied as she walked over to grab something from his closet.

"I did not," Edd huffed in his groggy state.

"You most certainly did," she stated as she came back to his bed carrying his bathrobe, "Who is she? A girl from school you like?"

Edd let out a quick stream of air between his lips, "Yes, Betty Jo, she's a girl I like." Looking around he asks, "What time is it?"

"Almost six," she opens the robe and shakes it to indicate he needed to put it on, "Your father is about to leave for work and wants to see you before he goes."

Doing as he was told he puts on the robe and heads down the stairs to his father's study, finding the man putting on his jacket and grabbing his briefcase, "You wanted to see me father."

"Yes Edd," he picks up an envelope off his desk and passes it to his son, "Would you please give that to your coach for me."

He looks at the plain envelope curiously as he speaks, "What is it?"

Jeffery walks past him and into the hall as he spoke, "Your team is about to start a fundraiser to help pay for transportation to away meets, so this our contribution."

Opening the unsealed envelope Edd sees a check made out from the church in the sum of five-hundred dollars, "This is too much," he exclaims.

"It's fine," he replied in a tone meant to wave off his concerns. "Besides it looks good for the church to help out local schools and their sports programs," he reaches for the door knob of the front door, "Just give it to your coach and I'll see you tonight champ," he steps out closing the door behind him.

Edd lets out a loud groan of frustration as he climbed the stairs back up to his room to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day. He puts on a Slayer concert T-shirt black ripped jeans, a studded dog collar around his neck with matching leather belt that had a long metal chain running from it to his wallet in his back pocket, and we mustn't forget about the combat boots. Heading into the backyard and around the pool to the guest house to wake Marie up with a loud bang on the front door. Yanking the door open, she exclaims, "Do you know what fucking time it is?" Her now dark purple hair that faded into light blue tips looked as though she was a mad scientist who liked to play with electricity, can we say epic bed head.

"Yeah, it's a quarter till seven, time to get up," stepping past her he enters the small house and sits upon her bed. Pulling out his makeup from her bedside drawer he begins to put on his face for the day as she jumps in the shower to wake up. He applied a light-colored foundation over his face and neck, then dark eyeshadow of black and purple hews before applying his mascara and eyeliner. He contoured his cheekbones with the same shade of purple as his eyeshadow then black lipstick and nail polish to finish off the effect, giving him the undead look most goth kids are known for.

Jumping in the car with barely enough time to get to school, Marie taking her time to get ready as she discussed her next hairstyle with Edd, a mohawk dyed yellow and red to mimic a flame. Getting dropped off at the front entrance, his coach spots him getting out of the car and waves him over, "Your father called and said that you had something for me."

"Yeah," Edd replied as he pulled his bag off his shoulder and rummaged through it for the envelope. Handing it to the man he fought back the urge to be a smart ass and telling the man not to spend it all in one place, for he genuinely enjoyed swimming and didn't want to ruin that.

"Thanks, Edd," he tucks the envelope in his pocket, "Now get to class the bells about to ring." Giving the man a weak smile he walks away, a thought reinforcing itself in his mind. Was this how he was securing his place on the team? Were his skills really not good enough and the only thing advancing him further was the money? Shaking these thoughts away as he walked through the door of his first class he sits next to Rave as the bell rings starting the day. Plank rushing in a few seconds later to take his seat next to Jonny on the other side of the room from them.

Moments after the bell rings, a substitute teacher walks into the loud classroom as everyone was still talking with the absents of authority, "Sorry I'm late, everyone please take your seats so we can begin." Slowly doing as they were told the chatter dies away and she begins to call role which went smoothly till she got to Plank, "DeForest Carpenter."

"Plank," he said in a low frustrated voice as a few of the kids around the class laughed at his real name.

Unable to hear what the boy said over the laughter she asks, "What was that?"

"I said," he said louder and more aggressively, "My fucking name is Plank."

"We will not have that language in here young man," she looked at him sternly, "Any more of that and I'll send you to the principal's office."

"That's fine, I'm out," he stood and grabbed his things, "Stupid bitch," and walks out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about," Rave asked leaning over toward Edd, he just shrugged that he did not know. They spent that period struggling through an educational video their teacher had left for the sub to show them that day. Cornering Jonny as the bell rang dismissing them from that class, "What's up with Plank today?"

Jonny understood that the rift between the two sets of friends was only caused by a misunderstanding and words that were said in the heat of the moment. Being as neutral as he could be, he stood silently by his friend and stayed away from the others. In an attempt to try and not cause any drama between him and his best friend, we all know how people can be, even if it doesn't make any sense. He was glad to see that even with this rift between them they still cared for his friend, so he was alright with answering their question. "His brother just got busted selling an ounce to an undercover cop," Jonny's expression told them that none of this story was going to be good.

"That's still under thirty grams, so it's just going to be a misdemeanor," Edd said trying to put some hope into the situation.

"Naw, the cops shit must be busted then, they weighed it as being just over, and being eighteen he's facing a felony and jail time." He lets out a ruff sigh, "So with that the army recruiter dropped his brother like he had the plague. Not to mention that all his hopes of going to college or getting a decent job just went out the window with that arrest now on his record. And if the courts hit him with the max fine, his parents don't know how he's going to pay it."

"How much are they looking at," Rave asks.

"Ten grand," Jonny looked flustered and both boys mouthed holy shit, "No wonder people keep going back to prison. Get caught doing something wrong and you've got fines lawyer and court fees to worry about, and no way in hell you'll ever make enough money to even think of paying it and surviving on what's left, so what do you have to do to get it, commit more crimes."

"Yeah, it's a fucked up system," Rave shook his head.

"We'll think of something," Edd put his hand on Jonny's shoulder, "It might not be much, but we'll find some way to help."

"Thanks guys, he'll appreciate that," the warning bell goes off and they all said their farewells to one another before rushing off to their next class. They learned later that day that Plank had been suspended for his attitude in class.

At lunch Edd ambushes Rave, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he replied still walking toward their usual table.

"Alone,' Edd's eyes were pleading.

"Yeah," he stammered off as he turned to follow Edd out of the lunch room with his bagged lunch in hand to the enclosed court yard in the center of the school building. Sitting upon the picnic table provided by the school, Rave opens his lunch and asks, "What's up?"

There was no easy way to say this, so like a band-aid it was best to get to the point quickly, "What would you think if I started dating Kevin?"

Rave stopped midway bringing his sandwich up to his mouth, his jaw left slack as he gave his friend the side eye, "Where is this coming from?"

"Um, he kind of asked me out the other day," Edd was fidgeting with the bag of his own lunch.

"How do you kind of ask someone out?" Rave's tone was becoming agitated, "He either did or he didn't"

"Alright he did," Edd replied exasperatedly

"I knew it," Rave started to wrap his sandwich back up in the aluminum foil it was in, "There had to be someone else he was more interested in, that's why he didn't want to date me, I hope you two are happy together."

"That's not fair to him Rave."

"Isn't it, I always fall for guys that will never be interested in me," he places his food back in the paper bag, "I should just learn my lesson and stop looking."

"Rave don't be mad," Edd pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you, it's not your fault, I'm just upset with myself," Rave's self-doubts about himself and the way he looked was playing havoc on his emotions. Why was everyone around him able to easily find someone to date who was interested in them as well, but he apparently couldn't, was there something wrong with him? His frustration at the situation was evident upon his face as his eyes filled with unshed tears, "Fuck," he breathed out as he dabbed his waterline trying to spare his eyeliner.

Edd pulls him into a side hug, Rave's cheek landing on Edd's shirt, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, that's why I wanted to be up front about it and tell you."

"Thanks," he said softly as he eased into his friend's comforting embrace, "So are you going to date him?"

"I don't know yet," Edd placed his chin on top of Rave's head as he comfortingly rubbed his arm. "Hey, I know, how about I set you up, I think one of the guys on the team is family and he's pretty easy on the eyes too."

"I don't know," Rave sighed.

"He's a tenth grader and can drive," Edd said in a sing-song voice.

"Keep going," he replied with a mild chuckle. The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about different things, getting past this small argument they had already quickly forgotten.

As the bell rings the two of them stand to go to their next class, "Rave," the boy looks over at him as he deposited his trash in the garbage, "Don't be mad at Kevin, he can't help who he likes."

"That," he waves toward the bench, "Had nothing to do with either of you, I'm not mad ok, just a little hurt and that's my issue."

"Alright," they step out into the hall together, "So do you want me to find out about Sam for you?" Rave thought for a moment, the guy was more than likely straight and Edd was probably just reading too much into it, "You know what, don't even think about it, I'm just going to do it."

"But, but," Rave stammered as Edd walked away toward his next class.

Calling back to his friend, "What's the worst that can happen, he says no? Come over after I get out of practice and we'll talk."

"Shit,' he breathed out as he watched his friend disappear into the throng of students, losing sight of him he turns to head in the opposite direction.

The rest of the day went by normally as Edd tried to figure out a way to discern whether or not the older boy in question actually batted for the same team as they did. How could you ask that question and not give away your own allegiances and still make the other person comfortable enough to divulge their own. Laying his head upon his desk in the last moments of his last class, he sighed out, "God, growing up sucks."

The bell rings releasing the student body for the day, the weekend now upon them, no one save those who had after school activities waited around, all making haste to their buses or cars to begin their two days of freedom. Heading to the locker room for his swim practice the coach had everyone take a seat for a short meeting before they changed for practice. "As you guys know with the season comes travel, and we need your help to pay for it."

Pulling a box out from under the bench his foot had been resting on, he sits it down and opens it, "So just like last year we will be selling candy," he pulls one of the sweets from the box as proof. "You all know which one of your classmates have a sweet tooth, so go ahead and hit them up for all you can. Also, don't be shy ask your family members to help out as well, hit your grandparents up, your aunts and uncles, even your cousins, but we need to hit our goal." He puts the chocolate bar back in the case and closes it, "I don't want you guys eating this stuff though, it's not good for you and will negatively impact your performance, do I make myself clear." They all answered him in the affirmative and he continues, "We do have some good news," they all perked up at his statement, "We're already halfway to our goal. A local church heard about our fundraiser and donated to the cause."

He continued to speak but Edd's attention was drawn to one of the boys sitting behind him, Richard leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "I wonder whose church that was."

Dismissed with instructions to pick up their box of candy up before they left today, the boys went to their lockers to change for practice. Edd opens his locker and a rough shove to the back of his shoulder sends him tipping forward, he catches himself as Richard spoke, "I heard the coach is considering you for varsity, daddies deep pockets just keep pushing you forward." Edd ignored him, though his temper was rising, "What, cat got your tongue fairy?"

That was fucking it, he was going to show them that his father had nothing to do with his place upon the team, even if that meant throwing it all away in the process. Turning he lunges at the older boy, knocking them both to the ground in the process, he straddles him getting a few good hits in before his two friends pulled him off. Holding him tight so that Richard could take a swing, knocking Edd in the jaw as the coach rushed back into the locker room hearing the commotion. Sending them all home from practice then and there, all of them suspended from the team until further notice as well as a possible suspension from school, they would know Monday. Unfortunately, this also meant that Edd was unable to talk to Sam that day, as he still had drills to complete and Edd was not allowed to stay and wait for the opportunity to talk.


	19. Caucus Race

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 19 – Caucus Race

 **A/N- The caucus race, within the original work, had no rules, you started and ended the race where you choose, causing everyone to run in every direction and anyone who participated won. Wouldn't that be nice, to just once be able to play by your rules and be guaranteed a win when it is all said and done.**

"What were you thinking Edd?" His father's voice was filled with disappointment at his son's actions. He had just got off the bench, and was now probably back on it if he didn't get kicked from the team permanently.

"He called me a horrible name," Edd started.

"No wonder, dressed like that," his mother interrupted.

Edd ignored her remark and continued, "He also was implying that I only got my position on the team because you paid off the coach," Edd looks sternly at his father, "I hope these rumors have no truth to them."

"Of course they don't Edd," his father's expression lightened a bit, a part of him understood the need to defend your honor.

His mother on the other hand did not, "Regardless what he was saying, violence is not the answer, I thought we raised you better than that." A scoff from Edd at her words, the sudden urge to ask how the new handy man was working out filling his mind. What was the flavor of the weeks name again, Tom, Terry, Todd? He couldn't remember and didn't care to know, his mother seemed to have the attitude of Mrs. White from clue, men were like Kleenex, soft strong and disposable. "Don't you get an attitude with me young man, your father and I work hard to provide for you and you will show us some respect"

Bitterly he replied, "Yes ma'am," as if material things could make up for what she lacked in parenting.

"Anyway, your grounded," she said with a flippant wave of her hand dismissing him. His utter lack of respect for her needed to change and if taking his freedom away was the only way to get it in his head that he needed to follow gods laws and honor his mother and father, so be it.

He gives his father an imploring look and the man decided that he wouldn't let his wife set some ridiculous punishment on his son, "Only for the weekend, ok."

"Jeff you're being too soft on him," she said bitterly.

"And you're too demanding of him," he retorted, "He was being bullied Tina May, he has the right to defend himself." But he also knew that he needed to be taught that violence wasn't the answer, which is why he agreed he needed to be grounded.

"Fine, just the weekend then for getting in the fight," she stands to walk out of her husband's study but pauses looking at Edd, "But if you get suspended come Monday your punishment will be extended," she leaves the room in a huff.

"Don't worry champ," his father said reassuringly, "I'll talk to your principal Monday and see if we can keep that from happening." Great more reasons for people to speculate that his father is paying for an unfair advantage for him and more reasons for rumors to fly. "Now go eat your dinner then do your homework and straight to bed, no TV understood."

"Yes Father," he stood and did as his father instructed falling into an uneasy sleep, worrying about several things. Wondering what Rave was thinking right now, his mother having turned his friend away at the door without giving him so much as explanation, hoping he didn't think he asked her to do that. No Rave knew him better than that, if he didn't want to see him, Rave knew he had no qualms saying so himself. He also had the fear that with his grounding and inability to go to Summerville tomorrow for rehearsal, Ms. Barr might replace him with his understudy, Roxy. "Oh god, please don't let that happen," he breathed out burring his face in his pillow.

Then there was the thought on why Richard had called him that name, it was a fleeting thought but he couldn't help but wonder. Were people in school getting wise to his perceived sexuality, or was he just trying to demean him? Sure, he wore makeup and dressed differently than they did, but a lot of goth kids did that, and sure there weren't a lot of those types of kids in their small school. Hell, his friends made up the vast majority of them, but it wasn't like he was unique in his fashion sense, he was just different from the rest of the student body.

The next morning Edd woke to find the gardener removing the cable box, game console and all other things that could be considered fun from the common areas of the third floor. Leaving him nothing but his books for entertainment, his mother not being much of a reader herself always equated books as educational with no entertainment value. Curling up on the leather couch after his shower, he watched the man work as he drummed his fingers on the copy of War and Peace in his lap, "What's your name again?"

"Tim," the man replied not pausing in his work.

"How's my mother treating you Tim," Edd asked, having successfully gotten the other men his mother was stooping to quit after dropping a few hints like this, once they caught on to his meaning that is.

"She's alright I guess, no worse than anyone else I have worked for," he disconnected the speakers from the stereo system.

"Just remember to stretch ok," Edd chuckled, "The last guy pulled a groin muscle and was out for a week before he quit."

Unfazed he kept to his work, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that," he opens his book and begins to read.

"I get the feeling you don't like me," his muffled voice came from in between the entertainment centers shelves.

"I don't know you."

"Well, it's just the type of vibe I'm getting from…"

"Are you fucking my mother," Edd was shocked at himself for being so blunt about it, but there it was out in the open.

The man comes out from the shelves, pulling himself up into a sitting position he looks at Edd in mild surprise and nervously laughs out, "No." Now that Edd could see him properly he had to admit he was quite attractive, late teens to early twenties, black hair, fair complexion with a well-defined build, a tattoo on his right bicep and ruggedly handsome facial features. Edd cocks a brow at his denials, "Can you keep a secret?"

"You know if you are messing around with her, it's only a matter of time before she gets bored with you," his demeanor was unsympathetic toward the man.

He gets up off the floor and into the nearby chair, "I'm not sleeping with your mother," Edd opens his mouth to protest his obvious lie, "Because it would hurt my husband."

"Oh," Edd sat up straight in the chair now, putting his socked feet on the floor.

"Yeah, oh," Tim mockingly replied.

"Well now we know why they say that when you assume something," Edd mused.

"It makes an ass out of you," Tim stopped on purpose.

And Edd continued, "And me."

"At least we're in agreement," he smiled at the boy who fell for his joke.

Having been made to look like an ass twice in less than five minutes, Edd stands and extends his hand to the man, "Good luck Tim, I hope to have the pleasure of your company for many years."

He takes the hand offered to him, "Likewise," looking at him in confusion, for he knew his employers had a son, he just couldn't remember his name.

"Eddward," he informed the man as he removed his hand from his grip.

"Nice to meet you Edd," he stands and motions toward the entertainment center, "I should get these things out of here before your mother has my head."

Edd walks backward toward the stairs, "We can't have that," missing his footing on the first step he stumbles and catches himself, "Now can we." The man smiles and shakes his head as Edd's face went read with embarrassment at his fumble, watching the teen turn and walk down the stairs before returning to work. Remembering a similarly named dork he used to bully in high school, all in the name of hiding who he was and the crush he had, jealousy is an ugly thing.

Hiding himself from his mother in the second floor guest bedroom, he removes the script he had hidden in the massive book and continues to practice his parts. He had decided that until he was otherwise told he would continue to work on the part as though it was his own, trying to perfect and hone it to a realistic performance. Stopping for lunch and eventually dinner, wondering as he ate his salad why Kevin or Rave hadn't shown up to see if he could go to rehearsal today, contemplating what this could mean. Did Rave really take his mother turning him away yesterday personally and was now mad at him? No, bad Edd, trust that your friends aren't that petty and would talk to you about it and to not assume the worst.

Excusing himself from the table, he heads back up to his rooms to do the only thing available to him, sitting in the window seat in the observation point in the tower of his Victorian home he looks out over the front lawn. Thumbing the script in his hand he remembered that October was almost over and that Halloween was nearly upon them, which also meant the plays late November opening night was quickly approaching. They were supposed to start dress rehearsals today too, and here he had to go and get in a fight, and for what, something someone said about him. He lets out a sigh and notices movement on his front lawn, a short boy with glasses and a red hat sneaking toward the house.

Opening the window he leans out and in a quiet voice asks, "What are you doing here?" Kevin waves something up at him that he couldn't quite make out in the dark, he points to the rear of the house, "Meet me at the back door." He closes the window and stealthily made his way down the stairs to the second floor, following that hall to the back stairs that came out in the kitchen by the basement door. He perks up his ears before he exited the stairs, listening for his parents who were watching TV in the living room, hearing the laugh track of some sitcom.

Silently he creeps over to the door and opens it, ushering the boy in and up the steps quickly before they were caught by the "queen" of the house. Making it to his rooms, he was now free to talk, "Why are you here so late?"

Kevin takes a seat on the bed, "Marie told us why you were grounded."

"And your first thought," he flicks the bill of Kevin's hat, "Was to sneak over here."

"You didn't have to let me in you know," he replies with a warm smile. "I thought you could use the company, god knows you've probably been locked up in the tower all day," he displays the item he was carrying, "And I also brought this," his copy of Akira.

"Good luck watching it, she took all that stuff away today," he plops down on the bed to the left of Kevin, laying on his back exasperated with the situation.

Kevin leans back on his left elbow, looking down at his friend, "We could just talk then." Edd let out a rough sigh but didn't dismiss the idea, "Did you talk to Rave yet?"

Edd looked at him in confusion for a moment then realized what he meant, "Yeah, he says he's cool with it, but I don't know."

Kevin lays down flat on his back, "He didn't act any different today, maybe a little bit more bitchy then normal during rehearsal, but I thought it might be because you got grounded."

"Cool," that's one worry subsided, "How was it today? Am I getting replaced?"

"It was fine, though the tights felt weird, like I had a constant wedgie," he laughs and Edd shushes him. He suppresses his laughter with his hand letting them subside a moment later and continues, "And no Tina isn't replacing you. We told her what happened and she totally understands that high schoolers are assholes." Kevin taps his left leg against Edd's as he nervously swung it back and forth, "Anything else you want to ask?"

"Do you think people are figuring it out that I like boys?"

He turns his head to face him, "No, I think you're being paranoid because of what one asshole said to you," Edd turns his head toward him, "I think it's more important to concentrate on what your friends think about you, not what some ignorant jerks think."

"You're right Pumpkin, I shouldn't let what he says bother me."

"From what I hear he's scared of you, that's why he's always got someone around him whenever he says something to you," Kevin rolls over and pokes Edd in the side, "Thinks you're going to stab him or something."

Edd laughed at the sensation, rolling over defensively facing Kevin, "That's absurd, why can't people see that I'm a nice person, I just dress differently then they do."

"I see it," he cautiously reaches up and caresses the back of Edd's hand, "I know you're a good person with a big heart. It's one of the things I like about you," Edd's own hand shifts and invites Kevin's to continue his affection, playing with each other's fingers.

"Mr. Anderson, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, what are you doing," Kevin replies in a teasing tone as he intertwines their fingers.

Edd smiles as he bites his bottom lip, "You flirt."

"Do you blame me? I have a beautiful person lying beside me and I'm supposed to behave," his smile grew, "I don't think so." Leaning forward he brings their lips together for a soft chaste kiss, a shy smirk crossing his lips as he broke the quick kiss, "I might have said I'd give you time to think about it, but that doesn't mean I won't flirt."

"Flirt away," Edd's voice was soft and filled with need. The kiss might have been short and gentle, but it sent a jolt through his body that spurred on the feelings he already had for the boy lying next to him. It was his turn to start things, joining their lips again he brought more passion to that kiss, giving the boy his answer with the movement of his lips. Kevin tasted sweet with a hint of mint, Edd chuckled between the kiss as he knew the boy had brushed his teeth before he came over, so you planned to do this hmm Kevin.

Breaking the kiss Kevin breathed out, "Wow,' his lips inches from Edd's craving to taste the boys mouth again.

"Yeah," Edd laughed, the joy in his stomach bringing forth a smile on his face. They wasted no time taking another taste of each other's sweet nectar, and savoring the joy in their embrace, their hearts beating in time with the other. The night continued on like this, gentle words exchanged between the two with sweet affectionate touches and tender kisses, ending as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N- and yes it is that Tim you might be thinking of from another one of my fics, ah the sweet irony of it all.**


	20. Son of a Preacher Man

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 20 – Son of a Preacher Man

 **A/N- Warning: Homophobia and Transphobia**

Alice slowly began to wake up as something small, wet and rough was being swept across her cheek in quick succession. Opening her eyes, she found that Jazz had her front paws perched on her shoulder, licking her on her face, demanding affection and attention. As she came into consciousness she also felt a warm body shift beside her, tucked right next to her chest, their slow rhythmic breathing letting her know they were still asleep. Giving Jazz the attention she was demanding with a quick scratch behind her ear, she turns back over and snuggles the little spoon that was Kevin, muttering, "I'll take you out in a minute." Jazz rolls her head to the right giving her a funny look as she lets out a single whine before bouncing her front paws landing them back on Alice's shoulder, "Alright, I hear you, I'm up, I'm up."

Alice sits up in her bed, and Kevin shifts in his sleep grumbling that he was cold now that the body heat beside him was gone. Sitting the dog down on the floor, Jazz runs for the door her tail wagging wildly back and forth as footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and Tina May's voice calling out, "Eddward." Quickly he turns and shoves Kevin off the bed and onto the floor opposite the door with a loud thud, "Eddward what was that noise?" She asks as she turns the doorknob and he quickly puts himself on the floor.

Kevin rolls under the bed as the door opens and the lights turn on, Jazz running out of the room, "Fell out of my bed," he replied as she looks at him while he picks himself up off the floor.

Looking down her nose as she examined the room, those icy blue's he inherited from her were cold and uncaring, both her hands were clasped together at her belly. She was wearing a button up long sleeve white dress shirt with a brown skirt, "Hurry up and get dressed, we have church today."

"Yes mother," he replied as she left the room, closing the door behind her. The only reason the woman had come up herself today was that they had given Betty Jo Sunday's off to attend her church services. Looking under the bed once the door was closed, he sees Kevin wide eyed and cramped in his hiding place, "You alright?"

He rolls out from under the bed, "Not the kindest way to wake someone up, but I'm fine, thanks."

"Sorry," he said giving him an apologetic smile, "But she would have flipped out if she had seen you."

"It's cool, I get it," he stood up and stretched, "So, how am I getting out of here?"

A playful grin crossing Edd's face, "How good are you at climbing?"

Not waiting for Kevin's response, Edd goes over to the window that faced the side of the house. Both of them leaning out of it and looking down they could see the top of a wooden trellis a foot below the window. The view from the third story was making Kevin dizzy, "That's not going to support my weight Edd."

They both come back in, "Think light thoughts, Pumpkin," Edd said as he started to help kevin out the window feet first.

"But," Kevin stammered nervously as he puts his first foot out the window, "Jesus Christ, what the hell am I doing?"

"Romeo did it for Juliet," Edd held onto him tightly until he found his footing on the trellis.

His foot makes contact, "But that's just a play."

"You'll be fine Pumpkin," a quick and gentle kiss to fortify Kevin's courage, "Trust me." Edd helps to lower him as his feet worked their way down the trellis until he could get his hands to it naturally and begin his decent on his own. Edd watched from his vantage point as Kevin made his way down the wooden structure slowly. Making it almost to the bottom before the rung he was holding onto snaps sending him falling three feet to the ground. Edd gasps as he fell, then asks softly, "Are you alright?"

Kevin gives him a thumbs up from where he lay on the ground and hoarsely answering, "Yeah."

Blowing his boyfriend a kiss he said his farewells and eased back into the window closing it before gathering his clothes and taking a shower then heading downstairs for a quick breakfast. The trip to the Summerville church was done in silence for Edd, as his parents talked about the sermon they had planned for today. Edd was in his own little world as he looked out the window at the passing scenery that flew past him as they traveled down the Interstate toward their destination. Apart of him wondering which one of these small towns he would be living in once he grew up and left his parent's home, to become the person she knew she was.

Arriving at the church well before the service would begin, Edd took his place in the front pew, opening the book he brought along with him to pass the time as his Father and Mother talk to the producer, ironing out any last minute details of the show. He was halfway through the book when he sat down, enjoying the second in a series of masterfully written novels by Anne Rice. Finding himself wishing the mother in the book was his instead of the woman who was now walking toward him, her blue eyes looking down on him a sneer on her face.

"You should be reading a bible if you're going to read anything in here," she takes the book from his hands, "Not this blasphemous trash." Reaching up she snatches the beanie from his head, "And show some respect," seeing the hair she seldom ever saw tumble from his hat. "Renee," she called to and waved over one of the girls who was pulling a rack of robes to the choir room.

Passing it off to one of the stage hands, she rushes toward them, "Yes Mrs. Rockwell?"

"Please take my son to the back and do something with his hair," she replied coldly.

The woman looked over at Edd and his ruffled up hat hair, "Anything in particular you want done?"

"I don't care," she said in disinterest, "Cut it, shave it, style it just make it look presentable before we gone on the air."

"Yes Ma'am," she replied, waiting for Mrs. Rockwell to walk away before hurrying Edd off to the back to carry out her orders.

Sitting in a chair in front of a mirror, Edd looks at Renee through the mirror and bluntly says, "Don't cut my hair."

"Don't worry hun," she smiled at him through the mirror, "I would never dream of ruining such beautiful hair." She sprays it down and starts running a comb through it, "Remember we only have to make it look presentable to make her happy, and if she still fusses about it just reminder her that Jesus had long hair." She giggled when she saw the wicked grin form upon the raven haired boys face.

Ten minutes of conversation, as she commented on how well kept his hair was, not a split end or sign of damage on it, as she combed it all back straight, putting it in a ponytail at the back of his head. Now presentable he takes his seat in the front pew again, noticing his mother up on stage giving him a disapproving look, but as the church was starting to fill she could no longer make a scene about it.

Twenty minutes pass in mind numbing boredom for Edd as they waited for the church to fill to its usual capacity before his Father took the pulpit and addressed the crowd. Thanking them all for coming this fine Sunday morning, he began explaining the consent form the audience needed to sign, acknowledging that they understood and agreed that the show was on live TV. Edd helping to collect the forms from the audience, turning them in to the producer before the show begun. His Mother and Father taking their places in the chairs on the stage as the choir began to sing He Lives while the cameras on the second floor balcony sprang to life. The announcer in the booth giving his spiel, declaring the name of the show for the at home audience along with sponsors and the Pastor and his wife's names.

 **A/N- Bold words are when he emphasizes that word. And no he doesn't have a southern accent normally, he's an actor.**

The camera on the main floor goes in for a close up of the two, and Edd could never stop marveling at how big of a smile his mother could plaster on her face when others were watching her. His father's voice coming over the speakers in the church from the microphone attached to his collar. Each word done in a grand southern showmanship style to entertain those watching, each gesture of his hands or face exaggerated, right down to his smile. "I want to thank y'all for coming on down here and **blessing** us on this **fiiine** Sunday morning," turning to his wife he asks, "Don't you feel blessed Tina May?"

With a smile that would have cracked anyone else's face she replies, "That I do Pastor Rockwell, I feel the **love** of Jesus Christ when I look at these smiling faces."

He pats her hand that he was holding, "How right you are darlin." Turning back to the camera he addresses all those at home and in the church, "And it's thanks to **you** , that we get to continue doing the lords work. It's **your** generous donations that makes **all** this possible," he didn't want to stress the giving of donations just yet, moving on to the church service itself. Saying a prayer and blessing all those who were in attendance or at home watching, then turning the podium over to his assistant so that he may say a few words.

After the usual love thy neighbor spiel and a prayer for god to forgive their sins and watch after and guide them came the fear mongering that Edd loathed. He could never fathom why it always had to come to this, why couldn't they get the donations they were after and hold a church service without preying upon people's fears. Gesturing wildly, using his entire body he begins, "My **friends** , let us now talk about a **danger** to our very way of life," he paused for a moment to let that sink in. "This danger doesn't come from some outside force, it isn't **terrorist** or **heathens** that threaten us. It is in your **very backyard** where you will find this danger," those in the church started talking quietly amongst themselves trying to determine what he meant.

Seeing that he has begun to rile them up he continues, "Just a few short miles away from this **holy sanctuary** you will find a house of **Sodom**. In there they sell all sorts of **perverse** things meant to **subvert** **god fearing Americans** from the righteous path that he has laid out for you." The clamor rose as those in attendance showed they were not happy about this, "They play host to **lude** and **lascivious** acts, giving shelter to those **men** who would partake in them. Those filthy **degenerates** who have turned their backs on god, to wallow in their **lust filled** acts, daring to bring the **wrath** of god almighty down upon our country." Edd was clinching his fists in his lap, doing everything he could not to storm out of there, knowing the punishment for embarrassing them would be great. Hoping in the back of his mind that they really didn't mean any of this, that it was just a ploy to get hateful people to donate.

He motions with both his hands to calm them, "Bothers and sister, I know you are just as upset about this as I am. **Men** dressing up as woman, tempting our **young** and **impressionable** children to their sinful ways. **Undermining** our government and **churches** ," the more the man talked the more Edd could see a resemblance to a certain 1940's dictator in his every movement and way of speaking.

"But with your help, brothers and sisters, we can take the fight to them," here it comes, that sales pitch, "Your generosity will help us stand up for all that is right and godly in this world."

The camera swivels to Tina May and her fake smile, "That's right Jeff, with your help, we will be able to fund the In Christs Footsteps summer camp. Where young teens who are battling with this affliction can go and get the help they need in returning to god and his natural plan for them." Edd almost vomited right then and there, maybe this was something the network was forcing them to do to drum up the money to fund this thing. They couldn't be personally funding this camp, it would take too much money to do so, more than his greedy mother would ever be willing to part with. She continued her pitch, telling the audience all about the special gifts they could receive for a certain amount they donated, CD's of gospel music to leather bound bibles.

This is how they made their money, on top of their usual salary with the network they would receive a percentage of all the donations taken in during their show. This drove them to try and squeeze as much as they possible could from every wallet and purse that sat watching, no stone would be left unturned, no avenue unexplored in their avarice.

If the trip there could be considered quiet for Edd, the trip home was down right brooding, the evil looks he gave the two of them when his father asked him where he wanted to eat would have turned medusa to stone. He refused to touch the food they ordered for him, when they got home an hour after lunch he went straight up to his room, slamming and locking his door, to lay down and read the book he got back from his mother.


	21. Detention

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 21 – Detention

 **A/N- Thank you for your reviews Guest, I really enjoy receiving them and I agree Fuck her parents.**

Monday morning quickly arrived and Edd was still giving his parents the silent treatment for their bullshit yesterday. Picking at his breakfast he refused to eat any of the food that had been bought with the money gotten through their fear mongering and hatred. His father by this time was beginning to worry over his silence, as his son was still refusing to acknowledge anything he said to him, his mother on the other hand thought it was a nice change from his backtalk.

Driving together to the school that morning, they made their way into the office as his father wanted to talk to the principal over the altercation that took place last Friday. Edd needed this meeting to go well, for he knew that if he was to miss any more rehearsals Ms. Barr would surely replace him with Roxy. He couldn't begrudge her that decision, for the show must go on after all and if he was in her position he would do the same thing.

They didn't have to wait long for the principal opens her office door and call for them, extending her hand to Jeffery as they enter, "Thank you for coming Mr. Rockwell."

"My pleasure," he replies giving her a firm handshake then taking the seat she had offered them.

Sitting in her chair on the opposite side of the desk she begins, "As you are surely aware by now, Eddward was involved in a fight during his swim practice last Friday with three other boys."

"That's not a very fair fight if you ask me," he cocks a brow and looks her in the eyes confidently, "It's obvious he was defending himself."

"Normally I would agree," she pulls out a piece of paper that had her hand written notes on it from when she questioned witnesses. "But according to the other boys and a few witnesses, your son was the one who threw the first punch."

"And I say they were bullying him," turning his head to face Edd, "Go on, tell her what they called you."

Edd was reluctant to repeat that word, along with the knowledge that being known as a narc was a fate worse than death. "It's alright Eddward, you can tell us," the principal urged him, her demeanor one of being supportive and nonthreatening.

He needed this to swing in his favor and fuck everyone else and what they thought of him, his friends would understand why if rumors flew. Softly he spoke, "He called me a fairy."

His father latched onto this, it was an affront to his son's masculinity and he would not stand for that, "See," he motions with his hand toward Edd, "He was being bullied. And I thought this school had a zero-tolerance policy for that kind of thing."

"We do Mr. Rockwell, but we also don't tolerate violence," She lets out a heavy sigh. She knew this man could be a generous donator for the school and might be willing to help them get the upgrade to their computer lab they so desperately needed. "But with this new information brought to light I'll tell you what I can do for you," Edd still needed to be punished, it wouldn't look good on her if she let him go scot-free, "A week of in school detention."

"I think that's fair," his father said as Edd cheered up just a little, "And his spot on the team?"

"That's up to the coach," she turns her attention to Edd, "Eddward, I hope you understand that violence isn't the answer."

"Yes ma'am."

"And the next time this happens, I want you to go to one of the teachers and let them handle it." He nods his head and replies the same way, "Good, now you'll be going to room one twelve to report to Mrs. Risk." She hands him a piece of paper to give to the teacher in charge of detention.

He softly says his thanks to the principal then grabs his bag off the floor and heads out of the room as his father thanks the principal for her understanding then follows behind him. "Hey champ," Edd turns to face his father as the man closed the door, but failed to meet his eyes, "I'm not going to tell your mother about this, lord knows what she would say." Edd mumbled his appreciation, "Just between us, ok, so cheer up, you're not grounded anymore."

He turns, "Yeah, thanks," and heads out the door and towards detention. Walking the short distance, as detention was normally held in a room near the office, he sees Plank leaning against the wall by the door, Edd looks in his direction mildly confused as he could have sworn Plank had got suspended for his little stunt in class.

Having to walk past him to get to the door, Plank notices him and calls out, "Hey Edd." Stopping in his tracks he turns his head towards him, "Jonny told me what you said and umm, thanks."

"Uh, no problem," he fidgets with the strap of his bag, "And I meant it, if there is anything we can do, feel free to ask."

"Know a good but cheap lawyer?"

"Sorry, I don't," Edd looked defeated because he was unable to help in that area.

"No worries, never hurts to ask right," Plank nervously chuckled.

"I think I know someone I can ask though," Plank perked up at this statement, "But I make no promises."

"Yeah, no, it's cool, I understand," he was looking nervous again, "Thanks, and I'm, uh, sorry I was an asshole," his voice trails off at the end.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I am also to blame for that situation," it was Edd's turn to be awkward, "So I'm sorry as well and I've, um, missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied softly as the warning bell rings, the students in the hall scattering for their classes. Edd takes a step forward to enter the classroom and Plank grabs him by the arm pulling him in for a hug to express how much he had truly missed him.

Edd returns the hug, grateful that they were finally able to patch things up between them, "What are you doing here anyways, I thought you got suspended."

Plank releases the hug and picks up his bookbag from the floor, "My mom talked to the principal and explained what was going on. Apparently, the old bags got a heart after all and changed it to detention instead."

He smiles at his friend, thankful that there would be at least one friendly face in this weeks' worth of hell he was now doomed to live. Stepping in through the door as the tardy bell rings, Edd discovers the fates of the other three boys. The three of them were sitting grouped up in the back left row of the class, Edd and Plank took the back right, staring daggers at the other boys. Plank leans over and whispers, "Those the assholes that landed you in here?"

Edd nods and Mrs. Risk begins the class with the rules, "There will be no talking or note passing in here, you are to sit and work on your daily assignments that your teachers will be sending down shortly. If you have forgotten one of your books today please raise your hand now." The three jocks in the corner all raise their hands, "The office secretary will take you, one at a time, to your lockers to retrieve them, please be sure to bring all your books tomorrow. There will be absolutely no tolerance for rule breaking in here, if you so much as say bless you to someone who sneezes you will be sent straight to the office and dealt with accordingly, am I understood." Everyone nods, not wishing to see if she was testing them, she grins at them, glad that they hadn't fallen for her trick. After her little speech, she rearranges their seating so that no one was sitting next to each other.

Plank was seated in the front fourth row, Edd was seated two seats behind Richard in the first row, Chad one seat up to his right and Denis one seat behind him to his right. Now cut off from any support and behind enemy lines, Edd was wishing he had gotten suspended instead. Maybe his father would have taken pity on him and come up with some idea to keep him from being grounded by his mother. No fuck that shit, he didn't need the pity of that hypocritical jerk, love thy neighbor but hate anyone who is different in the same sermon, just the thought of it made him see red.

The office secretary comes in forty minutes later with the assignment for each of the students, handing them over to Mrs. Risk then taking Richard to his locker. As he returned to the class ten minutes later carrying his books, he walks up the aisle passed Edd, and as he does a small folded piece of paper falls from his stack of books and onto the floor by Edd's feet. Edd looks down at the floor and sees the note, it was folded in the shape of a table football, reaching down he picks it up, crumpling it in his hand.

It was easy to ignore these little attempts to tease him, the note Denis tossed at him was left where it landed on the floor. Chad's was harder to ignore however, as the boy stretched he held his notebook in his left hand, positioning it so its message was in Edd's line of sight. Upon the paper was a crudely drawn face being force fed what appeared to be a cock, the words suck my dick scrawled above the child like picture only confirmed this.

For lunch they were marched down to the cafeteria in a single file line to get their meals then straight back to detention to eat there. Seeing Jonny, Kevin Marie and Rave in line together, all the two boys could do was to give a small gesture of greeting to their friends with their hands as they passed while carrying their lunch trays.

"Well, at least we know Edd didn't get suspended," Rave says to Kevin.

"I wonder if Plank made up with him like he said he was going to do," Jonny mused.

Marie hummed as she thought about this for a moment, "Well they were walking together, so I don't think they're mad at each other anymore." The group hoped that she was right, and that it wasn't an enemy of my enemy kind of thing going on.

Now fed it was back to the books, but now there was nothing to look forward to that would break the monotony of this room until the end of the day. Even Edd who loved learning would have to say that detention is its own kind of torture. No sound except the ticking of the clock or the occasional cough, nothing to focus your mind on except the words upon the pages of your book. All in all it was a special level of hell he wanted to escape, god he couldn't believe he was doomed to four more days of this after today. As we are all well aware these things have a tendency to make time come to a standstill, minutes seem like hours in a boring sterile environment like this.

Edd never thought he would be happier to hear the final bell of the day ring as he was that day. Gathering up his books he ignored the verbal onslaught that came from Richard and the other two jocks as they passed him. Looking up at the teacher's desk as Mrs. Risk continued to get ready to leave, he knew there was no way she didn't hear what they were saying. Go to a teacher my ass, what were they ever going to do about it, they didn't care to handle situations like this when it is smacking them in the face.

Leaving the room a moment later he finds Plank waiting for him at the door, "What a bunch of douche bags," he yelled the last two words in the direction that Richard and his cronies had walked off in.

"Play nice Plank," seeing Plank defend him, even though it was on the vulgar side, made him happy, "Remember I have to learn to work as a team with those guys."

"That's if you're still on the team," straight to the point huh Plank.

Edd lets out an exasperated sigh, "You didn't have to remind me."

"So, you would prefer blissful ignorance?"

"Yes, for the time being."

"Whatever," Plank gives Edd a playful nudge, bumping their shoulders together.

"It's good to see the two of you finally made up," Marie said catching up to them from behind.

"We weren't fighting," Edd stated.

"It was just a long term disagreement," Plank added with a bit of a sly smile.

She looks at them sternly from the corner of her eyes, "I don't care what it is, the next time something like this happens, I am going to lock the both of you in a box then throw it into the river."

"So work together or die," Plank gave her a fake wide eyed expression of shock.

"Exactly."

Exiting the building they ran into their other friends and Marie decided a photo was in order to commemorate the moment the group was made whole again. With her little disposable camera she kept on hand in case a fleeting art opportunity should present itself, she huddled the group together and had one of their classmates snap the picture. Edd in the backrow with his arms around Plank and Kevin, giving the I love you sign with both his hands, Plank flipping the camera the bird casually. Kevin with a shit eating grin on his face as he tried to keep his hat on his head, where being pulled in by Edd had knocked it askew against his chest. Jonny bent over pushing Rave off balance as the boy was squatting in front, Marie laughing as she helped the boy stay upright. Edd would cherish this picture for many years to come, as a reminder that hardships and misunderstandings were fleeting things.


	22. God Bless the Child

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 22 – God Bless the Child

Over the course of their rehearsals together, Ms. Divine has continued to help Alice hone her performance skills for the part. Not only was she helping her to physically appear to be Juliet, but to walk and act with pose and grace. This would help her to appear to be a thirteen-year-old Verona girl for the play, but would also help build the foundation for how she carried herself with pride, dignity and grace later in life.

"You're doing good child," she motions for the powder puff and Alice hands it over and faces her, "But try applying it more like this." Alice looked out of the corner of her eye to watch what Ritta was doing, making a mental note on how to do it next time, "There, see the difference?" She examines the two different sides of her face, the one she had done and the one Ritta had done then nods, "Alright, now correct your side," she hands the powder puff back to her.

Alice looks through the mirror at the woman she was beginning to admire, "Ms. Ritta?"

Ritta turns her head to catch her eyes in the mirror, "Yes child?"

"I was wondering if you would happen to know of any cheap but good lawyers?"

"Found yourself in a bit of trouble, have you?

Alice stops what she was doing to shake her head, "No, it's for a friend."

"Mmhmm," Ritta teased with a mock look of disappointment in her eyes, "You don't have to lie to Mother Divine girl." She looks at her sternly for a moment before a smile spreads across her face, "No, but seriously what's the charge?"

"His brother was caught selling pot."

Ritta mused for a few moments, "It's not the worst drug charge, but they're still going to hit him hard if he is left with a court appointed attorney." She snaps out of her thoughts and addresses Alice again, "I'll talk to Kim, she's dating a lawyer who might be willing to help, so just bring me your friends information this Saturday, ok." Alice nods and smiles her appreciation, softly saying thank you, Ritta returning her smile, glade that she might be able to help Alice's friend. Her expression turning serious a few moments later, "I've got something I need to say to you."

"Okay," Alice catches her eye in the mirror for a brief moment.

"It's probably just my imagination but," she pauses for a moment, "You need to be careful when it comes to Roxy."

Alice was well aware that Roxy coveted the role she had gotten, but what could the girl actually do about it now? The only way that she could think that Roxy could actually get the role, is if she was deemed no longer worthy of it. "Why? What has she been doing?"

"Right now, just filling in for you when you're not at rehearsal, but something tells me that she isn't doing this out of the goodness of her heart." Ritta's brows furrow in thought, "I just can't help but feel like she's got something up her sleeve, and I wouldn't be surprised to find out that she's been practicing Juliet more than Rosaline."

"Do you think she's still bad mouthing me to Tina?"

"I'm sure she's had a few choice words to say about you since day one, but not to Tina, should wouldn't put up with it." She take's Alice's hand, "Look I'm only saying this because you don't know how vicious these queens can be when they want something and I need you to be on guard around her. Because I wouldn't put it past her to push you down a flight of stairs if she thought she could get away with it and still get the part."

"Alright," she squeezes the hand that was holding hers, "I understand and I'll be careful."

"You do that," she stands and pats her on the shoulder, "Come on lets finish up, they're waiting on us." She helps Alice finish by brushing out her hair while she continued applying the final touches to her makeup. The rehearsal lasted a little longer than normal that day, as Tina had lost track of time that evening as she was enthralled by Edd and Rave's performance of their final scene together. Finally getting the three teenagers home just a little before eight that night, reminding them all that this Saturday would be their final dress rehearsal with the rest of the cast before opening night the next weekend.

The next day was Friday, and Edd's final day in detention, thank god. He had discovered the second day of his in school suspension that Mrs. Risk didn't care what they did after their school work was completed as long as they didn't cause problems and followed her rules. So, he occupied the remainder of his time by reading a book, getting through War and Peace before that week was up. On this day, Edd told Plank what Ms. Divine had said the day before, "Do you mind if I go with you tomorrow? You know, to talk to her in person."

"I wouldn't want to put her on the spot," Edd responded, now feeling like he was between a rock and a hard place, "I mean she hasn't said whether or not he would help."

"I understand, but I want to say thank you to her in person for at least trying," his expression was sincere.

And with those puppy dog eyes that Plank was employing, Edd couldn't say no, "Alright, be at Rave's at a quarter till nine tomorrow morning."

Plank huffed out, "Why so early?"

"It gives us time to get something to eat on the way there," Edd looked at his friend teasingly, "What, still not a morning person?"

"Definitely not on the weekends," Plank states.

"Ah," Edd continued to tease, "I guess you won't be coming with us then."

Plank's expression brightened up when a thought hit him, "Well, how about I just stay the night with you guys?"

Edd scoffed, "Because it's not my place to invite you and I don't think there's going to be enough room for all of us in Rave's bedroom, remember he shares it with his two cousins."

"I'll just ask Rave then," Edd chuckles and shakes his head at his friend's determination as the warning bell rings, "I'm sure he'll let me stay."

"I'm telling you, it's going to be too crowded," maybe the thought of sleeping in the same room with his ex-boyfriend along with his new boyfriend was making him a little nervous.

As they walked into the classroom Plank teased, "You're no fun, dating the dork has changed you."

Edd whispered, "We've only been dating for a week."

"I'll be sure to buy you a pocket protector for your one month anniversary," he smiles broadly as he walks up the first row to take his seat, leaving Edd to his private hell next to his teammates. He spent his final day there studiously completing his homework before devouring the final chapters of his book, counting down the last minutes of the day in silence and with nothing to do. Rushing out the door with Plank on his heels when the last bell of the day rang, they find their friends at their lockers. Plank leans against the wall next to Rave, and in a decent Humphrey Bogart impersonation asks, "Hey sweet cheeks, how bout you and me get a room."

Rave's cheeks go a shade of red as he tries to hide his face, "What the fuck Plank, grow up."

Plank just chuckles at his friends expected reaction to his teasing flirt, "He wants to stay with us tonight," Edd translates as he walks by with Kevin and Marie, making their way to the parking lot.

He slams his locker and starts to walk after his friends, grumbling under his breath wondering why everything had to be a joke with him, "Fine, I'll ask my aunt," he bellowed.

"Cool," Plank replied walking behind him, both hands in his pockets. Edd escorted Marie to her mother's car, letting Betty Jo know that he would be stay at Rave's this weekend as well. The drive to the winery was a bit cramped for the three in the backseat of the small sedan Ms. Castellanos drove. Though it was a bit of a hassle, his aunt and uncle allowed the extra unexpected guest this weekend, with the understanding that he was to ask ahead of time next time.

The four of them spent most of their time hold up in Rave's room that evening, trying to keep out of the grownups hair as much as possible. Plank teasing Rave about a few of the more childish video games that were in the collection, and were clearly his younger cousins. Causing him to yell a few choice words at him as he flung a pillow at his face, only earning a chuckle from the boy and continued teasing, "Ah so you do play Big Birds hide and speak."

"I do not," Rave crossed his arms and huffed, his face telling of his embarrassment.

Plank jumps on the bed, tackling his friend in the process, "Come on kids, lets sound it out, A," a dramatic pause, "Ss, ass." Edd and Kevin looked on in mild amusement as he continued sounding out words like cock, dick, prick and head all while trying to find Rave's ticklish spots on his sides.

All Rave could do at the moment was try and protect those sensitive spots while laughing out, "Stop it you asshole, you're such a fucking jerk Plank."

"Ah, but you love me," he replied while he loomed over his friend.

"Right now, I can't stand you," Rave huffed as he regained his composure, to which Plank mockingly pouted, plopping down on the bed beside him. When it was time for Angelo and Geovanni to go to bed, the quartet went to the living room, where Rave's three friends would be sleeping tonight, to watch Cool World. The weird Brad Pitt movie was good for a one time watch in most of their opinion's and would have been much better if they had been stoned in Plank's opinion. Rave crashing out halfway through the movie and was woken up last the next day, Edd ensuring that everyone else was up so Rave wouldn't be yelling at Plank or Kevin for oversleeping. Rave cursing at the top of his lungs at the last occupant of the shower for using up all the hot water, which of course was Plank yet again.


	23. A Glimpse of the Past

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 23 – A Glimpse of the Past

 **The album being referenced in this chapter is RuPaul's Supermodel of the World which was released in 1993, a year prior to the current setting of the fic.**

Plank met Ritta that Saturday as Edd promised and was a total gentleman to her, saying please and thank you and yes or no ma'am whenever he should. Edd was in total shock of his normally brash and rude friend, he had no idea that a gentleman lurked under that carefully placed facade of stoner rebel misfit. He sat nice a quiet like, next to Rave's mother and Tina, as the cast went through their last full-dress rehearsal before opening night the following weekend. The small audience standing to applaud once the last lines were read, the cast giving their impromptu audience a bow as Plank yelled out encore, Rave's mother and Tina having to correct him to say bravo.

Back in the dressing room Alice was removing her makeup, thoroughly pleased with the way the last rehearsal went, feeling confident about opening night. Her mood was quickly brought down a few pegs as Roxy came to sit upon the table next to her, "It's very rare that I do this, but I'll admit that I was wrong, and that you were perfect for the part." She picks up the concealer off the table and looks at it, "You might want to go a shade lighter with your complexion," a quick smile to Alice before she places it back down on the table. "So, what do you say, can we let bygones be bygones?"

"I've had no issue with you, nor any interest to entertain such things, any animosity between us has totally be one sided." She dried her face and began putting her hair in a ponytail so she could tuck it up under her beanie.

Roxy appeared a little put off by that statement, her read upon it was that Edd was looking down at her, as though noticing her was beneath him. And in some ways that was true, Alice wasn't going to lower herself to play on Roxy's level just yet, the girl was an annoyance with her petty selfishness and nothing more. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive my jealousy," Roxy said softly keeping her irritation at Edd's perceived slight hidden. "I just lost my cool when I realized that we were on two totally different levels," that's it, play to his ego, maybe he'll soften up.

"Sure," Alice stands to head out and join her friends, "Consider it forgotten." If Roxy truly meant what she had said it would be one less piece of drama in her life, but Alice wasn't going to hold her breath, but people do deserve a chance, it's what they do with it that lets you know their worth.

"Cool, I've always wanted a sister," more like minion, but she would wait for Edd to warm up to her before she started manipulating him.

She steps in for a hug, but Alice steps back putting some distance between them, "I'm sorry, but trust is earned."

Another perceived slight, when will he give her the respect she deserves, but she plasters a smile upon her face, "Nah, it's cool I get it, you're not a touchy-feely type of person."

So not true, Alice was a hugger with all her close friends, Roxy didn't even rank as an acquaintance at the moment. But she didn't have the time nor patience to explain that to her now, "Sorry, but I really need to be going."

"Yeah, can't keep those friends of yours waiting," something about Edd's demeanor just pissed her off, she still perceived it as though he thought he was better than her. "I'll see you next week," she called out warmly as Edd stepped through the door, god he needs to be brought down a peg or two, he's only this good because Rave and Tina have been working with him privately. If it wasn't for all this personal attention his acting would be shit for sure, now what could she do to teach this hack a lesson in respect. She tapped the table she had been sitting on moments earlier with her fingers, a cautionary tale her mother told her entering her head as she looked over the supplies still laying upon it.

Stepping out into the gymnasium, Plank swoops in and picks his friend up in a crushing hug, "Oh my god Becky, you were so good."

Edd squealed at his affection and giggled at the Sir Mix-a-lot reference, "Plank, Plank, please put me down,' he said through his laughter.

Complying with Edd's request he gently sets him back on the floor and follows him to the rest of the group. As a reward for all their hard work Rave's mother offered to take them all out for dinner that night, inviting Ms. Ritta to join them. Ritta led the way in her Chrysler Fifth Avenue, she knew of a quant locally owned restaurant that would suit their needs quit nicely, The Paradise Café, which was located in the highlands district of the city. On the way to dinner there were no jokes from Plank about the role Edd had got, only support and praise at the fine job he did. The only teasing that came from the blonde was, "How did you like kissing the Italian Stallion," puckering up his lips to add to his joke.

Edd bristled in announce and Rave answered the question for him, "It's a professional kiss, we do it respectfully of the other, because our parts require it of us."

"What, no tongue, that's no fun," Plank continued to tease and Kevin scoffed, "Is little red getting jealous?"

"As if," he replied folding his arms.

"Hey, now you two got something else in common," Plank held back a laugh as he spoke, "You've both kissed Rave."

Rave turns in his seat, "I'm going to kick your fucking ass Plank," and reaches for his blonde friend.

"Bring it little man," he replied taking hold of Rave's hands, interlocking their fingers together, their arms now in a power struggle.

"Boy's, stop it, I'm trying to drive," his mother scolded the two of them. Rave releases his grip and turns back around in a huff to sit in his seat properly.

Plank reaches up and ruffles up his hair, "You know I'm just fucking with ya dude."

Reaching the restaurant, the grassy areas of the parking lot was decorated with different styles of lawn gnomes, plastic pink flamingos and windmills. Entering the building they took in the unique style of the establishment, all the tables and booths were scattered around the center piece of the room. A large white fake tree that shot up from floor to ceiling, its branches spreading out along the ceiling in all directions, hanging from those branches were different little knickknacks. From troll dolls to Smurfs, the assortment of hanging oddities was endless, as white Christmas lights strewn in the branches helped illuminate and added to the ambiance of the room.

Walking to their table, Plank and Rave continued their little power struggle, playfully pushing each other out of the way to try and get the seat they wanted. Rave sitting at the end of the table, Plank taking the seat beside him to continue his playful teasing, Rave's mother beside him. Edd, Kevin and Ritta sitting in that order on the other side, "Now settle down you two," Ritta scolded them, "We don't need to be kicked out for troublemaking."

"Yes ma'am," Plank replied, "Just couldn't help having a little fun with my boy," he messes up Rave's hair again, earning him a backhanded smack to the stomach.

"I was no different when I was your age and only good at two things according to my parents," the group of teens looked on as she raised her fingers to count off her accomplishments according to her parents, "Finding trouble and getting into it."

The waiter was taking everyone drink order as Plank quipped, "That must make you the queen of trouble then."

"And you be its crown prince," Ritta retorted laughing at Plank's response.

Throwing his head back and hands up in triumph "Yes, I'm royalty."

Studying the menu, they could tell that this place was a mix of different cultures, a melting pot if you would. A little bit of English and Irish with its steak and potatoes, Italian with its ravioli and lasagna and Greek with the falafel and hummus they offered, there was something for everyone's tastes.

Enjoying their meals with light conversation, the topics bounced from their hopes for the upcoming weekend, to Ritta talking about her two daughters, "Oh so you were married," Rave's mother asks.

"No ma'am, there's never been a ring on these fingers," she wiggles the fingers of her left hand.

"Being a single mother is tough," she sympathized.

"It can be, but I wouldn't trade it for the world." She smiles, thinking fondly of the joys raising the two girls has brought her, "Jazz is around you all's ages," she looks around the group then fixes her gaze on Ms. Castellanos, "She's sixteen, and Kim is about to turn nineteen this January."

"Does their father help out at all?"

"I rightly don't know where their fathers are," she sees the quick look of concern on her face and explains, "They were two lost lambs whose families had cast them aside for being who they are, so I took them in and gave them a place to live."

"That's awfully kind of you," she smiles warmly, her faith in the goodness of humanity reinforced.

"I'm only doing what the good lord would want me to, giving those in need a hand up."

"Ms. Ritta," Rave draws her attention.

"Yes child?"

"What was it like growing up back in the day?"

She knew he wanted to know specifically about growing up different then everyone else, for if he wanted the in general view, he could ask his mother, since they were only a few years apart from each other. "Probably much the same as what your experiencing growing up in a small town, but you all had the strength to find each other. Back then you stayed quiet about who you are, you didn't dare tell a soul, for people had their view on how things should be."

"The Donna Reed complex," Edd simply stated.

"More or less, and on top of the rules I was forced to follow during segregation I also had to watch everything I did. For no one would have batted an eye if the," she air quoted, "Gay black boy was beaten up or killed." She adjusted in her seat, not wanting to dwell on the hateful past, "It's gotten better though, we still have a long road ahead of us, but it's gotten better."

Plank asks, "How so?"

"Well, we're no longer considered mentally ill," she counted off the ways on her hand, "So your family can no longer commit you to a hospital because of who you are."

"Conversion therapy," he refuted her statement in a calm tone.

She bristles at his confrontational nature, "The cops no longer arrest you for holding hands."

"Yeah, but they ignore gay bashings," once again he calmly states.

"How about an out and proud drag queen having a music video on MTV?" She was daring him to say something negative about that.

"It's been done, Boy George."

"You just like to argue, don't you my little troublemaker," she was done with this conversation now.

"It's not arguing," he smiles, "It's debating."

"Mmhmm," she hums, "I think we've got our next great politician right here," she motions in his direction.

 **A/N- One thing holds true in every movement, that the road to change is often long and perilous, with each step forward we take, they try and push us ten back.**


	24. Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 24 – Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?

 **A/N- Romeo and Juliet Act 2, Scene 2.** **And remember when I say family, I am talking about the LGTBQA community of the time.**

The energy between the small group of friends was electric during these final days before the plays opening night. Sure, it was an off, off, off Broadway production of a very famous play, with the low budget included into that package deal, but it was their play. Their moment in the spot light, and they were going to cherish every shining second of it. Plank couldn't stop raving about the performance he had witnessed that past weekend, telling Marie and Jonny that it was "The must see event of the year." The two of them having their own suspicions about his praises, Jonny thought he was over compensating by being super supportive of them, his way of making amends for his past attitude. While Marie just thought he was excited about it because it was an all gay cast in the production, the boy had all the makings of becoming the next big activist. On Wednesday during this week, it became clear that Ms. Ritta had fulfilled her promise, as her daughter Kim's lawyer girlfriend had come down to see Plank's family about the case against his brother. Getting all the relevant information she needed from them and their consent to start building a defense for him.

Plank's mother was a member of the local PFLAG chapter, a very small group of supportive mothers and fathers that came together from all corners of the county surrounding Peach Creek. Through them she was helping her son bolster the audience that would be attending the opening night event, spreading the word through the local family community. Edd and Kevin were a little more nervous about the show, now that there were people from their home town going, still being in the closet about who they really were, and in Edd's case even to his friends. "Dude, it's just the PFLAG people," Plank reassured Edd, "So don't worry, they're probably just going to bring their kids with em." This did very little to dissuade his fears on the topic, for kids could mean brothers and sisters as well, and who knew who they were or who they knew. But the show must go on after all and the day was fast approaching.

With their busy schedules, Kevin and Edd had very little time to spend alone as a couple. Along with their rehearsals, Edd still had swim practice on the other days of the week, he had been spared getting booted from the team, but instead found himself back on the bench again. After his typically busy day Edd would spend the remainder of his time studying before it was time to go to bed, giving them little to no time to connect. Kevin was being patient about this, understanding that once the show was over they would have more time to themselves, and had formed a plan for their first night of freedom from the show. After all they say patience is a virtue, but alas time and tide wait for no man and Kevin was eager to strike while the iron was still hot. "Hey Edd," he stopped his boyfriend that Friday as they headed toward lunch.

"Yes Pumpkin?"

He had spent all morning working up the courage to ask, "I was wondering if you wanted to crash at my place tonight," knowing how someone would react.

"What the fuck, I thought you guys were staying at my place like normal," Rave lets out in frustration.

Edd looks from Rave to Kevin, and sees an eager expression upon his face, and agreed with Kevin that they needed some alone time. "I'm sorry Rave, but I'll be staying over at Kevin's tonight," he gives him an apologetic smile, "I'll make sure we're up and at your place before it's time to leave tomorrow."

Plank teases the couple by mimicking porn music then puts his arm around Rave's shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, I'll keep ya company tonight"

"Party at Rave's," Jonny howlers out and a "Oof," as Plank smacks him with the back of his hand in the stomach.

Beginning a little argument with his best friend, "Who said you could come?" Jonny began stammering off that he had assumed it was a group event since Plank had invited himself over.

Rave removes himself from Planks clutches, "Great," and walks off toward his locker to drop off his books. It wasn't that he minded his friends coming over on the spur of the moment, but sometimes Plank could go a little overboard with his teasing of him.

Rave was in a foul mood for most of the day, feeling as though he had been pushed to the side and forgotten about by his two friends. He understood that it was silly of him to feel this way, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Edd, for in two years he has had two boyfriends. And what has Rave gotten, notta. zip, zilch, nothing, but a single kiss from Kevin then immediate excommunication into the friend zone. And the boy Edd was supposed to hook him up with, well turns out he already has a girlfriend at the church his family attends. This wasn't Edd's fault by no means, but getting ditched by the two of them was like salt in the wounds of his insecurities. It took Plank insisting that he was coming over, with promises of fun times and a few joints to lighten his mood and get him over his jealousy.

Edd and Kevin went to their respective houses as normal when the school day ended, this was so Edd could collect the things he would need for the evening. Plank caught a ride with Rave as his mother picked him up from school, going straight to his friend's house, ditching Jonny in the process. Running up the stairs when he got home, he ignored his father's greetings, grabbing a backpack out of his closet he filled it with the essentials he would need. Rushing back down the stairs with his backpack on his shoulder, he stops at the bottom of the stairs when his father calls out to him, "Hey Champ, there's a game about to start, do you want to sit and watch it with me." His father was standing in the doorway to the living room, he was holding some papers and a pen in his hand, Edd assumed it had to be work related.

Jeffery eyed the backpack on Edd's shoulder, "I'm sorry father, but I already have plans for this evening."

As he stepped toward the front door, Jeffery said softly, a disappointed tone in his voice, "I'm trying here Edd."

As he opened the door, he looks over his shoulder, "I know," walking out he closes it behind him. Walking down the porch steps and the pathway toward the curve to wait for Kevin, he says hello to Tim as he passes him by.

The man stopped his work prepping the flowerbeds for winter and walks with Edd toward the curve, "Going to a friend's tonight?"

"Something like that," Edd readjusted the strap of his backpack, "If you're free tomorrow, there's this play I'm in at the," he whispers the word, as though his father might hear him, "Gay community center in Summerville."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Edd nods and a light switch gets flipped in Tim's brain, "Oh, so you're the Edd she got." He hides his smile as he rubs his chin with his left hand, "Don't worry we'll be there, my better half is friends with the director," Edd cocks a brow at this, thinking what a small world small towns are, "They were in drama club together in high school, so we got front row seats."

The familiar sound of Kevin's Vespa was heard as he turned the corner at the end of his street, "Cool," Edd nodded with the word, smirking as he realized he would be meeting Tim's husband tomorrow. The scooter slowed and Kevin, circled around to face the way he had come, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He mounts the scooter as Tim replies, "Yeah, see ya then," turning as the scooter took off down the road, he returned to his work.

Once they rounded the corner and got off of Edd's street, his hands went from resting upon Kevin's shoulders to gently wrapping around his waist. Kevin turns his head to the side to ask, "You like goulash, right? It's cool if you don't, we can always stop and get you something."

"No, it's cool, who doesn't like Hungarian cooking," it didn't rank on Edd's top ten list, but who was he to complain about it. Taking the winding road of Groove Hill down into the valley, they entered the old cul-de-sac located on the newer end of the downtown area. Parking his scooter in the garage, they enter the house through the joining doorway, greeting his mother as they walked through the kitchen making a straight line to his room on the second floor.

Edd has been over to Kevin's house a few times over the course of their friendship, to either pick him up or drop him off, but never before has he entered the boy's bedroom. Looking around the room, he sees a few shelves hanging above a small desk holding a collection of toy robots and action figures, a few of those still in their original packages. A small TV sat on an old army footlocker against the wall across from his bed, a SNES sitting on top of that TV, two milk crates stacked by the footlocker held his games and movies, a VCR on top of them. Sitting on the floor next to his desk was a box containing various parts, a few of those parts strewn across the surface of the desk, the beginnings of a robotic arm taking shape. The bed was done up in a Star Wars comforter, the walls strewn with anima and Star Trek memorabilia and posters, a telescope leaning in the corner by the closet.

Closing the bedroom door behind him Kevin comes around and gives Edd a quick kiss and heads over to his TV, "Do you want to watch a movie before dinner?" Edd wanted another taste of those lips, they have had so little time to do anything like this, but he wasn't going to be greedy.

Coming over to were Kevin was he squats down and starts to look at his little collection, "Yeah, what do you have?"

Kevin shuffled through his collection of tapes, pulling out a familiar case, "We haven't watched this together yet," he waved the movie Akira back and forth a few times to emphasis his point.

"Cool," Edd replied, shifting his weight to sit on the floor leaning his back against the bed. Kevin inserts the cassette and hits play, fast-forwarding through the previews before joining him on the floor, leaning his head against Edd's shoulder. Edd wraps his arm around Kevin, pulling him in to cuddle a little closer, resting his head against Kevin's. He was surprisingly getting into the movie, with it's dystopian setting of post catastrophe Tokyo and its teenage biker gangs and the weird mutant kids. He was mildly disappointed when they had to take a break half way through the movie to go down stairs and eat dinner. Eager to get back to continue the movie and their cuddle session, he uncharacteristically ate his food as quickly as he politely could, while still holding a conversation with Kevin's parents.

Returning to the room twenty-five minutes later after helping to clean up the dinner dishes, they laid upon the bed this time, spooning upon the twin sized mattress, Edd resting his head upon Kevin's chest. Intertwining their fingers together as they held hands watching the final scenes as Tetsuo and Kaneda duked it out before the boy lost control of his powers. Kevin kissed the top of Edd's forehead, whispering, "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," he smiled and stretched as the end credits began to role.

Kevin roles over to face him, caressing his cheek with his free hand, "Did you like the movie?"

Edd hummed a yes as he leans in to join their lips together, savoring the sweet taste as he opened his mouth, inviting Kevin's tongue in. Sliding this hand from the boy's neck down his chest he could feel the slight definition of the muscles under his shirt, with his small frame this gave him more of a swimmer's build then of a stereotypical dork's.

Sliding his hand down further as their mouths continued their dance, he reaches under Kevin's shirt, desiring to feel his smooth skin with his bare hands. Sliding his hand upwards he gets up to Kevin's belly button before he stops him, pulling back with a shocked look on his face, "Edd, I just wanted you to know, that I didn't invite you over just to sleep with you."

Edd gives him a curious look as the mood had just been officially killed, "Oh."

"I mean, if you're not ready then I'm cool if we don't," he was stammering with nervousness, "I mean there's no need to rush," the truth was that Kevin wasn't ready just yet, but he would have felt like too much of a dork if he had flat out said that.

Edd quickly picked up on that from his expression and the nervous way he was speaking, "Yeah, I agree, there is no need to rush." He chewed on his bottom lip as he took his boyfriends hand again, "But kissing's cool with me if it is with you."

"Yeah, totally," Kevin replied, his nerves feeling a little more at ease now that Edd had agreed to wait. Edd was happy to have someone who would respect him and cared enough not to want to rush right into the physical aspects of their relationship. First and second base were cool by him, they could reach home base in due time and when they were ready.


	25. The Show Must Go On

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 25 – The Show Must Go On

Kevin felt a tap to his shoulder and he groaned trying to roll over away from the offending jab just to run into another body sleeping next to him. Slowly his brain started to come back into consciousness as another few jabs to his shoulder and his name being roughly called anchored him in the here and now. Edd was in bed with him, his arms around him and Edd's were wrapped around his waist. His father's rough voice calling out his name, "Kevin, get up."

He rolls over and faces the man, blinking his eyes against the morning sun he groggily says, "What?" He was still not comprehending the compromising position he was in with Eddward. Not only were their arms wrapped around each other, but their legs were interlocked together, Eddward's right leg sandwiched in-between Kevin's.

"Get up we need to talk," he heads toward his bedroom door, "And bring your friend."

Kevin blinked a few times and took in the scene his father had just witnessed, "Fuck," he drops his head back down on the pillow and begins to shake Edd awake, "Eddward, we got to get up."

"What time is it," he groaned out as he rolled over and stretched.

Kevin blinked at his bedside table and the clock that stood upon it, "Just past 7:30."

"HMM, breakfast," Edd hummed and sat up quickly when Kevin's father bellowed from the bottom of the steps.

"NOW Kevin."

Edd looked toward Kevin, "Are we in trouble?"

"I think so," he slides off his bed and slowly makes his way to the door followed by Edd.

Making their way down the stairs Edd catches a glimpse of the stern looking man standing in the living room, Kevin's mother sitting in a recliner. "You all probably have a lot to discuss with your son," Edd stated and started toward the front door, "So I'll be."

He was cut off, "I don't think so young man, we would like to have a talk with the both of you," he motions toward the couch, "So take a seat."

Edd reluctantly did as he was told as visions of an epic yelling match between father and son entered his mind as well as phone calls being made to his own parents. Why did it have to end like this, he didn't want to be separated from Kevin, he was a nice guy and respectful and Edd was quickly falling for him and now they were going to be pulled apart. "What do you want to talk about," Kevin asked meekly as he took his seat on the sofa.

"You know damn well what we want to talk about," his father said sternly pointing his finger at the boy, "How long has this been going on?" Kevin looked at his father with a dumb expression, "Don't play dumb boy, how long have you been dating," his voice was stern but he wasn't yelling at them, Kevin's mother rolls her eyes at her husband.

"Will, stop scaring the boys, you're not the least bit funny," he turns to face her, her voice was chiding as she crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"Who said I was joking," he turns back to face the two boys and the deer in headlights expression that were plastered on their faces. "So how long," he stifles a laugh, "Have you two been." He couldn't hold it in anymore and lets out a little chuckle, it was the looks on their faces that did him in. "Nah, I'm just joshing you, I don't care if you're dating," he wipes a tear from his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm his laughter.

"We're more concerned about the," she pauses, Amanda's embarrassment on having the talk with her son was evident on her face.

"What my lovely wife here is trying to say," he motions to the woman with his right hand, "Is that we want to make sure you two are being careful when it comes to sex."

"Dad," Kevin groans out in exasperation and slumps into the sofa.

"Now don't you dad me, you can never be too careful these days," here is where Edd would learn just how liberal Kevin's parents really were, "You do have protection don't ya, or should I go buy you a box?"

"We haven't even had sex yet," Kevin bellowed out as he was about to die and Edd was looking between the three of them. Kevin looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock, his father Will looked happy that his dorky son was dating someone and couldn't help but lightly teasing him, and Amanda was the referee.

"Good for you son, take your time, there's no need to rush," he smacks his son on the shoulder, Kevin's body lurches to the side with the impact, "But boys will be boys, and hormones and all that." Edd snickers at the old adage, and he looks in his direction, "What, was it that funny?"

"No," Edd waves him off, "I'm just kind of relieved that you are so accepting of your son."

"Well," Amanda speaks up, "We've had our suspicions for some time now."

"Yeah, our first big clue was that time he worried himself sick, he was trying to make up his mind on whether to ask Susie or David to the sixth-grade dance," Will states.

"Oh and how heartbroken he was after he asked them both out at the same time," Amanda added.

"They assumed he was trying to set them up with on a date," Will cocks a brow at his son and asks, "Are they still going out?"

"No," Kevin replied folding his arms and sinking even further in to the sofa, "They're not."

Edd stands and pulls Kevin up off of the sofa by the wrist, "As enlightening as this has all been, we really need to be going." They still had several hours before they needed to be at Rave's house, but he knew he needed to spare Kevin any more embarrassment for today, "We're staying over at raves today for our study group, remember."

Kevin's face lightened up as he caught the hint that Edd was trying to save him, "Oh yeah, we've got so many things to do and learn."

"So, if Kevin not grounded?"

"Nope," his father replies, "He's not grounded."

"Then, we'll be on our way," and the two of them started back up the stairs to get ready for the day.

"Without breakfast," He calls after them.

"We'll eat at Rave's," Kevin replied from the top of the stairs. After taking a quick separate shower each they were rushing back down the stairs and out the door, taking Kevin's Vespa to Rave's family winery. Being let into the house by Rave's aunt a little after nine, they walk into the kitchen finding their two friends sitting at the table each with a bowl of captain crunch in front of them.

The tension in the room was palpable as they joined their friends at the table, Edd looks between them and sees that both their eyes were cast down at their food. "So how was it last night, did you guys have fun," sure he was prying, but he wanted to know what all this was about.

Plank looks up toward Rave, a hint of eager anticipation for his answer on his face, "It was fine," the boy replies his eyes telling of some hidden regret. Plank's expression turns to shame at the boy's answer, and both Edd and Kevin's curiosity was piqued.

"Did you do anything interesting?" He prodded further, needing to get to the bottom of their strange behavior.

"Nope," they both responded, Rave shaking his head as he spoke, "Just watched some movies," Plank added.

"I see," Edd said sarcastically giving each of them a sharp side eyed glance as Kevin hummed out his agreement that they were hiding something.

"How about you guys," Rave asked trying to deflect the topic away from them, "What did you two do?"

"Um, nothing," Kevin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just watched movies," Edd added.

"Right," Plank said with the same sarcastic tone as Edd's. With the addition of the two friends the tension in the room began to dissipate and the atmosphere started to relax. If Edd was to take a guess there was something between them that they were finding hard to talk about at the moment. He could only hope that with time it would sort itself out, or that they would come to their senses and come talk to him so he could help bridge the gap between them. He could only hope that it was something minor and could be easily fixed, like Plank going overboard on his teasing and not some sexual innuendo that crossed the line.

They spent the remaining time they had before they had to leave to head to Summerville hanging out in Rave's room. Rave sitting upon his bed between Kevin and Edd leaving Plank to have to sit on the bottom bunk across the room from them. Edd only leaving for a brief moment to go call Marie when he knew the girl would be awake to ask her if she had a way down to see the play, "Yeah, Jonny's cousin is going to drive us."

"That's good," he replied happy they could all be there.

"We had to bribe him though, so you owe me half," her voice was mockingly stern.

"Why can't Jonny pay half?"

"I don't know, because I said you had to," she giggled the last part out. "And we'll need a ride back," she added suddenly.

How the hell were they going to fit seven people in Rave's mother's car? Then he remembered Tim was coming to see the play also, "Well, I think I might know of somebody who could provide said ride, but it will cost you."

He was hoping to fenagle her out of his half of the repayment, "Put it on my tab, oh look at the time I've got to go get ready so, bye," and the phone was hung up before he could even try and barter with her. Hanging up his end he walks back into the bedroom to find that Plank had switched positions on him and was now sitting where he had previously been, Rave looking nervous.

Taking Kevin's hand, he guides him over to the bunkbed to sit with him, leaning the smaller boys back to rest against his side he puts his arm around him. Kissing the back of his ear, he whispers, "Somethings up with those two," Kevin hums his agreement, "And I mean to get to the bottom of it."

At two o'clock they set off to begin their one-hour trip to Summerville, the play was scheduled to open at six, giving the whole crew enough time to see to the final preparations and the actors time to change into their costumes afterwards.

The first thing that they walked into when they stepped into the auditorium was Tina having a small freak out moment, "Oh thank god you're here." She says when she spots them, coming over to their group in a rush, she clutches Kevin's shoulders.

Kevin cringed at her intense expression, asking meekly, "What's the matter Tina?"

"Today has been hell on wheels from the start," she looked like she was about ready to throw her head back and scream is she thought it would relieve her stress, "Tell me you can do Mercutio's part."

"Why?" Edd asks, "What happened to Damien?"

"He broke his leg coming out of the Bear last night," she releases the boy as she suddenly realized she was being a little to clingy, "So now I'm down an actor and a stage hand." Damien's dotting boyfriend being the stage hand, more than likely staying home to take care of his injured man.

"I can help backstage," Plank offered.

"Leave the grownup work to the professionals," Rave retorted and Edd cocked a brow at him.

"I can do it," he insisted.

"Do you know the pully system? Which prop goes to what scene?" Rave demanded going into full diva mode and Plank shook his head no, "Then you wouldn't be helping, you'd just be the way," he storms off towards the stage.

"Thank you Plank," Tina said calmly after he left, "I'm sure there is something we can find for you to do back stage," she smiled warmly at him, "So, go on back and see Steph, she'll tell you what she needs help with." The boy perked up and jogged toward the stage and Tina returned her attention to Kevin, "So what do you say? Doyou think you can do the part? I can get Donavan your understudy to take over the role of Benvolio if you say you can."

Edd brought up a valid question, "What about Damien's understudy?"

"His boyfriend was his understudy," she let out a deflating sigh, "I know I put all my eggs in one basket there, it was an amateur mistake, I just didn't think Mark would have let us down." It was true that Mark was all about the play at the time, but in hindsight he was probably only into it because Damien was.

The reason Tina was asking Kevin if he could was because he has been helping Rave out during their rehearsals and their private practice sessions by reading both parts for him. "Yeah, I can do it," he was confident that he had memorized the lines for both parts and could recall the positioning he had to take on stage, but it would be sloppy at best trying to mimic the mannerisms he hadn't prepared for.

"Great," she pulls him to her in a tight bear hug, "I love you, you precious little boy." With that settled she rushes him off to get the costume he would be wearing hemmed so that it would fit him properly. Everyone else started to help set up for the first act of the play as Plank got thorough instructions from Steph on what he would be doing during scenes and scene changes.

Once Kevin was done with his fitting he joined the rest of the crew helping them to set up, and Edd noticed something a certain nasally voiced blonde was trying to do. Roxy was getting particularly close to Kevin in whatever area he was working in, trying to strike up a conversation with him. Edd knew he had nothing to worry about as Kevin was keeping a respectful distance from her. The expression upon his face whenever she would break his personal space was almost comical for the fact that Roxy was oblivious to it. Edd was tempted at one point to put his foot down and snatch the girl up by her hair, but he trusted Kevin, and knew that she would get nowhere with him, and at this point it was kind of funny to watch her continue to try and fail.

With Kevin busy fending off Roxy's advances, and Plank learning all he needed to know it a short time, Edd was free to corner Rave and get to the bottom of his attitude and tension. "So what the hell is going on between you and Plank?"

Rave's eyes shifted from the right to the left rapidly as he looked for an excuse, his expression clearly frantic, "Nothing's going on," was all he could come up with in such short notice.

"Don't give me that BS," he whispered harshly as he continued his work, "Nothing's going on, yeah right. You're obviously being a jerk toward him and I could have cut the tension this morning with a knife."

"ALRIGHT," he replied loudly then quickly muted himself back to a whisper, "Since your so fucking curious I'll tell you." Mumbling to himself, "I fucking can't believe this," and he takes a deep breath, "I slept with Plank, there are you happy now, god damn it."

Edd was taken aback and spoke a little loud, "I didn't even know you liked him."

He motions with his hand and mouths that he needed to keep his voice down, then looks around to see if anyone was looking in their direction. Turning back toward his friend he continues to whisper, "I don't know how I feel."

"So, you don't like him?"

"I don't know."

"Does he like you?"

"For fuck sake girl, I don't know," his volume rising again. Returning his voice to a whisper he continues, "I don't know why I let it go further than a kiss."

The plot thickens, "Who kissed who?"

"He kissed me," Rave's expression softened as he remembered it, the kiss was soft and gentle, the light touch of his hand upon his cheek as their lips connected. The taste of his mouth as their kiss deepened, Rave making the first move from there, sliding his hand down Planks pants. Recalling the feel of his foreskin as it slid up over the head of his cock as he played with it. He shakes the memory from his mind, "It's just when he kissed me I thought, finally, somebody thinks I'm cute."

"Oh Rave," he reaches out and massages his friend shoulder, "You're very handsome, and don't let anyone ever tell you different." Rave blushes and turns his head away from him to hide it, his self-esteem working against this reassurance. Edd could now guess what his issue was, "But now that the deed is done you're regretting it?"

"Yeah, kind of, I just don't want to be a notch on his belt."

The answer was simple, but we all know how people's doubts can make them hesitate on taking the easy solution, "Have you tried talking to him?"

He shakes his head as he says, "No, I'm afraid of the answer I'll get. What if he acts like it never happened, or what if the sex was so bad that he regrets it?"

"Hey, he was still a virgin too, so I'm sure his performance wasn't mind blowing either," Edd tried to logically dismiss his fears, "And he doesn't have much to compare you with other then his right hand."

"Yeah, you're right, he wasn't that great," a bold-faced lie. It was fucking heaven in Rave's opinion, that boy was a natural at it, it was like he was born with a map showing him which buttons to push and at what time.

"See," Edd smiled, "You've got nothing to worry about, he probably thought it was the best thing since sliced bread."

"Alright everybody," Tina calls out to the group, "I need everyone to start getting into their costumes."

Alice, Roxy, Miss Ritta and the other cast members playing female roles had one makeshift dressing room to themselves and Rave, Kevin and the male characters took another. More out of a means of keeping the costumes in order then for any other reason and also that the rooms couldn't hold everyone. Alice sits in front of the mirror and takes her beanie off, placing it in a drawer for safe keeping then readjusts the hair in her ponytail to get the lose strains out of her face.

Picking up her concealer she opens the makeup case and dabs her sponge into it, trying to rush along to get ready. Taking the sponge, she begins to apply the makeup to the area under her eye in a dabbing motion, feeling a slight sharp pain in the area that intensified as she continued. Dropping the sponge when blood began to mix into the makeup a moment later, her hand going up to the area, feeling a sharp scrap as she tried to rub the blood away. Ritta looks over when she hears her hiss in pain, "You alright Darling?"

"Yeah Edd," Roxy adds, "Are you alright," a momentary smile on her face was seen by Ritta. She takes Alice's chin and turns her to face her, she sees blood where Alice had just applied makeup, she looks over at the case she had just been using and snatches it up.

"Come with me darling," she turns to one of the other actors, "Go get Tina." She takes Alice to the nearest eye wash station and has her rinse the area, "Don't rub it," she directs as she stops her from putting her hand up to her eye, "Let the water do its work."

Tina comes over to them as Ritta was looking over the underside of Alice's eyes, seeing if there was any of the offending material left, "They told me something was wrong."

"Something is wrong alright," satisfied that the water had cleared up the area, Ritta turns to Tina handing her the makeup case of concealer, "That no good blonde bitch is what's wrong."

Tina open's the case and sees what the issue is when she rubs the makeup between her fingers, "Glass?"

"Glass," Ritta confirmed, "Edd was in such a rush to get ready, he probably didn't take the time to look, lord knows I should have warned him about these things better than I did. He's damn lucky that it didn't do more damage then it did."

"And you're sure it was Roxy?" Tina knew that Roxy has had an issue with Edd ever since he got the lead and she didn't, but she never expected her to do something like this.

"She's guilty of it or I'm Mother Teresa ," Ritta recalled the smile that Roxy had when she was admiring her handy work.

Tina turns quickly around and heads for the dressing room, Roxy's attitude and Ritta's assurances were all she needed, for Mother Divine wouldn't make such accusations out of spite. "Roxy," she motions for the girl to come to her, "We need to talk." She leads the girl a little further down the hall for privacy then lays into her, "What the hell were you thinking?" She was shaking the case of makeup as she spoke, "You could have blinded him."

"I had nothing to do with that unfortunate accident," the look in her eyes however told a different story, she might be heartless enough to pull something like this off, but she wasn't good enough yet to hide her guilt.

"Accident," Tina scoffed her rage boiling over, "Get the fuck out of here," she motions with her thumb toward the exit, "We don't need no two bit hack bringing the rest of us down because shes jealousy."

"But I," she begins.

"No Roxy I don't want to hear it, you're out, since all you can think about is yourself, you have no place here." Tina walks away from her, "Tom, escort her off the premises, Jennifer get ready to take her place," she called out to the stage hands. Roxy storms off in the direction of the door cursing under her breath. Miss Ritta took some time to help Alice stop the bleeding and conceal the damage under the makeup. It only amounted to a few pinpricks and a couple of abrasions, but it looked worse with all the blood, since facial cuts bleed heavier then say one on your hand.

With the bad vides Roxy was causing now out of the picture and everyone now ready the play began. The crowed was more than what any of them had expected, Plank's promotion to the PFLAG parents seemed to have really helped bolster attendance, as they had called other chapters in the area to help rally support. Kevin did a wonderful job filling in for Damien, though he did miss a few positional cues and wasn't as boisterous as Mercutio should have been, but he got the job done and was praised by Tina for his work. Several cameras flashing at memorable points in the play, the balcony, the wedding and the death scenes were some of the most notable for this. Taking their final bow once the play was over and the curtain rose once again for the cast to reveal in the audience's applause, all three teens scanning the audience for their friends. Alice catching a glimpse of both Marie and Jonny standing in the backrow, doing their best to make as much noise as they could so that their friends could hear them over everyone else.

 **A/N- Drag pageants do have a history of some Drag Queens sabotaging their competition. Everything from "accidentally" staining a costume, to dropping their glass of water all over someone's makeup. Some even going as far as putting ground up glass in people's foundations and concealers.**


	26. Shake it Like a Polaroid Picture

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 26 – Shake it Like a Polaroid Picture

Alice spent the next thirty minutes after the play was over getting out of her costume and carefully removing her makeup from the abrasion around the lower part of her eye. Placing the beanie back on top of her head, she gives Ms. Ritta a warm hug thanking her for all her help getting ready for this role. "Now, you keep in touch darling," Ms. Ritta says giving a gentle squeeze to the hug.

"I will."

Pulling back from the hug she looks Alice in the eyes, her hands upon her shoulders, "If you need anything at all, you have my number."

Giving this kind woman a grateful smile, "You'll be the first person I call."

"Good, you make sure that you do darling," she looks from side to side and finds her purse hanging on the back of her chair. Picking it up she slings it over her shoulder, "Now you get going, I'm sure your friends are waiting on you," she shoos her away with a motion of her hand as she speaks.

Alice turns and did as she was told, turning back as she closed the door to take one last look at the woman, getting a feeling in her stomach that this might be the last time she would see her for quite a while. She had come to admire and respect this woman who was living the life she could only dream of right now. Stepping from the backstage area, Edd takes a breath and lets it out slowly looking around the dwindling crowd on the main floor of the small auditorium for his friends. A flash of a camera out of the corner of his eyes, he quickly looks over in the direction it came from, only seeing one of his fellow actors talking to some of her friends.

He spots Tina on the right side of the room with her life partner Pat, talking to some older looking gentlemen, a few paces away from them stood Kevin and the rest of his friends. Taking the steps down to the main floor on the right of the stage he begins to head toward his group of friends. "Hey Edd," a familiar voice calls out to him, "There you are." He turns his head in the direction he was being called from and sees Tim walking toward him holding the hand of the man trialing behind him through the row of fold up seats.

He waves to him and waits for them at the end of the row, "Hey there mister handyman."

"Edd, I would like you to meet Derek," he says as he reaches him, stepping aside so the man could extend his hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Tim's told me a lot about you," Derek was a very handsome African American man that stood a little over six feet tall, with light coco skin. He has short well-kept hair, a small goatee upon his chin, beautiful brown eyes with a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose.

Edd took the hand offered to him and gave it a firm shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you Derek."

Tim perks up and asks excitedly, "So are you going to the after party?"

"You know he can't honey," Derek motions toward Edd, "It's going to be at The Dock."

"Oh, right," he sounded a little put off that he had forgotten that Edd was underage.

"And we can't go either, like I've already told you, I've got work tomorrow and so do you," he looked a little stern when he said this, like it was the end of a conversation they had already had on this topic before Edd joined it. "Besides," he kisses Tim's cheek, "We have no one to sponsor us in, so you'll just have to wait till next week to go dancing."

He jokingly pouted, "Do you promise we get to go," and lays his head on Derek's shoulder.

He gives his man a side eye glance and shakes his head while chuckling silently to himself, "Yeah, I promise."

Tim bounces back up, no longer pouting, "I'm cool with that," giving his man a quick kiss. Bringing his attention back to Edd he turns him around with one hand, wrapping his arm around his shoulder in that movement then begins to lead him towards Tina, "Let's go meet the rest of your friends," his other hand still holding on to Derek's.

As they walked past Tina to get to the rest of the group Edd could hear the older gentleman critiquing her work upon the play and his opinion was not promising, at least not the part that he had heard. Getting a few feet past he asks the two of them as he points over his shoulder at the man, "Who is that?"

"Tina's teacher," Derek replied, "The play is a part of her grade."

"He doesn't seem to approve of her work."

"It is his job to point out and help her to correct her mistakes or she wouldn't be learning," Tim pointed out.

Edd looks over his shoulder and sees that he was still talking to her, not at all looking happy, "Well he doesn't have to be so mean about it."

They walk up to his friends as Derek points out how cruel the world can be, "She has a lot of unfair hurdles to overcome."

"What are you all talking about," Rave questions.

Tim looks over at him, "Tina's asshole of a teacher."

"So first off, she's a woman," Derek continues, "Which stereotypically in a misogynistic world shuffles her off into the roles of hairstylist, costume designer or makeup artist."

"Or actress," Plank added and Edd gives him a look that said thank you for your two cents.

"And then of course there's the fact that she's a lesbian, which means to people like him that she should be a lighting and set designer." He gives him a moment to let that sink in, "So you see some people allow their personal prejudices or spiritual beliefs to dictate how they are going to treat someone instead of judging them upon their merits."

Tim adds from there, "In his mind he can't understand why a woman would want to be a director, he probably thinks she should stay at home and have baby's."

"It's people like him who are going to make it hard for her," Derek motions toward the teacher, "But she's tough as nails and can handle it. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll make her dream come true, if for nothing more than to prove people like him wrong."

"That's some grade A bull shit," Marie said trying to keep her rage in check, "I thought the show was fucking awesome. What kind of an asshole do you have to be to give her a hard time because she's a woman."

"Apparently that kind," Kevin replied as the man storms by, Tina following slowly behind him.

"How'd it go Tink," Derek asks as she joined the group.

Her expression was forlorn as she comes up and hugs the man, "I got a B minus."

"That fucking asshole," Rave said for the group as a collective, his mother admonished his foul language but shared the sentiment.

"He's just mad I didn't hold it on campus," She looks up into Derek's eyes, "But the center could use the money more than the school could."

"It's alright Tink, you did good," he rubs her shoulder trying to sooth her, "Don't let it get you down."

"Tell that to my grades," she replied as she released her hug on him, she couldn't help the feeling that it was going to be a tough road to graduation, and that she would have to work twice as hard to prove herself. "Are you guys coming out tonight?"

"Nah, got to work tomorrow," Tim replied.

"Ah, I need my teddy bear tonight," she pouted and hugs Derek again.

"Sorry Tink," he squeezes her tightly, "The bills don't pay themselves, but you go out and let off some steam, I'll come by after I get off work tomorrow and we'll have brunch."

"Mimosa's?"

"Absolutely."

"It's a date," they give each other a quick kiss to say goodbye. As she walks away she calls over her should, shaking her finger at him, "Now don't you be late."

Derek shakes his head at his friend as she walked away, taking his man's hand again as they followed the rest of the group toward the exit. 'Derek, Tim," Edd called out, bringing both men's attention to him, "I was wondering if you might be able to do me a small favor."

Tim cocks a brow at the son of his employer, "Whatcha need Edd?"

"Well you see, my friends," he motions toward Jonny and Marie, "Got a ride here tonight from Jonny's cousin and apparently it was only a one-way deal."

"And your cars already full and you want to know if we can give them a lift," Tim finishes for him.

Derek looks at Tim who only smiled a shrugged his shoulders, then turns back to Edd, "We'd be happy to."

"Thanks, I owe you one," stepping out onto the street Edd noticed the subtle change in Derek and Tim, they released each other's hands and put a foot of distance between each other. He understood their reasons behind doing it, but it still made him sad that they had to hide their love for one another while out in public. For the world can be a hateful place, and it is better to love each other safely then to become the focus of some bigot's ire.

"Well in that case," Tim rubs his chin in thought, "I think I've got a few things you can help me do tomorrow."

Kevin looked a little disappointed as he was hoping to spend Sunday with Edd, but now he would be helping Tim with his work. Derek bumps into Tim's shoulder with his own, "Don't be working the bosses kid to hard, remember you want to keep this job." Though they couldn't hold hands they still acted like two good friends walking down that street, joking and playing around with each other, to the rest of the world they would look like two bros just hanging out.

"Nah, his old man would probably approve," he started walking and talking in an exaggerated butch fashion, "It will help build character, make him a man and not some sissy queen," he hawks a loogie and spits it to the side.

"How butch," Derek replies in disgust, "Soon you'll be burping and scratching your balls."

"If it turns you on baby, I will," he dodges the slap to the shoulder with a smile and a laugh.

"You're so funny."

"I know," it was his turn to bump shoulders with Derek, "But that's why you love me."

"Our marriage is doomed," he quietly exclaims then playfully pouts.

Reaching the parking lot where their vehicles were parked, Tim unlocks the door to his Nissan truck, opening the door he pulls up his front seat and reaches in the back to drop down the jump seat. "Come on kids, let's get you home," he motions for Jonny and Marie as Rave, his mother and Plank continue on toward their car.

Marie steps up to the door and sees the small seats and asks, "You're a good driver, right?"

"He's a maniac on the road," Derek replied as he opened his door to let Jonny in, "But he hasn't killed me yet."

"That's reassuring," she adds as she steps into the vehicle, buckling up.

Pushing the seat back into position Tim waves goodbye to the rest of the group, "I'll see you tomorrow Edd, let say nine."

"I'll be there," he replied as both he and Kevin start to make their way over to join the other group.

"It was nice meeting you all," Derek waved from his side of the vehicle before getting in.

Getting into Ms. Castellanos's car they shove Plank over against the driver side door of the back seat. Edd taking the middle, he leans over and whispers, "We need to talk, so you better just plan on staying at my place tonight."

Looking up to the front seat at Rave he could guess what the conversation was going to be about, "Alright." It was now almost ten o'clock at night when they started their trip home and the passengers in the car were low on energy and quiet, the only sound was the music coming from the radio. Rave's mother was listening to The Crow soundtrack, the boys were not complaining about the choice since the music was right up their alley.

They reached Peach Creek just a little past eleven as they had stopped at the White Castle drive-thru to get everyone a late dinner. Edd had to remind her that Plank was staying at his place when she turned on her blinker to make her way into the trailer park at the bottom of Groove Hill. Making the quick trip up the hill and turning into Edd's neighborhood, she parked in front of his house letting the three boys out, both Rave and his mother saying their farewells before driving off.

Entering the house Edd turns off the alarm and then resets it before the three of them start climbing the steps to make their way up to his room. Kevin and Plank quietly talking as they walked, the door to his parent's room flying open, his angry mother standing in the doorway glaring at him, "Do you know what time it is?" He nods his head yes, biting his tongue knowing to say anything would just escalate the situation further, her eyes dart towards his friends, "Don't you think it's a little late to be bringing friends over, we've got church in the morning."

His father calling out form their bed half asleep, "Tina May, let the boy be."

She points her finger at him, "We're going to have a serious talk about your recent attitude mister," she steps back into her room and slowly closes the door, "Now get to bed."

Walking down the hall to the stairs to the third floor Plank mocks her in a silent voice, "God what a bitch."

Climbing the stairs Edd calls back to him, "Now Plank, let's not throw stones, I had about as much choice in who my mother was as I did about several other things in my life." Reaching the third floor Plank hurries over and plops down on the couch, groaning out in exhaustion, stretching as he did so. Edd comes around and leans upon the back of the couch, crossing his arms while Kevin took a seat in the chair next to it, turning on the TV, "So do you want to tell us what happened between you and Rave last night?"

Plank pops up into a half sitting position, supporting himself on his elbows, "Well, um, I uh."

"I know what happened," Edd looked at him disapprovingly, "And I will be very disappointed in you if you slept with him just to get your rocks off." Kevin stops what he was doing and looks over at the two of them with a shocked what the fuck expression upon his face, and in seconds choose to stay out of this conversation.

"Why do you fuckers always have to assume that I'm going to fuck and duck?" he replied defensively, "It wasn't like that, ok, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Oh, so what was it like then?" He stands upright, "You just happened to be naked with a hard on, tripped on one of the twin's toys, and Rave who also just happened to be naked, was in the right position for your dick to just slide up in him. And then what? Every time you tried to get up you lost your balance, thus causing the thrusting motion associated with sex, until you nutted?"

He playfully but halfheartedly chuckles, "If that's what you choose to believe, then yeah, that's what happened."

Edd tuts and comes around to sit on the couch, forcing the boy to sit up properly, "Come on Plank, tell me the truth, do you like him?"

Planks expression turns from the playful carefree one he was using as a wall to hide his feelings, to one of worry and concern, "Yeah, I think he's cute."

"That doesn't answer the question," Edd was starting to get irritated.

"I don't know," it was like neither one of them was willing to give him an answer on whether or not they like the other. "But I'm not going to stop being his friend just because we had sex, if that's what he is worried about."

"Why do you think he is worried about that?"

Plank was starting to look sad, "He looked like he regretted it all as soon as it was over, he just rolled over and fell asleep, he hasn't said anything nice to me since."

"Maybe," Kevin decided to finally contribute, "You should tell him that you still want to be his friend. Because if you don't, you will end up losing him, because we all know Rave can be hard headed at the best of times and will probably continue to be standoffish until he stops talking to you all together."

"He's right you know," Plank looks from Kevin back to Edd, "You need to talk to him and then show him that you mean it."

"I hear what you're saying, I'm just," Plank was trying to stifle his fears of rejection.

"No Plank, you have to, or are you really wanting to lose him as a friend?" Edd asks and Plank shakes his head no, "Alright, then I suggest you get up early tomorrow and do it. You can go over there when Kevin goes to pick up his scooter," he stands and walks toward his bedroom, taking Kevin's hand to lead him there, "Now get some sleep, you're going to need it." Taking out the spare blankets and pillows from his closet, he brings them out to his friend, depositing them neatly on the couch, "Goodnight," giving him a sympathetic look, "It's going to be alright, you'll see." Edd leaves him and returns to his room closing the door behind him, Plank pulls out the hideaway bed and makes it before turning off the lights to lay down to a restless night.

The following morning Jeffery had decided that it would be alright for Edd to miss church this week, much to the chagrin of his mother. Edd woke up a little after eight to find a sticky note on his door from his father, telling him to enjoy the day with his friends but that he would be going to church next week. After taking his shower, he wakes his friends up and asks for another favor from Tim once he arrived. Dropping both Plank and Kevin off at the winery, he returns home to help the handy man out with his work keeping his fingers crossed that Rave would be open to talking to Plank. Finding out later that night when he was talking to Kevin on the phone that he had, as Kevin put it, "Chickened the fuck out," and had him drop him off at his home.

The next morning Edd finds Plank at his usual spot right off the high school campus behind a strip mall, smoking his morning cigarette with a few of the other boys who are considered delinquents. Walking up to him he smacks him upside the back of his head, "What the hell Plank, I thought we had talked about this and that you were going to talk to Rave."

"I know," he didn't have time to finish what he was going to say as Edd had taken the cigarette form his lips, took a drag to calm his nerves, then grabs him by the arm to drag him to the school.

"You're going in there right now and explaining everything to him, I don't care if I have to stand there to keep you from running away, but we are settling this." Walking through the front doors of the school they turn the corner into the first hallway to head toward Rave's locker when Plank stops him in front of the notice board.

Edd turns around to look at him, pointing his finger in his face he opens his mouth to tell him to stop stalling, but Plank speaks first, "Edd," he points toward the board, drawing Edd's attention in the direction he was looking. Pinned to that board were several photo copies of polaroid pictures, Edd takes a step closer to get a better look at them and his heart nearly flew out of his chest as he could feel the floor drop out from beneath him. Several of the pictures were of him in his Juliet costume and one of him dressed as a boy as he was coming out from the backstage area then another one was him standing near Kevin, Plank, Rave and the rest of his friends.

 **A/N- KABOOM, this is the emergency broadcast system, this is not a test, we advise everyone to seek shelter immediately, please stay tuned to this station for further instructions.**


	27. Think

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 27 – Think

 **A/N – The song is by Aretha Franklin. I know I use a lot of homophobic slurs in my fic's, being a gay man, it is my way of disempowering them, or a way for me to work through the hurtful things that have been said to me over the years. But I do not feel that I have the right to use Transphobic slurs for the same purpose, so I will be censoring them with **** whenever they are used from this point forward. But we all know that assholes use those words to hurt people they do not understand, so the sentence will still be there, just the slur will be censored.**

Edd's mind was unfocused as the world around him became more than a buzzing noise, the only thing he could concentrate on were the pictures that were staring him in the face. Reaching up with a shaky hand he pulls one of the pieces of paper off the notice board to look at it more closely. Jesus Christ, who the fuck took these and how the hell is he going to stop himself from beating their stupid face into the ground once he found out. His mind was a mix of rage, anxiety, fear and a desire to shrink into some dark corner to escape the eyes he could feel upon him. He turns around slowly on unsteady feet, the piece of paper falling from his hand, his eyes darting to the left, a group of girls huddled together stealing glances over at him, whispering amongst themselves. His eyes dart to the right as five of the varsity football players walk by, disgust clearly present in their eyes as they stare at him, he could see their mouths moving but he could not hear their words.

He became painfully aware that someone was shaking him, he turns his head and eyes to face in front of him and could see Plank's panicked expression. He looked as though he was yelling at the top of his lungs at him but he could not make out what he was saying. He saw quick movement out of the corner of his eye, his anxiety flared as thoughts of someone rushing them sprang into his mind. His eyes lazily moving in that direction as Rave came into view, he was carrying one of the pieces of paper with him, obviously looking for them. He snapped his fingers a few times in front of Edd's face as he stood beside a bewildered Plank, their conversation was starting to slowly come back into focus. Rave's voice was the first that he heard, "How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know, I haven't been fucking timing it," Plank was exasperated, "Maybe two minutes," it felt longer than that for Edd.

"He's in shock."

"Well duh Mr. Obvious," Plank shakes him again, "Edd, snap out of it already man."

"I'm fine," he says harshly as he pulls himself out of Plank's grasp a little too roughly, an apologetic glance to his friend as he brushed a loose strained of hair behind his ear, "I'm fine," he whispered.

"You sure dude?" Plank cautiously puts his hand out to place it upon Edd's shoulder, "You look kind of pale." Edd nods weakly as he was still trying to calm down from the panic attack that was threatening to take hold again. A few girls giggle as they walk past, Plank glances at them from over his shoulder then quickly reaches past Edd, tearing down the rest of the photos from the board, "Who the fuck would do this?"

Rave looks around the throng of students in the hall nervously, "Do you want me to write you a list?"

Plank takes Edd by the arm and leads him away from the board, "You know, you should probably go home for today."

Edd turns his head to the right, cocking a brow at him, giving him an incredulous look, "And why would I do that? So how about the next day, or the day after that? Would you have me hide for the rest of my life just because someone took some pictures of me?"

"Nah, you right, we can't let those bastards think you're scared," Plank stated trying to reassure him that he agreed with him.

"I'm not scared," he asserted with a determined look on his face.

"We know that Edd," Rave assured him.

"It just caught me off guard," if Edd was to be honest right now, he would have to admit that his knees were still a little shaky. "They have another thing coming if they think Eddward Rockwell is this easily frightened."

Coming around the corner and into the hall that held their lockers they see their other three friends leaning against Edd's. Marie points in their direction saying something to the group, this brings Kevin out of his thoughts. Lifting is head he turns it to look down the hall at them, his expression melting into one of relief. "See little dude," Marie says as they join them at the locker, "I told you those assholes wouldn't dare touch him."

Edd goes up to his locker and dials in his combination, "What's this about touching?"

"Kevin was afraid you would be showing up with a black eye or two," Jonny answers.

"If you showed up at all," Marie added as she tapped down the front of Kevin's baseball cap. She knew the boy was worried that Edd might get expelled again for fighting, not that he was thinking he would run away from a fight.

"You can lay your fears to rest pumpkin, I am here and unscathed," he pulled out his books for his first class.

"Well until this all blows over, I don't think you should be by yourself," Kevin gave voice to his worries.

Edd chuckles at the insinuation that he was helpless, "Are you offering to be my bodyguard? Want me to sing you a love song while we're at it?" He regretted saying that as soon as it left his lips, "Sorry," his expression softening to show his sincerity. He knew he shouldn't be taking his frustrations out on Kevin, he meant well, but this whole damn situation had him frazzled.

"I agree with little dude," Marie chimed in, "It would probably be best for us to walk with you until things simmer down."

"Fine," he huffed, "That shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience since at least one of you are in all my classes." Closing his locker he turns and offers his arm to Kevin, "Will you do me the honor sir and escort me to my first bastion of knowledge."

Kevin looked nervous about walking arm in arm with Edd down the hall as Rave sighed, "Edd that isn't going to help matters."

"So what," his irritation once again rising to the surface, "There is no denying it now, so allow me the joy of rubbing it in their faces. If they don't like it they can kiss the lower portion of my posterior," he takes Kevin's arm and starts to head in the direction of his first class with Marie following behind them. If anyone dared to look in their direction he would simply smile at them and say hi, letting them know that he didn't care if they gawked at them or not. How dare they put his personal life on display like some freak show to be laughed at and not expect him to rub their noses in it, who the fuck did they think they were dealing with?

Putting up a brave front didn't stop them from throwing their verbal jabs at him, or delaying them in their actions. As he walked into his first class for the day he couldn't help but notice the snickering coming from a few of his classmates as he made his way to his seat. Upon the surface of his desk, drawn in permeant marker, was the usual barrage of childish artwork along with transphobic and homophobic slurs. "Ah guys," he addressed the class as he takes his seat, "Thanks, you have no idea what this means to me. I mean up until this very moment I have been absolutely clueless about who I am, but thanks to you, that missing puzzle piece has finally been found, and I am whole," he places his hands over his heart as he spoke the last part.

The warning bell rings and the last few stragglers enter the room as a girl behind Marie whispers to her friend, "What a waste."

"What?" She turns to face the girl, "Just because you have a snowballs chance in hell of fucking him doesn't make him a waste." The girl shrinks away from her afraid that she was going to hit her as well as feeling embarrassed that she had been overheard by Edd's oldest friend.

The rest of the school day went by with much of the same harassment occurring between and during each of his classes. The quiet laughter as he walked down the hall or entered the room, the whispers and looks from his classmates, notes telling him how disgusted they were with him, and the teachers turning a blind eye to it all. The most that was said about any of it was regarding the defacement of school property when they wrote on his desk with permanent marker. This only forced them to write paper notes to leave on his desk before each class began, he shot back with his own comment in his second class, but quickly just started ignoring and throwing them away after that.

At the end of the day was his swim practice, a thick air of unease was in the locker room as everyone got ready for practice. He became painfully aware that several of his teammates were uncomfortable being in their speedos in his presence. As they had wrapped a towel around themselves after they had gotten changed, while others placed their towel in their lap as they sat on the bench listening to the coach's pep talk. It was also clear that all of them wanted to keep their distance form him as they had made a strong effort not to sit on the same bench he was on, isolating him from the rest of the group.

The team leaves the locker room and made their way into the pool area after the coach's speech, looking over at the glass partition that separated the pool from the main lobby, he sees his friends sitting on the marble base of the glass divider. He gives them a small nervous wave that they returned, "They look uncomfortable," Rave stated as he noticed the distance they were keeping from Edd.

"Yeah," Plank breathed out, "I don't like it." They sat there and watched over the practice, but were painfully aware of the fact that if anything were to happen they would have to run to the gym in order to get to him. As the door to the pool, which was a few feet away from them, only opened freely from the other side to allow people to leave the area quickly in case of emergency. But it did not allow people to enter the area from this side, and because of the coach's rules, they would not be allowed to sit in the pool area during practice.

The practice went by as normal, the team doing their warm ups and drills, but the feel of unease was unsettling. Even with the partition between them Kevin and the others could feel the tension in the air surrounding the team and their attitudes toward Edd. Plank and Rave sat there gritting their teeth and nervously tapping a beat upon their knees as Marie chewed upon her fingernails, Kevin and Jonny sat there looking for the slightest sign of trouble, ready to make their way to the gym at a moment's notice.

The whistle blows and the coach yells out that practice was over for the day and for everyone to get changed. The younger members of the team run off to the locker room as the coach goes to his office and closes his door, this gives the upper classmen, led by Richard, their chance to speak their "piece". "Hey queer," Richard spoke harshly but low enough so that the coach couldn't hear it, "Why don't you do us all a favor and just quit the team, nobody wants you here." Kevin and Jonny perk up when they see Edd stop to turn and face the group, they could not hear what was being said though.

Edd's tone was flat and calm as he responded, "I can assure you Richard that none of you are my type, if that's what you're worried about."

He turns back around to make his way to the locker room, "Oh no, you little sissy," a twelfth grader by the name of Mark calls out as he grabs Edd's arm, "We aint done talking to ya yet." Kevin and the others jump to their feet the moment he put his hands on Edd and begin to run for the gym entrance.

Edd yanks his arm free from Mark's grip as another boy comes up from behind him, pushing him into the group of disgusted teenage boys as he hisses out his profanities. Kevin and the others reach the first set of gym doors and try them, finding them locked, Plank hurries to the second set to find that they are locked as well. They rush off quickly as they would have to run to the opposite side of the gym from where they were now in order to get in. Mark shoves him roughly in the shoulder, causing him to stager back a few steps, "Who the fuck do you think you are faggot?" Edd quickly does a head count, eleven boys, those were not very good odds to taking on by himself, a quick look at the glass partition and he knows that reinforcements were on their way.

"I think he thinks he's a girl," Richard goaded and Edd glares at him trying to keep his cool until help could arrive. The other team members were laughing as Richard mockingly made a few feminine gestures with his hands. Kevin and the others round the last corner and see the open door that would give them entrance to the gym

"If you hadn't noticed dude," Mark does and upward tap of Edd's pectoral, "You don't got any tits."

"Probably doesn't have any balls either," a boy behind him laughs out.

"Well Mark," Edd cocks a brow at him, as Kevin and the others had reached the locker room and were rushing through it to get to him, "You don't have a dick, but somehow everyone still thinks you're a boy."

The smile quickly disappears from Mark's face and with no warning and a quick movement, he jabs, landing a powerful blow on Edd's nose, dazing him. Kevin and the others enter the pool area as Edd stagers backwards, the boys behind moving out of his way. The wet surface coupled with running into one of the boys behind him as they were moving made Edd lose his balance, he falls backwards into the pool. Having been at the corner of the pool his head cracks against the edge on the other side, knocking him unconscious.


	28. Get Well Soon

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 28 – Get Well Soon

Alice felt weightless as she floated along upon the surface of the water, lying upon her back she lazily ran her arms through the liquid feeling it glide around her form. Opening her eye's, she gazed up at the night time sky through the branches of a great oak tree whose leaves danced in time with the movement of the wind. The moon was big and beautiful perched up in the heavens surrounded by twinkling jewels like stars as big fluffy clouds moved slowly across the sky. A pair of beautiful voices singing a song about the hardships of love drew her attention to the bank of the creek she was floating in. Upon a blanket next to a small fire sat two ladies who were the source of the song, fireflies danced upon the hillside behind them as a pair of men lay spooning under the tree.

The African American lady who sat sidesaddle fashion upon the blanket notices Alice's gaze, raising her hand she greets her with a wave. This draws the attention of her companion away from the fire, glancing up and looking in the direction that her friend was waving in, she smiles warmly at Alice. The pair continued singing their carefully crafted melody as they looked upon the floating figure in the water. In one's expression Alice could see the look of concern for an unknown future that was possibly filled with hardship, in the other she saw peace and a feeling that even though rough times were ahead, that eventually everything was going to be alright. The song stops for a brief moment as the content woman looks over at her friend and smiles before beginning a new song, "At first I was afraid, I was petrified."

Her friend continues the lyrics of the famous Gloria Gaynor song, "I kept thinking I could never live without you by my side." The pair of them singing in sync, "But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you've done me wrong, I grew strong, I learned how to get along."

Alice lays her head back down into the water and begins to hum along with the tune, the beat of the song slowly being replaced by the steady beat of the heart monitor sitting next to her bed. Muffled voices started to slowly phase into her reality, "I think he is waking up," it was Plank's voice she was hearing as her eyes started to flutter open to the rays of the setting sun that flooded the hospital room.

Her eyes blinked a few times as they adjusted to the light that reflected off the sterile white hospital walls, "Thank fucking god," Marie said as she leaned over the bed staring into Edd's eyes.

"You're too close," he muttered as he weakly pushed her face away from his own.

He became painfully aware of the throbbing in his head and the sharp sting on the back of his skull where he had made contact with the side of the pool as well as the gentle touch of someone's hand in his own. Looking in that direction he sees Kevin's worried by smiling face as his grip tightened around his hand. "Don't give me that look pumpkin," he said softly as his head pounded, "I'm alright."

Marie ruffles Kevin's hat as she passed him to walk to the other side of the bed, "Little dude here has been totally worried about you, hasn't let go of your hand the entire time."

"We all were," Jonny chimed in from his seat, "I was just about to call the doctor and tell him to check your head again. I totally thought you had suffered some undetectable brain damage since you were singing I Will Survive in your sleep just a moment ago."

"I did not," he replied defensively and regretted the sudden outburst as his head throbbed.

"You totally were dude," Marie sat upon the bed.

"You're talking to loudly," he groaned as he rubbed his temple with his free hand, "Besides there's no proof, so it didn't happen."

"Anyways, I wouldn't call it singing," Kevin whispered, "More like mumbling." Edd pulls his hand out of Kevin's grip and rolls over, covering his eyes with his hands trying to dull the throbbing in his head as he cursed that stupid dream for making him embarrass himself in front of his friends.

"There's something we need to tell you Edd," Plank gently moves Marie off the bed and takes her spot, caressing Edd's shoulder, "The cops have the pictures." Edd went ridged, "And your parents are on their way here."

"They should be here any minute," Jonny added.

"So, they're probably going to have seen it," he didn't know how to continue this conversation, but he knew what this could mean for him and the hardships that were to come. "So, we're going to stay here for as long as we can, but I'm pretty sure your parents are going force us to leave as soon as they get here."

A nervous pit fills Edd's stomach as he looks around the room, "Where's Rave?"

Plank lets out a heavy sigh, "I sent him home, I didn't want your parents being mean to him, you know, since he was the one you were kissing in the picture."

"Thank you," he whispered as a little weight was lifted from his shoulders, he knew that his parent's ire was his cross to bear, but he didn't want his friends to suffer the fall out as well.

The group could hear his mother's angry voice coming from down the hall and the tension in the room shot through the roof. Edd rolls back over onto his back and shimmies himself up into a sitting position, his fear and anxiety was clearly visible upon his face as the object of his turmoil came closer to the room. "I want you to promise me," Edd's eyes were focused upon the door awaiting her entrance, Plank reaches up and gently turns him to face him, "Promise me that you'll call us if you need anything."

"Yeah, I will," the door swings open and his eyes filled with panic dart toward the entryway.

His mother's stern face looks around the room at all those present as though she was looking for a particular person. Her tone was cold as she addressed the group, "Out," everyone stood there for a brief moment, uneasiness filled the room as they were unsure if they should do as she said. His father walks in slowly, a sad and dazed look in his eyes, "Leave, we need a moment alone with our son." Slowly they all walked from the room, being forced to walk around her as she did not give way to any of them, her eyes following each of them as they walked by, making a mental note of each of their faces.

As the door quietly closes behind them she takes the few steps to the chair beside his bed slowly, keeping her eyes on Edd as she addressed her husband, "Honey, remind me when we get home to call the agency." The man did not respond to her words, the stunned expression on his face was telling them that he was not with them mentally. Edd cocks a brow at her, her wicked smile was unsettling as she took her seat, "We're going to need a new maid."

"You can't be serious," he said softly, his voice and expression told of his disbelief.

"I'm dead serious," a tone of triumph in her voice, she was enjoying this way too much, "That girl has been a bad influence on you since day one, I only tolerated her presence because it made you happy." Yeah right, for his happiness, more like you used Betty Jo's employment as a bargaining chip. "Now I can see that I should have listened to my gut from the very beginning, for look what she has done to you," she tosses the piece of paper containing the pictures in his lap, "She has put you on a path of sin."

Edd picks up the piece of paper and was once again confronted with the reality that his secret was now out in the open, "She had nothing to do with this."

"Really," she taps the page, "Then who's that?" As clear as day, Marie's profile was just barely in the picture, but no one could mistake her trademark look, he was only thankful that Tim was facing away from the camera or he would be feeling her wrath as well.

"Edd," his father called out weakly, "Please explain this to us. This isn't who you are is it, you were just acting, right? A part you got forced into by your friends as a joke? You're not that way, are you?"

A very small part of Alice, the frightened part, was screaming at herself to lie, just tell them what they wanted to hear so that it could all go back to the way it was. That she could continue to hold up this charade until she was out of school and able to take care of herself. That with time they would forget this whole thing had ever happened if she just proved herself to be what they thought she was, a boy. But the bigger part of herself was tired of lying about it, and didn't have the strength to hide this anymore, that she had tasted what it had felt like to be true to herself and she didn't want to go back to the way things were, regardless of its cost. Softly she spoke, "It is exactly as it appears to be, this is exactly who I am," she couldn't look up at them for fear of the heart ache it would cause her. For even though her mother was cold and distant to her, she had always thought that somewhere deep down she did truly love her in her own way. And her father, he had recently been trying as best he could to make things right between them, and she feared that her heart would shatter if she looked up to see disgust in their eyes.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Her mother's voice was bitter, "That you're some queer?"

Edd looks over at the woman, her eyes were narrowed with contempt for the words her son had spoken, "No, that I'm a girl."

Jeffery flinches at the words as he repeats them, "A girl."

Her mother's expression twists with disgust as she realizes the implications of this statement, "My son thinks he's a girl. You aren't a fucking ******," Jeffery flinches again at that word, "There is no god damn way my son is a fucking ******."

"Tina May," Jeffery chides her, "We don't need to use the lords name in vain."

"In vain," Edd chuckles out softly, "Is that all you're worried about, when your wife is using such hateful words to your only child." Jeffery looked defeated but did not respond to the accusation, "In vain," he repeated. "You know I have thought about that saying a lot recently and I think it refers to more than just saying god damn. I think it also means that you're not supposed to use god's name to justify yourself, to defend your hatred or your actions against others."

"So now you're a theologian," Tina May scoffs, she was not swayed by what her son had said. "Well you better listen good mister, God doesn't make mistakes, if he wanted you to be a girl he would have made you a girl at conception. He didn't intend for you to defile his creation with your half-backed ideas and immature concepts of identity." Edd seethed, her mother's secret on the tip of her tongue ready to be flung in her face, she would only need to speak it to plunge their marriage into total chaos. But she calculated its outcome quickly and realized that under the current circumstances she would easily be able to play it off as lies spun by a scorned child trying to get back at their mother and it would do nothing but provoke her further. Tina May stands and picks up the paper from the bed, "You should forget that you ever had friends, you are no longer allowed to see any of those trouble makers." Folding it she places it in her purse, "Also forget the luxuries you had at that school, we are pulling you out of it and placing you into a military academy, they should be able to straighten you out." She walks to her husband and directs him towards the door, "And until the day you are shipped off you are grounded and are to remain in your room, we do not want to see you, the new maid will bring your meals up to you."

She turns and guides her bewildered husband out of the room and into the hall, closing the door harshly behind them, leaving their son to crumple emotionally in upon himself. Instructing the nurses station that he was not to receive any visitors while he remained in their care and that they wished for the phone in his room to be removed. Affectively isolating her from all that she has known, leaving their child who was going to be turning fifteen this week defenseless and alone.


	29. Don't Come Around Here No More

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 29 – Don't Come Around Here No More

 **A/N – The song used for the title is by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**

Tim had just finished up his last inspection of the gutters along the roof of the house for the year, to ensure that no debris was in them before winter set in this year. He was busy putting the ladder and tools back into the shed in the backyard when he hears a vehicle pull up into the front driveway. The familiar voices of his employers were heard in a heated argument as he closes the door to the shed and secures the pad lock in place. Grabbing the trash bag up off the ground he heads in their general direction to throw it away, "Well if you had just taught him how to be a real man, none of this would have happened," Mrs. Rockwell's voice could be heard clearly.

"I don't think that's how this works Tina May," his voice sounded almost defeated in Tim's opinion.

Her footsteps stop on the top step leading up to the side entrance, "Jeff, I know you're in shock, but think about this clearly," she takes in a deep breath and it out through her nose. "What do you think will happen to our carriers," she puts her key into the lock and opens the door her voice trails off as she enters the house, "If our parishioners found out that our son thinks he's a girl and we did nothing about it?"

Jeffery climbs the steps as he speaks, "But he is our only child Tina May, and I don't," the door slams shut behind him and the conversation become undiscernible for Tim.

This conversation was frighteningly familiar, it reminded him of the argument he had with his father the day he moved out of their house and came out to his family. He wasn't disowned by his parents, luckily, they're still trying to understand him and his love for Derek in their own way. This still put a strain on their relationship to this day, for sometimes it just takes time to find that common ground, even with loved ones. The air was tense and heavy around the house as an unsettling feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and his skin began to crawl, his feet move quickly as he rushes for the back door. Opening it slowly he entered the house as quietly as he could, he hears the two of them still arguing in the front of the building, probably in his study. "We have to put an end to this Jeff, we could lose our jobs, our home everything, all for his selfishness."

"And what if what you're suggesting doesn't change him? Hmm, then what?" Though his words were accusing his tone was not, it almost seemed meek to Tim as he listened at the kitchen door to the hallway.

"If he wants to continue to live in this house when he gets back, he will have to follow our rules," back, back from where?

Jeffery asked with a sad tone in his voice, "When does he leave for military school?"

Her voice was cold and uncaring as she spoke, "Oh, he's not going to military school, no, he's going to that camp our donations fund, this way he can get the therapy he needs to get better." Jeffery started to stammer out a protest, but was silenced by her harsh words, "This is not up for discussion," slamming her hand upon the desk, "If I had my way he would be going straight there once he's released from the hospital tomorrow. But as it stands it will be a week at most until he leaves, and I want to make this perfectly clear, you are to stop codling him like some first grader." Tim nearly went into a panic at the word therapy and rushes towards the door, not caring anymore if they heard him leave. Running from the house to where he had parked his truck out back, he jumps in and speeds off throwing the gravel of the drive up as his vehicle reversed out of his parking spot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he beats his hand against the steering wheel in time with his cursing. It is true that he had only known Edd for a short time, but that didn't change the fact that he considered him a friend of sorts and that it wasn't right what she was planning on doing to him. Alright he knew where he currently was, but he didn't have much time, he could only hope that his idea would work out for all of them.

Alice lay in her hospital bed tossing and turning, unable to get any sleep, the hurtful words and expressions on her mother's face replaying in her mind once again. The fear of an unknown future playing havoc with her emotions, wondering what was to become of her and her exile to this new school. Would she be forced to live out the rest of her days as Edd or could she find some way to break free of the shackles that were currently binding her to this fate? It all seemed hopeless as she stared up at the ceiling of her room, wishing for just a moments peace that she knew sleep would bring her. Turning her head to the right she looks at the clock on the nightstand that read two in the morning. The phone in her room had been removed per her parent's request, leaving her unable to contact any of her friends like she had promised she would if she needed help. Her mind wondering what Betty Jo and Marie were going through at this very minute, how frantic they must be, for not only did she lose her job, but the place they have been living in for the past few years. Would Betty Jo's sister be able to take them in or would they be doomed to live out on the streets until they could find a place to live again?

The door to her room opens slowly allowing the light of the hallway to spill in, casting a long shadow of the person entering her room across the floor. The wall goes up once again and Edd rolls over in his bed so that his back was to the door, feeling the cool breeze from the opening in the back of his hospital gown as quiet feet approach his bed. A gentle hand is laid upon his shoulder and a familiar voice speaks softly to him, "Mr. Rockwell, I am Nurse Baker, I was just coming in to see if you were doing alright."

Edd rolls over in his bed and sees Patty leaning over him, he could see a concerned expression on her face in the dim light, "Patty I."

She puts her forefinger to her lips and silently shushes him, "Are you not sleeping well? Do you want something to help you relax?"

He shakes his head, "No I'm fine."

"Then maybe you would like to accompany me on a walk then," her mannerisms were telling him that she was nervous, "Perhaps getting you out of this room for a little bit might help you fall asleep."

"I would like that," he replied as he gave her a curious look.

She quickly steps back outside of the door, the clanking of metal could be heard in the hallway, stepping back in a moment later pushing a wheelchair. "Here you go," she taps the seat and answers his question that was dancing across his face, "Hospital rules."

He gets up out of his bed and takes his set as she grabs the IV bag to bring it with them. Exiting his room, they turn left and away from the nurses station for this area and toward the next set of elevators, casually saying hello to the few staff members they passed in the hall. Reaching the lifts, she presses the down button and begins to look to the right and left as they waited for the doors to open, breathing out a sigh of relief when they did and found that the compartment was empty. Wheeling him in backwards so that he was facing the doors, she pushes the button for the first floor and then the button to close the doors quicker. As the metal doors slide shut she begins to speak, "We don't have a lot of time, so listen carefully" she looks down at him as he looked up at her. "Once these doors open I want you to rip out your IV and run for the front entrance, Tim is going to be waiting for you in the parking lot across the street, he'll take you some place safe."

"Why? What is happening," he didn't understand why they were mounting this rescue operation, though he had to admit that a small part of himself was grateful for it.

"Your mother is planning to send you away," she replied hastily.

"I already know that," his confusion was running deeper with each passing second, "She's sending me to a military school."

"No, she's not," she said in a rush, "She's sending you to some camp to try and change you."

It struck him all at once, his mother had only said military school so that he would be unprepared for the truth when they dropped him off at the camp they were sponsoring. "What about my clothes?" He looks up above the door and sees they were now at the third floor.

"I'm sorry Edd, but it has to look like you ran for it, I can't help you anymore then I already have," she replied with an apologetic look in her eyes, "Tim should be able to help you get some clothes."

He now understood that this could mean her job if anyone found out what she had done for him, "Thank you for what you have done Patty, I really appreciate it."

The elevator slows down as it came to the first floor, "Alright, here we go, take a left at the first intersection and it's a straight shot from there."

The tone chimes and the doors start to open, "I'm sorry Patty." He rips the IV out of his hand and to make it look more believable that he was making a run for it, he pushes the chair back as he stands up quickly, slamming it into her, knocking her off balance. Running down the cold polished floors in his bare feet he skids as he makes the left turn she had told him about, nearly tumbling to the ground in his haste.

He was just barely able to right himself in time to stop his fall and with a surge of adrenalin continues to run as fast as his feet could carry him down that hall and towards the main foyer. Passing the night time attendant at the main desk, the older woman calling out to him as he slams through the front doors and out into the sidewalk in front of the hospital. The concrete surface was rough against his bare feet as he continued to run across the hospital parking lot to the adjoining street, the cold November air blowing easily through the thin fabric of his hospital gown. The adrenalin coursing through his body along with the exertion of running was keeping the chill of the night air and pain of his feet against the rough surface at bay.

Running across the empty night time street of this sleepy little town, he could see Tim's truck parked close to the exit of the parking lot he was making for, the engine already running, the man nervously looking out of his window at him. Reaching over to the passenger side door, he opens it as Edd neared the vehicle then puts the truck in drive slamming the gas petal down to the floor once the boy was inside, the inertia closing the door for Edd. "It doesn't look like anyone was following you," Tim stated as he looked in his rearview mirror.

"No, there was only an old lady at the front desk," he said through ragged breaths trying to slow his heart down. Edd looked out of the passenger side window and wondered what their next step was, "Where are we going?

"I'm taking you to my place," he replied.

"No, take me to my parent's."

"What the fuck Edd," he exclaimed as so many thoughts of wasted effort and the possibility of getting caught filled his mind.

"I need to get some clothes," he informed him with a determined look in his eyes, "Or do you think I can wear this for the rest of the night," he pulls on the front of his hospital gown.

"I'll buy you some clothes," he said with desperation in his voice.

"Tim, please don't think that I'm not grateful for all that you have done for me, but," he paused as he calculated possibilities out in his head.

"But what," the desperation in Tim's voice was still apparent.

"But there is a possibility that the police are going to be at your door in the next couple of hours looking for me." His expression was one of a person deep in thought, "Not that they will have any evidence linking you to this, but because they will be exploring all avenues. The most they will know is that someone helped me escape, since I'm sure somebody heard the tires screeching out of the parking lot. You work for my parents, so you're going to be a suspect in this, and that means I can't be there when they arrive, it would only cause you more trouble."

"Ah, I see," he hadn't even considered this as a possibility, his plan was just to get him out of there and back to his place, they would figure out the rest in the morning.

But Edd was resolved with this course of action, "So you can just drop me off behind my parent's place, and go back home." He could see the worried look in Tim's eyes, "I'll be fine, I'll sneak in, get my clothes and the money I have saved, and I'll be out of there in ten minutes, so please don't make that face. They will be sound asleep, so you have nothing to worry about, I promise, they won't even know that I was there."

Tim turns down a side street, "Alright, I don't like this, but you're right." He goes around the block and heads back toward the house that should have been Edd's loving home. The short trip was filled with silence and an uneasy tension as Edd now worried for Patty, wondering how much trouble she would get into with her employer for allowing a minor to run away. He understood that she knew the risk before she agreed to Tim's sudden plan, but that knowledge didn't ease his guilt any. As they pulled into the back alley that ran behind the house that was once Edd's home, his anxiety along with a fresh batch of adrenalin started to course through his system.

Stopping the truck just past the parking spaces for the home, Tim leans over to him and gives him a hug, "You be careful Edd."

"I will be," he replied as he squeezed Tim tightly in that hug.

He pulls back and looks Edd in the eye, "Do you remember my number," Edd nodded in response, which was a lie, "Alright, I want you to call me the day after tomorrow and I'll come pick you up."

"Alright, I will," another lie.

"You can stay at my place until we find you a better place to live," a small part of him knew that Edd had no intentions of calling him, but decided to ignore that feeling and trust in Edd's word.

"Thank you again Tim," he hugs him one last time then steps out of the vehicle and starts to make his way to the house as Tim drove off to head home. He made note that Betty Jo's car was not in the parking place it normally was and knew that his mother had kept her word on firing the woman. Pushing down the sadness and telling himself that it was all for the best, for he surely knew that she would find someplace better to work that wasn't filled with manipulative people like his mother. Opening the gate, he made his way past the dark guest house his friend once lived in and toward the back porch of the main house.

Picking up a rock by the steps he turns it over and finds the little hiding place on the underside of the fake stone where the spare key was hidden. Climbing to the top of the steps he inserts the key and opens the door the familiar chirp of the alarm panel next to the door began to sound. It was warning him to put in the code to disarm the system within the next thirty seconds or he would alert the whole house of his presents. Punching in the code of 1119 the alarm silences itself and the green light illuminates telling him that it had been disarmed. From there he cautiously climbs the back steps from the kitchen to the second floor and walks the short distance from there to the steps that lead to his third-floor bedroom.

Edd had also noticed another absence as he made his way down the hall, the cute little bundle of fluff that was his Pomeranian Jazzy was nowhere to be seen. Surely if she was here she would have heard him walking, no matter how quiet he was trying to be, and would have come up to greet him. Obviously, that only meant one thing, that his mother must have come to the conclusion that she was the wrong type of dog for a boy to have and has gotten rid of her. But now was not the time to be upset about such things as he climbed the last flight of stairs to his room, trying to avoid making the floorboards of the staircase creak under his weight.

Now on the third floor he takes the few steps from the stairs to his bedroom door and steps inside and over to his closet to pull out a duffle bag to begin filling it full of clothes. He changes into some proper clothes suitable for the weather and puts on his winter jacket, stuffing his pockets with what little money he had hidden on the top shelf of his closet. With the bag slung over his left shoulder and his spare pair of boots in his right hand he begins to walk down the stair as quietly as he could, once again trying to avoid the creaking floorboards. Successfully navigating his way down to the first floor he takes a moment to put on his boots before he walks out of the front door. Standing he slings the bag once again over his shoulder and reaches for the door knob, "Don't move," his father's voice was heard behind him, the sound of his riffle being primed.

The sound of his slow footsteps upon the stairs told Edd he was some distance from him, the hallway was dark and without his beanie on the man probably didn't realize it was him. To Jeffery all he saw before him was some young man burglarizing his home, "The cops are on their way, you won't get far, so why don't you just drop what you have and turn yourself in."

Edd's hand was inches from the door knob, he knew his father was a bad shot, but does he risk it, or does he risk being discovered and sent to that camp his mother was so eager for him to go to? Right now, either choice seemed to have the potential for great lose, but one definitely had the possibility of freedom and opportunity. He shifted his weight to the right and grabbed the door knob, flinging open the door then shifted to the left as a shot was fired that struck the wall inches away from him. The ringing sound echoing in his ears as he dashed out of the house and weaved his way across the street, not moving in a straight line as to make it hard for his father to hit him. Another shot rings out from the porch of the house and Edd's heart is racing, fear coursing through his body as he runs into a nearby alley as the distant sounds of sirens raced toward them.

He ran and ran, not looking back to see if anyone was following, not caring that the police were headed toward the house, not daring to stop until he knew he could hide and was safe from being caught. As he ran he discovered an old playground with jungle gyms, swings and an old small metal dome with chipped paint made to resemble a clown, the oval opening in the front was his mouth. He decides this was as good of a place as any to lay low until morning, he walks over to the dome and throws his bag inside then crawls in after it, making sure to curl himself up against the wall as to not be easily seen. Wrapping his coat tightly around himself he lays his head on his bag and closes his eyes, the exertion of tonight had worn him out and he quickly fell fast asleep despite the cold nipping at his exposed flesh.

The next morning Alice woke up with a start as thunder cracked overhead, and rain began to pound against the metal of the dome she was sleeping under. The all too familiar sound was now producing in her waves of fear as it had reminded her subconscious brain of the bullets that had been shot at her the night before. Her body trembled as another bolt streaked across the heavens, forcing her to face the fears and anxiety that accompanied the facts that she had been inches away from death at the hands of her own father. She waited out the storm under that dome, telling herself over and over again that there was nothing to be afraid of, that it was just lightening, a perfectly nature occurrence of nature, nothing more than exaggerated static electricity. But her body thought differently as each crack of thunder nearly brought her to tears and reduced her to a trembling mass of fear.

The rain lasted for the next half hour, but the thunder took an hour before it became a distant rumble, and before Alice could emerge from under the dome. Peeking her head out of the clowns mouth she looked around and sees the cloud covered morning sky that obscured the dawn and the wet cold field of grass and trees that surrounded the playground. Throwing her duffle out of the dome she crawled out on her hands and knees to stand and stretch before picking up her bag and heading towards the edge of town. Sticking to the alleyways and side streets when she had to, she slowly made her way out of town and to the hope of freedom. Each step was filled with worry for an unknown future, but each step relieved her of the burdens of her past, as though chains of oppression and of Eddward were falling off her, lightening her loud.

As she steps out of the boarders of Peach Creek to begin the five-mile hike to Lemon Brook she begins to hum a familiar song that has been stuck in her head for the past day. Going from humming to singing as she stuck out her thumb to try and hitch a ride, "Oh no not I, I will survive. Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive." From Lemon Brook she would hitch her way to Summerville and her freedom, and the hope that everything was going to be alright.


	30. Someone Will Lose His Head

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 30 – Someone Will Lose His Head

 **A/N – "Who's been painting my roses red, who's been painting my roses red. Who Dares to taint with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will lose his head." Alice in Wonderland 1951.**

Kevin walks into the front doors of Peach Creek High and was greeted by the curious eyes of his classmates, those questioning eyes followed him as he made his way around the corner and toward the ninth-grade lockers to retrieve his books for his first class. Undoubtedly, the news of what had happened yesterday already making its way through the school, which in turn would get blown out of proportion with each retelling. Speculation about his relationship with Edd was already well underway as they all contemplated his actions, his frantic rush to get to the pool to save Edd's life. The story went from the truth, where he had knocked Mark and Richard to the ground as he rushed past them to dive into the pool. The task being easily done as they were standing on the wet slippery surface close to the edge in disbelief on what had just happened, each worried about their futures if the boy had died, but too stunned to do anything to save him. Some blew the story totally out of proportion, saying that Kevin had taken on half of the swim team by himself trying to get to his love, like some white knight trying to slay a dragon to save his princess.

He dials in the combination to his locker and opens the door then looks down the hall to the one that belongs to Edd. He knew that he wouldn't be here today, as he was probably ordered to stay at home for some bedrest by the doctors at the hospital. A pang of hurt now filled his stomach as worried thoughts raced through his mind, he hasn't heard a single word from Edd since he left the hospital yesterday. And when he had tried to call his room last night to see how he was doing he was told by the nurses on duty that Edd wasn't allowed visitors or phone calls per his parent's request.

"How are you doing man," Plank asks as he leans his shoulder against the locker next to Kevin's, the smaller boy replies with a weak smile and a shrug of his shoulders. "About the same as the rest of us then," he looks down the hall and sees Rave at his locker pulling out his books and notepads, their eyes meet briefly before Rave averts his gaze and closes his locker. He looks back down at Kevin, as Rave made his way toward them staring at the floor, "So, have you heard anything from him?"

He shakes his head as he replies, "No."

"Guess they wouldn't let you talk to him either," he turns to his back was flush with the lockers, letting out a frustrated, "Fuck," as he lightly bangs the back of his head against the metal.

"Here," Rave joins them and hands Kevin a piece of paper, "Marie told me to give this to 'those fucking bastards'."

Kevin turns the paper over and looks at it, Plank angling himself, so he could see what was on it as well, his brow furrowed in concern. The piece of paper held one of her drawings on it that Kevin recognized, well at least half of it anyways. It was the picture she had shown him all those weeks ago, but with a major alteration. She had decided to include Kevin in it, sitting beside Edd with a silly grin upon his face, Edd's arm was draped over his shoulder as the two of them casually enjoyed each other's company. Kevin's face twists into a panic as he wondered if she now hated him with the choice of words she had used to describe them to Rave, "Where is she?"

"Gone," he said softly, "I ran into her on my way here, she had just finished cleaning out her locker."

Plank asks with a hint of panic in his voice, "Why's she doing that?"

"She has to move to Summerville with her mother, apparently they have to go live with her aunt." Kevin rushes off towards the office, knowing that it would be the most obviously place she would be right now, but his arm was caught by Rave. He shakes his head as he speaks, "She's not going to want to see you, she's fucking pissed right now."

"I don't fucking care," he yanks his arm free from Rave and starts to walk off at a hurried pace. It wasn't a matter of whether or not she was mad at him anymore, he needed to at least say goodbye to one of the few people who had stood by him and accepted him.

"She blames me for this," Rave says softly as Plank put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, he draws his books up close to his chest trying to shield himself from the pain of the world. "She said that if I hadn't waved my fucking pride flag in people's faces none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault," he softly reassured him, hesitant on how far he should comfort him, unsure how much contact Rave would want from him.

"There sending him away you know," Rave whispered, tightening the grip on his books, his guilt coursing through his stomach.

"What?"

"She doesn't know where, but she overheard them talking about it," Rave replies then steps away, removing himself from Plank's comforting touch and toward his first class. Leaving the dumbfounded blonde alone in the hallway to contemplate what he had just told him.

Kevin had quickened his pace with each step he had taken down the hall until he was at a run trying to catch her before she was gone and could no longer be reached. He skids to a stop as he rounds the corner in front of the office and sees her and Betty Jo walking out and toward the exit. "Marie," he calls out to her and she stops in her tracks, her body stiffening.

She spins round on him as he takes a few steps toward her, "What the fuck do you want shorty?"

"I-I umm," he couldn't get out what he wanted to say with her sudden aggression.

"Have you come here to say you're sorry that I have to leave? Hum, are you looking down on me? The poor little girl who only really had a place in this shitty little town because of your boyfriend's parents, is that it?"

"No, I-I" she would not let him for a sentence.

"Or have you come here to say goodbye, like we are close friends or something?" She was shooting down all of his confidence and backing him into a corner, his eyes start to fill with tears at the hurt she was causing him. She mocks him, "Oh Marie, I wish there was something we could do for you, please don't go, we will miss you."

"Marie, don't be mean to your friend," Betty Jo chided her daughter.

Kevin's pain was increasing, had she always just thought of him as nothing, were they even really friends? Was it only because Edd like him that she even tolerated his existence? Her expression softens as she sees his face twist in pain, the tears threatening to spill forth from his eyes. Hell yeah, she was pissed about what was going on, and the fact that she had to move. And she knew that it wasn't their fault what Edd's bitch of a mother had done to her mother, that they could no more control her then they could control the tide. Marie was just currently stuck in an emotional trap and was doing what some people do when the source of their anger is nowhere around to feel the sharp edge of their wrath. She takes a step toward him her eyes full of tears as well, but like a scolded dog he takes a step back, "I'm sorry little dude," her voice was cracking under the emotional strain, "I know it's not your fault."

She opens her arms to him as tears stain her cheeks, he rushes in to give her a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," his hat had gone askew as he buried his face in her shoulder and she nuzzled the top of his head, the tears from his eyes mildly soaking her shirt. Her mother tells her that they needed to get going, "Do me a favor and tell Rave that I'm sorry for what I said." She takes a step back and continues to walk backwards as she talks, "Tell him to wave that flag with pride and that I want him to rub it in that bitch's face for me."

"We will," he calls out from where he stood, "We will blacken her eyes with our pride."

"You do that little dude," she waves a final goodbye with fresh tears in her eyes, "I'll see you around," she turns to fall into step with her mother as they walk out of the front doors.

"Yeah, see ya," he replied meekly, watching the doors close behind them before turning round to wipe away his tears and head to class. Kevin walks into his first class and takes his seat, finding it a bit unsettling to see the two empty seats that his friends used to occupy. The graffiti covered desk that Edd had sat at yesterday had been replaced since the hateful words could not be removed from its surface. Kevin didn't find out about what Marie had told Rave about Edd until his second class of the day when Plank leans over and explains the situation to him. Kevin rubs his chin in thought, "It makes sense then."

"What does," Plank asks as the bell rings beginning the class.

Kevin whispers his reply as the teacher tells the class what page to open their books to, "I called the hospital this morning and they told me Edd was no longer a patient there."

"Fuck," Plank quietly exclaimed as he flipped through his book not even paying attention to the page number, "So, you think they are already shipping him to some god forsaken hell hole?"

"Maybe," Kevin replied as the teacher calls them out for talking in class then quickly returns to her lecture. "You've got class with Rave next period, right?" Plank nods affirmatively, "Tell him we are coming over to his place after school." He has already lost one friend today, he would be damned if he was going to lose another one, but what could they really do to stop this from happening? He wasn't sure at the moment, but he was hoping that with their combined strength they could come up with some sort of plan to rescue Edd from his fate. But what then? Even if they got him away from his parents, how long could they possibly keep them from getting him back and sending him away once they had him? Kevin's mind was filled with doubts and fears throughout the school day, he did his best to keep his mind off the situation by concentrating on his school work, but to no avail. Each class that was devoid of Edd or Marie's presence was a constant reminder to him of the troubles they now faced and the hardships they needed to overcome.

The walk from the bus stop to Rave's home seemed unusually long today, "We should just bust on in there and get him out of there," Jonny suggests.

"Yah, breaking and entering, that's real smart," Plank admonished him, "And what will we do if he's already gone?"

"I don't know," Jonny's voice sounded defeated, "I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas."

"Even if we were to get him out of there now," Rave added, "What then? His parents know who we are and are sure to come looking for him at our places, we can't hide him from them forever."

Kevin's stomach drops as he realizes that they have been thinking about the same things he has and have come to the same conclusions, the situation was beginning to feel hopeless. Maybe he should just go and plead with Edd's parents, hoping that they might see the error of their ways and show some compassion to their son. "Maybe we should ask Ms. Divine for advice," Plank suggests, "She might know what we can do to keep him safe."

"It's worth a shot," Kevin replies but was still doubtful that the effort would bear fruit, "You've got her number don't you Rave?"

"Yeah, in my room at home."

"Then we'll call here once we get there," Plank states trying to push their efforts forward.

Walking into the house they all made a straight line for Rave's room but were stopped when his mother calls out to him as they pass the kitchen door, "James, could you come here for a moment."

They all stop and looking into the kitchen, an unfamiliar Caucasian woman was sitting at the table looking at the group of boys in the doorway. She was in her early forties, with long black hair done up in a bun, a few streaks of grey were noticeable in her hair, a stark contrast to the dominate black. She wore a dress suit that was untidy and mismatched, a clipboard rested on the table in front of her. She stands and takes a few steps forward as Rave entered the kitchen with a confused look upon his face, "Hello James," she extends her hand to him, "I am Ms. Fitzgerald from child protective services."

"What's this about," Rave asks as he releases her hand, bringing it up to his chest to defend himself emotionally.

His mother walks over to his friends as Ms. Fitzgerald motions for Rave to take a seat at the table, "Maybe you boys should go home for now." Rave's uncle Jo Jo walks by as she had addressed the boys, "Joe, could you do me a favor and drive these boys home?"

"Si, bella, it would be my pleasure," the man was born in the United States, the child of a pair of Italian immigrants who had come to this country to make a fresh start for their family. He had married his wife, Rave's mother's sister, when Rave was three years old, he is a kind and nurturing man but stern when the moment calls for it.

Driving the three boys home, he drops Plank off at his home in the trailer park first, since it was at the bottom of the hill he would have to travel up to reach the other boys homes. The four of them noticing a police cruiser was sitting in his driveway as they made their way down the speedbump covered lanes of the trailer park. "What has Thomas done now," Plank huffed as the car slows to a stop at the curb in front of his home, "Thanks Mr. Ricci," he says as he opens the car door and climbs out.

"You be good Patatino," he calls out from the driver side window as Plank walks around the car to his home, then drives off to drop Jonny and Kevin off at the cul-de-sac they lived in.

Kevin said his farewells to Jonny and heads into his home, the time was just a little past five in the evening and the local Summerville news was well underway. His parents watching it in the living room as dinner cooked in the over. "Tragedy strikes a local televangelist and his wife as their child goes missing late last night," the news reporter states on the TV.

Kevin freezes in place when he hears Rev. Rockwell's familiar voice, "We just want our son back."

He turns to look into the living room at the screen and sees a distraught looking Jeffery on the TV as the reporter's voice continues, "Heartbroken parents are looking for answers in the aftermath of their son disappearance, reaching out to those who have taken him."

"Eddward is kind and gentle boy and has done nothing to deserve this, so if you're listening, no questions will be asked, and no sum is to great. So please," Jeffery's bottom lip quivers as he tried to control the tears, "Just give us back our boy," his voice was cracking under the weight of his emotions.

"The Indiana State Police and the Grove County Sheriff's office have teamed up with the PCPD to handle all negotiations for Eddward's safe return. They hope to have him back home safe and sound by the end of the week."

Kevin was dumbfounded as he looks at the screen as the anchorman asks the reporter, "What of the mixed reports that make it seem like the boy has simply run away?"

"There are conflicting reports at this time that do suggest this, but the Indiana State Police have assured me that most of the evidence suggests that the boy has in fact been kidnapped. The Grove County Sheriff's office has already taken a nurse that works for the hospital in for questioning, it is currently unclear if she is directly involved with the kidnapping or just a witness. The local and state police have stated that they will not rest until all avenues are explored and the perpetrators are brought to justice."

There was knock at the door that Kevin barely registered from his place in the hall, his parents just noticing his presence as his mother stands to answer the door. A sad look was in her eyes as she walks by him and to the door, "Ma'am," the state police officer addresses her once the door was open, "Is your son at home, we would like to have a word with him."


	31. Sentence First! Verdict Afterwards

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 31 – Sentence First! Verdict Afterwards.

 **A/N – QoH "Now… are you ready for your sentence?" Alice "Sentence? But there has to be a verdict first…" QoH "Sentence first! Verdict afterwards." Alice "But that just isn't the way…" QoH (shouting) "All ways are…!" Alice "… your ways, your Majesty." Alice in Wonderland 1951**

The next day Plank, Jonny, Kevin and Rave all got together at lunch and disseminated the information they had discovered amongst each other. Rave's family had spent several hours with the CPS lady, Ms. Fitzgerald, as he answered several personal questions about his home life in private away from his mother. Which was followed by a lengthy inspection of the premises and his living arrangements as he was having to share a room with his two younger cousins. Rave nearly died of embarrassment when Ms. Fitzgerald, a complete stranger, had not only discovered his makeup bag but also a few dresses which were tucked away in the back of his bedroom closet. She acted as though this was no big deal as she put the dress she was holding back, but as she jotted down a few notes on her clipboard a moment later sent the butterflies in Rave's stomach into a frenzy. He was thanking his lucky fucking stars that he did not currently have any weed on him or stashed away anywhere in the house, god knows what this woman would have done if she had discovered that.

Once Ms. Fitzgerald was satisfied that everything was in order and was leaving, Rave was to discover that this fucked up day was not through with him yet as a sheriff deputy was waiting in the kitchen to ask him question. Ms. Fitzgerald only raised a brow and jotted down a final note before she walked out of the door to submit her report. The final piece of Tom Fuckery for the Ricci/Castellanos family that evening was to discover that the health department had made a visit to Uncle Jo Jo's restaurant, Bella Roma. Scrutinizing every counter, every container and every expiration date on the packages of food in his freezer as they had claimed that there had been several calls to their office, the individuals reporting that they had gotten food poisoning after eating there.

"This if fucking bull shit," Jonny seethed as he roughly shoves his half-eaten tray of food away, leaning back and crossing his arms with a deep scowl etched into his face.

Plank grunted out his agreement and furrowed his brows, "What I don't get is why they're still treating this like a kidnapping. I mean we have all told them about what Marie said, so it's obvious that he has run away."

"Hearsay," Kevin breathed out and they all looked at him as he continued, "We didn't personally hear it. So, they are going to treat it as hearsay, the daughter of a disgruntled employee who just got fired trying to tarnish her mother's former employer's reputation."

"I heard from my parents that they are organizing a search near Cherry Falls," Jonny contributed, "Apparently someone spotted him there and the cops are hopeful that he has escaped his captors somehow and is just lost in the woods now." Cherry Falls is the small town that is situated on a rural highway halfway between Summerville and Peach Creek, and is where Tina Barr and Patricia Baker live.

"They're not going to find him there," Plank voiced his opinion, "If I was a betting man, and I am, my money would be that he is on his way to Summerville."

"I agree with you there, but I still have a few unanswered questions," Rave states and Plank motions with his hand for him to let it all out, "The break in at Edd's house that night."

Plank cuts him off with the obvious answer, "That was Edd getting his shit, since nothing else was stolen but his clothes."

Rave knew that was the answer but furrows his brow at Plank to let him know that he wasn't done talking, "Alright so then why aren't the cops considering that as evidence that he has simply run away?"

"Because their house had been vandalized several times that day, you know that homophobic slurs were spray painted on the side of their home directed at Edd," he motions with his hands to show that the answer was obvious, "So I'm guessing that they are lumping it in with that, just another crime targeting Edd in their opinion."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they are keeping an eye on the entire swim team right now," Kevin added.

"Okay, so we all agree then that the nurse they arrested along with whoever was driving the car that night was helping him to run away," he looks at each of them and they all nod in agreement. A side note concerning Pat, she hadn't truly been arrested, and the police did not release her name to the public as she had been released from their custody the very same day as there was no hard evidence linking her to the "crime". She did however lose her job for neglecting to keep an underage patient safe from harm and tarnishing the hospitals good name.

"The only question I have is who would have helped him," Jonny contemplated, and Plank seemed to be thinking this over as he furrowed his brows and looked down at the table.

Rave on the other hand had already considered all of this but was keeping a tight lip, as he knew that Pat worked at the hospital and was probably the one the cops had arrested yesterday. Through this he also put a few more of the pieces together and come up with Tim as the drive and the one with the most motivation to do so, having probably overheard Edd's parents plan to ship him off. "Who they are isn't really that important," Rave broke their chain of thought, "Only the fact that we all know that he is ok and not really in the clutches of some kidnappers."

"Yeah, you're right," Plank looked up and halted his pondering thoughts, "But I would still like to find out who they are, so I can personally thank them one day."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, "Same," he gave a weak smile to Plank to put up a brave front, but inside however, he was feeling the distinct pang of hurt. Edd had gone through all of this by himself, after he had promised to call them if he needed them, but had refused to reach out even once for help. He was supposed to be his boyfriend, a person to help shoulder the burden, to protect him and keep him safe. But it seemed like Edd didn't trust him enough or didn't believe that he could do it and that is what hurt Kevin the most. He shook these thoughts and feeling off, knowing that Edd's safety and wellbeing was more important than his hurt pride and that Edd probably didn't have the means or time to call him. But the seeds of doubt and mistrust do not need much fertile land to plant themselves in to grow. A dark and secluded corner of your mind is their favorite place to be as they do not need much tending to spread and choke out the light.

Over the course of that day and the next, search parties scoured the fields and forests around Cherry Falls, hoping to find Eddward hiding somewhere safe and sound in its protective embrace. But as time reached beyond the 72-hour mark those hopes began to fade, and where they were once looking for a boy lost in the woods they now started to look for a body. Telling themselves that they would be bringing closure to a distraught family if they could find him and bring him home to be buried, for truly not knowing is the worst torture of all. By the fourth day and after many square miles had been covered in the area, the search was called off by the authorities. The family would have to face the grim fact that they would probably never see their son alive again and that they should grieve and move on.

After a month had passed since the search had been called off and the tragic events surrounding the lost Rockwell boy was now nothing more then a sad memory for this tiny community, that is except for a small handful of families who the boy's life had touched. Mrs. Rockwell, in a show of public mourning had arranged a lavish funeral, well lavish by this small towns standard, to commemorate the lose of her cherished son.

The closed and empty casket was set on display in the front of the Baptist church on third street. Mr. Rockwell's colleague and the preacher of that local church, was gracious enough to perform the service for them, giving them closure. The casket was mahogany and draped in white and yellow roses, baby's breath and green leafy vines that dangled over the sides like clothe. A large photo of Edd and his infectious smile was inside of a beautifully ornate wooden picture frame that sat on a stand next to the head of the casket. Over the speakers of the churches sounds system played soft music, shifting from He Walks with Me sung by Merle Haggard to Amazing Grace played by mournful bagpipes.

The scene was tragically beautiful as friends, distant relatives, colleagues of the parents and classmates that Edd did not associate with paid their respects to the family as Edd's four remaining friends sat in the back to watch this farce. But the mood in the church was contagious and they had to remind themselves a few times that they knew he was alive and safe, far from those who meant to do him harm.

The music fades away to nothing and the preacher took the pulpit and clears his throat before speaking, "Thank you all for coming, it is always painful when the lord calls one of his children home."

Rave leans over to Plank and whispers, "I want to go to Summerville this weekend and look for him."

Plank looks over at him and nods, "I'll try and get the car." This would make their second trip to go look for him if he managed to get the car. Their attempted search last weekend had been foiled by his mother having to use the car to go to work on the nightshift of both days.

"Let Kevin know," Rave whispered again, "I'm sure he would like to come."

Plank made a mental note to tell Kevin and they both turn their heads back to the front to pay attention to the sermon once again. "At that time the disciples came to Jesus, saying, 'Who is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven?' And calling to him a child, he put him in the midst of them and said, 'Truly, I say to you, unless you turn and become like children, you will never enter the kingdom of heaven. Whoever humbles himself like this child is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven.'"

The service lasted for another thirty minutes after the preacher had given his sermon, both Plank and Jonny having to restrain Kevin from go up and addressing the congregation. As he had put a few words together that he was eager to share with Edd's parents on love and acceptance. Which the other three boys knew would only earn him and his family the ire of Mrs. Rockwell, and they had to spare him that fate for his own good.

The empty casket was lowered into the ground in Peach Tree Heights Cemetery at 2:30 in the afternoon on December 19th, 1995. Even though it would be another ten years before Mr. and Mrs. Rockwell would be able to file for death in absentia and another ten after that for the courts to pronounce him legally dead in 2015.

 **A/N- yeah I know she was quick to put him in the ground, but I would put that as a mild case of Munchausen syndrome by proxy, where the parent gets attention for the child's illness, in this case supposed death, which from this day forth she will use for attention. Such as being a guest speaker at fundraisers to protect abused and neglected children, to F.O.P dinners and the like.**


	32. Tulgey Wood

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 32 – Tulgey Wood

 **A/N- Sorry I made a mistake in the last chapter when I announced the year of her funeral, it should have been 1994 not 1995, Alice is just turning 15 and in her ninth-grade year when she ran away from home. I hope you all can forgive me, my typo and timeline mistake, what can I say but oops. Male pronouns will continue to be used for the time being as Alice will still present herself as male for safety reasons. But now it's time for a rewind. Tulgey Wood is the forest Alice got lost in when she was looking for her way home in Wonderland.**

The Semi Truck pulls into the loading dock area of the store which was located behind the strip mall that sat off of Fall Grove Avenue in Summerville and cuts its engine. The beer bellied driver was a man in his late fifties with prominent crow's feet and laugh lines etched upon his face. He chewed upon the unlit cigar that sat in his mouth below his grey handle bar mustache which matched the hair that poked out from under the baseball cap that sat atop his head. Looking over at his passenger as he leans his forearms upon the steering wheel, he extracts the cigar from his lips and asks, "You sure you're going to be fine from here?"

Edd was already pulling his bag up into his lap from the floorboard, "I will be quite alright." He shifts his weight as he opens the door then climbs down from the truck, "Thank you Andy, you don't know how much of a help you have been."

"It's no problem David," the man pulls his bill of lading from the sun visor and opens his own door, "And you tell your father that I will be routing for him and that I hope he gets full custody of you."

"I will and thanks again," Edd closes the door and starts to walk toward the front of the building and toward the main road.

He hears the drivers side door slam shut and Andy calling out to him, "You take care David." Edd raises his hand and waves back at him but did not turn to look in his direction. She had felt bad for having lied to the man, but felt that a little white lie was the better choice in her current situation and could only hope that the mans carrier as a truck driver would keep him in the dark about her deception. She was thankful that Andy had pulled over and offered her a ride, as the cold November day had started to prove more problematic then she had originally anticipated. Not to mention the looks she had received from the people in the small town of Cherry Falls as she passed through. But who could blame them really, a teenaged boy walking down the street with a backpack strapped to his back was sure to turn a few heads and start the gossip mills turning. But with Andy's aid she was now able to make the rest of the trip unnoticed and at a much quicker pace, turning another eight-hour walk into a thirty-minute drive.

As she stepped out onto Fall Grove Avenue, her thoughts returned to the two people who had helped her last night and their wellbeing. Would Patty still have her job after this? Or would they figure out that she played a large part in her escape? And what of Tim? Would her parents figure out that he had orchestrated the whole thing and have him arrested for kidnapping? She knew that they understood the risks when they had decided to help her, but that did not stop the nagging guilt that filled her belly at the thought that they had put their livelihoods and freedom on the line for her. But there was no going back now, what was done was done and could not be undone in any of their cases. All she could hope for now was to blend in with the rest of the population of this bustling metropolitan and go unnoticed by anyone that might be looking for her. This would ensure that their guilt would never truly be confirmed and that she would not have to go back and face the judgement of her parents.

Another thought entered her head as the wind blew sending a chill through her bones, what was she going to do for money and where was she going to go for shelter? These things didn't seem to matter that much to her when she had made the choice to run last night, but now faced with the prospect of sleeping on the streets, reality was hitting her square in the face. Her stomach growls as she walks past a Wendy's and smells the food cooking inside, having to admonish the complaining organ as she knew she only had fifty dollars to her name right now, and no way to replenish it once it was gone. But food was a necessity that she knew that she could not go without, she would just have to find a cheap solution until a means to finance her living expenses presented itself.

Spotting what she hoped would offer that solution she steps into a Seven Eleven that was just a short distance down the road from the Wendy's and begins to shuffle through the aisles looking at the prices of the items offered on the shelves. Jesus Christ, this was highway robbery with how much this place was asking for a simple bag of chips, coupled with the fact that none of these items were particularly healthy was quickly turning her off to the idea of purchasing them. Another growl from her stomach and without the means to make a proper meal, her choice was made for her by powers greater then her desire for a healthy meal.

But that still wouldn't abate the sting of having to pay nearly four dollars for a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Looking to the front of the store she notices that the clerks are busy with the mid-day rush and were barely paying attention to the customers in the store. An uneasy idea enters her mind as she clutches the items in her hand, could she make it out of the store and out of the parking lot without anyone noticing that she hadn't paid for the food? Feeling the weight of her bag on her back she knew that she had no room to conceal the items in there, since her clothes were taking up most of the space. Taking a deep breathe she swallows the lump of nervousness that had found its way into her throat and casually begins to make her way up to the front and toward the doors. Placing her hand on the bar of the door, "Excuse me sir," Edd's heart begins to beat rapidly as the cashier addresses him, "But aren't you forgetting to pay for those?"

Stopping in his tracks he quickly thinks, run or lie, which would get him out of trouble? "Oh, silly me," he looks down at the bag of chips, "I must have been in a daze and forgot I was holding these.

"That's quite alright," the lady at the register gives him a knowing look, "If you want I can take those for you or you can wait in line and pay."

His stomach fusses at him with the thought of giving up the food and he quietly replies, "I'll just wait in line," and he makes his way to the back to wait. It took him ten minutes before he reached the counter to begrudgingly hand over the money due under the accusing eyes of the cashier. The feeling of guilty twisting in his stomach with the fact of being caught and painfully aware that she knew what he had meant to do. Leaving the store under her watchful eyes he quickly made his way back to the street and down the road, feeling the sting of the wind against his skin, contemplating how best to turn the fates to his favor.

Alice walked with no particular destination in mind, aimlessly exploring the city with nothing but the sounds of the constant traffic passing her by to keep her company and the feel of the cold wind to embrace her. For hours she walked down the damp and cold sidewalks, the small commercial district melting way to give way to the residential area of this part of the city. Eventually those small houses fell back, and she found herself in what appeared to be an old industrial section of the downtown area of the city. And as the sun was now beginning its decent into the western horizon her thoughts were now focused on finding shelter, to wait out the night and escape the cold with hopes of getting a decent night's sleep to begin her day tomorrow fresh and renewed. With the additional hope of figuring out how to survive in this new environment she had forced herself into, without the support of parents or friends by her side.

It didn't take her long to find an old abandoned three story brick building that must have once been a factory of sorts in the old days. Walking around the chain linked fence that surrounded the building she looked for an opening that she could squeeze herself through, it took her some time before she found one big enough to accommodate her and allow her entrance. She ran the short distance from the fence to the building, the crumbling concrete that paved its yard and the dead grass that poked through the cracks a testament to the neglect the derelict building was now suffering. The windows that adorn the buildings brick surface were all broken, the wooden frames now only holding onto small shards of dull and filthy glass. To her luck the half rotted wooden door that was large enough to accommodate loading and unloading of goods stood ajar, the hinges were rusted, coupled with the weight of the door made pushing it further open impossible. But the gap was big enough to allow her to slip into the building and out of the windy November dusk air.

In the fading light she could still make out her surroundings and the purpose of the building when it was still operational. Pins lined the bottom floor of the building along with what appeared to be a pully system that held rusted metal chains with large hooks dangling from the bottoms of them. "It must have been a slaughter house," she spoke softly to herself as she ventured deeper in looking around for someplace safe to lay down for the night. The shattered glass from the windows lay upon the floor next to the wall, probably never having been moved from where the shards had landed all those years ago. The wind howled through the gapping holes in the windows, allow the breeze to enter and circulate through the building. The tables that were scattered throughout the floor all looked filthy, a layer of dust upon them covered a large black spot, they probably have never been cleaned from the last animal that was butchered upon them. The stairs in the corner leading up to the second floor looked old and rotted, the ninth and tenth step broken through as though some poor unfortunate soul had fallen through them. The ceiling of this floor also showed signs that the floor above was unstable as there were a few large holes punched through it, cementing her choice to stay grounded and where she was.

With no real sign of anywhere comfortable to lay her head down upon, she picked a spot and popped a squat, leaning her back against one of the tables. The overwhelming feeling that just maybe she had made the wrong choice was now crossing her mind, maybe the camp wouldn't have been as bad as her fears had lead her to believe. She probably could have survived it, come out, done what her parents had asked of her then moved out when she was older, to lead her life the way she wanted and needed to. At least then she would have had a nice warm bed to lay in, and three square meals a day with no fears of what's to come next or what to do to survive.

Curling up in a ball, she lays her head upon her backpack and bundles herself up in her coat as best she could to stave off the cold air that was still coming through the shattered windows. Slowly and wearily her eyes begin to close, falling into a deep sleep brought about more so out of exhaustion then from comfort. In her dreams she was back at home, Jazzy laying upon the comforter of her bed, her mother coming in to check that she was alright and ready for bed. But this woman wasn't her real mother, it was the mother that she has always wanted, loving, caring and nurturing. Coming to her bed, she kisses her upon the forehead as she takes her seat upon the edge, "You get some sleep, my dove," the woman coos to her child as she brushes a lose hair back with her hand. "It will all be alright in the morning, you'll see," looking down at her daughter's feet, she tuts, "It must have been an exhausting day, you forgot to take your shoes off."

The woman begins to untie her shoes, "I love you mom."

"And I love you too, Alice," a warm smile gracing her face.

An unfamiliar half heard voice spoke in mild amusement, "Mom, he thinks you're his mommy."

"Alice, you need to wake up," the woman says, "ALICE," and Edd's eyes snap open and he feels someone trying to tug one of his boots off his feet.

Looking down he sees the culprits silhouette in the darkness, pulling back his other foot he kicks at the thief. "Fuck, he's awake," the one said startled as they dodged the badly aimed foot, "Get his shit." Edd felt the bag under his head get yanked out from under him and his head smack against the floor, and the sounds of rapidly echoing feet hurrying away from him. He jumps up and makes in the general direction he remembered the door to be and after those who just stole everything he had in the world. His money, clothes, his food, everything, gone in the blink of an eye and to uncaring hands that will probably throw away most of it if it doesn't fit them. Tripping on some debris, he barely catches himself and continues his pursuit, reaching the door he could not see any sign of the two bandits in the poorly illuminated artificial lighting of the street lamps. The clouds began to weep for him as sprinkles quickly turned into a moderate rain, "FUCK," he cries out his frustration to the nothingness and getting the only answer he would receive from this harsh uncaring world, nothing.

To say that Alice got a good night's sleep from that moment would be a blatant lie, as she sat on that floor, her back resting against the table, jumping awake at any perceived noise that she heard, her feet firmly planted to the ground. The sun rose out of the east, thankfully raising the temperature to a comfortable forty degrees as her stomach once again started to complain to her that it needed something to eat. "Hush you, I know," she moaned as she stretched her limbs and once again made her way out into the cold wet world of Summerville and the harsh reality of being broke and hungry.

With not much choice in the matter, she walked yet again, asking for direction to the business district of the city, finding it hard to actually get an answer out of most of the people that passed her by, as she looked unclean and disheveled from her rough night. After and hour of walking she finds what appeared to be an appropriate location and sits down, pulling off her beanie she holds it upside down and begins begging those who passed her for spare change. This earned her many a look of disdain from those who thought themselves better than her, but also a decent amount of coin from those of the more charitable nature. Falling asleep where she sat at some point from sheer exhaustion, she was awoken by a harsh kick to her feet and a rough voice calling out to her, "Get up buddy, you can't be sleeping here."

Blinking a few times, she moves her eyes upwards and sees the uniform of a police officer as two men stood over her, that same look of superiority in their eyes as they looked down upon her. "Right you are officer," Edd begins to pull himself up off the ground as his heart races, wondering if they would recognize him and realize who he was. "I'll be on my way, I must have dozed off, it won't happen again," turning his head to break eye contact he starts to walk away.

"Hold up," one of them calls out to him, stopping him in his tracks. He turns slowly back around to face them again as one of them leans down to the ground to pick something up, "You forgot your hat."

Edd rushes over and quickly takes it out of the man's hands, "Thank you," turning back around he rushes off once again, hoping they wouldn't remember him. That he was just some nameless face of some homeless kid on the streets trying to make money, nothing to remarkable or showy about him to stand out in the forefront of their minds. Getting a fair distance away from them, he tips what little was in his hat into his hands and pulls out the remainder from his pockets and starts counting it out. Twenty fucking bucks, hot damn, it's time for breakfast, or lunch, she really wasn't sure of the time. But this still called for something more than potato chips this time, and the Taco Bell on the corner was calling her name.

Now with a full belly and money left over, she steps into the restaurants bathroom to take care of another one of life's necessities, bathing. Or at least as best as she could under the circumstances, the term jail bird bath comes to mind. With the realization that she could earn money in such a way a little light of hope was starting to kindle within her heart. But with light, shadows form, and she knew that she would need more money to survive. For one thing, she needed more clothes, for this would be the second day that she was wearing what she currently had on, and the thought of the unclean underwear and socks was a hard topic to keep out of her mind. And on top of that, how could she even entertain the idea of washing these without stripping down to her birthday suite without a second pair of clothes to wear.

This gave her the understanding on what they meant by money is the root of all evil, for without it how could she hope to survive and the need for it just might lead her to do some things that she would originally never consider. In her aimless wonderings of this day, she stops by a Dollar General Store and with the last of her money, buys some of the basics she would need. Underwear, socks, a toothbrush and toothpaste along with deodorant, cleanliness is next to godliness after all. God, she hated her mother for instilling such notions into her, causing the predilection for always remaining clean or in an orderly environment. A task which will prove difficult in the coming days, that she was most definitely sure of.

With this day quickly coming to a close, she once again found herself looking for a decent place to lay her head for the evening. Instead of returning to the abandoned building she spent the night at last night, she decided to look for someplace else for this evening. For who knew if those same individuals would show up again and try and take what little she had left, and this time, they might just succeed.

Her wonderings brought her to a park as she climbed a hill and rounded a curve, "This should do," she thought to herself, as parks have paths and those paths would hopefully hide her away from prying eyes and give her some protection from the elements. Walking around the paved road of the city park, she spots a small wooden sign post that marked the beginning of one of these walking paths. As she approached the foot of the hill that the path was on, she noticed a pair of cars parked by a tree just a short distance from the paths entrance. A group of young people sat under that tree upon what appeared to be a blanket, talking animatedly to each other as their laughter could be heard some distance away.

Making her way up the easy slop of the grassy hill that lead to the tree line and the beginning of the path, Alice could see one of the younger individuals making his way toward her at a decent pace. "Hey," he called out to her once he was within a reasonable distance from her.

"Hello," Edd replied slowing his pace as his curiosity was piqued but was honed with an edge of caution.

"Are you looking for some company tonight," the young man asked as he came to a stop next to Edd. The young man was either in his late teens or very early twenties, with short well kept brown hair and deep brown eyes, a small groomed soul patch under his bottom lip and a mischievous grin upon those lips. He wore dark blue jeans that had big gapping holes in their knees, combat boots that were loosely tide with the jeans tucked into them and a plan white t-shirt covered by a black leather jacket.

"Um, no, I'm just going for a walk," Edd lied and apparently very unsuccessfully as the man let out a soft laugh at his response.

"At this hour," he stuffs his hands into his pockets and scans the horizon, taking in the beauty of the setting sun. "Only two types of people go into those woods at this time of day, bush bunnies and homeless boys looking for a buck. Which one are you?" He eyes Edd from head to toe and knew his answer before Edd could give him a reply, "Ok boy, I'm only going to say this nicely once, this is our spot and you're not invited, so why don't you take your two-cent smelly ass…"

"I'm just looking for someplace to sleep," Edd explained quickly before the situation could degrade any further, for without his friends and the fact that this man had three within shouting distance, he wouldn't stand a chance if it came to blows.

"Well, my advice hasn't changed, you still look for someplace else to sleep," his expression just barely softened, "Must be fresh off the bus," the man thought to himself. "Look, you don't want to sleep up there, some of the bunnies might try and take advantage of you in your vulnerable state," he puts his arm around Edd's should and starts to lead him away from the path. "And we can't have them ruining such a pretty face," he turns Edd's face to get a better look at him.

"But where can I go then?" Edd asks as two individuals come running out of the tree line and toward the parking lot across the road, Edd whips his head around to look in their direction, "What the hell was that."

"Just some bunnies," the man laughs, "It's mating season after all." Turning back around he looks toward his group and calls out, "Hey Trixie, be a dear and get the car started," then turns back to Edd and holds out his free hand, "My names Dino and that's Trixie," he motions with his head toward the blonde who was walking toward the car. "What I can offer you aint much, but if you'd like you can stay with us for a few days, and we'll help you get back on your feet."

With so few options at his disposal and the offer of a warm bed and the possibility of a hot breakfast in the morning, Edd was sold, "I would very much appreciate that." But in the back of his mind he was telling himself that their had to be a price for his sudden kindness, but whatever the price might be he would be willing to pay it if it meant security and a roof over his head.


	33. Tweedledee and Tweedledum

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 33 – Tweedledee and Tweedledum

 **A/N- First of all let me just say that from here on out it will be a grittier, undiluted version of gay society. From the club scene to cruising, and all the slang that was used during the 90's, early 2000's and beyond, noting from personal experience in the scene of course. Secondly please keep in mind that all my stories follow a logical outcome and possibilities thought process, so don't be mad at me for it.**

Dino lead Edd over to the black soft top 67 mustang and opens the passenger side door, pulling up the seat so that he could climb into the back. Climbing into the front seat he looks over at Trixie, "Dear, this is Edd, Edd meet Trixie, he's going to be staying with us," she gives him a confused look as to what he was up to, to which he simply raises an eyebrow and gives her a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders as his response.

Breathing out a light sigh as she shakes her head in mild disapproval, she puts the car into first gear and pulls out of the parking spot, "So how long have you been in town?" Trixie asks as she glances into the rearview mirror at Edd then puts her attention back to the road.

Edd could now get a better look at the woman from her right-side profile as he leaned a little bit forward in his seat to answer her question. "Since yesterday morning," she is an African American woman in her early twenties to late teens, making her and Dino roughly the same age, if not maybe one year apart. Her fluffy blonde hair accentuated her warm pecan skin and the golden-brown eyes that Edd could see were now looking at him again in the mirror.

The warmth in her cheeks shown brightly as she smiled, "Oh, you are new," her expression changes to one of more seriousness, "Dino, don't you think we should take him to Mother?"

"Why?" He gives her a side eyed glance, "She'll just tell him how it is, give him some friendly advice and then help him find somewhere to stay so he's not on the street, we're doing all of that already,"

Edd looked a little confused by the statement as they were obviously not siblings because Dino was Caucasian, unless one of them was adopted or they were step brother and sister, "Your mother?"

"Our house mother," Trixie looked and sounded excited as she spoke, "We're part of house Div…."

"We'll introduce you to her later," Dino interrupted.

"ine," Trixie finished her sentence under her breath.

"But first let's get you a shower, how longs it been since you've bathed," Dino turns to face him and waves his hand in front of his face, "Because I can smell you all the way up here."

"Almost three days," Edd replied trying to hide his embarrassment at the length it has been since he has had a proper bath, jail bird bath excluded of course.

"And something to eat," Trixie added as Dino looks to her then back to Edd with concern in his eyes, "How longs it been since you've eaten something?"

Edd's stomach gives him away at the mention of food, "I had something this morning," he assured them.

"Well that settles it," Dino exclaims as he turns back around in his seat, "We'll get you home, you jump in the shower while we make dinner."

"We've got a couch you can sleep on," Trixie added, "It's old and lump but it beats sleep on the ground any day."

"I don't know how I can thank you for your kindness," Edd said softly as he was still confused as to why these two strangers would offer him a place to stay out of the blue.

"Don't mention it man," Dino waved off his concerns, "All we ask is that you pull your weight and help out, if you decided to stay of course."

Ah, financial stability seems to be their reasoning, but why a homeless boy of all people? They obviously had friends who would be more capable of helping them out by move in with them. But those friends might already have places of their own that they are sharing with loved ones and be unable to easily move in with them at a moment's notice. So, was this truly just an act of charity? A mutually beneficial relationship for both parties involved? Only time would truly tell, "But I'm a runaway and only fifteen," that's right today was his birthday, "I just turned it in fact, so I don't know if anyone will be able to hire me yet."

"Don't worry," Trixie reassured him as she pulled into the drive of an apartment complex, "We know of a few ways for you to earn some money."

"Yeah, we'll show you them tomorrow," Dino included as the car came to a stop in a parking spot in front of their building. It was a two-story brick building that was identical to the other buildings Edd could see lining the street of the complex. It had a small grassy lawn out front, dissected by the concrete path that lead from the sidewalk to the front door, a few evergreen bushes were planted along the front edges of the building to give the place a homelier feel. "We're up on the second floor," Dino pointed out as they entered the building and Edd noticed the little locked metal mailboxes on the left wall that told him there were only eight apartments in this building. Unlocking the first door on the right, Dino allowed Edd to enter first, "Mi casa es su casa."

The main room was spacious and cut into an L shape that went around the wall of the kitchen to the left. The off-white couch sat against the wall on the right side of the room next to the hallway, a blue sheet was draped over it to hide its age, a black leather recliner sat next to it, duct tape was being used to patch up a few holes on the worn-out arm rest. On the other side of a gently used coffee table that sat in front of the seating arrangements was a twenty-inch TV that sat against the wall on a few cinder blocks that were draped with a pink towel. The painted flat white walls were decorated with posters of rock bands and muscle cars, each poster secured to the walls with scotch tape. A few of the edges of those posters were dropping down toward the ground or loosely swaying with the movement of the air as the tape had lost its hold to the wall. The kitchen sink was piled full of dirty dishes, the stove and trash can were stacked with pizza boxes and soda cans, as well as the cheap glass top kitchen table. On closer inspection as he walked into the living room, Edd could see that the TV, end table and coffee table all had a thin layer of dust on them, the sheet on the couch had a sprinkling of crumbs.

"It's not much, but it's home," Dino announced proudly as he walked in and passed Edd to the recliner, plopping down into the chair and picking up the remote he swings his legs to rest on the left arm of the chair as he turned on the TV.

"The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the right," Trixie points down the hall as she made her way in that direction herself. Stopping in the first door she pulls out a towel from the hamper and smells it as Edd passes her to continue to the next door. "Here's a towel," she hands him the bit of cloth as she continues to look on the shelves of the closet, "Um, sorry, but we don't have any clean washcloths right now," she turns toward him and shrugs, giving him an apologetic look that said what can you do.

"It's alright," he replied folding the towel in his hand.

"We should probably go to the laundromat tomorrow," she says mostly to herself, "Just throw the clothes you're wearing in the hamper and we'll get them washed too."

"I don't have a change of clothes," Edd pointed out.

"Don't worry," she eyes him up and down as he enters the bathroom, "Dino can loan you some things, you're roughly his size anyways. Now stop wasting time and get cleaned up," she teased, "Dinner will be here by the time you get done," she returned the grateful smile Edd was giving her as she closed the door. Now alone, Edd brings the towel up to his nose and sniffs, detecting a hint that the towel wasn't one-hundred percent clean, but he had to admit that right now it was cleaner then he was. "Dino," Edd could hear Trixie call out from the other side of the door, "I'm getting changed so be a dear and order the pizza please."

"Yes dear," he could hear the far-off reply to her request as he reached in and turned on the water, letting it heat up.

"Fabulous," Trixie said to herself and walked into the bedroom across the hall, closing the door behind her. Edd stepped under the rejuvenating stream of hot water, feeling all the grime and cares he had wash away and down the drain as he lathered himself up with the bar of soap. Scrubbing every inch of his body clean, that light nagging feeling in the back of his mind at being so dirty was slowly being replaced with calm and contentment as he enjoyed the warmth that enveloped him.

"Hey dude," Dino called out as he poked his head in the door, "I'm leaving you a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on the sink."

"Thanks, Dino," Edd called out from behind the curtain.

"No problem man," he replied as he opened the door wider and dropped the items on the sink.

"Hey Dino," Edd peeked around the curtain, catching Dino's eyes and smiling, "I mean it, thanks for everything."

"No sweat man," he returned Edd's contagious smile, "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I left you out there to fend for yourself." He looked mildly uncomfortable for a moment and turns to look away, scratching the back of his head as he did so, "Well, hurry up and finish, pizza will be here shortly," closing the door behind him as he left.

Edd finished up a few moments later and shuts off the water, though he would have loved to have stayed under that hot water for at least another hour, he didn't want to run up any bills for the two showing him such kindness. Stepping out of the shower he dries himself off with the towel that was now dirtier then he was, but what could he do, it wasn't like he could just let himself air dry now could he. Step one for repayment of their generosity would be to do some spring cleaning for them tomorrow while they were at work.

Putting the towel around his waist he could hear a softly spoken argument occurring in the other room, "What's the real reason you invited him here Dino?"

Edd moves closer to the door, he had to agree with her though, Dino did make this choice without asking her and Edd was curious what Dino's answer would be, "Baby."

"Don't you baby me," Trixie spat out quietly.

There was a brief pause before Dino continued, "Come on baby, don't be like that, I just thought we could use the help is all, I don't want to fuck him, he's just a kid."

"Yeah, well I saw how you looked coming out of that bathroom, all flustered and shit. And if being a kid is such a big concern for you, then why are you thinking about putting him to work then, huh?"

'Adam," Adam, who the fuck is Adam Edd wondered, "You know he's going to have a choice. We'll take him to a few places he can go work at under the table tomorrow and see what he thinks, but yes I'm also going to let him know about the hustling, because you know it's easy money."

"Easy," she retorted in a disgusted tone, "Nothing easy about it, especially for someone whose balls have just dropped."

"Look baby, when it's just the two of us we each only have to do seven jobs to cover the bills and have some spending money," she hummed her agreement on that, but her tone had not improved. "Now that we have his help, three jobs, that's all we'll have to do to pay the bills."

"Each," she whispered.

"Each," he confirmed, "Anything extra is going to be yours to spend."

She thought for a moment, pondering what this could mean for them, then spoke again, "I still don't like it Dylan, he's just a kid."

"Adam, baby, we were around his age when we started," Dino softly countered.

"We were seventeen, there's a big difference," she retorted.

"Not really baby, and I was sixteen remember, but like I said he'll have a choice, I swear, it's going to be up to him what he does. And if he chooses to hustle, then we'll be there to help keep him safe, ok."

"I can't stop him if he chooses this life," her voice sounded sad, "For lord knows I've been where he is."

Figuring the argument had been resolved, Edd made a little extra noise to let them know he was out of the shower and about to come out of the bathroom. Slipping his beanie back atop of his head he opens the door and walks the short distance to the living room to find Dino sitting in the recliner and an African American male who could pass as Trixie's brother sitting in his lap. "Did you enjoy the shower," Trixie's voice came from the man and it instantly dawned on him that he was she.

There was a knock at the door, "Very much so," he replied as he took a seat on the couch and Trixie came to join him so that Dino could answer the door.

Edd was still contemplating all that he had heard them arguing about and she misread his facial expression, "Don't look so confused honey, it's me Trixie."

"Oh, I'm not confused," he corrected her, and it was her turn to give him a confused look for a split second, quickly shrugging it off and accepting what he had said.

"Well, you can call me Adam when I'm dressed like this and we are out in public," she motions to her attire, "It makes it simpler for the normal folk."

"But we are normal," Edd replied without missing a beat.

"You know what I mean," she gives a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"Grubs here," Dino called out as he closed the door and made his way toward them to sit the box on the coffee table and flip it open, "Dig in."

Trixie continued her explanation, "I'm referring to those individuals who think that just because they were born into the heterosexual majority, it somehow makes them better than us queers. The ones who seem to forget that god made us all to be different, to be special and unique."

"Amen sister," Dino said handing each of them a soda, "And I'm the most special of them all."

"Oh, we know you're special," She cocks a brow toward Edd giving him a wicked grin before turning back to Dino, "And I will be calling you ED from now on."

"Wait but he's," it clicked, "Now wait a minute, I'm not slow."

Trixie picks up a piece of pizza and hands it to Edd as she laughs out, "He really is kind of slow don't you think."

Edd just stifled his laughter at Dino's pouting, he slumps in the seat and turns on the TV, mumbling, "I was never in Special ED."

Edd spent the meal entertained as Trixie picked on Dino in one way or another and the wild exaggerated pouting he did to act hurt. After dinner the box and soda cans joined the pile that was currently accumulating on the kitchen table. Dino lazily shuts off the TV as Trixie went into the other room, "Goodnight Edd, we'll see you in the morning."

As he shuffles out of the room, Edd lays his head down on the arm rest of the sofa as Trixie returns with an armful of blankets and a pillow in her hand, "Here you go, this should keep you warm." She looks down the hall then back to Edd, "Dino likes to turn down the heat at night to save electricity, damn near freezes me out." She lays the blankets at Edd's feet and sits down beside them, "If you do decide to stay with us, we'll make some time this week and clean out that spare bedroom for you."

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here," Edd sits up on his elbows as he asks, his uncertainties about the argument he had overheard bubbling to the surface. It would be hard to go back out on the street, but if he must, then he must.

"No darling, I don't mind you staying here, I just," she trailed off looking for the right words to say to him, "I just want you to feel comfortable staying here is all. I think you're a good kid Edd, I just don't want to see you get hurt or feel like you have to make bad choices in order to live."

She was interrupted as Dino called down the hall from the bedroom, "Adam, are you coming to bed?"

"I'll be right there, I'm just making sure he's comfortable," she turns back to Edd and whispers, "You just do what you think is best Edd, for you, don't ever let others tell you what you need to do." She knew that Dino wouldn't force Edd to hustle, or look badly on him if he didn't, she just knew that it would appear to be easy money. That with just a few jobs, he could easily make what he needed to survive for the month, and it is that temptation she was afraid of. "Now you get some sleep," she pulls the blanket up to cover his body, "You look like you could use it," and hands him the pillow that he places under his head.

Standing she walks to the hallway and pauses, taking one last look at the young boy now sleeping on her sofa, wondering what his future might be like if he can survive his current treacherous present. Turning away she heads down the short hall to their bedroom, "There's my pretty mama," Dino said teasingly. He was laying on his side in the bed, his head propped up by his hand, the top of the blanket hugging low on his hips barely covering his manhood. The V cut that framed his lower abdomen and his six pack abs were proudly displayed to tease her with eye candy as she entered. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed to pull off her shirt as Dino rolls over on his back to caress her beautiful skin, the blanket adjusting as he moves his legs revealing his trimmed pubes and the root of his cock. "Is he asleep?"

"Maybe," she replied turning to face him, her eyes gobbling up the view before her, "He looked exhausted, so he might be."

"Good," he comes up and puts his hand affectionately on the back of her neck, "Cause daddy needs some sugar," joining their lips together passionately, he guides her down onto the bed and under the covers.


	34. Love for Sale

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 34 – Love for Sale

 **A/N – Every adventure requires a first step, trite, but true, even here. (The Cheshire Cat in Alice: Madness returns) The song for the title was written by Cole Potter for his musical The New Yorkers which opened on Broadway December 8** **th** **1930 and stayed opened for 168 performances closing its doors in May of 1931. Though scandalous at the time and band from radio it went to number 5 on the charts of the time and has had many versions since, the latest being done in 2006.**

Alice woke to the bright light of the morning sun filling the room form the easterly facing windows of the living room as the majestic orb began its ascent to its lofty heights and peeked over the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. Stretching out her legs under the blanket and slowly stretching her arms, she became aware of the knot in her back caused by the design of the couch, as it was meant for sitting not sleeping on. Sitting up and allowing the blanket to fall to her hips, she looks around the quiet apartment and wonders if her hosts were still here. Climbing out of her makeshift bed she quickly folds up the blanket and sits it on one side of the couch along with the pillow then walks the short distance to the window and peers out to the street below. Seeing Dino's car still where they had left it, told Alice that the pair was still fast asleep, _"They probably work the evening or night shift,"_ she thought to herself as she headed toward the kitchen.

Looking round the cluttered mess of pizza boxes and soda cans as well as the stacked-up kitchen sink, she decides now was as good a time as ever to repay their kindness for last nights food and shelter. Setting to work, she begins by finding the trash bags in a bottom cabinet, filling them up she clears the kitchen of all the debris with a few short trips to the dumpster across the street from their building. Her next step was to clean the countertops and stove before laying down a towel to deposit the clean dishes on so that they could dry as she washed. "You're up early," Trixie's yawning voice came from behind her and Alice turns her head in surprise, nearly dropping the plate that was in her hands. Trixie was making her way down the hall towards her in a pair of sweat pants and tank top, her eyes squinted shut as her mouth was opened wide, her hand hiding a deep yawn that told of her desire to still be in bed.

"I'm used to it," Edd softly called out to her as he returned his attention back to the sink of dishes.

Joining Edd in the kitchen, she quickly looks around the now clean room and realizes that he was doing their dishes, "Oh, sweetie, you didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem at all," he replied as he puts the last dish on the towel and pulls the stopper out of the sink.

"Well, I was going to make Dylan help me straighten this place up today," she looked rather embarrassed as Edd glanced over at her.

She opens a cabinet close to him and extracts two boxes, "Just think of it as my thank you for letting me stay here last night." He taps the box of coco puffs and she puts back the captain crunch as he takes two bowls off the towel along with a pair of spoons and heads over to the table.

Sitting the box on the table she goes to the refrigerator to get the milk, "So have you thought about what type of work you want to look for today?"

He begins pouring cereal into both bowls as he responds, "I didn't get much of a chance to think about it last night," he sheepishly smiles at her as she walks back to the table, "I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"I don't blame you, you looked exhausted last night," she coed in a motherly way as she placed her hand on his shoulder as she places the milk on the table. "How about this, we'll eat then get dressed and I'll take you around to a couple of places I know before Dylan wakes up."

He puts his spoon into his cereal and stops, "Does Dino always sleep so late?" Not like it was really any of his business, but he wanted to get a feel of the two people he would be staying with for the next couple of days, "I mean does he normally work the night shift or something?"

"He's a bit of a night owl, a regular Bela Lugosi that one," she motions with her thumb in the direction of their bedroom, "We'll be lucky if he gets up before two."

"Oh," Edd took a moment to consider this, "Well I'll try and stay as quiet as I can while he's asleep."

"Nah," she waves of his concerns, "Don't worry about it, he could sleep through a natural disaster." She looks down at his barely touched food, "But enough small talk, lets hurry up and get going." Finishing her bowl first, Trixie stands and puts the dish into the sink then heads back to the bedroom to grab a shirt and a pair of pants from Dino's closet for Edd before getting dressed herself. Stepping out of the room when she was ready she hands the clothes over to Edd, "Here, now go get dressed and we'll get out of here." She was wearing a Cincinnati Reds baseball jersey that was unbuttoned to reveal her tank top, a pair of baggy blue jeans loosely tucked into the tops of her work boots and a baseball cap that was resting on the back of her head, the bill cocked to the right. Doing as he was told Edd goes into the bathroom to change quickly into the clothes she had provided for him, depositing the sweat pants he wore last night into the hamper.

Meeting her at the front door, she made a few adjustments to his Royals jersey, unbuttoning a few of the top buttons to help him look more fashionable and relaxed, "You do remember to call me Adam when we're out there, right?" It's not that she is ashamed of who she is, no not by a long shot, it was more of a matter of comfort when she was dressed as a boy. The cruel and judgmental looks total strangers would give them if they heard a boy being called a girl's name was something that she wished to avoid, along with the hatred that would accompany that judgment.

"Yes sir," he playfully salutes her.

She cocks a brow at his playfulness, "Has anyone ever told you you're a bit of a smartass?"

"A few people have said as much," he looked a little concerned that he might have stepped over a line while trying to be funny.

"Well," she puts her arm around his shoulder and begins to lead him out the door, "Now, I'm certain we're going to be good friends." She smiles at him reassuringly as she locks the door, "It's like I've always said, if you don't have anything nice to say come sit by me under the shade and we'll spill the tea." Edd was a little confused by what she had said, since a few of the terms were new to him, but he did get the general gist of it and took it in the manner he was sure she meant.

Getting into the car she drove Edd the short distance from their apartment to the Highlands area of town, parking the car at one end of the commercial area of Cherry Tree Road. From there she took him walking down the street in search of a restaurant that would be willing to pay someone under the table and not require them to present documentation. Most of the businesses, from record stores to restaurants were all locally owned and operated. Also, being located in one of the gay villages of the city made the shop owners and their employees more tolerant to down right supportive of their more unique cliental and coworkers. But this would not guarantee Edd a job, for there was the law they would have to contend with if they were ever discovered employing someone off the books.

From where they had parked the car they made their way down one side of the business lined street for three city blocks, stopping in at every shop and restaurant they passed to see if they were willing to hire him. Then repeated the same process on the opposite side of the street as they made their way back towards their starting point. Their reward for all their hard work was a single job offer, "Don't get discouraged sweetie," Trixie encouraged him as she unlocked the car door, "We'll get an earlier start tomorrow."

"Yeah," Edd sounded a little defeated at the slim pickings they had encountered, "I can't give up yet."

"That's the spirit," she steps into the vehicle and reaches over to unlock his side for him, adding as he buckles himself in, "You'll see, that the sun'll come out tomorrow," she teasingly sung as she playfully pinched his cheek.

"Please, no Annie," he pouted, crossing his arms and looking down at his lap, she couldn't help the gentle giggle that escaped her lips at his attitude. But deep down, she knew that the offer he got today would probably be the best and only one he would get, but she felt she had to keep the boys spirits up. During the short trip back to the apartment Trixie pointed out a few of the major roads as they passed them by, showing him the easiest ways for him to get to different parts of the city, in an attempt to familiarize him with his surroundings.

Walking into the apartment a short time later they were greeted by Dino, who was lounging on the recliner in his sweat pants eating a bowl of captain crunch and watching cartoons, "Where have you two been?"

Trixie leans down and kisses him before replying, "I took Edd out job hunting," taking her seat on the couch close to him.

"Hmm, any luck?"

"A little," Edd replied as he sat next to Trixie.

"Aenaon offered him a dishwashing position," Trixie added.

"Ah, that shit hole," Dino took a bite of his cereal then continued with a full mouth, "How much are they offering?"

"Two fifty an hour," Edd answered, sounding a little defeated at such a low wage.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," Dino reminded him then added, "So, Edd, since I know it's going to be tough living on your own, why don't you just stay with us." Edd looks up and catches Dino's eyes, he had overheard their conversation last night, and Trixie had hinted it was a possibility, but neither one of them had officially asked him, so he was beginning to assume they had probably changed their minds.

"Are you sure it'll be alright? You do realize I am a runaway, don't you?" His overthinking mind putting together an irrational fear that if caught he could be putting them in danger of facing charges of kidnapping.

"No," Trixie mockingly feigns surprise, "I thought you were an orphan." Dino chuckles at the shade she was throwing, "Of course it's going to be alright darling," she gives him a side hug, "Whatever it is your afraid of, don't be, no one is ever going to find out or even care that you're a runaway."

"Yeah, they've got their own worries and we ran away about five years ago," his voice drops to a whisper, "No one ever came looking for us." The way that Dino had said it gave Edd the sense that it was somehow proof to him that no one at his home had ever cared about him.

"Dylan," Trixie's tone was comforting, and a bit concerned, confirming Edd's suspicions.

Putting his tough guy front back up he turns his head towards her and says, "It's almost time for work baby, you'd better get ready." She gave him a disapproving look that he was just going to bottle up his emotions but decided to give up on talking about it since Edd was present, standing she heads to the hall and towards the bedroom. "Ok Edd," Dino leans up and puts his bowl on the coffee table, then starts rummaging around for a piece of paper and a pen, "I'm going to figure out what we'll need for your part of the rent."

He quickly wrote out a few figures on the paper then circled the bottom number before handing it over to Edd, "Almost three hundred dollars," he said in disbelief at the number before doing some quick math in his head.

"Well, that's just a rough estimate really," he sits up and points out two areas, "It might change with the electric bill, and the sixty here is just a rough guess on food." He takes his eyes off the piece of paper and catches Edd's eyes, "I'm just tryin to be fair is all, you know, give you an idea of what it's going to cost."

The numbers that Edd had come up with were telling him that it would be tight each month, "I'm not sure if this job is going to cover this." If, and that's a big if, he works eight hours a day at two fifty an hour and was somehow able to work five days a week he would only make four hundred a month, tax free. Leaving very little room for error and money left over to buy clothes, toiletries or any of the other essentials he would need, not to mention the stuff he might want. This little adventure he has chosen to take was quickly teaching him that real life was rough, and that he was totally unprepared for this harsh reality.

"Well, you might have to find a second or better job then," Dino wasn't trying to be cruel, just realistic, by not sugar coating the fact that life takes money.

"Dylan," Trixie called out from the bedroom.

"Yeah, honey bunny."

"Is Edd staying here or coming with us?"

He looks over at Edd, cocking a brow as he asks, "You're coming with, right?" Edd was a little confused, weren't they going to work? So why would they be wanting him to go with them? Maybe they didn't feel comfortable leaving him, someone they barely knew, in their home alone while they weren't there, he knew he wouldn't. And with that train of thought he nods his head yes, Dino turns his head back toward the hall way to call down to her, "He's coming."

"Alright, I'll give him my mace then," she informed them.

"No baby, you keep that, I'm sure Edd can take care of himself," he turns his attention back to Edd, "Can't you?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he tried to reassure her.

"It aint right leaving him out there by himself with no protection," she defended her earlier statement, "I'd just feel better knowing he has it."

"And what if you run into some asshole," he countered, "Then what?"

"Honey, you know I'll shove these heels so far up their ass that they'd be walk when they sit," she retorted.

He was now trying to hide the desperation he was feeling as he tried to get his point across, "And besides baby, I'm pretty sure one of us will always be with him."

She walks down the hall and peeks around the corner at them, "And if we're not," her makeup halfway down and her wig cap fixed to her head.

"Honey, I'm sure," he begins.

"If, we're, not," she enunciates each word with authority.

And Dino deflates and replies meekly, "He can wait for us in the car, does that make you happy?"

"Perfectly," she turns back around and walks back to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

"God, what crawled up her ass," Dino half said to himself.

"I heard that," she calls back down the hall, "And I know someone who's not crawling up in there tonight," she added with the same authority as before, "You do not endanger a momma bears cub." He looks over at Edd as he leans back in his chair folding his arms, not out of spite, but with a realization that she had taken this young man under her wing and wanted to protect him. Which he had to admit would be a good thing, for if Edd did decide to take up the life they were leading to make ends meet, then she would be there to teach him everything she knew. Not only how to seal the deal and hook a trick, but how to tell if they were the wrong sort to get into the car with, police or otherwise, and if it came down to it, how to protect himself. And with his help and her wisdom, the boy just might make it to adulthood alive, and god willing, none the worse for wear.

Forty minutes later of idle small talk between the two in the living room and Trixie emerges from the bedroom looking as though she was dressed to kill. Her dirty blonde hair was nicely teased up in a style reminding Edd of Tina Turner, her makeup was flawless, giving the airs of a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. She was wearing a dark blue jean jacket over top her black crop top, the fishnet stockings she wore under her jeans were visible through the tears in the pants fabric along her thighs. "You boys ready," she asked as she put a cigarette to her lips and lit it, somehow completing the effect she was looking for.

"Yeah," Dino replied and stood, grabbing his leather jacket off the back of the recliner effectively going into, what Edd was now dubbing, his bad boy rebel without a cause persona.

"Alright bitches, let's get to steppin," she leads the trio out the front door and to the car, revving the engine a few times to help it warm up as Edd climbs into the back seat. Gunning it once they had backed out of their parking space, squealing the tires as they turned off their street and onto the main road making their way to their usual spot to see if the fish were biting.

"What are we doing here," Edd asks as they pull up to the hillside where he had met them at yesterday.

"Getting to work," Dino replied as he stepped out of the vehicle and held the seat forward for Edd to climb out.

"Working?" His expression mirrored the quizzical tone in his voice.

"You'll see," he closes the door and heads to the rear of the car, popping the trunk to pull out a blanket for them to sit upon, waving to two guys some twenty feet away as he walks towards the tree. "Those two are kind of our competition," he leans closer to Edd, so he could softly speak to him, "But not really, since we help each other by pig watching and having each other's backs." He motions with his hand, pointing to each of them as he speaks, "The guy with the black hair is Chris and the red head is Stephen," Edd notices that they were still looking in their direction and waves to them, receiving one in return.

He lays the blanket out when they reached the tree and offers Trixie a hand to helper her sit down upon it, "But most people just call him Vel," she added.

Edd was kind of confused, "Vel?"

"His nicknames velvet throat," Dino gives Edd a wicked smile at the end of his statement, "The boys a natural cocksucker, with no gag reflex and skills that'll make your eyes roll back into your head," he exaggerated.

"He's a crack whore," Trixie interjected, "Which is why he's got no teeth and looks like a toothpick."

"No, his dad knocked them out when he kicked him out," Dino corrected.

"Yeah when he caught him sucking cock for rock," she elaborated, "In either case, it's best if you stay away from him Edd, and that goes for Chris too, they're nothing but trouble."

"And we're better influences," Dino cocks a brow as he made eye contact with her.

"Yeah, we are," she gave him a disgusted look that he would imply such a thing, "Because we're not straight boy junkies hustling for our fix."

"Well, I think your good people," Edd interrupted trying to stop what he thought was the beginning of an argument, "I mean you're helping me out when you really don't have to."

"You might think differently by tomorrow, Edd," Trixie looked almost sad as she spoke her words. For Edd was an innocent and pure person in her eyes, and it pained her to think that he might not think of them the same way once he learned how they made their living. But Dino had to insist on giving Edd all the options and here they are, about to tarnish his view of them.

The conversation dies down as Edd notices a car passing them by at a slower then usual pace, but didn't give this curiosity a second thought, even as he watched it come to a stop in front of the pair of boys twenty feet from them. Nor did he think anything was strange as he watched Stephen walk up to the passenger side window, talk to the driver for a few minutes, then open the car door to get inside and the car to drive off and out of sight. Only to reappear some twenty minutes later to deposit the boy right back where he had originally come from.

This made the next car that did the same thing no big surprise to him as it pulled up and came to a stop in front of them. Trixie stands and makes her way to the car as Edd makes light of the situation, "A lot of people seem to need directions today," giving a nervous laugh at the end of his sentence.

"Don't play naive Edd," Dino says flatly.

Edd really wasn't as naïve as he was pretending to be, but he didn't want to assume anything, and would leave it up to him to clarify, "Then by all means explain it to me."

Dino let out an annoyed sigh but obliged him, "Alright, well first of all let me welcome you to fag hill, I'm sure you can figure out how it gets its name."

"I'm sure," Edd replied with a tone of annoyance.

"Personally, I think the heteros gave it that name so that they could pretend to be disgusted, but also secretly pass the word along of a place they can get their dick sucked." He lets out a soft laugh and shakes his head at the irony of being in the closet and deeply homophobic at the same time, then continues. "For the young curious men who come here seeking such forbidden fruit, there are the bush bunnies in the woods behind us, who will eagerly teach them the joys of gay sex. But then you also have people like the gentlemen Trixie is currently talking to, who will willingly pay us a small fee for the pleasure of our company and certain other benefits."

"So, you're prostitutes," Edd asks in a neutral tone.

"Hustlers," Dino corrects his terminology, "But yeah, it's pretty much the same thing." When Edd had heard him use that word yesterday, he was pretty certain he was referring to something illegal, but he never assumed it was prostitution.

"For how long?" He could see a ting of worry or maybe concern in Dino's eyes at his question, "I'm not judging you, so please don't worry, I'm only curious."

"Five years," he replied as Trixie turns around and starts to walk back to them.

"So ever since you ran away," Edd implied and Dino furrows his brows at his implications as Trixie came to sit down beside him.

Dino turns his attention from Edd, dropping the conversation and masking his emotions again, "Was it a no go?" Then looks to the car that was still parked at the curb.

"No, he was asking about Edd," she motions towards the boy, "But I politely told him that he wasn't on the menu, so he's decided he wants you instead." Edd was grateful that she had kept her word and wasn't trying to push him into doing something he didn't feel comfortable with.

"Alright," he climbs to his feet, "It's time to earn that money," he said as he made his way to the car, immediately opening the door and climbing in, looking out of the passenger side window at the two of them as he drives away with a complete stranger.

"You know, we didn't start hustling right away," Trixie said in a steady but monotone, looking straight forward at the street before them, obviously having overheard what Edd had said. "When we got here, we tried to look for normal jobs at first, going from place to place asking for work much like we did today. But either the pay was to low or the hours were nonexistent, in any case, it just was not enough for us to survive on. So, with desperate times and such we come to where we are now, two twenty-year-old's with a roof over their heads and food on their table." Her voice was stern but shaken as she continued to speak, "And I'll be damned before I'm shamed by some kid for doing what I had to do to survive."

"Trixie," she turns and looks at him, locking eyes with him as he spoke, a sadness she was trying to conceal was visible in them, "I swear that I'm not judging you, I was merely curious about certain facts, so I asked questions. I do apologize if it was rude of me to ask them and I also apologize for the assumptions I made. But I also want you to know that I still think that you are both good people, how've just had a ruff life," he pauses for a moment trying to read her expression before continuing, "So will you please forgive me my ignorance?"

Her expression softens, though the sadness was still evident in her eyes, "Yes Edd, I'll forgive you as long as you can forgive Dylan for putting you in this situation in the first place. For in some strange way this is his way of looking out for you, to make sure you can survive."

"I won't hold it against him," he reassures her, "I'm sure he had good intentions, but I don't think I could ever do this."

"It's your choice what you do Edd," she was quickly regaining her composure, having decided to trust that Edd had meant what he had said.

"Though I might have to," his stomach was in knots from his nerves, "I'm not sure if this job, or any job like it, is going to give me what I'll need for the next three years."

She notices his nervous behavior and the slight tremble to his voice, was it worry or was it fear? "Honey, its going to be alright," she puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he recoils. Not out of disgust but because he was falling emotionally inwards as the weight of his situation was crashing down upon him.

Four-hundred-dollars a month wasn't going to cut it, not by a long shot, but there was still the fact that, "I'm a virgin." He lets out a cold chuckle as he thinks how his friends back home have all lost their virginity by now, and here he was probably going to lose it in the near future to a complete stranger who wouldn't give a damn about him. Well that wasn't totally true, Kevin was still a virgin, and the thought of the red head and the comfort he felt in his arms only increased the despair he was feeling now.

Trixie was speechless, she had been pretty sure that he still was, which is one of the reasons she was so against Dino introducing him to this, but what could she do now? "Honey, you still have a choice," she tried to comfort him again, "You don't have to do this kind of work if you don't want to."

"How can I avoid it," he was doing his best to try and hide his fear, "You all tried and couldn't make it work, and there are two of you, so how am I supposed to do this by myself."

She couldn't answer that right away, but she manages to get him to accept her comfort and wraps her arm around his shoulder, bringing him in to rest his head against her shoulder. "You've got me by your side darling, I'll help you find a way, there's always a way" but she still feared that it would only be a matter of time before he made the choice and joined them our here, working the streets. And she had to accept that fact, when the time comes, if it was the only way for him to earn a living, "And I will always be here to help you, ok, so don't be afraid to count on your sister." She spent the rest of the time that Dino was away helping Edd take his mind off his current situation by sitting under the shade, spilling tea and dishing dirt with him about those around them. Even if she didn't know who the hell they were, the two of them made up stories about passerby's, to entertain themselves while they waited, starting one of their now long held traditions that night. She also abstained from working that evening in order to keep him company, much to Dino's chagrin, as he implied that she was coddling him to much. But she already had enough to cover her rent for next month along with some spending money, and she could always earn extra some other night. It was more important to her to strengthen the bonds between herself and Edd right now, for she felt a kindred spirit in the boy that drew her to him.


	35. Sparkling Diamonds

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 35– Sparkling Diamonds

 **A/N- The title is a song from the Moulin Rouge. A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your pussycat.**

Edd woke up for his first day of work with a knot in his back from the uncomfortable position he had slept in, throwing off the blanket with a groan, he climbs to his feet from his bed on the floor. He had moved into the spare room last night after spending a few hours that day clearing it of the boxes that were stored in it, with Trixie and Dino's help, before it was once again habitable. But being rather short on money, and the fact that his roommates didn't just happen to have a spare mattress laying around, his only option was to make a bedding out of the blankets that had been stored in the closet. Going to the bathroom he takes care of all the morning essentials of everyday hygiene before walking over to the utility closet draped in a towel to pull out his only set of clothes from the drier.

Stepping out of his room after getting dressed, he heads to the kitchen to get something to eat before he headed out to work. "Mornin baby boy," Trixie greeted him as he entered the kitchen, looking in her direction he sees her standing at the counter pulling out a box of cereal from the cabinet. He greeted her as he stepped over to the refrigerator to pull a carton of milk out of it, "So what did you say they were having you do today? It's a bit early for them to be open isn't it, because I'm pretty sure they don't serve breakfast, do they?"

Edd shakes his head no to answer her question as he responds, "Cleaning and organizing their storage area." He had to wonder though, how bad could this little task really be, since all restaurants are expected to keep up a certain code of cleanliness in order to pass their health inspections.

"Oh, fun," Trixie teasingly replied as she sat at the table and began pouring her breakfast into a bowl, "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"Thank you, but I don't want to put you out, so I'll walk," he sits next to her and takes the box of cereal as she pours the milk.

"You know it's thirty degrees right now and its ten blocks to your work," she leans down a little to catch his eye which were cast down at the table, resting her chin on the back of her fingers, "So stop being stubborn already and accept the help given to you."

He wearily nods as he replies and looks up to meet her eye, "Thanks, I appreciate it," he really was thankful to her for offering, but he was just leery about becoming to dependent on such kindness in the future.

Leaning back, she gives him a knowing side eyed glance as she begins to eat her food, knowing full well that he was being stubborn as a way of trying to prove to himself and to them that he could do this on his own, and truthfully, he had to for no one else could do it for him. And hell, she understood all to well that you only had one person in this world that you could truly count on, and that was yourself. She only hoped that this life experience he was going through right now wouldn't cause him to become mistrusting of those in his life who genuinely meant to help him.

After breakfast she walks into her room to get changed, rousing Dino partly out of his sleep as she enters, lifting his head off the pillow he mumbles out, "Where are you going," his eyes just barely open as he lay on his belly.

"I'm taking Edd to work, now go back to sleep," she replied as she changed out of her sweat pants.

"Ok," he yawned out and turns his head to face the other direction, burying his face in the pillow he begins to snore almost instantly.

The drive to the restaurant was comparably shorter then it would have been if he had made the journey walking, the two of them passing the time in the parking lot by listening to music until another car pulled up next to them. Seeing the driver step out of his vehicle, Edd opens his door and joins the man, "Are you Edd?" Looking over at the man, he takes in his appearance, he stood just under six feet tall, with thinning black hair that was already starting to recede in the front to form a widow's peak. A prominent beer belly pushed out the front of his blue dress shirt and forced the front waist line of his black dress pants down to accommodate it, making the man pull up the back of his pants as he walked forward a few steps. He nods slightly to confirm that he was the person the man was looking for, "I'm Cyrus, Leon's brother," Leonidas was the man who had hired Edd the day before yesterday and one of the owners of the business. This must be the other owner and younger brother Leon had told him about, "Come," he beckons him to follow with a motion of the hand that was holding the keys, then turns to head toward the front door of the building.

"Hey baby boy," Edd leans down to look into the car at Trixie, "Make them realize they can't live without you," she passes him a key as she spoke, "To let yourself in when you get home."

Edd smiles and nods, "Thanks," then closes the car door and hurries over to Cyrus as Trixie backs out to go home.

Cyrus waited at the door, holding it open for Edd to enter, "Leon told you what you were doing today right?"

"Cleaning the storeroom," Edd replied as he walked passed him into the building.

"Alright," he pulls the door closed and locks it behind them then flips on the lights, "Follow me," he leads the way into the kitchen area and into a small room with shelves. Edd looks around at the disorderly and filthy shelves, holding back from showing any signs of disgust at a restaurant that would have such a messy storage area. "I need each shelf scrubbed clean, so you're going to have to take everything off first," he reaches passed Edd and toward the floor to grab a bucket. Handing it to him, he points toward the dishwashing area, "You can fill this and find soap over there," dropping a scrub brush into the bucket with a thud. Edd looks down at the bucket in his hands and sees that it also lacked a certain cleanliness that a cleaning item should have, the scrub brush was no exception. "After you get them cleaned, I want you to organize each item on the shelves so that its all the same item in a row," he looks Edd in the eye for emphasis, "Do you understand, every item behind the first one should be the same thing."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good," he pats him roughly on the shoulder as he starts to walk away, "I'll leave you to it then." Cyrus opens a door next to the dishwashing station and turns on the light, Edd could see a desk inside along with a few other decorations and knew that this must be the office. The boss takes his seat in the leather office chair and starts on the morning paperwork, leaving the door open to monitor the new kid, eyeing Edd as he walked across the room to fill the bucket with soap and water.

Returning to the storeroom, he begins to take each item off the dirty shelves and winces a little when he finds that some of them were nearly glued to the surface, leaving behind a ring where they once stood. "Note to self, do not ever eat here," he freed another can and places it on the ground, "I don't care how hungry I am." Edd spent the next two hours scrubbing, scrapping, wiping, washing and organizing the shelves properly before he was nearly finished with his task, and the dirt on his clothes attested to the filth he had just wrestled with.

During this time Cyrus would come by every now and then to check up on Edd's progress, to make sure the boy was staying busy and not slacking off and to add another request to the already daunting chore as the other staff started to arrive for the day. "The dirt around the feet," he points to the bottom of the shelving unit, making a circular motion with his finger, "Could you see if you can get that up as well," this addition tacked on another hour of cleaning to the job. Edd didn't mind, for this meant more money in his pocket, and a better chance to impress them, and hopefully when they see his value, might give him more money and offer him more hours.

That was the plan anyways, and his hopes were high as he knocked on the office door filled with confidence at a job well done as the kitchen behind him bustled with food being prepped and cooked. "Come in," was heard roughly on the other side of the door a few seconds later and Edd opens it to step through. Cyrus sat in the office chair on the other side of the desk from him looking annoyed, the woman in the office was straightening out her clothes as she walked swiftly toward the door and passed Edd, "What is it Edd?"

Edd turns back to face him after making way for the departing woman, "I'm done," he points in the direction of the storeroom.

Cyrus stands and picks up an envelop from the desk and made his way out of the office not waiting for Edd to step out of his way for him to pass. Walking with a purpose he made his way over to the doorway of the storeroom and looks in at the now spotless and well-organized shelves, "Good work," he praised him flatly and raises the envelop to hand to him, "Here's your pay."

Edd takes the envelop and Cyrus walks quickly back to the office as Edd checked its contents, "Um, it's a little short, I was supposed to be making two-fifty an hour."

Without stopping Cyrus replies, "Leon told me two, talk to him."

Edd was tempted not to ask this question, but he needed the money, "When do I work next?"

"We'll call you," Cyrus closes the door behind him cutting off the conversation and dashing Edd's hopes on the ground. Clutching the six dollars in the envelop against his chest, Edd looks around the kitchen and feels the sting of being on his own, as no one seemed to care that he just got screwed, and without the courtesy of lube no less. Feeling dejected Edd slowly walks from the kitchen to the front door and made his way out of the building to start his walk home, barely raising his eyes off the pavement as his emotions and worries got the better of him. This was going to be way harder then he had originally thought, and a spring of anxiety filled his belly as he wondered if he was going to be able to make the rent.

His roommates were understanding that he wouldn't have it right away and were giving him extra time to pay them back his portion, but would he be able to do that and still make the next month's rent on time. "God, please help me," he breathed out to himself as he looked up and saw the side road he needed to take to get back to the apartment. Should he go back? Or should he just accept his fate and leave now before he got to attached, and go back to the streets he seemed to be destined to return to? Turning on his heel he takes the street toward the apartment, a new fire of determination filling his belly and overpowering his fears, for one little bump in the road wasn't going to derail his train. Oh no, he was going to make it, he was going to show everyone that he is stronger than this hardship he faced, that the hatred and greed of this world wasn't going to defeat him.

Climbing the stairs to the second floor he pulls out the key that Trixie had given him and unlocks the door. Stepping in he could hear Dino before he saw him, talking in a seductive voice, "Young big dicked white boy looking for a daddy who knows what he wants and how to get it." Stepping further in he sees that he was reclining in his chair, talking on the phone, "I'm five-ten, smooth defined body, with brown hair and chocolate come fuck me eyes. So, if you're interested in knowing how many licks it really takes, get ahold of me daddy and we'll find out together." Pulling the phone away from his ear he turns it and pushes a button on the keypad and then listens to his recording as he greets Edd, "How was your first day?"

Edd scrunches his face, annoyed that he was reminded and answers, "don't ask," slumping down on to the couch in defeat.

"That bad?" Dino turns the phone once again and hits another button then another then hangs up.

"What were you doing," he asks motioning toward the phone in Dino's hand, seeing the grim on his hand he knew he needed to take another shower.

"Oh," he looks down at the phone quickly then back up to Edd, "Megaphone,' motioning with his hand holding the phone for emphasis.

"What?"

"Phone classifieds," Trixie informed him as she entered the room from the kitchen, "Hey sweetie," she leans down and kisses Edd on the cheek in greeting, and sees the look in his eyes as she pulls back, "Rough day?"

Edd mildly grunts in exasperation, "It's apparently a touchy subject," Dino answered for him.

"That place is disgusting, then they had the nerve to short me on my money," he leans his head back against the couch, groaning out in frustration.

"Told you so,' Dino added, but was not helping matters much with his statement.

Trixie slaps him on the foot and scolds him, "Hush," then turns to Edd again, "Don't give up yet sweetie, it'll get better."

"I'm not," Edd replied suddenly, snapping his head back upright, "I'm going back in there tomorrow and talk to Leon about my pay, then ask for more hours or I'll, or I'll," he was at a loss for words, for what could he do if this was the way they were going to continue to treat him?

"Or you'll find another job," Dino finished for him but was once again not being helpful, "Well I wish you luck my man."

Trixie turns to him and pulls out a twenty from her pocket, takes his hand and slaps the bill in it, "Why don't you make yourself useful and go get us something to eat."

"But my ad," he motioned to the phone.

"No ones going to answer that damn thing for another hour," she exaggeratedly motions with her hands, "And if by some miracle a trick does call before you get back, I'll be sure to get his number."

Getting up in defeat, he grabs his jacket off the back of the recliner as he spoke, "Fine, whatever," and begins to head toward the door.

She follows right behind him, closing the door as they leave, stopping him in the hall, "Dino, I know you have a soft spot for the boy or he wouldn't be here, so why don't you stop frontin."

He rolls his eyes at her insinuation and starts to walk backwards away from her as he spoke, "But baby, you know me, I don't sugarcoat shit." Turning around he heads towards the stairs at a quicker pace. Sure, he thought Edd was a good kid and wanted to help him out but hiding the truth from someone was never in his nature, even if it was hard to hear at the time. And they just couldn't support Edd financially even if they wanted to, it wouldn't be good for him or them, for it would only cause trouble in the long run.

"But can't you be nicer about it," she said softly but he heard it as he reached the stairs and felt a small ting of guilt that just maybe the tough guy act was a bit too much, but shrugged it off quickly, for he is who he is, and to expect anything else would be a front. But when he returned thirty minutes later with a McDonalds bag in one hand and a drink holder in the other, he kept his mouth shut about his opinion on the matter of Edd's work. He did receive a reply to his ad after another forty-five minutes had passed and started his own night shift job. His john was an older man who wished to be escorted out to dinner, then they would go back to his place to enjoy the rest of their evening together, Dino would finally return home as the sun broke the horizon, a few hundred dollars richer.

 **A/N- I don't know the name of the service, but yes, before the advent of grindr or tindr there was phone classifieds as well as newspaper classifieds. Where you would pay money to post an ad and the person responding would pay money in order to get ahold of you.**


	36. Killer Queen

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 36 – Killer Queen

 **A/N- The song for the title is sung by Queen. For those who may not know a John is the guy hiring a hustler for sex. Trick is the act of hiring a hustler it is also a noun used in gay society for someone you sleep with, with no strings attached, "Girl, where's your trick at?" Tricking, is when you're actively looking for a one-night stand, it could also be called cruising, "Leave her be, she's tricking." Trade is a noun used when a man who identifies as heterosexual sleeps with a gay man, "How was that trade last night girl," they could also be called rough trade if they are very masculine or overly butch, i.e. construction workers, army guys, cops.**

Alice lay in her makeshift bed upon the floor with the comforter that covered her pulled up over her head to hide her from this cruel and unforgiving world. Peeking out from under the covers, she looks over at the clock upon the wall and see that the hour she was due in at work was fast approaching, but still could not find the energy to get up out of bed to start her day. The last two and a half weeks of disappointing pay and hours had drained her will to enter that building and face those people one more time. The list of atrocious tasks they had her do had only grown since the first day of her employment and showed no signs of stopping. From scrapping off used gum from under their tables in the dinning area, to ensuring that the employee bathroom was spotlessly cleaned for the upcoming health inspection. Each task she had been assigned to only taking two hours or less to complete and at which time they would send her home, paying her at the end of her shift the reduced pay she had received on her first day.

She only received a glimmer of hope once in the three weeks that she has been working there, when they asked her to tidy up the basement storage area, which should have given her a full eight hours of work. She knew that the basement was notoriously a disaster area for this small business, as she had been sent down there several times to retrieve a tool she would need for the work she was doing and spent nearly twenty minutes trying to find it each time. However, that illusion of hope quickly evaporated to the harsh realities of life and the greed of man. For whenever her work day would come close to the three-hour mark, Cyrus would slowly make his way down the basement stairs carrying a small envelop with her pay in it and send her home. Essentially taking a job that should have been done in one day and extending it into four, causing her to start to believe that three hours was the most they were ever going to work her in a given day.

And today, she was certain, was not going to be an exception to that rule and the shear thought of the task ahead of her further drained her will to get up out of her bed. For today they were going to have her clean the clutter around the dumpster located in the back of the building, as well as to hose out the area. For God only knows what manner of micro-organisms might be lying in wait to get into eyes, nose or mouth if any water should happen to splash back into her face as she cleans.

A knock at the door draws her out of her thoughts and back into reality, the coming hour was now close at hand and she groans as she throws the blanket back over her head to hide again. The door opens slowly as Trixie peeks inside the room, "Baby boy, its time to get up, you're going to be late."

"I'm not going," Edd replied from under the covers.

She steps inside the room and closes the door behind her before making her way over to sit on the floor beside the mat he was laying on, "Why not?"

Edd flips back the covers and looks her in the eyes, seeing Adam looking back at him, "Because the hours suck, the work sucks and the pay, sucks," pulling the cover back over his head he was determined not to leave this room all day.

She rubs his shoulder soothingly, "Have you talked to Leo?"

"No," he mumbles, "He's never there when I am, only Cyrus is there."

"You know if you don't show up they'll get rid of you, and you'll be right back where you started," what she meant was that he would be back looking for work again, which it was hard enough to find this job the first time.

But his overly active mind in its current frantic state took it as meaning that he would be back on the street to fend for himself again. "It doesn't matter," his voice was shaking, and he swallows hard to try and steady it, "I've only been able to save $45 and won't be able to pay my half of the rent, so I'm kind of screwed anyways."

She could feel his shoulder tremble as she continued to rub them, "It will be alr…"

"How is it going to be alright," his attempt to control his emotions had failed and she withdraws her hand from his shoulder. "I owe you all so much and I'm not going to be able to make good on that debt if things continue the way that they are. I just, I just don't know what I can do."

She had noticed that the boy's anxiety and worry had been increasing over the past few weeks with each time that he has been sent home after only a few short hours of work and understood his situation quite well. But enough was enough, "Eddward Rockwell, you stop that whining right now," her mother's words coming back to her, "Feeling sorry for yourself has never helped no one fix nothing." He brings the covers down to his nose and looks at her, seeing a very stern looking Adam staring back at him, "You can only reach your goals by getting up and taking that first step."

Edd wipes away the tears that had yet to fall from his eyes and coughs to clears his throat, "I know that, but I just don't know how right now."

Her countenance softens as she lets out a frustrated breath, she felt sorry for him for the situation that he was in but being soft on him wasn't going to help him. "Edd, I'm sorry but you have to find a way to take care of yourself," She sees his brow furrow and knows that he took what she said the wrong way. "What I mean is, that we're not always going to be around to help you and you need to be able to stand on your own feet, ok." She leans over and ruffles his hair, "Now get up, it's going to be alright," leaning back she looks him in the eyes once again, "Trust me." She stands and heads out of the room as he begrudgingly throws off the covers to get ready for his day, dreading that she was going to drag him to his work anyways. He could hear her open the door to the other room, "Dylan, get up, we're going out for breakfast."

"I don't wanna," he groans out half asleep as he adjusts in the bed, rubbing his face against the pillow.

She climbs into the bed next to him and whispers into his ears, "We'll get pancakes," he hums sleepily in delight, "Sausage, scrambled eggs with cheese and coffee."

"You drive a hard bargain you know," he stretches and blinks his eyes as they adjust to the light pouring into the room from the open door, "I'm up," he coughs, "Just give me a minute."

Stepping out of the room again she was stopped by Edd who protested, "Trixie, I don't have the money for that, so I'll just stay here."

"Nonsense," she wasn't going to take no for an answer, "It's my treat, a growing boys got to eat more than just ramen." He looks into her eyes and accepted the fact that she was going to be stubborn about this and steps over to the drier without another word and takes out the only set of clothes that he owns and heads into the bathroom. As he lays them down on the bathroom counter he notices that the hem of his pants was starting to show signs of wear from being washed every single day and sighs at his bad luck.

Stepping out of the bathroom after taking a quick shower he is greeted by Dino as he walks down the hall to the living room as he pulls his shirt over his head and down his torso, "Not going to work today?"

Edd shakes his head no and Trixie could be heard from the other room, "He's taking the day off."

"Is that going to be ok?" Dino looked from Trixie to Edd, cocking a brow in his direction. He came off as being an ass with his tone and demeanor, but he was truly concerned, since he knew that Edd wasn't doing to well financially with his current job and might need every penny he could get from them.

"Drop it Dylan," Trixie scolded him, "It'll be fine," he looks back over at her and see that the look on her face matched the tone in her voice and walks into the living room without another word. Grabbing her keys from the hook she had put them on last night, her features soften once again as she speaks, "Now, who's hungry?" Getting into the car they made their way to one of the nearby Shoney's in town where Trixie ordered them all the breakfast bar. Sitting down to enjoy their meal, the two of them marveled as they watched a very hungry Edd as he went back to the bar four times before he was finally sated. "Feeling better now," she asked as she brushed a few stray hairs out of his face and back behind his ear.

He hums his gratitude as he leans back in his chair to allow his stomach to digest his food in comfort, "Much." This feeling of contentment wasn't to last long, as all the troubles of his life were still there and not far removed from his thoughts, "But I'm still worried. I know that it's only fair that I help out since I'm staying there, so don't get the wrong idea because I skipped work today, because I'm not expecting a free ride from either of you." He looks Trixie in the eye with a serious expression on his face, "And I will pay you back for the meal."

She waved his offer off with a gesture of her hand, "You don't have to do that."

"No, I mean it, I will become someone that the two of you can count on, I know how I can make the money I need, I'm just" he pauses for a brief moment, "Afraid."

"Edd," Trixie breaths out as she searches for the words she knew he needed to hear to give him the strength to get through this.

"I get it dude," Dino cuts in, shaking his head slightly with a nervous laugh as he continues "I so totally get it, I didn't want to get fucked in the ass by a total stranger either. I mean just the idea of some old hairy fat guy I didn't even know ramming me from behind scared the shit out of me," he points with his thumb to Trixie, "Just ask Adam."

"He was a mess," she confirmed, "Before this he was a total top."

"My ass was exit only," he reinforces her statement, "So I did what I was comfortable with and eased myself into."

"How?" Edd asks as the elderly couple that was sitting behind him gets up out of their booth, the holy rollers casting judgmental glances at the three of them as they made their way passed them towards the doors of the establishment.

Trixie giving the couple the one fingered salute as a thank you for their hypocritical ways then turned her attention back to Edd, "He only let his Trick's suck his dick in the beginning."

Dino lowered his voice in a shy manner as he continued to explain, "And I experimented with being a bottom with Adam."

"And now he has joined the ranks of the power bottoms," she teased her boyfriend playfully.

He leans over and kisses her smiling face, "I'm versatile baby, you know that."

"So, there are guys out there that will be totally ok with just getting to suck me off?" He was a little confused, wasn't the main goal of gay sex anal penetration?

Trixie and Dino look at each other and laugh as memories of some of their more exotic encounters flood their minds, "You'd be surprised what some people are into," she informed him, "Believe me, your John being a submissive cocksucker is mild."

Dino leans in and as though he was trying to be discreet about the conversation but failed epically, "I once had this Trick take me back to his hotel room, get completely butt ass naked then ask me to tie him up with the rope on the bed. Once he was happy that he couldn't get free he says, Your moneys in the draw by the bed, once you get it, you can leave."

Edd's eyes went wide with disbelief, "And did you?"

"Absolutely," Dino chuckled as he leans back in the booth, "He paid me $200 just to tie him up and leave him there."

"God that's kind of messed up," Edd pondered this as he spoke.

Trixie explains, "It's kind of a domination thing where he is forced to live out this humiliating experience by get caught in such a vulnerable state by the staff, it gives him a rush."

"But Edd," Dino draws his attention back to him, "I don't want you to think that we're expecting you to start working the streets with us just because we've told you all this." His eyes were soft and imploring Edd to understand, "It's still your choice, ok, I'm only letting you know how I started out."

Edd was going to let them know that he understood and that he wasn't feeling pressured by them but was interrupted by the manager as he approaches their table, "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

Trixie looks up at him with disbelief and asks, "Why?"

"We've gotten a few complaints from the other guests, that some of the topics that you are loudly talking about are making them a bit uncomfortable," the man was also looking uncomfortable for having to do this.

Dino was already standing as Trixie starts to shimmy out of the booth, "Fine, we'll leave." Then looks around at the eyes upon her and raises her voice, "But if your guests would learn to mind their own god damn business, they wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable now would they." Snatching back up the money she was going to leave as a tip she storms towards the door as she says, "Come on girls, let's go," just to put a cherry on top the other patron's unease at their presence. Dino tips over one of the glasses on the table in front of the manager before he left to follow her. Dropping their bill on the counter she kept her mouth shut as the cashier took her money and handed back her change without a word, as it was clear that if anyone had said one word to her, hells furry would have been unleashed upon them.

The walk to the car was brimming with her furry as she muttered profanities under her breath, emphasizing her displeasure with the business when she slams her car door shut. The trip home was quiet as she slowly calms down, Dino's hand in her own to help ease her furry. It is an awful feeling to know that some people in this world make it their mission in life to try and make sure that you stay as far away from "normal" people as possible. That the simple fact that you are in the same room as them, or buying something from them, some how will affect them in a negative way. "Utter bull shit," She exclaims as they enter their apartment, "Those fucking bastards," she plops down on the couch and brings a pillow up into her lap, holding it tightly to her chest.

Dino comes over and sits next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, "You alright baby?"

She curls up on the couch and leans back into his embrace, "Yeah."

"Don't let them get to you," he kisses the top of her head tenderly.

She takes in a deep breath filled with his scent and lets it out slowly, letting go of her frustrations and anger, for if they couldn't see the love they had for each other and only saw them as perverted homos, then fuck them. They would never see them again anyways, so why did their opinion of them even matter, why should she allow it to do to her exactly what they wanted it to do to her, strip away her confidence and give them power. "I'm not, fuck them," she lets out another deep breath and the tension in her shoulders relaxes. The rest of the evening before work was spent forgetting the experience and pondering how best to help Edd if he has decided to take up the business.

"Dino," Edd calls from the archway of the hall at fifteen till eight.

"Yeah dude."

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure," he replies as he removes his arm from under Trixie's head and gets up off the couch, "You got some hot date tonight?" He teases as he passes him, giving him a gentle back hand smack to the stomach before leading the way to his bedroom.

"Not really," Edd answered him as Dino opened the closet door, "I know that its almost time for the two of you to go to work and I was thinking about coming along." This decision hadn't been an easy one for Edd as his nerves were now shot with anxious anticipation over what was to happen tonight.

"Ok," he raises a brow questioningly, "If you're sure, then cool."

"I am," his words were betrayed by the nervousness in his voice.

"Alright, so trashy rough trade or high-class trick?" Edd fumbled for a moment as he tried to discern which look would be better for him. "Trashy rough trade it is then," Dino decided for him as he begins to rummag through his clothes and adds, "Not like there is really any other choice in here," lightly laughing at the end of his own statement. Finding what he was looking for he hands the shirt and pants over to Edd, "Try these on, I think they'll look good on you."

As he heads to the bathroom he examines the shirt he was given and sees that it could hardly be categorized as such. Entering the room, he closes the door and takes off the shirt he was wearing and slides the tank top over his head, finding that his suspicions were correct as the piece of fabric barely hide any of his skin. The garment had been ripped down both sides, exposing the sides of his abdomen and chest to the world. In truth the only part of his torso that this tattered piece of fabric covered effectively was his naval and he was pretty sure that if he moved in anyway it to would become exposed. The jeans that Dino had provided for him had several holes in varying sizes, the most prominent of which was positioned right at the bottom of his right ass cheek, teasing those who would see it with a glimpse of his boxers.

The door to the bathroom pops open, and Dino's voice calls from around it, "Edd are you decent?" Not waiting for a reply, he peeks around the corner of the wooden divider and sees that the boy was dressed and comes on in, "Here put this on," handing over his leather jacket for Edd to wear. Doing as Dino suggests, he puts his arms through the sleeves and adjusts the jacket on his shoulders, trying to cover up as much of his flesh as possible which the shirt was failing to do. Coming up behind him, Dino looks in the mirror as he made his own adjustments, reversing what Edd had done and exposing just a little bit of his skin, "Perfect," he declared. "You've got to sell it man," he instructed turning his head to look at Edd, "Tease them just a little so that they are drooling for you," he smiles while biting his bottom lip as he inspected his work once again, he slaps Edd twice on the right shoulder as though giving him his seal of approval. Turning his head toward the door he calls out, "Trixie," and waits for her to acknowledge him before continuing, "On or off?"

"Off," she calls out from their room.

With her agreement he snatches the beanie on top of Edd's head, allowing his shoulder length hair to tumble free, "Hey,' he protests.

"No arguing," Dino chided as he grabs a brush from the counter and hands it to him, so that he could brush out the knots in his hair that being under his beanie had caused. Turning around he leans into the tub and starts the water to allow it to warm up as he begins to strip for his shower. Seeing Edd tense up out of the corner of his eye as he drops his shirt in the floor, he teases, "Dude, I'm just taking a shower, so you don't need to get all nervous." Leaning in close, he whispers in his ear in his husky voice, "It's not like I'm going to bend you over and fuck you," pulling away he chuckles, "So chill, you act like you've never seen another naked man before."

"Sorry, I'm just on edge," Edd looked at him through the mirror.

"I get it, you're nervous," he says as he drops his pants then straightens up and looks over his shoulder at Edd again, "Just take a deep breath, ok, you'll be fine." Stepping into the shower he looks him over one last time before closing the shower curtain before saying, "And lose the boxers." As he finishes brushing out his hair Dino calls out with one final suggestion as the sound of the water rinsing out his hair splashes against the bottom of the tub, "There's some cologne on my dresser, feel free to use it if you want some." Setting down the brush on the counter he grabs up his beanie and makes his way out of the bathroom calling out his thanks as he left.

Entering Dino and Trixie's bedroom, he makes his way over to the dresser as Trixie exclaims, "Lord, you're lookin fine baby boy." He turns his head and looks in her direction, giving her a weak and nervous smile as thanks. Noticing that his nerves were on edge she reassures him, "You know you can change your mind Edd, it's not too late, we won't think any less of you."

"I'm fine," he replies as he grabs the little black bottle of Drakkar Noir.

She returns her attention to her eye liner as she speaks, "Alright, if you're sure, just listen to us and everything will be ok."

He pops the cap off the bottle and spritzes himself a few times with its contents, "Thanks." Putting the bottle back on the dresser, he makes his way back to his own bedroom, throwing his head gear onto his bedding then proceeds to do as Dino had suggested, going commando for the evening. Having to adjust himself so that his package was to the right as there was a hole in the left leg that exposed the fabric of that pocket.

Once Trixie and Dino were ready they all loaded up into the car and made their way to their usual spot on fag hill in Autumn Park. But as they rounded the last corner they spot a lone individual standing under the tree that they usually sat under, "Lets go to the Bear," Dino suggests.

"Why," Edd asks as he leans forward and they slowly made their way closer to the hill.

As they neared the person under the tree, "Because," Dino rolls down his window and shouts, "I smell beacon," rolling it back up as he continues, "That's why."

Looking to Trixie as she accelerated the vehicle he asks, "So what's the bear?"

"It's a bar in Old Summerville," she informs him.

"But we're not going in," Dino adds.

"We're bared from there," she explains.

"Something about them cleaning up their image and kicking out all the hustlers," Dino elaborated, "But they can't stop us from sitting across the street."

Twenty minutes later they are pulling into a poorly lit parking lot behind a local Walgreens that was also nestled between two other buildings. The side street of Garvin, which was where the Bear was located, was the only other access point into the lot other then the alleyway that they had taken, making it secluded and obscured from view of passing vehicles on the main thoroughfare of Oak Street. Finding a spot away from the main entrance they park and shut off the engine, "Alright, tell me what I just told you," Trixie says as she turns around to face Edd with Dino following suite.

Edd looks up as though it would help him to recall what she had said. "Don't allow anyone to tie me up or blindfold me, don't get into a car with anybody who asks to many question because they might be a cop and always trust my gut, if they make me nervous get away from them." He knew he was forgetting something, "Oh, and if the deal seems to sweet then something has to be wrong."

"Because?"

"Because they might think that they can get anything they want with money, even if it makes me uncomfortable."

"Exactly."

"Always be upfront with what you're willing to do," Dino adds, "And don't be afraid to tell them what you're not willing to do. You're never do something that will make you uncomfortable even if they flash more money at you, it's not cool and you'll hate yourself in the morning."

"And we both know that you're probably uncomfortable already, and we understand that, so just remember that if you decide that you can't do this, at any time, it's ok, you don't have to." As Trixie finishes her sentence Edd nods his head to let her know that he understood her, "But if you go forward I want you to do what Dino said and stick to what you're comfortable with, ok."

"Yes ma'am," he replied seriously.

"Alright, lets get out there," she opens the door and steps out of the car, pulling up her seat so that Edd could climb out. At the edge of the parking lot on either side of the entrance way from Garvin Street stood a pair of short brick walls, apparently the cities failed attempt to spruce up the place. In reality it only gave the hustlers some place to sit while they waited on a trick to exit the bar across the street. Sitting upon the wall, Dino takes out his pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket and pulls one out with his teeth then lights it, passing it over to Trixie before he lights himself another one. Bumping Edd on the shoulder with the wrist of the hand that was holding the pack, he offers the young man a cigarette, to which the boy happily accepted his offer in hopes that the nicotine would help calm his frazzled nerves.

The three of them sat in silence enjoying their smokes, as the tension coming from Edd left little possibility to strike up and hold a decent conversation with him. They didn't have to wait long before the door to the Bear opened and for someone Dino knew to come walking towards them. Jumping down from the wall he puts his arm around Edd's shoulder and whispers, "Alright, just take a few deep breaths, it'll be alright, he's cool," as his hand begins to play with the strap of Edd's tank top. Unbeknownst to the boy was the fact that Dino was slowly moving his shirt so that the nipple of his left breast, and the defined muscles he had gotten because of swimming, were now being displayed to the man walking toward them.

"Dino," the man calls out as he stops in front of them, blowing out a puff of smoke as he talks, "It's been a minute," looking pointedly at the young man, "You were supposed to call me."

"How's it hanging Jack," he replied with a warm flirtatious smile, avoiding the man's accusation of ignoring him.

"You know, to the left and halfway down my leg," the man chuckles as he puts his cigarette back up to his lips.

"That's my Jack, always a comedian," Dino chuckles with the man.

His eyes shift from Dino to the lady on the other side of Edd, pausing for a moment on the boy, "You still keeping this hooligan in line Trixie?"

Returning his gaze to their young companion as she responded, "Only Jesus can help him now," taking the boys measure from head to toe with a short pause upon his exposed flesh.

Bringing his eyes back up to meet Edd's he asks, "And who is this fine young man that is accompanying you this evening?"

Dino searches quickly for a name to give him as they had both forgotten to come up with an alias for Edd, "Tristan," Trixie provided quickly, "He's a friend of ours, from out of town," she elaborated incase Edd decided to back out at the last minute.

Offering his hand for Edd to shake, he turns his wrist as soon as he had ahold of him, "Enchanté," and bends down to kiss the back of his hand.

Dino could tell that Edd was slightly uncomfortable with the gesture and tried to distract Jack from him as he comes back up to stand properly, "So how's the crowd in there, Jack?"

"You know," he waves his hand flippantly over his shoulder towards the building behind him, "The same old desperate queens trying to fill their dance cards with the same trash they snubbed last week. It's all rather pathetic if you ask me," he takes a drag off his cigarette and shifts his eyes back to Edd, "But perhaps your friend would like to dance."

Edd was about to say yes, being oblivious to exactly what the man was meaning, when Dino cuts in, "That depends on what kind of rose your offering him."

Trixie leans in to whisper and explains, "He's asking him how much he is willing to pay."

"How does sixty sound?"

Dino looks to Edd who was still debating on if it was worth it or not and leans in to whisper, "It's a fair price for what your offering." As he pulls back, Edd looks him in the eyes and knows that Dino was sincerely just trying to help and would not steer him wrong in these matters and nods his head in agreement. Turning back to Jack he explains, "It's cool, but he's only into getting head."

"That's fine," the man agrees, "But is my car ok for the dirty deed?"

"Yeah," Dino again takes the lead, "We'll keep an eye out for you."

The man flicks away his cigarette with his left hand as he fishes out his keys with his right, "Come on Tristan, lets see what you're made of."

As the man leads the way, Trixie gives him a last few words of encouragement, "We'll be right here, ok, I won't leave until you get back. Just focus on something else, but don't close your eyes as a rule of thumb."

Dino looks over his shoulder and sees that Jack is already at his car waiting, "He's going to get impatient."

Edd starts to head in the direction the man was standing, looking at them as he waited, as Trixie softly calls out, "Good luck," as he leaves.

"Hmm, looks like I'm popping a cherry tonight," the man quips as he unlocks his door and climbs in. Opening the door once Jack hand reached over to unlock it for him, Edd climbs in and shuts it behind him. Leaning his seat back he focuses on the roof of the car as the man leans over to take care of business, filling his mind with thoughts of other people he was attracted to, to help keep his arousal and not disappoint his first client. Even going as far as to let out a few soft moans and gentle thrusts to further give off the illusion that he was enjoying, let alone interested in, what was happening to him as he reached his climax.

Putting the seat in its upright position once it was all said and done, he puts himself away and zips up his fly as Jack reaches into his back pocket to retrieve the money. "Thank you, young man," he stuffs the three twenties into Edd's pocket, "I really enjoyed that."

"No problem," was all that Edd could say at the moment.

"I hope your stay in Summerville isn't to brief," Jack continued, oblivious to Edd's demeanor, "Because I would really like to see you again."

"Maybe," Edd replied.

"And perhaps we can try other things next time."

"We'll see," he reaches for the door handle and opens it to quickly exit the car and make his way back to his roommates.

Trixie could tell that he was a little off when she sees him again, "Are you alright?"

"I feel numb," he replied softly.

"You'll be alright dude," Dino said in a soft voice as he puts his arm around Edd's shoulder, his expression was not as confident as his words.

"Do you want us to take you home," Trixie asks as she looks him over.

"No, I'll be fine," he reassured her as he had come to a decision, this was something that he could do for money in order to survive in this world. He might not be attracted to most of the clients he would be with, but he had discovered that it didn't matter as he could will himself into action. This initial shock, however, was only brought on as he was saying farewell to his innocence and childhood naivete.

 **A/N- Oh and a power bottom is a dominate person who enjoys being a bottom. Think reg Kevin being the bottom while reg Edd is the top. He would still control the flow of the sexual situation, just not be in the perceived sexually dominate position.**


	37. People are Strange

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 37 – People are Strange

 **A/N- ok we are back to current events, as Alice's end of the story has caught up with the funeral.**

The air was cold that Friday morning, making each breath that escaped his lips a plume of smoke that quickly dissipated into the frigid wind that bit at his extremities through his winter clothes. The sun had yet to break the horizon, giving the snow that had started to fall around midnight last night a few more precious moments of darkness to accumulate without the fatal rays of that life-giving orb. From his hiding place in the shadows across the street, he watched the scene before him unfold in its tragically dramatic fashion. God only knows why he was here to watch Jeffery rush down the slippery steps of his front porch dragging a suite case behind him, while carrying four suites in his left hand wrapped in their protective plastic from the drycleaners. Tina May was hot on his heels in her thin light blue silk dressing gown, ignoring her cold feet as she marched through the snow in her matching slippers. She was trying her best to save face by keeping her voice down so that their neighbors would not hear their early morning fight, "Where are you going Jeff?" To little success as the silent watcher across the way could hear every inflection in her pleading words as she grabbed Jeffery by the arm to force him to face her, "Don't leave your family."

The air grew thick with tension as Jeffery stared her down for a few seconds before yanking his arm out of her grasp, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer by the end of the month." Turning away from her, he opens the trunk to his car and begins to load his belongings into it as he continued, "I expect you to sign the papers without any fuss and mail them back to me."

"Honey," she was still trying to keep her voice calm, but the fear of losing him was palpable in every word she spoke, "We can fix this, we'll get some counselling and even take some time off for that vacation you've been wanting, just don't let it end like this." Mentioning the vacation was the wrong move on her part, as he had been planning it as a family get away to help fix the rift that he had been sensing forming between them and their son.

Slamming the trunk closed, he ignored her final words as he made his way around the vehicle to the driver's side door, pointing his finger in her face, "You drove our child away." The guilt for having gone along with her in the first place was burning fiercely in his chest, feeling as though it was devouring his very soul.

"He was kidnapped," she snapped in a panic, and though the little spy could not see the look that Jeffery was giving her clearly, he could feel the tension between them surge and knew that he was calling bull shit on her statement.

He threw his hands up into the air as though he was begging god to give him strength as he bellowed out, "For fuck sakes Tina May, I can't believe I ever let you talk me into going through with that god damn funeral." He turns away from her to unlock the car door, "All the statistics say he's dead you said, it'll give us closure you said." Opening the door, he puts one foot in as he looks at her sternly, the guilt that weighed heavily upon his heart was threatening to crush him under its oppressive burden as his voice begins to break, "Well I say bull shit. You just wanted to burry all of your shame for having a child who didn't grow up to be exactly what you wanted them to be in that empty casket and forget about them."

She tries one last time to make him see reason as he sits down in the driver's seat and closes the door on her, "He's dead Jeffery, you need to let him go and move on."

Starting the car, he rolls down the power window and doesn't spare her a glance as he speaks his final words, "Then you'll have no problem staying out of our lives when I find him." Putting the car into reverse he speeds out of the drive, skidding to a stop on the street, the back end of his car fishtailing in the snow as he had hit the accelerator a little too hard as he began to drive away. Leaning over the handlebars of his Vespa, the little redheaded spy tried to conceal his presence from Mr. Rockwell as he quickly drove by. Mrs. Rockwell looked furious, heartbroken and defeated as she made her way back up the steps of her front porch and into her house. If she had been a decent person, Kevin's heart might have been breaking for her, but alas she is not someone that he would classify as a person, let alone decent.

He waited for the lights in the downstairs rooms to go back out before he started his own engine and headed down the road that Mr. Rockwell had just taken moments before. Turning left on the main road at the end of the street, he begins his trip down the curvy road that led into the valley and towards the downtown area of Peach Creek, and the trailer park that Plank lived in. Slowing at the bottom of the hill he takes the first right he comes to once he was on level ground again, entering the trailer park, slowly making his way passed several mobile homes before parking in front of his friend's house. Getting off his moped, he knocks gently upon the front widow of the trailer and waits patiently for a response. But being thoroughly frozen through to the bone from his trip down the hill, his patients was not eternal and thus he knocked again. This time was a little louder than before, hoping to wake the living dead that is his friend. Getting the desired effect he was looking for this go round, when the curtain to Plank's room is drawn back revealing a very sleepy blond looking out at him. "Hurry up and open the door Plank," Kevin pleaded when the blond seemed to be falling back to sleep.

Plank's half lidded eyes blink slowly as he tried to focus on the person he was looking at, taking his right arm from around the person he was holding he flips Kevin off unenthusiastically. The person beside him stirs from their slumber and looks at the red head who was making all the noise, letting Kevin know that Rave had stayed over last night in the process. "Go let him in," Rave says still half asleep while he pushes Plank out of the bed and onto the floor.

Landing beside the bed with a thud, Plank moans in pain for a few seconds then sits up to go do as he was told with a soft smart ass, "Yes dear," as he left the room.

Rave muttering to himself as he nuzzled back under the covers for warmth, "I'm not your dear."

Opening the front door, Plank grabs Kevin by the collar of his coat and yanks him inside to close the door quickly to keep the frigid cold outside where it belongs. "Why are you here so early dork," Plank asked in an exhausted tone as he led the way back to his bedroom.

"Couldn't sleep," Kevin responded softly.

Opening the door to his room, he steps over Jonny as he walks inside, "Well, mom doesn't get home for a few more hours, so just lay down and try and sleep, cause I aint getting up yet." Sitting upon the edge of the bed as he finished his sentence he found that his ass was quickly being pushed back off the edge, landing him on the floor once again. With a low groan and evident pain in his voice, he chastises Rave, "Girl, you've got to stop doing that."

Rave's voice was sleepy as he replied mid-yawn, "We're your guest, we get the bed, you get the floor with Jonny."

"There's room for three," he argued, for it would be a fight to try and wrestle his spare blankets away from Jonny, even if only to share them.

"That argument didn't work for Jonny last night, it sure as hell not going to work for you now," motioning with his hand he points as he says the word "Floor," in as much of a commanding voice as he could muster in his groggy state.

"You know," Plank begins, "Sometimes you can be a fucking ..." His sleepy mind finally catching up to the situation, stops him from finishing that sentence.

But Rave had caught the gist of his words and snaps his head around to look at Plank harshly as he awaited some sign of remorse for his rough words towards him. Feeling the tension, Kevin tried to defuse the situation with some lame couples humor he had heard his dad say to his friends, "Looks like someone's in the dog house."

The two of them responding in unison to Kevin's failed attempt as Rave turns back around to face away from Plank, "We're not dating." But Plank's last word was fucking, not dating, sending a pang of insecurity into the pit of Rave's stomach as he contemplated their recent interactions together. Was the kindness he was showing him the result of two friends trying to make their relationship something more? Or was he being the player Rave feared he was, softening him up with affection in an attempt to get what he desired from him? One thing was certain though, Rave would keep his heart guarded regardless of the outcome, whether they became lovers or just friends with benefits, for he would not allow himself to be hurt like his mother was.

Taking off his shoes and winter coat, Kevin climbs into bed with Rave as Plank pulled on the blanket Jonny had tucked under him, pulling it over himself once he had enough to cover up with. Using his arm as a makeshift pillow, he looks bitterly at the dork now in his bed sharing the warmth he had been enjoying just moments ago with his Raven. The three of them slowly fell back to sleep once settled in, Plank having the roughest time out of the trio since he was now on the uncomfortable floor with Jonny, who was notorious for his nighttime tossing and turning. Hence why Rave and Plank would not let him share the bed with them last night, for if they had they would have woken up bruised and beaten the next day.

Kevin's dreams were a mix of eager anticipation for today, filled with his hopes of finding their lost friend along with his fears that they would be unsuccessful at their endeavor. Being rudely awaken by Jonny when he was this close to catching up to Eddward in the labyrinthine streets of Summerville, "Come on dude, it's time to go."

Rubbing his eyes clear of sleep, he sits up, tasting his own bad breath, "Where's everyone else."

"In the living room," he motions with his thumb to the bedroom door, "They've been awake for a few hours, so hurry up and get ready or we'll leave you behind."

Scrambling out of the bed, Kevin gathered up his coat, shoes and hat then makes his way into the bathroom to rinse out his mouth with mouthwash and relieve himself. "Come on dude," Plank's voice calls from the other side of the closed door, "Stop tinkering with your tiny tool and let's go already." Flushing the toilet and zipping up, he flings open the door and hurries passed Plank, giving him the finger as he walks by. "I didn't hear you wash your hands," he teases, earning him another affectionate hand gesture from the red head who was stepping out the front door to join Rave on the porch.

"Thomas is going," Kevin asked as he pointed to the man opening the driver's side door of the car.

"Yep," Rave responded fondly as he looked at the man, "He's the only one with a driver's license we could get to go." The family resemblance was uncanny as the young man looked like Plank's doppelganger accept that he was older, taller and had more muscle definition then his younger brother.

As well as being undeniably and terminally straight, "Lets get this show on the road," Thomas called out to them as Plank came walking down the porch steps. Making his way roughly between Rave and Kevin to put a stop to their obvious eye fucking of his brother. What? There's nothing wrong with admiring art from a distance is there? But like any museum in which that art is displayed, you must be mindful of the roped off area which has set the boundaries. And anyways, Thomas found it kind of amusing and somewhat flattering that his brother's friends were "drooling" over him, it was kind of inflating his ego, and nothing else.

Following their friend to the car they all climbed in with Plank calling shotgun and taking the front seat to stare out of the window at the passing scenery, barely interacting with his friends the entire trip down to Summerville. Finally getting over his little spat of jealousy as they crossed the bridge and entered the cities limits, "So where do you guys want to start looking?"

Rave leans forward and suggests, "Why don't we try the homeless shelters."

Thomas looks at him through the rearview mirror as he asks, "Do you know where any of them are at?"

Rave deflates as he sits back into his seat defeated and Jonny suggests in an excited tone, "Why don't we pick up Marie, she lives here and might know where they at."

"And where is she going to sit Jonny? On your lap?" Plank asks harshly as he turns to look at his friend, "This isn't the sticks, the cops will pull us over in a heartbeat and Thomas will get arrested for violating his probation for being out of state."

"Hey, it's cool man," Thomas said to Plank softly, trying to defuse the situation, "We're not going to get pulled over so stop worrying."

"Whatever," Plank turns around to face forward and sits back in his seat, "Let's just go to the park first, I heard about this place where gay people hang out at, he might be there." In the back seat as Plank was talking, Kevin was reminding Rave that they needed to call Ms. Ritta and was asking him if he remembered to bring the phone number with him. "We'll call her after we check the park," Plank says harshly without sparing a glance in their direction, "She might also know where these homeless shelters are, hell she might even help us look." The two of them stopped talking and knew that it would be best to avoid the landmine that was named Plank today, for obviously his worry about Edd was putting him on edge. And it was, but so was his annoyance at his own jealousy increasing his irritation and thus causing him to snap at his friends and his love interest. And thus, did he decide that he needed to play things cool with Rave and guard his emotions and heart. For if he allowed his jealousy to rear its ugly face every time Rave looked in someone else's direction, he would most definitely drive him away.

The tension in the vehicle had increased as they drove down the streets of Summerville in silence towards Autumn Park. Each person in the car was looking out of their respective windows, scanning the sidewalks in hopes that they might catch a glimpse of Edd coincidentally standing on some isolated street corner along their route. Climbing a small hill and rounding a slight curve in the highlands area of the city had finally brought them to their destination where they began their slow trip along the paved roads that went around the perimeter of the park. Plank sitting up ridged in his seat when they finally came upon the area he had heard about which had been affectionately dubbed fag hill, drawing the other occupants of the cars attention to the area he was looking at.

Thomas had slowed the cars procession so that the others could take a good look at the area, to ensure that they would be satisfied that they had not just rushed by it. The small hillside was abandoned, covered in snow, with only a few tracks visible in the otherwise pristine powder that led up into the woods of leafless trees. The only visible sign of life was the couple leaning against an old '67 Ford Mustang parked under a lone tree along the side of the road that they were now slowly coasting by. The young African American woman leaning against the car shoots them the bird as her Caucasian male companion gave the side of their car a swift kick as a reward for their gawking stares. The four boys were furious with the disrespect that they had been shown, along with the possible damage to the car, and were ready to jump out and give the pair a piece of their minds. Wishing to avoid confrontation due to his probation, Thomas accelerates and quickly puts some distance between them and the two rude individuals to the protests of his passengers.

"Fucking hillbillies," Dino shouts at the retreating car, saluting them with both of his middle fingers, seeing one of the boys returning the gesture out of the back window.

Trixie watches as the car quickly takes one of the many exits the park had that led to a city side street, "Mother fuckers acting like this is the zoo and shit."

"Fucking kids got no god damn respect," Dino added as he takes his place by her side and pulls out his pack of cigarettes.

Leaning against the car once again the two of them were growing weary as the park was dead and business was bleak due to todays whether. They were only remaining where they were as they were waiting for Edd to return before heading home. They didn't have to wait much longer as he called out to them as he made his way down the hillside from the tree line, "What was all that yelling about?"

"Just some fucking rude ass rednecks," Dino explained as he motioned in the direction the aforementioned individuals had gone.

"They weren't getting shady with you, were they?" His voice was concerned, but his mind knew that her words would have cut those ignorant bastards down to size.

"No, just staring at us like we were on display or something," when most of the word has a tendency to shows no tolerance for her, her tolerance of their ignorance has equal been cut short.

"Baby, they couldn't help but admire your beauty," Dino says to sooth her renewed irritation, reinforcing his words with a gentle kiss.

"Mmhmm," her expression told him that she wasn't buying what he was selling. Turning she pulls her keys out of her pocket and opens the driver door, "Come on girls, it's fucking cold and momma needs some coffee."


	38. You Must Close Your Eyes

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 38 – You Must Close Your Eyes.

 **A/N- Here are a few documentaries you should watch to get a since of the scene I will be trying to portray to you during this time in Alice's life. Paris is Burning and Glory Daze: the life and times of Michael Alig, they are both on Netflix and the new series on FX, Pose. Title note, Alice thought to herself, "Now you will see a film, made for children, perhaps, but, I nearly forgot, you must close your eyes, otherwise, you won't see anything."**

Sliding into the backseat of the Ford Mustang, Edd pulls the front seat back into its proper position so that Trixie could climb right in after him with no hindrance as Dino takes his seat on the passenger side and closes his door. Pulling the car out of its parking spot, Trixie couldn't wait for the engine to warm up, for her fingers wrapped around the steering wheel were chilled to the bone and she needed the heat stat. But she did her best to ignore them for now and looked into the rearview mirror at her passenger in the back seat, "Are you excited for tomorrow baby boy?"

"No, not really," Edd replied flatly as he caught her eyes in the mirror then added, "There's not much to be excited about." This was going to be the first Christmas for him where there would be no presents, perfectly wrapped in their beautiful paper and decorated with big fluffy bows, waiting for him under a tree. Hell, neither Dino nor Trixie have mentioned anything about decorating for the holiday, so Edd had assumed that the couple was just not into celebrating it.

"Don't be like that," she reaches between the seats and pats his calf, "And here I was about to give you your first present," she adds as she withdraws her hand.

"We're going to tell him now," Dino asks looking over at her with a hint of surprise.

She quickly glances over to him out of the side of her eye, "Yeah, why not," then returns her attention to the road.

"I just thought we were going to wait till tomorrow," his expression deflates as though the wind had been taken out of his sails, "You know, to do the big Christmas surprise thing."

She waves off his protest with a flick of her wrist, "Nothings open tomorrow and were out now, so." She glances in the rearview mirror again and sees Edd's curious expectant expression waiting for answers from them and smiles to herself. "Ok, so Edd, we went ahead and took that money you gave us and are just going to count it towards next month's rent."

Dino turns his head around to look at him, "Since we already paid this month and all."

"So that means you won't have to worry about any of the bills until the end of January," she motions with her hand in front of her, as thought she was clearing off the slate, to emphasis her point.

She could tell that Edd was a little surprised and at a loss for words at the moment, "We've been talking," Dino's expression was soft and caring as he looked him in the eyes, "And thought you could use the breathing room, you know, so you could get some clothes and stuff."

"I don't know what to say," Edd finally gets out, a smile beginning to form on his lips as he tries to express his gratitude for the helping hand, as a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Dino smiles warmly, the smile upon Edd's face was all the thanks he really needed, but a little verbal recognition never hurts. "Thanks would be a good start," he said more teasingly then anything as he turns back around in his seat.

Edd's voice was soft as he spoke, "Thank you, both of you."

"Don't let him fool you," Trixie states, "This has been your present since you got that job at the restaurant, he just wanted to surprise you is all." She reaches over and cups Dino's chin in her hand, squishing his cheeks with her fingers so he was making fish lips, "He might act like a Grinch, but he's really a Who at heart."

"Whatever," he pushes her hand away as Edd giggled at the two of them, "So where are we going," he asked as he noticed that she hadn't taken the turn to head back home.

"First thing we need to do is take him to get some clothes," she replied as she looked at the borrowed outfit he was wearing through the mirror, "Then we need to pick up his second present."

"There isn't going to be anything left to give him tomorrow," Dino whined as he looked out of the passenger side window.

Edd was feeling extremely happy right now and leans forward and ruffles Dino's hair, "It's the thought not the day that counts," and quickly withdraws his hand before Dino could smack it away and leans back in his seat.

"Exactly," Trixie agreed as Dino muttered a few words under his breath and quickly rolls down his window.

"Fucking Breeders," he yells at a group of young people who were huddle together around a payphone in the parking lot of a gas station.

Edd quickly turns around to look out of the back window, but the group had already been obscured from his view by a building before he could catch a glimpse of them. "What was that about," he asks in a tone that pervade his shock at his sudden outburst as he turns back around to sit properly in his seat.

Dino quickly rolls his window back up as he answers, "It was those fucking assholes from the park."

Edd looks out of the back window once more, half expecting to see a truck full of angry rednecks chasing after them as his mind prepped him to knock some hillbilly teeth in. He was relieved to find that there was no truck in pursuit and he visibly relaxes, and as he turns back around he clears his mind of the memories of how the rednecks back home had treated him because he dressed differently then they did.

After they had exited the park and were far enough away from the pair that had assaulted their car, Thomas relaxes a bit and pulls into a gas station on a nearby corner to inspect the damage that might have been done. He was quickly followed by the other four boys as he steps out of the car, each one of them needing to stretch their legs after the long trip and the so far fruitless search for their friend. "Tommy," Rave called to the man familiarly, causing him to pause in his steps to look at him with a quizzical expression, "Do you have any quarters?"

The man at the front of the car reaches into his pockets for the requested currency and pulls out a fistful of change to dig through, "Yeah, here you go."

He leans slightly forward and extends his hand towards Rave as the boy walks towards him to accept his offering, "Thanks." Making a quick scan of the parking lot he finds the object he was looking for nestled in a corner by the main road, between the air pump and pylon sign of the business. With a determined stride he makes his way toward the payphone with his three friends in tow as he pulls out his wallet to extract the phone number he needed.

"Are you calling Ms. Ritta," Kevin asks as Rave picks up the receiver.

He gives the redhead an annoyed look, for hadn't they just been talking about doing just that only moments ago, "No Kevin, I'm calling Santa to make sure he got my Christmas list." His eyes soften before he turns away from him and inserts the coins, "Yeah I'm calling her, it's probably a longshot, but maybe Edd's gotten ahold of her by now."

"We won't know until we try," Plank agreed as he rests his arms on top of the metal frame of the phone and watches Rave as he dials the number.

The line rings several times before it was picked up and Ms. Ritta's voice greeted them, "You have reached the home of Ms. Ritta Divine, but unfortunately, I am not at home right now, but if you would leave your name, number and a brief message after the beep, I will get back to you as soon as I can. Merry Christmas, and I'll see you at the Winter Ball tonight," the answering machine beeped, prompting Rave to leave a message.

He slowly removes the receiver from his ear and hangs it up, "She's not at home."

"She didn't have an answering machine," Jonny simply asks.

Rave's expression gave them the answer they needed, "You didn't think to leave a fucking message," Plank harshly snaps at him.

Rave scrunches up his face in annoyance as he replies, "She's probably busy with the holiday's, it said something about a Winter Ball," he pauses for a moment to consider what to do now, "I'll call her again when I get home tonight."

"What was the point of coming here today then Rave," Plank's voice was irritated, "If we weren't going to do everything we could to find Edd?"

"She's not home Plank," Rave's tone was just as harsh, "Coming here or leaving a message isn't going to change that fact."

Their argument was interrupted as someone behind them yelled out, "Fucking Breeders," at them, causing the group as a whole to turn and look in the direction of the road and the cars moving passed them at forty miles per hour. Obscuring the offending car behind a building before they could get a decent look at it, but it was clear from the brief glance they got that it was the same vehicle that had been parked at fag hill a short while ago.

"Fucking prick," Plank yells after them as he flips them the bird.

"God damn assholes," Rave said through gritted teeth, agreeing with Plank's irritated look at the pair of unknown individuals.

"Hey guys," Thomas called out to them as he walks up, drawing their attention away from the road, "We should probably get going." Seeing the downtrodden looks upon their faces he adds, "Can you guys think of anywhere else we can look?"

The group of boys look to each other for answers, hoping that one of them would have a brilliant idea that would be the answer to their prayers. But alas, no one spoke up, casting a shadow upon their hopes for this trip, "Nah, we should probably head home now," Plank finally says in defeat as he looks his brother in the eyes.

"Tommy," Jonny interrupts, "Do you have another quarter?" The older blond pulls out another coin and hands it to the young man, who quickly turns around to push Rave out of the way of the phone to dial a number.

As Rave repositions himself in the group Plank intentionally brushes his shoulder against Rave's and leans in close to whisper, "I'm sorry I've been an ass today."

"It's alright," he replied just as softly, "I know you're worried about Edd, I am too, so I forgive you for being on edge."

"Thanks for understanding," he discreetly caresses his forefinger against the back of Rave's hand and was pleasantly surprised when Rave subtly catches that finger with his own. The public displays of affection which would normally make the two of them nervous, due to the reactions it could bring, was now calming their already frayed nerves.

Jonny hangs up the phone abruptly after his short conversation and turns around, bringing an end to the pairs show of affection, "Marie said she would do some digging for us and get back to me."

"What kind of digging," Kevin asks with piqued interest.

"Where the homeless shelters are and stuff like that," Jonny looked triumphant with a smug expression upon his face for having actually salvaged this trip in some small way.

"And how long have you had Marie's number," Plank asks as he puts his arm around his friend's shoulder and begins to lead him back to the car.

"Since the day after she moved," his face twists in confusion, "Hasn't she called you all yet?" The three of them shake their heads no in response, "Oh, so that's why she keeps asking how you guys have been. I'll talk to her, she probably thinks you all are mad at her for being rude the day she left."

"Oh my god," Plank tightens his embrace into a sort of side hug, "My little straight boy is finally growing up." Jonny looks up at Plank with a confused look, causing his friend to chuckle and tease, "Lady killer." With no clear path to take in their searchs, the group of friends did the only thing they could really do, head back to Peach Creek and wait for Mary to get ahold of them or for Rave to get ahold of Ms. Ritta.


	39. Who are You?

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 39 – Who are You?

 **A/N- If you guys ever want a reference point to locations, I am using the layout of Louisville Ky for Summerville, because it was my old stomping grounds when I was a young gay man entering the scene.**

The black Ford Mustang continued its route heading south down Cherry Tree Road for the next few minutes until they took the gentle right curve of the onramp that took them to the Rosa Parks Expressway. Trixie checks her mirrors and looks over her left shoulder before merging into the fast-moving traffic of the I-462 expressway that would take them west, towards their destination. Once she had moved the vehicle over two lanes to the left to the correct lane that she needed to be in, she repositions her small purse by her right leg and opens it to start riffling through the contents held inside. Finding the two items she was looking for through touch alone, she pulls them from her purse and hands them over to Dino, "Be a doll and help him get ready."

He takes the items given to him and turns in his seat to face Edd in the back, earning him a confused look from the young man when he spots the comb and styling gel in his hands. He answers the unasked question as he pops the cap of the bottle open, "We've got to try and make you look a little older."

Edd cocked his brow as he asks, "Why?"

Trixie glances in the mirror then back to the road as she responds, "People who see you easily believe the lie that your eighteen because of your height and build, thinking that you were blessed with a baby face."

"Because there aren't too many kids your age who're almost six-feet tall," Dino adds as he presents his hands full of gel to gain Edd's approval to begin. Edd leans slightly forward to grant Dino easier access to the hair on his head, "And with another growth spurt around the corner you'll be taller then me in no time."

"Yay, I can't wait," Edd said half-heartedly as Dino's hands ran through his hair. Well there went her hopes that she would stop growing anytime soon, for five-ten could still be considered dainty, couldn't it. But over six-feet tall, probably not, she would just have to mark this off as another way that her body was grossly working against her. But trying to stay positive, she quickly finds the silver lining by reminding herself that there are countless women in the world who are tall and beautiful and that she would be counted among them one day.

"Oh, don't sound so down baby boy, it's just a part of growing up," Trixie tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but," he says softly, stopping the rest of the words from coming out, her parents anticipated reactions had caused a few more walls between her and the rest of the world to form. Which was making it rather hard to broach the subject of who she is, even with two people who would more than likely accept her unconditionally.

"Did you say something," Dino asks as he runs the comb through his hair.

"No, sorry, I didn't say anything," he replied just a bit louder then before.

"Are you done yet," Trixie asks as she looks in the mirror and sees the progress of Dino's work. The quick glance she had gotten of Edd in the review mirror had her thinking that the boy bared a striking resemblance to Jordan from the show My So-Called Life. Not that she watched such angsty teen dramas, she had only occasionally caught the show as she was flipping through the station when there was nothing else on to watch, like every week exactly at the appointed hour the show was to air.

"Yeah, I'm done," Dino turns back around in his seat and buckles back up as she takes the off ramp to Third Street, "It's the best I could do."

Stopping at the traffic light at the bottom of the ramp she turns to get a better look at Edd and smiles, "He looks great." She gives Dino a quick congratulatory kiss on the cheek for a job well done, "Very mature," then turns back around to turn right as the light was now green. They only traveled on Third Street for two more blocks before making another right turn on Whitney Ave. to venture deeper into the neighborhood. The warn down houses along the street were all one-story wood framed buildings with ranch style roofs. The lack of leaves upon the trees and the fading and chipping paint upon the houses added to the depressing feel of the neighborhood as they pulled up to the curve in font of one of the tenements. As Edd steps out of the car he could hear the low hum of a diesel train along with the clack of the tracks over the roar of the nearby expressway, adding to the ambiance that they were somehow on the wrong side of those tracks.

Going through the gate of the chain-link fence that bordered the property, they made their way to the right side of the dwelling, avoiding the front door altogether. Trixie steps up on to the concrete steps of the entryway and roughly taps three times upon the curtained glasses of the door before she steps back down to wait. They hadn't even been waiting a minute before the curtain in the window had been pushed back ever so slightly to allow the person on the other side of the door to look at their visitors and gauge their merit. The fabric quickly falls back into place and was followed by the sound of two locks being released before the door swung open to reveal a burly white male in his mid-thirties towering over them from his vantage point, a pleasant smile upon his face. "Hey gurl," his voice and mannerisms as he gestured with his free hand contradicted his appearance, as they would have been deemed by most people as effeminate.

"Hey Ricky," Trixie smiles back at the man as she spoke, "Is Jack here?" Ricky's height was roughly the same as Trixie's, maybe a little shorter at five-ten, with a clean shaven head and face.

Ricky steps to the side to allow them to enter motioning with his free hand once again, beckoning them in, "Yeah, he's in the other room setting up. You've come for the I.D. right," he closes the door behind Edd as he steps through.

Trixie nods to confirm his question, but also adds, "And the other thing." The room they had stepped into was both kitchen and living room, having entered through the kitchen entrance right next to the low humming refrigerator to their right. A countertop partition with four stools on the living room side separated the two areas, to their left sat the kitchen table, a bulky computer monitor sitting upon it with a keyboard beside it. Further along the left wall sat a leather couch which blocked the front door with a coffee table in front of it and a matching recliner resting against the far wall. Along the right was a small wooden entertainment center housing a twenty-inch T.V. and cluttered with trinkets and VHS movies, beside it stood the doorway to the next room nestled between it and the counter partition.

"I got you gurl," he flicks his wrist dramatically, his other hand tucked under his elbow then turns to face the boys to his right, "Dino take," he pauses as he couldn't recall the name Trixie had given him on the phone earlier.

"Edd," he holds out his hand in greeting to the man.

"A pleasure," he takes the hand offered to him gently but did not shake it.

"Is that them Anita," a voice from the other room questions.

"Yes honey," she turns and calls out to the door, releasing Edd's hand, then turns back to them and continues, "Dino take Edd to see Jack while I take care of your girl."

Dino glances over at Edd and motions with his head for him to follow and as they made their way the short distance to the next room he catches a bit of the conversation between Ricky and Trixie, "I've got them over here." Edd looks over and sees him stepping over to the kitchen counter to open a ceramic teddy bear cookie jar so that he could reach inside it, but could not make out what it was he extracted from it as his back was now blocking his view.

"You must be Edd," the deep voice draws his attention away from Trixie and Ricky to whom he presumed must be Jack.

"Yes, I am," he extends his hand in greeting and was well received, "And you must be Jack."

"The one and only," he takes the boys measure as Edd did the same. The man was in his mid to late twenties with perfectly styled red hair, manicured eye brows and a small soul patch under his bottom lip. He was thin but not gaunt, with a little muscle definition in his upper arms that shown as he shook Edd's hand. Releasing Edd's hand he leans back in his seat and gets down to business, "So what age are we going for? Twenty-one?"

"No eighteen," Dino quickly replied, "I don't think we can pass him off as twenty-one."

"Uh, suite yourself," he gets out of his chair and moves the background on the tripod to the appropriate color. "If you'll take off your jacket and stand here, we'll get this over with," he motions to where Edd should stand before walking away. Edd did as he was told and handed his jacket over for Dino to hold then took his place where Jack had told him to. Picking up the camera from the desk he takes his position in front of Edd and raises it up to look through the view finder, "Don't smile," he responded to the expression upon the boy's face. "I want you to look annoyed, like you've been standing in the line at the DMV for two hours," Edd complied as best he could, "Perfect," and was blinded by a flash of light from the two bulbs to the right and left of Jack. He lowers the camera as he states, "If you two will wait in the other room, I'll get this developed," then fixes his gaze upon Dino, "You can pay Anita while you're out there."

Dino hands Edd back his jacket as he replies, "Trixie should have already taken care of that."

"Cool," he walks with them to the door, "It's going to take about an hour to dry, so you all should stay for dinner." He closes the door behind them once they had passed through it, not waiting for a reply, the light shining from under the door going out and being replaced by a red glow.

"Edd dear," Ricky calls to the boy, "I'm going to need your information," he was waving him over from the kitchen table. Patting the seat next to him as the boy comes over, indicating for him to take a seat, "Name?"

"Eddward with two d's Marion Rockwell," Ricky begins to type in the information as he cocks a brow, recalling where he had heard that name before.

"I saw your parents on T.V., height."

"That's nice, five-ten," Edd's stomach had gone into a knot.

"They seem to be having a rough time of it recently, with you obviously running away and what with the divorce and all, weight?"

"Divorce?" What might have brought that on, Edd had to wonder. But did he really, there were a lot of things that could have caused it, his gender identity and runaway not included among them. "Do you know why their getting divorced?" Serves them right anyway, he thought, god only knows how their parishioners will take this let alone the network that funds them.

"The news didn't say, I need your weight dear," he says the last part with emphasis, so that Edd would know to keep going.

"One forty-seven."

He begins to fill out the rest of the information with what he could plainly see along with the usual fake address he always puts on all their ID's then continues probing for gossip. "So why did you runaway, if you don't mind me asking," both Dino and Trixie were also curious about this, as they had never asked before, figuring the boy would tell them when he was ready.

"I don't want to talk about it," his anger at how his parents had treated him bubbling within his stomach.

"Oh, you can tell your Auntie Anita can't you," he pats his hand gently, but Edd was stubbornly not going to answer him, and he withdraws his hand to finish up his work. "Well, if I was to take a guess, I would say it was because of who they are and what they do that they didn't respond well when they found out you were gay, or a drag queen or whatever it is you're keeping to yourself."

"Something like that," he responded as he glances over at him, purposefully not giving the answers the man was seeking, a mildly annoyed look within his eyes.

Ricky places a piece of plastic in to a machine beside the monitor and hits enter, bringing the device to life, "We're almost done dear. Once Jack gets done with the photo you'll be all set to go frolicking with the rest of the young gay boy's tomorrow. You make sure to say hi to me tomorrow, OK?" He stands and heads towards the refrigerator and opens the door, "But while we wait I'll get dinner started and you three can go pick out a movie and make yourselves comfortable, it's going to be a minute."


	40. I Hardly Know, Sir, Just at Present

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 40 – I Hardly Know, Sir, Just at Present

 **A/N- 'Who are** **you** **?' said the Caterpillar. This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly, 'I — I hardly know, sir, just at present — at least I know who I WAS when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then.'**

As Ricky begins to make their early dinner, the three friends get comfortable upon the couch to watch the Torch Song Trilogy staring Harvey Fierstein. Who plays Arnold, a torch song singing drag queen by the name of Virginia Ham who lives in New York city during the early 1970's. The movie follows his love life throughout the years, concentrating on his relationships with two men. The most notable of which was Matthew Broderick's character, Alan, which culminated with their adoption of David and the tragedy that followed. It was during the opening credits while Virginia was singing with the rest of the cast that Jake comes out of the other room to join them, "God that man's voice." He looks over and catches Ricky's eyes, "It's like nails on a chalkboard, it makes me praise Jesus that all drag queens lip-sync now a days."

"I'll have you know," Ricky points the butcher knife he had been cutting up onions with in his direction and gestures with it, "I have a beautiful singing voice."

He returns to dicing up the onions as Jake takes a few steps closer, "I know you do honey," he kisses him affectionately upon the cheek. "But you have to admit that some of those bitches couldn't carry a tune to save their lives," he snatches something off the counter and pops it into his mouth.

Edd kept his eyes glued to the television as the couple continued to tease each other with their playful banter. It is an indescribable and surreal feeling the first time you see yourself represented in art, sure the movie wasn't about anyone wishing to become a woman, but Alice did feel a kind of kinship with the drag queens portrayed in the movie. When everything that you see in this world from ads to movies and T.V. along with the knowledge that everyone around yous way of thinking is all geared towards what they think is normal, heterosexuality, can leave those who do not fit this mold feeling isolated and alone. But here she was now, face to face with a film where the people portrayed within made no apologies or excuse for who they are or who they loved. Looking over at Trixie, who was resting her head upon Dino's shoulder, she realized that she was already being taught these lessons by two wonderful role models. A fearless duo who lived their lives seemingly without regret and expected only one thing from those who they allowed into their circle, respect.

Trixie glances over at him and asks, "What is it baby boy?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that I'm happy is all," he replied truthfully. Despite his unorthodox line of work, he was happy and free to live his life the way god had intended him to, the only thing holding him back now was his own uncertainty, why was that? "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's in the next room," Ricky turns his attention away from the food for a moment to answer, "You'll see it, it's the door on the right."

"Thanks," he replies as he stood and made his way into the next room, finding the bathroom easily enough. He looks at himself in the mirror as he washes his hands and ponders why it was that he hasn't told them his secret. At first it had been because he didn't have any money to speak of, so why bring it up, it was bad enough that he was borrowing clothes from Dino every now and again. He couldn't even begin to imagine how nervous he would be to have to ask if he could borrow something from Trixie, or even if she would want to loan him something. He had a pretty good feeling that they would accept who he is without question, it was the what ifs that were stopping him at this point. And all of them were seemingly more and more improbable the longer he lived with them and the more he got to know them.

He turns off the bathroom light as he steps out and gets a better look at this makeshift office he was currently in. The desk along with a workbench that held several pans of liquid upon it for developing photographs sat against the left wall next to the door to the living room, a small rolling office chair sitting in front of the desk. The panel he had stood in front of for his picture sat against the far wall from the bathroom, the two light stands, which were currently turned off, stood sentinel in the middle of the room facing the background. Along the right wall, next to the door that Edd assumed was the bedroom, stood two rolling racks upon the thin and worn out light brown carpeting of the rooms floor. Edd took a closer inspection of the racks, which were crammed packed to the point that he would be surprised if even one more garment could be placed within their confines. Thumbing through their contents, he found that it was made up of sparkling ballgowns, stylish evening wear, casual dresses and quite a few costumes for period pieces or plays. The shelf that had been built upon the wall above the rack held decorative hat boxes and wigs, which were all neatly placed upon the busts of mannequin heads.

As he continued to peruse the contents of the clothing racks he stumbles upon a black dress that looks as though it had come straight out of 1800's London. Wishing to get a better look he pulls it off the rack and turns the garment in his hand to admire its authentic design and gothic look, right down to the petticoat. "It's a pretty dress isn't it," Jake's states from behind him and Edd spins around to face the man in the doorway, "I really think it brought out Anita's curves when she wore it." He makes his way towards Edd and motions for the dress, "It's too bad that she only ever wore it once."

He begins to place it back on the rack as Edd asks, "Why did she only wear it once?"

He stops what he was doing and turns the dress to look at it fondly, "I had talked her into doing A Little Priest for the pageant she was going to be in. It was my little way of trying to be a part of her life, you know," he cocks a brow at Edd then continues, "I played a damn fine Sweeny Todd too," he cracks a smile at the thought, "Well at least I think so anyway." He hangs the dress back up as he elaborates, "We had only just started dating a few months before that. Which is why I think she accepted a fresh off the bus, eighteen-year-old boy's idea so easily. I mean, I had never even seen a drag show until the night I met her," he pauses as his eyes were now filled with fond memories.

Edd's curiosity was still getting the better of him, for after all, he hadn't really answered his question, "Did you all win the pageant?" And you really shouldn't leave someone hanging in suspense like that.

"Nope, we scored badly in the talent portion and she lost miserably," he pats him on the shoulder, "But she didn't blame me," then turns to head back to the other room. He slides his arm around Edd's shoulder as he begins to walk, "Come on, they're all starting to wonder if you got lost."

Guiding Edd to walk in front of him through the door with the arm that was around his shoulder, they reenter the living room, "There you are sweetie," Ricky calls out to him, "I almost thought you fell in for a second there." Edd cracks a playful smile, going along with his quip, but Ricky didn't pause for a second, "Go ahead and get your plates you two, dinners almost ready." He motions behind himself without looking as he continued, "There's soda and tea in the fridge Edd, make yourself at home."

Jake maneuvers around Ricky to opens a cupboard to hand Edd a glass for his drink, he couldn't help but notice Jake whispering something into Ricky's ear before he turns to the refrigerator to get himself some tea. Turning back around after closing the door, he waits patiently off to the side for Ricky and Jake to get done before he would take his turn. "Here you go Edd," Jake turns to face him and hands him a plate of food, "I went ahead and made yours."

"Thank you," Edd said shyly as he looks at its contents of Hamburger Helper Stroganoff, corn and fried potatoes.

"No problem, the forks are over there," he points to a drawer beside Ricky.

"What about my food Jake," Dino playfully whines.

"Bitch, get your own damn food," Ricky chided him, "We aint your maids." He turns toward Edd as the boy draws near and whispers, "You know can have that dress if you want it." Edd gives him a confused look, trying to play it off like he didn't know what the man was talking about, but Ricky wasn't fooled. "It's up to you, hon, I was going to throw it out anyways to make some room. But if you do decide you want it, come by Monday afternoon and I'll hem it up for ya."

"Hurry up Anita, you're holdin up the line," Dino whined again, and Ricky gives him a side eyed glance with a raised brow.

With Edd still not responding he adds, "Just promise me that you'll be who you are darling," he places his free hand on his shoulder, "Because there aint nobody here going to judge you for it." He then turns to walk away and chides Dino once again, "Mother fucker, has anyone ever told you that you're a god damned whiny as bitch."

"At least once a day," Trixie replied, teasing Dino playfully.

Grabbing a fork from the drawer Edd made his way to the cluttered kitchen table to clear off a place to sit, but Ricky ushered him into the living room so that they could finish watching their movie together. Edd took his original place back on the couch, sitting his plate of food on his lap as Ricky took the recliner next to him while Jake sat on the floor between Ricky's feet. Once Trixie and Dino had taken their seats again, Ricky hits play on the remote, once again starting the movie where Edd had left off. Edd sat there, watched the movie, ate his food, which was quite good by the way, and pondered Ricky's words. While the movie was finishing up, Trixie volunteered herself and Dino to do the dishes to allow Edd more time to get to know Ricky and Jake, while enjoying the rest of the film.

But after all the dishes where washed and drying as well as the movie coming to its inevitable conclusion, along with the fact that Edd's I.D. was finally finished, it was now time for them to head home. "You all need to come by more often," Ricky states as he hugs Trixie.

"We will," she replies, tightening the hug.

Ricky pulls back and puts one hand on Dino's shoulder, eyeing them both, "And when are the two of you going to get off the street and come on down to the club, you know I can get you a job there."

Dino hums his dissent and replied sharply, "I'm aint going to be no go-go boy."

Ricky eyes him sharply and replies, "And what's the difference between what you're doing now and that," He waited for an answer for a split second but knew the boy didn't have one, "Nothing. You know you would make a killing there, all those old queens would be stuffing your undies with cash."

He harshly replies under his breath as he averts his eyes, "Go-go boys don't last long anyways."

"What was that," he asked, knowing full well what Dino had said but was wanting a clearer answer.

He meets his gaze, "I said they would get bored not getting a taste, why pay to window shop at a candy store when you can just go inside and buy a jawbreaker."

Ricky holds his hands up in defeat, "OK, OK, no one said you had to be a go-go boy, but remember a thirty-year-old hustler doesn't have much of a shelf life either," he turns to Trixie, with a worried smile "Just give it some thought, ok."

"We will," she replied and turns to open the door, "Thanks for dinner Ricky, see ya Jake."

"See ya Trixie," the man called from the couch as her and Dino steps out of the door.

"It was nice to meet you Edd," Ricky holds open his arms for a hug but didn't wait for the ok before wrapping them around the boy. Since he didn't know the man very well Edd cautiously wraps his own arms around him loosely, feeling kind of awkward in the embrace. "You take care and think about what I said, I'll be holding on to that dress for about a month, so you have pleanty time to think about it."

"Thanks Ricky, I will," he quickly extracts himself from the hug tactfully, "But I don't think you will have to wait long for my answer."

"Good to hear," he smiles at him warmly and sees him out of the door, closing and locking it behind him.

As they walk to the car Trixie exclaims, "Damn."

"What is it," Dino asks as he opens the gate of the chain linked fence for her.

She had noticed that it was already starting to get dark, "I didn't realize it was so late, I think the stores are all closed now." She turns to look over her shoulder at Edd as she walks through the gate and asks, "I hope you don't mind borrowing some more of Dino's clothes for tomorrow, I don't think we'll be doing any shopping now."

"It's alright," he replies as he closes the gate behind himself and steps over to the car. Climbing in and pulling the seat back he puts on a serious face once they had both gotten in, "I need to talk to you two." they both turn around and look at him, a mild look of worry on their faces, "It's nothing horrible, I promise," he replied to their expressions. "I just need to tell you a few things," he looks from Trixie to Dino then back again, wishing that the butterflies in his stomach would settle down.

"Whatever it is Edd," he turns his eyes to catch Dino's gaze, "We've got your back."

"Yeah," his eyes dart back to Trixie, "You know we'll support you one-hundred percent baby boy."

These were heartwarming words to hear and he knew they meant every syllable, now it was just a matter of getting his lips to form the words that he needed to say. Taking a deep breath, he swallows the lump in his throat, then speaks as he exhales, "Actually, my name is Alice."

Alice waited for a moment for them to reply, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "Damn," Dino exclaims, "I'm outnumbered," he jokes to tray and break the ice, "I'm so totally fucked on votes now."

"Oh, baby girl," Trixie cups her own cheeks, trying to contain her happy smile, "I'm so happy that you told us." She reaches in the back seat with her left arm to hug Alice, their positions in the car making the exchange awkward.

Alice could feel a tear run down her cheek, a happy side effect from the release of the burden of holding this secret in. She finally belonged somewhere, she could be who she truly was and didn't have to hide herself or constantly check herself around these two now. And at this moment she had no idea that this newly formed small circle of people who knew who she truly was would quickly expand to encompass all those she would allow to be a part of her life. As they drove home that night, plans for a shopping trip that coming Tuesday were made, along with a discussion on what outfit Trixie was planning to loan her for the following evening. The bonds of sisterhood which had just started to form, would strengthen their friendship to last until the end of their days.


	41. The Three Sisters

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 41 – The Three Sisters

 **A/N – The sisters are three little girls whom the dormouse describes as living in the treacle well.**

It was late in the evening when Rave returned home from Plank's house, Plank's mother having insisted that her son's friends join them for dinner that night. And it was now eight o'clock as he sat down on his bed, holding the cordless phone in one hand and the business card he had gotten from Ms. Divine a month ago in the other. Hitting the talk button on the phone, he brings it up to his ear to check for a dial tone, but hears a female voice on the line instead, "It's about time that bitch got what's coming to her."

"I couldn't agree more," his aunts voice replied, "I'm sure she was the one calling the health department on Joe."

"I'm just glad that Jeffery has finally seen her for the snake she is, and not the saint she's made herself out to be," the lady on the other end continues.

"As if she could ever be a saint, I have it on good authority that there's been a few extra pair of boots under her bed, if you know what I mean" his aunt continued to gossip. Having had enough of the unintentional eavesdropping he pulls the phone way from his ear and starts tapping the numbers on the keypad, causing loud beeps to be heard by the two ladies. "I'm on the phone," he could hear his aunt in the other room holler down the hall.

He brings the phone back up to his ear and plays dumb, "Ops, I didn't know."

"It's alright James, I'll let you know when I'm done," she reassured him.

But he was being the typical impatient teenage boy, "Can you make it quick, I really need to use the phone."

"Sure, hon, I'll let you know," with her second reassurance he hangs up the phone and plops his head down on his pillow to look up at the ceiling of his room as he waited another twenty minutes for her to get done gossiping.

Once the door had closed behind his aunt, he quickly picks up the phone and starts dialing, but knew full well that the answering machine would be picking up since he already knew that she was going to be busy tonight. Once the same greeting he had heard earlier that day had finished and the tone had gone off, he leaves his message. "Hey Ms. Ritta, it's Rave, Edd's friend, we were in that play together back in November, remember, I played Romeo." Satisfied that he had given her enough information that she would hopefully remember who he was, he continues, "Well I'm calling to talk to you about Edd, and how we're sure he is in Summerville. So, if you could give me a call back as soon as you get this, I would appreciate it, my number is 8125551213, thank you." Hanging up the phone, he lets out a nervous sigh, as he couldn't help but to wonder how long it would be before she got back to him. Rolling over onto his side he lays the phone down on his bedside table and drifts off to sleep, praying that she would get ahold of him in the next few days.

Alice woke the next morning to the sweet melody of quietly playing Christmas music coming from the living room along with the soft rustling sounds of boxes. Looking at the clock upon her bedroom wall, she sees that it was half passed eleven now and stretches to wake herself up the rest of the way. She shrugs off her old feeling of guilt for sleeping so late, when your line of work happens during the late hours of the afternoon to well beyond the midnight hour, your body learns to adjust. Shimmying out of her makeshift bed on the floor, she opens her bedroom door and heads towards the dryer, "Good morning sleepy head," Trixie calls from the living room, "We didn't wake you, did we?"

She opens the door to the dryer as she responds, "No, you didn't, it was well past time for me to get up anyways." Pulling her worn and faded pair of jeans out, she peeks around the corner, "So don't worry about it." On the small table on the far end of the couch stood a two-foot Christmas tree instead of the lamp that was normally there. Trixie was busy decorating the tree with glass bulb ornament's, whose size exasperated the dwarven fake pines stature.

Dino on the other hand was busy hanging Christmas lights around the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. Turning away from his work, he reaches for the steaming cup of coffee on the table by the recliner then turns to looks towards Alice, "Cool, so why don't you hop in the shower and get cleaned up, we're expecting company any minute."

"Already way ahead of you," she replies as she turns to head back down the hall to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet as she passes.

Trixie stops what she was doing to turn to Dino and ask, "How much longer do you think they'll be?"

"They're already here," he replied, pushing aside the curtain of the window to look down upon the parking lot at the couple getting out of their truck. "I'll go give them a hand," he says as he walks towards the front door.

"And I'll go move the blankets," Trixie adds as she quickly made her way to the hall and to Alice's room.

Halfway through her shower, Alice hears a thump against the wall along with Dino cursing loudly, "Is everything alright," she askes pondering if he had stumbled and had fallen into the wall.

"Yeah everything's fine," he replied through the wall but didn't elaborate on the noise, leading her to believe that it wasn't anything serious.

Alice was never one for long showers, for along with her mindset of water conversation and of saving the planet, she was also very efficient at getting herself clean. Which is why they were still doing whatever it was they were doing when she got out of the shower and started drying herself off. She could distinctly hear hushed whispers, and the sound of something rubbing against the wall of the hall. Wrapping the towel around herself she reaches for the doorknob to find out what exactly all that noise was about. It was just Dino and Trixie after all, the three of them having seen each other in various stages of undress at one point or another as they got ready for work. Hell, she's seen Dino in all his glory a few times over the course of the month, as that boy has no shame. And as she pulls the door open she asks in a teasingly stern voice, "What on earth are you two doing out here?"

Alice freezes for a split second when she sees an unfamiliar blonde lady standing in front of her holding one end of a twin sized mattress. Dino was on the other end of the mattress guiding it into Alice's room, an embarrassed expression forming on his face for having gotten caught in the act. Another unfamiliar lady with lightly tanned skin was standing to her left, gawking in shock at the half naked boy now standing before her. And then there was Trixie, holding the bedroom door open for Dino, an expression mirroring her lovers as she says, "Surprise," before Alice goes red in the face with embarrassment and slams the door shut again.

Alice could hear through the door as she quickly started to get dressed, "So that's your new roommate, he's cute."

Trixie tried to steer the conversation away from Alice, "Come on, lets hurry up and get this in here."

The other unfamiliar voice asks, "So where did you find him?"

"He's a friend from out of town," Dino responds as the sound of the mattress rubbing against the doorframe could be heard, "He needed a place to stay for a while, so we took him in."

"Is he straight," the lady closest to the door asks dramatically, "Because god that would be a tragic waste." Apparently one of them had answered nonverbally because she continues, "Then is he thinking about joining the house?"

"We haven't asked," Trixie replies and the conversation in the hall dies down.

"Well, you should, I'm sure mother would be thrilled," Alice waited for the rustling noise to end and the conversation to retreat into the living room before she quickly exited the bathroom to go to her room. On the floor where her makeshift bedding used to be, now sat a box spring and mattress set already draped with her blankets, along with the pillow being neatly placed at the head of the bed. "Hey," Trixie's voice calls from behind, "Why don't you come into the other room, I want you to meet some people."

"You didn't have to do this," she motions toward the bed. Her emotions were getting the better of her as this was way to much kindness, especially since she hasn't even gotten them the slightest little thing for Christmas.

"Oh, baby girl," she leads Alice towards the door, "It was nothing, we knew you could use it." Leading her into the living room with her arm around her shoulder she introduces the two ladies, "This is Kim."

The one who had been gawking at Alice earlier extends her hand as her beautiful brown eyes take Alice's measure, "Nice to meet you." She was petite and in her early twenties with long wavy brown hair that went well passed her shoulders.

"And this is her girlfriend Steph," she also extended her hand in greeting, she was probably in her mid to early late twenties, voluptuous, with well-kept shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes.

"So, Tristan," Kim cocks a brow at Alice as Stephanie leans back in her seat, "How long have you been in town?"

Alice looks over at Trixie for a brief moment and gets an apologetic smile for giving them the alias, but she figured the name Edd would be too well known because of her parents, as they had discovered through Anita last night. And it wasn't her place to tell people Alice's truth, that was up to her to decide when and where that would be done and with whom. Turning her attention back to the two ladies on the couch she answers the question vaguely, "A month maybe two, but who can keep track when you're having fun," she wraps her arm around Trixie's shoulder to emphasis what she had said.

"It's rough running away from home at your age," Kim places her hand upon her bosom, "I should know, my dad kicked me out when I was thirteen. But you're one of the lucky ones, to have such good friends already here to take you in, for lord knows, without them, you might still be out on the streets."

"Yeah, lucky," Trixie speaks softly but with bite to her words as she was getting the feeling that Kim was trying to put something together. Though she probably wasn't prying for the reasons she was thinking of, "Well gurl, I don't mean to cut your visit short, but we really have to get going."

"And what's so urgent on Christmas that you've got to run so suddenly, everything's closed," Steph asked with a curious look, as though she had caught on that they might have overstayed their welcome.

"You know, we've got to make that money," she locks her gaze with Steph's, knowing that the lawyer knew about their profession through Kim "The bills don't pay themselves." But she didn't want to know any details of their work, because it wouldn't fall under any lawyer-client privilege, since they weren't currently her clients. "Then we've got to run to the gas station for a few essentials before picking up our Chinese and vegging out for the rest of the night before we go to the club."

Kim stands, knowing that they were trying to keep something from her, and she was sure she knew what that something was. But she wasn't wanting to get into an argument with her sister over something so small, kids runaway all the time, and doubly so in their community. "Ok, we'll get out of your hair, so you can get to it then," she hugs her sister as she passes on her way to the door.

"Thank you for the mattress, we really do appreciate it," she whispers before pulling back from the hug to lead them out.

"It's no problem, we couldn't have our little boy sleeping on the floor now could we," she turns and pinches Alice's cheeks playfully. "It was nice meeting you Tristan," she smiles gently, "And I do hope that you will be coming to dinner tomorrow."

She looked as though she was going to say more but "Ah fuck," Dino exclaims interrupting her, forcing her to stop what she was saying to look over at him, "We totally forgot."

"Ay dios, Trix," she looks in her direction again, her expression was that of a disappointed older sister, "Don't tell me you also forgot to get something to bring." And her sisters lack of an explanation was all the confirmation she needed, "Ok, it's no big deal, just come by early tomorrow and we'll figure something out." With plans to salvage the situation in place, she turns back to Alice one last time and smiles, "See you tomorrow sweetie," then walks passed her to the door to let herself out.


	42. The Cheshire Cat

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 42 – The Cheshire Cat

Leaving right behind Trixie's sister, they made their trip to the local family owned convenience store to get what they needed quickly. The plan was that while Dino pumped the gas, Trixie would enter the store first to keep the only clerk on duty that day busy with flirtatious small talk and constant questions. Leaving Alice free to come in a few minutes after her to look through the small section of makeup they had, for the items she needed, eyeliner, lipstick, concealer, powder, mascara and pantyhose. Once she had found the items in her shade and had discreetly shoved them into her pockets, she would give Trixie the signal that she was ready to leave by dropping a can of something on the floor and cursing her clumsiness. At which time Trixie would return to the counter and ask for an obscure brand of cigarettes, American Spirit, which she knew this store did not carry, but that the helpful clerk would feel obliged to check in the back for. Giving Alice the chance she needed to slip out of the front door unnoticed, snatching a bag of chips from the display as she left. The three of them laughing at the smitten clerk as they made their way to the Chinese restaurant down the road, and the gullible way that he followed Trixie around the store like a dog in heat.

As they enter the apartment at a half past one, Trixie throws her keys into the bowl upon the coffee table. Softly laughing to herself when she looks at the place where Steph had been sitting only a short time ago, finding it down right hilarious that she actually believed that they were going out to hustle on Christmas day. Sitting down on the couch, she places their bag of food upon the coffee table and begins to rummage through it. As Alice drops the bag containing the rest of their "purchases" on the coffee table next to the bowl, Trixie beings to hand out the little white boxes that contained their meals as Dino quickly joins her on the couch with forks in hand and lays his head upon her lap.

She leans down and kisses him on the lips, whispering her playful sweet nothings to him as Alice took her seat in the recliner next to them, and opens her food to begin eating. The couple turn their attention from each other to Alice, Dino offers the young lady a fork as Trixie asks, "Ok, gurl, how much do you know?"

It was such a broad question that it didn't immediately click on what exactly she was talking about, it took Dino motioning around his jawline with his free hand and mouthing the word face before she caught on. She replied with a little the tone of realization in her voice. "Oh, I was in this play a few months ago and this kind older lady taught how to do my makeup." Trixie response to her words was a look of skepticism as Alice fidgets with her food and adds, "It was a gay play and I was in a female role."

"Ok, so its safe to assume that you know the basics then," she hands their food to Dino. Leaning forward, she forces him from her lap so that she could rummage through the plastic bag for the makeup, double checking that Alice had gotten the shades she had suggested. Satisfied with the selection that Alice had acquired, she reaches up quickly and snatches the beanie from her head, "The other question is, what're we going to do with your hair." Alice's hair now reached well below her shoulders and was currently rather frizzy from being kept under the headgear, but was beautifully smooth and straight when brushed out properly. She hummed in thought as she leans back in her seat allowing Dino to get more comfortable again, placing her finger against her lip as she contemplated what to do, "This is going to be an all-day thing."

"Yay," Dino spoke with his mouth full, a broad smile upon his face, "Makeover's, I've been needing a mani pedi."

"Hush you," Trixie looked down at him, disapproving of his joke, though she knew that he fully supported Alice, she didn't want his sense of humor making the girl uncomfortable.

Looking back up to Alice once Dino had given her an apologetic look, she sees the teen stabbing her fork into her food, her brow furrowed as she asks, "Why is it going to take so long," before taking a bite of the impaled chicken.

Trixie begins to count off on her fingers as she spoke, "Well we've got to tweeze, shave and maybe wax a few areas on you." Getting a raised eyebrow from Alice in response, since she had gotten the impression from her mother that waxing hurt, "Beauty is pain baby girl." She smirks a little as she continues naming off what needed to be done, "Then there's tucking, makeup, doing your hair and finding the right outfit for tonight. Not to mention that I've also got to get ready while helping you to become diva of the year, so yeah it's going to take a while." Taking her fork, she stabs it into the box on Dino's chest and pulls out some broccoli and beef, guarding Dino's face from any dripping sauce with her hand as she brings it closer to her mouth. She pauses for a moment and adds, "We're going to get started once we've eaten," then takes a bite of her food.

The next hour after they had finished their meal was spent prepping Alice for the evening. They would start these preparations by tweezing her eyebrows in order to shape and refine them into a more feminine look. After Trixie was satisfied that they would meet the approval of even the most discerning and scrutinizing queen, she tosses Alice back into the shower with a razor and shaving gel. Ordering her to shave the peach fuzz off her forearms and under arms along with the three hairs that puberty had decided to give her on her chest. As well as the few stubbles along her jawline and to make sure to get her legs as smooth as a baby's butt.

This task did not take Alice long to complete as she was already used to doing it, this in turn caused Trixie to question her effectiveness at the task as she led the way to her room. Stopping in the doorway to Dino and Trixie's room, Alice leans against the frame suggestively, seductively revealing her left leg from under her bathrobe as she spoke, "Believe me, they're as smooth as silk."

"Work it gurl," Trixie snaps her fingers twice and laughs at Alice's sassiness as she sashays over to where she was sitting, "Work it."

Alice laughs as she takes her seat and explains, "It's amazing what straight boys will suggest you do to get an edge in sports."

"Swimming," Trixie asks, raising an eyebrow as she passes over the makeup that Alice had procured earlier as the young lady confirms her suspicions. "I hear ya, the boys back home would shave every hair on their bodies if they thought it would take off a millisecond from their time." She reaches over to close the tape deck and presses play, the song Short Dick Man by Twenty Fingers starts to play and as the lyrics begin, Dino slides into the room all Risky Business style and lip syncs with the words. Both Alice and Trixie begin to laugh at his shenanigans as the normally butch boy musters up all his feminine wilds and begins to strut his way over to Trixie. Pausing in his advance a foot away from her, he snaps his wrist towards Trixie as he points to her, mouthing the words, "Don't want no short dick man." `Turning his body seductively to the side as he runs his hands through his hair, swinging his hip to the music before continuing his advance again to straddle her hips to give her an impromptu lap dance. With a playful smile upon her face she allows him to continue for a short time before gently slapping him on his chest, "That's enough Dino, we've got to get ready."

He did not immediately reply to her request, but waited for the lyrics to stop before kissing her upon the lips then unmounting her hips to continue his tomfoolery behind them so that they could continue their work. The pair occasionally stopping what they were doing to join him either in singing along with the lyrics or to join him in dancing when a song they enjoyed came on, keeping the mood in the room light and playful. Once Trixie was done with her own makeup, she hands Dino a role of duct tape and gets up to begin working on Alice's hair, "This is probably going to hurt when you take this off." Dino forewarns her as he pulls a big strip of tape and cuts it with his teeth, instructing her to push her chest muscles together to give the illusion of cleavage, taping them into place to hold the desired effect. Trixie reaches over Alice's shoulder to hand him the appropriate shade, so that he could begin to accentuate the curves of her breasts.

It took them another hour to finish Alice's hair, teach her how to tuck and tape, along with getting her dressed and filling out the strapless bra Trixie had loaned her with padding, making it just a little past six when they were finally done. Alice wore a pair of light blue acid washed jeans along with a white midriff tank top that showed an ample amount of her belly, the word Queen was written in bold black cursive letters across her bosom. Her footing was currently unsure in the pair of black heals she had borrowed, making the two hours they had left before they would leave for the club a blessing. This would hopefully give the girl enough time to acclimate herself to the new footwear, though they all knew that she might stumble a few times before the night was over.

Around eight o'clock the three of them made their way out of the apartment, Alice keeping the leather jacket pulled tightly against her exposed skin to try and stay warm against the wintery night air. Trixie rushed on ahead to start the car as well as to get out of the cold quickly, Dino was the only one who looked mildly comfortable in his fluffy North Face jacket. The car had barely enough time to warm up in the fifteen minutes it took them to get to their destination, and the moment where Ricky's craftmanship would be put to the test was now upon them. As they walked the half a block distance to the bar from where they had parked, Alice took a few deep breaths to slow her nervously beating heart. Finally getting control over it as they rounded the corner and the bar came into view, for she has already done so many daring things in her short life that presenting a fake ID would seem like child's play. The brick of the building that they were walking to was painted a light brown, rainbow flags flew above their heads every few feet along the wall. The exterior was illuminated by the bright pink neon light that ran along the edge of the roof as well as the sconce like lamps under each of the flags. The extended portico above the main entrance of the establishment was emblazoned with a sign that read The Dock in bold black letters.

In gentlemanly fashion, Dino held the door open for both Trixie and Alice to enter, the vestibule was of a modest size, lightly lit with purple neon lights that ran along the crown molding. A semicircle desk with more purple neon lights under the counter protruded from the far wall with entryways into the main building on either side of it. As they approached the desk one of the attendants on duty looks up from whatever it was she was reading to greet them, laying her book flat upon the counter. "Welcome to the dock, ID's please," all three of them handing over said identification simultaneously. It was Dino's hope that by bombarding her with all three cards at the same time she would be less likely to identify the fake.

Trixie added to this by engaging her in conversation, "Hey gurl, how've you been," she leans over the counter towards the lady.

"You know girl," she leans in and they both kiss the air beside each other's cheeks, "I'm surviving." She gives the newcomers ID a cursory glance, quickly checking the date of birth before wrapping a rubber band around hers and Dino's then placing them into a shoebox. She picks up a black marker and beckons for Alice, "I need your hands darling." Taking them, she places a big X on the back of each as she looks the girl over, "You're a pretty little thing, what's your name."

"Alice," she replies with a blush, happy that Ricky's work had passed the test and opened the gates to a whole new world for her.

"It's nice to meet you Alice, I'm Anastasia Belamour," she caps the marker and offers her hand.

Once Alice had ended the handshake, Trixie draws her attention away from the young girl with a quick question, "Anna, is Anita around?"

"You know she is darling," she hands Trixie her ID back, "Do you want me to let her know you're on your way?"

"Please," she responds with a smile as she hands over her cover charge, her two companions follow her lead and digging out their own money. Opening the door to their right, they enter the complex and made their way across the sparsely populated dance floor at a quarter till nine.

Entering another door at the far end of the dance floor, Alice finds herself in a multi leveled room with a full-sized stage on the far wall from where they now stood. Beside them ran a long bar in black finish, where a handsome bartender diligently worked prepping for the guest that would arrive that evening. To the right and left of the stage stood two balconies that ran the length of the wall, each had glass and metal railings running along their edges. Several small black wooden tables stood upon those perches, lit by a single small lamp. Several feet from the bar stood more of that glass and metal railing, bordering the divide between where they stood and the lower level below, which was also filled with more little tables and chairs. Taking the three steps down into the lower level they made their way to the left of the stage and to an inconspicuous door. Which was being held open by a slightly irritated Anita, who stood there in her silk dressing gown, only halfway prepared for the evening. She frantically waved them in, indicating that she was in a rush, "Merry Christmas," Trixie greeted her as she kissed the air beside her cheek.

"Mmhmm, whatever," she chuckles and pats her gently on the shoulder to hurry her along, "Dino," she greeted the man.

"What's up," he bobs his head in an upward motion as he passes her by.

"Well aren't you a pretty one," she stops Alice to look her up and down before giving her a hug, "I'm proud of you darling."

Alice pulls back from the hug a few moments later and looks Anita in the eyes, "Thank you for what you said the other day."

Anita waves it off and leads her through the door with a gentle hand upon her shoulder, "I didn't say nothing you didn't already know." Following behind Dino and Trixie, she leads Alice to her dressing area backstage, inquiring on the young lady's name as they went. Sitting back down in front of her vanity, she swivels to face them and addresses her boyfriend, "Jack, darling, can you go get us three more glasses please." The man walks by to do as she had asked, placing her first outfit on a hook on the wall next to the vanity. "Our girls debut calls for a celebration," she turns back around and opens the lowest drawer and pulls out a bottle of scotch to set it on the table top. Her boyfriend returns rather quickly as the sidebar was only a short distance away and deposits three glass tumblers next to hers, then retrieves his own to add it to the set. She fills the five glass with a generous amount of the golden-brown alcohol, then swivels back round to start passing them out, giving Alice her glass last and looking her in the eyes as she raises her own, "To a new year and new beginnings."

All those in attendance raise their own glasses and repeat, "To new beginnings," and down their drinks. Alice tries to hide the cough that the burning sensation in her throat had caused, Dino on the other hand lets out a hardy sigh to subside the burn.

"Good shit isn't it," Anita teased with a wide smile and laugh as she playfully slaps Alice on the side of the arm then takes her cup.

"A little early for a new year's toast, don't you think," Trixie asks as she sits her cup upon the floor next to her chair.

"Fuck it, it sounded good," Anita dismissively gestures with both her hands as turns back around to finish getting ready. They talked, laughed and drank a few more shots before the three visitors had to depart, as the show was about to begin. All the trio could find in the now crowded show room was a relatively empty spot in the back of the second tier. A male voice comes over the speaker a few minutes later, indicating that the show was about to begin as he ran through his spiel before announcing the first act. "Now please welcome to the stage Anita Fellatiooooooooo," the spot light shines left as familiar Christmas music begins to play.

Anita steps out into the light wearing a skimpy Mrs. Claus like outfit and begins lip syncing to a version of the twelve days of Christmas, but instead of listing gifts it ran through different kinds of shots. A few of the patrons took a cue from the song and brought her up a shot with them as they came up to tip her, getting her a little more smashed then she already was. As the song comes to its end she walks over to the side of the stage and takes the microphone offered to her and hollers out, "Wow, I love that god damn song." Composing herself as she made her way back toward the center of the stage, she looks out to the crowd and hollers, "Marry fucking Christmas yall."

The crowd returns her greeting and one person yells out after the noise had subsided, "Have my babies Anita."

She seductively fluffs up her hair with her free hand and looks in the direction the voice had come from and says, "You wish darling," then kisses the air in his direction. Turning her attention back to the rest of the crowd she excited yells, "Are you bunch of fucking naughty boys and girls ready to party." The crowd erupts into cheers as she woots into the microphone, she then waits for the crowd to settle back down before continuing, "But first its time for your presents." With her introduction a line of strippers begin to file out from backstage, each one of them were wearing tight red boxer briefs, Santa hats and fur lined boots, each carrying a red bag over their shoulders. They went from person to person handing out rolled-up t-shirt from their bags as Rockin Around the Christmas Tree plays over the speakers while Anita dances and sings along with the music on stage. When Alice received her shirt, her clumsy and inebriated hands struggled to unroll it, causing the mild excitement in her stomach to build as she was eager to see what was printed upon the front of it. In the center of the shirt was a rainbow Christmas tree decorated with pink triangles, the words "I rocked around the Christmas tree at The Dock, 12/25/94" encircled it. It wasn't as lavish a gift as she would have received at her parent's house, but right now it more to her then any expensive trinket they could have ever bought her. Because this was her first Christmas where she was true to herself, surrounded by people who would support her and would not berate her for who she is.

The pungent after taste of the scotch was still upon her lips, causing a great need to slick her thirst with something other than the liquor she had imbibed earlier. Handing her new t-shirt over to Dino and telling them where she was going, she makes her way through the crowd and towards the bar. She waited at the bar for several minutes with no service and was tempted to call out to bartender to get his attention as he seemed more eager to help the cute skinny boy who had just walked up rather than her. But the man did finally notice her before her temper had gotten the better of her and slowly makes his way to her, leaning both his hands upon the bar and asks, "What do you want?"

Rather then bring up his obvious rude behavior and poor attentiveness she simply states her desire, while trying to contain any slur in her voice, "A bottle of water please."

He reaches down and pulls her order out of the cooler, placing a sixteen-ounce bottle in front of her, "That will be three-fifty."

" _Out-fucking-rageous,"_ she thought to herself as she handed over the money he asked for, _"I'd hate to see what the other prices are here."_

An arm wraps around her waist as the bartender turns to help other customers, a soft, gentle and slurring voice purrs in her ear, "Why don't you let me buy you a real drink baby."

She takes a step back, disentangling herself from the man's arms, bumping into the person beside her as she tries to politely refuse, "No thank you."

Looking slightly up she catches the brown eyes of the blond-haired man before her, his fair skin and baby face told her that this man couldn't be any older then twenty-one. He snakes his arm back around her hip as he pleads his case, "Come on gorgeous, I'm only trying to get to know you, why don't we go somewhere quieter and have a good time." She physically protests his actions this time by removing his hand from her ass where it had slithered, but the young man wasn't going to be dissuaded from his current course of action and quickly places it back where he wanted it.

"I believe the young lady has given you her answer dude," it was the person behind her which was now protesting his actions. He emphasizes his words by taing the man's arm by the wrist to remove his hand from her body once again. He was determined to make this poor drunken fool understand that when a lady says no she means it. Alice looks up at her savior's face as he gently guides her behind him, placing himself between her and the drunk, he could be no more than five years older than her. His perfectly styled teal colored hair was illuminated by the stage lights, giving it a soft glowing effect. His rugged jawline was tense, exaggerating the serious look in his golden-brown eyes which stayed locked upon the drunk in front of him.

"Fuck off asshole," the drunkard pushes against her savior's chest with what he believed to be the full force of his strength, but the man barely budged in his defense, "We were talking."

He spoke slow and clear so that maybe the boy just might get the hint, "But I'm pretty certain she doesn't want to talk to you." The teal haired man notices the bartender calling for one of the bouncers at the end of the bar, a burly bear from the looks of it.

"Why don't you shut your cocksucker, faggot, and stay out of this," even though the music was still playing over the speakers, one could have heard a pin drop in that room. As all the conversations around them had suddenly stopped and all th eyes of the bar's patrons where upon the asshole.

"Shouldn't have said that," the teal haired man said with a wage of his eyebrows as the bouncer comes quickly up from behind the drunk.

Clasping the inebriated boy by the shoulder and the scruff of his neck, the bouncer yanks him out of their faces and toward the exit as he shouts, "You're in the wrong place if you don't like faggots."

Her savior turns around to face her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," she replies with a blush, looking down and to the right as she suddenly felt like she was going to be swallowed whole by those beautiful eyes.

"Nat," he holds out his hand in greeting and she takes it, giving her own name in response. "You should really watch out for assholes like him."

She looks at him with a playful sarcastic look, "Well I didn't think someone like him would come to a place like this."

"Are you alright," Trixie asks, both her and Dino had rushed over once they had noticed the commotion with the bouncer.

"Yes, Nat helped me," she motions with her hand towards her savior.

"Thanks man," Dino claps him on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze in one of those male moments of showing his gratitude but also trying to assert his dominance at the same time.

"Why don't you join us and let us buy you a drink," Trixie insisted, motioning over to a nearby table which had become available.

"Thanks, but I've got to get back to my friends," he motions off into the crowd, the X upon his hands confirming Alice's suspicions that he was still under twenty-one.

"You sure we can't tempt you," Dino asks, and Nat nods his head to confirm, "Ok, well maybe we'll see you around later then."

"Maybe," he replies and starts to walk away, Alice grabs his arm to thank him again. He turns and looks her in the eyes, gently brushing a stray hair out of her face, "You take care Alice," he smiles warmly, which made his features seem soft and kind in comparison to his earlier demeanor, "I'll see you around."

 **A/N- Nat belongs to C2ndy2cid. Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out there, but on top of getting writers block in the middle of the chapter, I had to find a new job and now I'm in the midst of moving into a friend's place since I had to move where my new job is. Well wish me luck, and I hope the long chapter makes up for the delay.**


	43. Mother

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 43 – Mother

Alice woke the next day in her nice comfortable bed swearing off alcohol for the foreseeable future, for the pain in her head throbbed with each move she made letting her know that she had a hangover, as Anita had snuck her several more shots throughout the night. Sitting up and rubbing her fingers against her temples she tries to will away the aching in her head, but with very little success, as she also tries to recall some of the events of last night. She could barely remember the myriad of people she had danced with after the first show had ended. However, she does recall that she had to stop an hour later, due to the fact that her feet were not yet used to being in heels for so long, and the pain had become unbearable. She also seems to remember bits and pieces of conversations she had with Nat, as she had run into him and his three friends several more times throughout the night. Whether these chance meetings were fate or some grand design of hers, she would never tell, but she would curse her luck due to them. As it had become clear to her that the handsome man, who had protected her honor, had already given his heart away to the dorky boy in his group. The evidence was quite clear as he was overly protective of and affectionate with the young man, and he was never seen far from him and very rarely would he not have his arm around the boy's shoulder.

Swinging her feet over the side of her bed, she places them upon the floor and groans softly as her weight adjusts, making her head throb again, forcing her to place her hand upon her forehead to try and quiet the pain. Climbing to her feet she makes her way out of her room to begin that most epic of morning after quests, finding the bathroom and obtaining the holiest of holy relics, aspirin. Leaning against the door frame for support as she opens the door, she slides around the frame to walk into the room to find Trixie, dressed down in her nightgown, popping some pills into her mouth. "Can I have some aspirin please," she softly spoke to keep from agitating her ache head.

Trixie opens the medicine cabinet and places the pill bottle that was on the counter back in then removes another to hand it over to her as Dino slides in passed the two of them to go to the toilet and relieve himself. "Hurry up you two," Trixie urged them as she made her way out of the room, "We've got to be at mothers in a little bit."

Squinting her eyes as her aching mind begins to think about what was said and Alice recalls that their sister had invited them to dinner yesterday, forcing her to ask, "What time is it?"

"It's after four baby girl," she responds from the living room and Alice internally freaks as she had been asleep for nearly ten hours. Adding to the now mounting reasons she was coming up with to avoid drinking all together. Popping two pills, she takes a quick drink of water then leaves the bathroom as Dino climbs into the shower, throwing his underwear out onto the floor from behind the curtain. Dino took an extra long shower due to his own hangover, easing the pain in his head and the ache in his body and stomach, only finally getting out when Trixie went in after him, yanking his ass out. This unfortunately left Alice with very little hot water to take her own shower, what started off as mild grumbling quickly turned into loud complaining when the water started to get cold, cursing her older roommate for his inconsiderateness.

Shivering from the cold water as she dries off with the thin towel, she averts her eyes away from the mirror and the boy who was staring back at her. A longing feeling of regret filling her stomach that last night had to come to its inevitable end, forcing her to once again be flung back into this reality. A knock at the door draws her out of her lamentation and back into the hear and now as Trixie hurries her along, "I've laid some clothes out for you. But we've got to get going soon darling, so please hurry," Trixie didn't wait for a response as Alice heard her feet hurry down the hall, probably in an attempt to keep Dino motivated.

Opening the door with her nightgown tied tightly around her waist, she sees Adam making his way quickly to the living room, tucking his wallet into his back pocket as he went. This let Alice know that if Trixie didn't have enough time to get ready, that she would be going to this dinner as Edd. Mildly sulking at her bad luck and the fact that they had all overslept, she makes her way into her room to find a few of Dino's clothes laid out on her bed, which only further confirmed her earlier suspicions. Halfheartedly putting on those clothes, she felt tempted to use her hangover as an excuse to stay at home today and skip the dinner.

That is until Adam pops his head into her room to ask, "You ready," seeing Trixie so excited about this dinner had squashed any such urges of playing hokey. Nodding her head, she stands with ease to follow her friend out into the hall, thankful that the aspirin was doing its job. Her two friends seemed excited to be going to this dinner, which carried over to Alice, filling her with an eagerness to meet these people which obviously meant the world to them.

The trip across town started off with a simple question from Trixie, asking Dino how the alarm clock had been turned off, this led to a mild bickering session between the two. Trixie vaguely remembering that she had in fact set the alarm, on the other hand Dino could not recall turning it off this morning. But he did concede the point that he may have done it reflexively in his sleep, thus ending the argument between them for that is all she wanted to hear. The rest of the twenty-minute drive to the west end of town was done in relative silence, though Dino still showed his silent affection and apology by reaching over to take his loves hand.

Taking the off ramp from I46, they merged onto W. Muhammad Ali Blvd. at the edge of the towering skyscrapers of downtown Summerville. These buildings quickly tapered off into smaller but still impressively tall housing complexes until they finally fell off into some semblance of normalcy and the tallest complexes now only stood three stories high. An older single-story row building filled with different shops had a mural of several prominent African American leaders gracing its front wall. While several other store fronts, with their rolled back security gates, and a few abandoned buildings had been tagged with colorful graffiti.

Turning off the main road once the commercial district had ended, they made their way into one of the surrounding neighborhoods, pulling up into the driveway of a quant two story home. Quickly exiting the car, Trixie makes her way into the house with Alice and Dino in tow, nearly jogged the short distance from the front door to the kitchen. "Sorry we're late momma," Trixie hugs the lady who was currently out of Alice's line of sight as Dino closes the door.

Kim comes into view and chastises her sister, "You promised you would come by this morning."

"I'm sorry, but we overslept," she explains as she releases her hug and turns to look in her sister's direction.

"That's what you get for partying all night," she replies as she disappears from Alice's view again

"It's alright dear," the voice reassuring Trixie was familiar to Alice, "You're here now," Ms. Ritta steps into view, looking Trixie up and down, "That's all that matters." She turns her head and calls out, "Jasmine, get on in here and help set the table," catching sight of Alice as a young Asian American girl comes rushing out of the living room to their left. "Oh, my sweet child," Ritta says, causing Jasmine to stop in her tracks to look in the direction her mother was now heading in. Pulling Alice into a warm hug she continues softly, whispering into her ear, "Something told me I would see you again." She pulls back and looks her over from head to toe to make sure she was unharmed, "But I almost gave up hope when I heard about your funeral."

"They think I'm dead," Alice said mostly to herself in a soft voice.

"You know him," Dino asks placing his hand on Alice's shoulder, having to watch his pronouns since Alice was dressed as a boy and it wasn't his right to tell others she was a girl.

"Of course I know him," she looks at the young man standing beside them, also watching her pronouns as she was unsure if they knew or not, "We did Romeo and Juliet together." The duo reinforcing her own decision to bring them into her house just under two months ago. As they had once again shown that they were exactly what House Divine was looking for in their family members, showing kindness and charity to others. She didn't like the type of work that they had to do to put a roof over their heads, due to its risks, but she would never judge them for it. Nor would she enforce some rule upon them to make them stop, for lord knows we have all done something in our lives we are not proud of, though she would pray for their safety ever night. Understanding washes over Dino and Trixie as they put two together and realize that this was the woman that Alice had been referring to last night as Ms. Ritta turns her attention back to Alice. "Come on into the kitchen and let me introduce you to my other daughters," she wraps her arm around Alice's and leads her into the next room. "God I am happy to see you, you know I nearly knocked that white boys head clean off his shoulders when I found out he left you."

Alice scrunches up her face as they enter the kitchen, "Tim? But I told him to go."

"Don't defend that nitwit, he was supposed to bring you straight here," she lets out a heavy sigh, "But I guess the pressure was too much for him."

Jasmine comes quickly around the L shaped island counter and bars Alice's path, interrupting their conversation "Hi I'm Jasmine, but you can call me."

"Trouble," Ritta interrupts, looking at the girl sternly, but she could not hide the smile that wanted to form upon her lips. Jasmine was a little shorter then Alice was, but she was also a few years older then her, probably around seventeen or eighteen years old. Her hair was as black as a raven and short, barely touching the middle of her neck, a pink headband kept her bangs out of her eyes. Ms. Ritta playfully waves the girl on, "Hurry up now, that table aint going to set itself." Her other daughter reenters the room from a door that was on the other side of the counter against the left wall, "And this is Kimberly," she waves her over, "Come here and say hello to Edd."

Kim picks up a bowl of fried potatoes from the counter and pauses to look in their direction as Jasmine passes her by, "I already met him yesterday," she gives Alice a wicked grin, "Isn't that right Tristian."

Kim quickly returns to what she was doing and walks back through the door she had just entered through as Ritta looks to Alice then over her shoulder towards the two behind them who were playing innocent. Turning back around she drops the question that was on the tip of her tongue, why was Edd using an alias? "Well, I'm sure the three of you are hungry," she says as she follows Kim through the door, "So let's eat."

Following behind the lady of the house, Alice was met with a veritable feast laid out upon the dining room table and an eager Jasmine who was patting the seat beside her, "You can sit by me Edd."

With everyone seated Ms. Ritta bows her head to pray, the group following her lead, except for Alice who had had more than enough religion in her life. "Lord, thank you for the bounty you have seen fit to bestow us and the loving family you have brought together under this roof. We praise your name for guiding Edd safely to us and ask that you keep him protected from those who seek to do him harm, amen." The rest of her family repeats amen then begin to fill their plates with food as they talk amongst themselves while Ritta address Alice, "So Edd, have you found a job yet."

Alice changes the subject quickly, "I thank you for your kindness and the hospitality you have shown me Ms. Ritta but could you do me one more kindness and please stop using that name." Ritta was unfazed by the request but looks toward Trixie and Dino as though she was asking Alice a silent question, "They know."

"That's good," she smiles warmly at the pair, "Trust is a rare commodity," she then reinforces her earlier question, "But you didn't answer my question Alice, what are you doing for work?"

"Um," she didn't want to lie to her, after all the kindness she has just been shown, but she also didn't want to diminish Ritta's opinion of her by telling her the truth. She looks over to Dino and Trixie from out of the corner of her eye and sees Jasmine looking at her, eagerly wanting to get in on the conversation. She was also wondering how much Ms. Ritta knew about her roommates occupations and what exactly she thought about it.

Trixie had caught the tail end of the conversation between her mother and Alice and had seen the nervous look in the young girl's eyes as she glanced over at her, "She's working at a restaurant down in the highlands."

"Is that right," Ritta looks from Kim to Alice, waiting for confirmation from the girl.

"It's not much," Alice added to the story, "But it's honest work."

"Well, it's good that you were able to find something," she pats her hand reassuringly.

"What kind of work are you doing there," Jasmine asks but didn't wait for an answer as she continues, "I used to be a waitress at the Pasta Factory on Main. But I couldn't stand people's attitudes, so I quit, and work at Wal-Mart now, and since I turned eighteen, I'll be making the switch to thirds soon. And thank god, because I really can't stand bitchy people and that's all they do on second shift is bitch, bitch, bitch. You know, you should really look into getting a job in retail, they are so much more easier then restaurants, at least I think so. And it would be really cool if you got a job where I work, that way we could ride together and."

"Jazz let the poor girl answer you," Ritta interrupted her daughter knowing that she would go on endlessly if she could.

Alice took a moment to recall what Jasmine had asked her and to collect herself from the young lady's verbal bombardment, "I really don't do that much there. Mostly just odd jobs nobody else wants to do," she did her best to hide the fact that she was lying to them, hoping that none of them would notice.

"Just show them that they can count on you," Ritta draws Alice's attention back to her, "And I'm sure they will give you more responsibilities."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Alice smiles, relieved that their farce hadn't been seen through.

"There's just one more thing I want to ask you though," or had she seen right through it? "How would you feel about joining our house," the group at the table goes silent with her words.

"House?"

Seeing the confused look on Alice's face she explains, "Houses were formed in our community as a way to protect, guide and support each other, like the people who cast you out should have done. We," she motions to her children, who were eager to hear Alice's answer, "Would become your new family, your mother, sisters and brother. We will do our best to always be there whenever you need us.

Dino calls down the table to put his two cents in, "And probably a few times that you don't."

"Thank you, Dino," Ritta softly laughs at his words of truth and turns her attention back to Alice, "All we ask from you in return is that you be there for us whenever you can be. So," she pauses and smile warmly at her potential new daughter, "Would you like to become my daughter Alice?"

Was this real? Is she truly offering to give her the support system she had lost when she left her biological family? But did she ever really get that support from Tina May Rockwell, the person who gave birth to her and immediately dropped her off into the care of someone else? Did she have anything to lose by accepting her offer? But what was there to be gained? Questions like these swarmed her mind as her face reflexively scrunched up in thought, "Baby girl," Trixie draws Alice out of her thoughts, "I understand you need to think about it. But she means every word that she's saying, she only wants to help you become the best you, you can be."

Alice looks at her and her face relaxes as she remembers that there is no shame in asking for help or receiving support from those willing to give it. "Ms. Ritta, I would be happy to join your house."

"Call me mother, darling," a broad smile graces her lips as she welcomes her new daughter, Alice Divine, into her family with a warm hug and gentle words.


	44. Friends of Dorothy

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 44 – Friends of Dorothy

 **A/N- The term "Friend of Dorothy" has its roots back in the 1940's as a way of describing yourself or others as a part of the community. It most likely gets its origins from the second book in the series when Dorothy says, "The queerness doesn't matter, as long as they are friends." Funny side note, the US Navy launched an investigation to find Dorothy in the Chicago area. They were certain that she was a real person as well as some ring leader in the community, they believed that they could get her to out gay servicemen if they threatened her with jail time.**

Ms. Ritta had some unpleasant business to take care of this day as she picked up the phone to return a call she had gotten several days ago. Sitting down at the breakfast nook in her kitchen, she waited for someone on the other end to pick up their phone, "Hello, this is the Ricci Winery, how can I help you?"

She was certain that she had dialed the right number, "Is this the Castellanos residence?"

"Yes, it is."

She softly clears her throat before asking, "May I speak to James?"

"May I ask who's calling," the unfamiliar voice asks with an air of skepticism about her motives for wanting to talk to Rave.

"Ms. Ritta Divine," she replies then hears the phone being muffled as she talks to someone near hear, she was barely able to catch her name being given.

"Hello Ms. Ritta," Rave's mother says pleasantly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine dear, how are you?"

"I'm ok, a little busy right now," she replied, her voice sounding tired confirmed her statement, "But how can I help you?" The sounds of glass clinking together could be heard in the background as well as a male voice asking her where the corks were. "Did you check the storeroom? Alright I'll be right there," she returns her attention back to the phone call, "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, you must be at work, so I'll make it quick," she remembered hearing that Rave's family owned their own Winery and restaurant and figured that the house phone must also ring in the distillery. "I was just returning your son's phone call," she tried to keep her voice calm, though she was feeling uneasy about having to lie to the poor boy, "And I was wondering if he was at home?"

"No, he's out with his friends right now, can I take a message?"

"Oh, well yes," she swallows to clear her throat, "Could you please tell him that I was unable to find that item he was looking for."

"Certainly," she could hear her softly and slowly repeating the words as though she was writing them down.

"He'll know what I'm talking about," she hoped she wouldn't press for more information.

"Ok got it," the man's voice could be heard again, "I'll let James know you called, but I've got to get back to work now, so you have a good day Ms. Ritta."

"Thank you and you as well," she replies before the phone goes dead and the dial tone starts. Now to tell the four who had helped Alice escape that she has found her and to convey the young girls wishes. After Ms. Ritta had told Alice about Rave's phone call, she had insisted that she didn't want her friends to know that she has been found. For the less they knew the safer they would be if the authorities ever found her and she was sent home to her family. But in truth she knew that the search for her whereabouts was long over, and that she was becoming a distant memory to all those who were not close to her. That the most the authorities were expecting to stumble upon was some rotting and abused corpse hidden in some remote area of the woods, away from prying eyes. Her choice was made from the realization that she could no longer be a part of their lives with the distance her runaway had placed between. That all she could do now was to keep her head up and move forward, to live in the here and now, to stop spending her time dwelling upon the past. That it would probably be best for all those involved if they slowly forgot that she ever existed at all.

It was with these wishes that Ms. Ritta would tell Tina, Patty, Derek and Tim that she has found Edd, but that they were not to tell his friends as much. That they were to help them move on with their lives as best they could, but she would also add in her own design by explaining that they were to help reunite them all, when the time was right.

Over the course of the next few months, the trio of Trixie, Dino and Alice hunkered down through the cold winter. Supplementing their outdoor work during especially frigid days by creating advertisements on the local telephone dating service. Or by going to a warm safe place to work, like the local adult bookstore in Winter Heights, which Trixie explained was nicknamed Grandma's House on Alice's first visit there. Causing Dino to sing the old children's song, in an attempt at his brand of comic relief, as they crossed the bridge to enter Indiana. "Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmother's house we go," he turns in his seat to look at her, "Come on Alice sing with me."

The two of them continuing the song in sync as the heavy snow fell around them, "The horse knows the way to carry the sleigh through white and drifting snow."

"You two, I swear to god," Trixie says through poorly contained laughter. Dino's antics were just what Alice needed to help keep her spirits up as they passed a billboard along the highway. The sign was advertising the times for a local T.V. show and the location for the church it was filmed in, both her parents smiling faces were taunting her from that sign.

Noticing the slight decline in her mood since she had suddenly quit singing along, he decides to tell her a joke, "Hey Alice, what did the one gay sperm say to the other gay sperm?" She shrugs her shoulders, but didn't vocalize an answer, "How're we gonna find an egg in all this shit."

"Oh my fucking God," Trixie exclaims as she playfully pushes against his shoulder, "That's awful," while Alice covers her mouth to hide her shock.

"You think that's bad, ok, why do gay men stand like this in a crowded elevator," he holds his balled up hands close to his chest.

Alice asks, "I don't know, why," her mind drifting away from her earlier inward thinking.

"Because they can't do this," he flings his arms out as far as he could in the car as he jazz hands.

"Oh Jesus," she begins to laugh at the expression upon his face and covers her mouth again. He ends his shenanigans and smiles at her warmly, happy that he could take her mind off whatever it was that was bringing her down.

It was during this time of low earning potential and desperation that Alice expanded the things she was willing to do with a client from only receiving oral to giving it as well. She was a bit uncomfortable with the prospect of giving head to a total stranger the first few go arounds. But once she was able to push passed that feeling and become accustomed to it, she found that it was less awkward for her to give rather than to receive.

She was also to discover over the course of the long winter that she would not be running into Nat again in the foreseeable future, even though she had become a regular at the bar. She was however able to reconnect with a few other people she had known before she had run away. She could have tried to avoid them, but it was Tina who had recognized her first, and she was not the type of person you could easily ignore, even under the best of circumstances. This in turn lead to a tear-filled reunion with Tim and Derek as Tim had agonized over his inability to do more for her in her time of need. She assured him that it was alright, that he had nothing to apologize for, but that did not spare her shirt from catching his tears as he hugged her tightly. She was happy that she had a few more familiar faces back in her life, though she planned to keep them at an arm's length to avoid them learning her occupation.

Even though Trixie went along with deceiving their mother, for Alice's sake, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before people would start to learn the truth. And that she would eventually have to face public opinion about her occupation from total strangers and friends alike. Hoping that Alice would learn from her example and become a stronger person, so that she would not be ashamed of the things that they have had to do in order to survive.

With winter now coming to its end, the aroma of springtime flowers filled the air as the wind brought with it the smell of rain. Confirming the weatherman's report that they were in for a severe thunderstorm later that night. The hallway was dark as she frantically but quietly made her way in the direction she thought the front door should be in. Ever conscious of the dangers that lay in this house as she took the next right, only to find a wall baring her path, forcing her to go back in the direction she had just come from. The labyrinthian design of these familiar passageways had her feeling as though she had been going in circles for hours until she finally found what she was looking for. Running at full speed for the front door, she slides to a stop inches away from the wooden entryway. The action reminding her that she was currently wearing socks and that it would be unwise of her to go outside without footwear on. Sitting her backpack down upon the floor, she begins to slide her boots upon her feet, fumbling with their laces as the smell of lilac from the plug-in air fresheners bombard her senses in this spacious foyer. Her overconfidence that she was so close to the exit and would be able to make it out of this house unseen was her downfall. As she had not heard the footsteps approaching her from behind until it was to late and the rough voice of her father calls out to her as he raises the deadly monstrosity in his hands. "I can't let you do this son," she could hear the hammer of his riffle being pulled back as she stood, "I can't let you dishonor this family."

The trigger was pulled before she could move, a bright flash fills her vision, forcing her to waked from her fitful sleep as the sound of thunder fills the room. Her heart was racing as sweat rolls down her brow and back. Each subsequent crash of thunder increasing the panic filling her chest, making it hard for her to breath. Rolling over and throwing the blanket over her head, she hides herself from the storm as she takes slow deep ragged breathes to try and calm the fear welling up inside of her. She covers her mouth with the next boom of thunder in an attempt to contain the panicked yelp that tried to escape her lips.

"Are you alright baby girl," Trixie asks in a concerned voice as she pokes her head into the room. She had also been woken up by the storm and had thought she had heard something as she was making her way to the kitchen for a drink.

Alice lets out a slow breath before answering her in a trembling voice, "Yes." Thor certainly must be playing with her, for the god of thunder sent another bolt to the ground as she answers, causing her to flinch under the blanket.

"Come on, scoot over," she motions with her hands as she made her way to the bed, "Give an old lady some room." Alice did as she was told and slides over to make some room on the twin sized bed, and as she climbs in Trixie immediately wraps her arms around her. Comforting her by rubbing her shoulder as she coos, "It'll be alright, nothing is going to hurt you."

"It must seem silly for someone my age to be scared of thunder," Alice was still slightly trembling even though her fear was slowly subsiding.

"No, it isn't silly," she tightens her embrace, "There are plenty of people older then you who're afraid of storms."

"If you say so," Alice replied defiantly, unsure if the statement was true, or if it was only meant to ease her mind. The storm lasted for the next twenty minutes before the rain finally died down and the sound of thunder was noticeably further away. Trixie stayed there to comfort the girl until she was certain Alice was fast asleep again before she gently untangled herself to head back to bed.

The next day Alice woke up a little before noon refreshed and at ease, putting the whole experience behind her, but was thankful for the support her friend had given her. "Did you sleep well," Trixie asks from the kitchen as Alice walks passed an occupied bathroom into the living room.

"I did," she angles herself so that she could look through the door and catch Trixie's eye, "Thank you."

"No problem, that's what big sisters are for," Trixie smiles warmly at her then ducks back out of sight only to reappear a few seconds later carrying both of their breakfasts. Handing Alice her plate, she takes her place upon the couch, "Once Dino is done, you need to hurry up and get ready. We need to work today," she brushes aside a loose hair, tucking it behind her ear, "I think your going to look hot in the outfit you bought yesterday."

Alice hums out her agreement as Dino comes walking through the living room, in nothing but a towel, as he was headed to the kitchen. "Oo, bacon," they heard him say as he picked up his plate causing it to rattle against the counter.

He was fresh out of the shower and glistening with water as he made his way back to the hall carrying his plate. His towel was hugging his hips and hanging just low enough to display the v cut of his abdominal muscles. "Have you no shame boy, get dressed," Trixie hollered down the hall after him.

"None," he responded before closing the bedroom door behind himself, as Alice softly laughed at their antics with a full mouth.

The fresh spring grass upon the hill and under the tree of their usual cruising spot was still wet from last nights storm. Forcing the trio to lean against the parked Mustang as they waited for a customer to inquire about the goods they were selling. With it being business as usual upon the hill, none of them gave it a second thought when a 95 Bonneville pulled up to park close to where Chris and Stephen were currently sitting. Nor did they look over as the passenger door opens and the young blond turns to the driver and says, "I'll be right back," looking over her shoulder at the trio she adds, "I've just got to say hi to someone."

Standing to her full height of five foot seven inches she looks over to Chris and Stephen and brings her finger to her lip to ask them to stay quiet as she closes the door. As she walks towards her advisories she catches the tail end of a conversation they were having, "Oh please, you think that's gross? I heard all about the salad you tossed last night," Dino teased the girl next to him.

"We should change your name to Rosie the Rimmer," Trixie added, nudging the girl with her shoulder.

Dino begins to very loudly exaggerate what he had heard coming from the tree line last night, "That's it girl, eat that ass."

"You heard that," the girl in the middle exclaims, hiding her embarrassed smile behind her hand and Roxie pauses as the voice sounded familiar.

"Gurl, I think everyone heard that," she turns to call out to the guys twenty feet from them, "Isn't that right Stephen?"

She locks eyes with the blond standing five feet away as Stephen hollers back to them, simulating moans and gasps. Roxie looks the two that she knows over as she walks in front of them, as though she was inspecting them, "Well, well, if it isn't the Divine Sluts," locking her gaze upon Alice, "And their stupid dog too."

"And why has the Tasia trash pulled herself out of the dumpster to grace us with her presence," Trixie remarked snidely as she averts her eyes away from her to stare at nothing.

She takes a few steps forward, looking up at Trixie innocently with her hands behind her back, "I was just wondering why your house wasn't at the ball last night?"

"Why don't you keep your Pinocchio ass nose out of our business," Dino replies calmly without a second glance at the girl.

She flippantly waves off his remark, "I just thought your little house could use all the wins it could get. I mean it was such a shame that 1st time butch queen had so few contestants last night," she eyes Trixie then Alice to emphasis her point. "And anyway, everyone knows that Fan Tashia already has the Barony won, so mother Divine is wasting her time by skipping easy competitions."

"Pfft," Alice lets out a quick breath through pursed lips trying to contain her laugh at a repeat of Roxie's overconfidence. Both Dino and Trixie scoff at her remarks for Mother Divine was the clear choice to rule the Barony this year, not some narcissistic bitch like Fan Tasia.

She turns her attention toward Alice with that rude sound and begins to visually dissect her, "Excuse me little boy, but do I know you?" She hasn't seen her at the balls with house Divine before, so she must be a new member, but she had to admit that there was something vaguely familiar about her.

"Excuse me bitch," Trixie stares her down with a look of anger in her eyes that dwarfed Alice's own, "But you need to step the fuck back."

"Oh no girl, let the Barbie doll speak," Alice places her hand upon Trixie's arm as she motions to Roxie's feet, "She's just mad that we saw her out in those knock off Gucci's."

"These Gucci's are real darling," she displays them proudly, "Daddy wouldn't dare let me leave the house in some second-rate imitation." Roxie finally remembers where she has heard that voice before, and sneers, "Oh Edd, I almost didn't recognize you looking like a clown." She brushes her hair out of her face as she smiles, "Anyways, what did you use to put that make-up on, a putty knife?" Alice was about to lose her cool and knock that bitch off her imitation pumps.

But a very loud voice calling to them from the parked Bonneville draws everyone's attention "Jimmy," the redhead standing at the open driver's side door was waving to Roxie, "What the fuck are you doing? We need to get going if we're meeting Mark."

Roxie's eyes shift from the girl at the car back to those she had just been mocking and in terror sees the three of them giving her as much respect as she had just given them. All three of her rivals repeating the name, "Jimmy," with mocking looks on their faces.

A smile darts across Trixie's face as she starts to chant, "Sashay Jim-ma," waving her right arm in the air with the beat of her words.

Flashbacks of the taunts she got in high school about the way she walked flood her mind as she turns to the girl at the car. "God Damnit Sarah," she begins to march toward the car with a purpose, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that my name is Roxie now."

"See you later Jimmy," Trixie waves to the retreating girl as Sarah begins to yell at Roxie about her rudeness.

"Tell Mark we said hi Jimmy," added Dino.

The blond turns when she reaches the car and flips them off, "Oh, how lady like Jimmy," Alice feigns shock as Roxie climbs in and slams the door before the car speeds off.

 **A/N- Anyone who is a minority knows someone in the majority who tries but just doesn't get it.**


	45. Everlasting Love

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 45 – Everlasting Love

 **A/N- The song for the title is sung by Gloria Estefan, that is the 1995 remake of the classic 1974 song by Carl Carlton. For realism sake older terms and acronyms will be used in this chapter.**

The morning was damp after last night's storms and Kevin sat under the awning of his porch waiting for his friends to pick him up and take him to school. The loud crash of nearby thunder last night had woken him up around two and had kept him awake for the next thirty minutes. He was only finally able to get back to sleep when the thunderous booms the storm was producing were only a mild rumble in the distance hills. But the damage had been done and he was now like the walking dead as his chin rested against his chest while he leaned against the side of his house, his eyes closing of their own accord.

His heart nearly jumps out of his chest when a car horn startles him out of his sleep, "Wake up Red," Rave was leaning out of the passenger side window, cupping his hands over his mouth as he shouted, "We're going to be late."

Kevin stood and slung his backpack over his shoulder as he ambled his way to the car and opened the rear passenger side door. "Hey," he drawls out as he sits and rests his head on the back of the seat, closing his eyes once again.

"Man, you look dead," Jonny remarked and begins to quietly riffle through his backpack.

But Kevin could still hear him and states without opening his eyes as Plank puts the car into drive, "Don't even think about it." He knew the boy's sense of humor by now and knew that he was going to wait for him to start snoring again before drawing a dick or some other foul thing on his cheek.

"Do you want some breakfast," Rave asks as he slings a bag over his shoulder and into Kevin's lap, the contents of which bag tag him mildly causing him to reflexively flinch and open his eyes.

Looking to his left he sees that his suspicions were correct as Jonny quickly tried to hide the marker in his hand, "Thanks," he says to Rave in the front as he opens the white paper bag. Pulling the muffin out he begins to pull the paper off from around its base as he looks out the window at the trees that lined Groove Hill. Absentmindedly nibbling upon the muffin as they drove, finishing the sweet blueberry baked good as they reached the top of the hill and the roof of Eddward's house came into view. "So, do you think we can use the car again this weekend," he looks at Plank then to the others for confirmation, but only received troubled looks from those he could see, "You know to go looking for him again."

"Kev," Rave adjusts his seatbelt and turns to face him, his expression was filled with worry and sorrow. None of them had taken the news well that Ms. Ritta had not been able to find hide nor hair of Eddward since his disappearance. All of them doing what they could to try and find him, going out every weekend they could to search the big city for any trace of their lost friend, with no success. It was this lack of success that was now wearing on their hopes that he was still alright, "We think," he looks to Plank for support.

He takes a deep breath through his nose and lets it out slowly before adding, "Kev, you know we all love Edd, right." He responds affirmatively but his expression was one of worry, "And you would agree that we have done everything that we can think of to try and find him."

But Kevin felt that that was a lie, for they had only gone to Summerville once to look for him last month and the month before that they had also skipped a weekend because Plank couldn't get the car. "Aw, no," Kevin was pissed, "You mother fuckers aren't giving up, are you?"

He sees the guilty look in Rave's eyes and only gets more confirmation when Jonny looks away from him when he looks in his direction. "We're not giving up on him Kev," Rave reaches out for his hand, but he pulls away, "We just don't know what else we can do."

"Either we were wrong, and he didn't go to Summerville," Plank chimes in, "Or he just doesn't want to be found."

"Or maybe," Jonny adds pensively, "The cops are right and he's…"

"Don't you fucking say it Jonny," Plank says in a contained but furious tone, "He's alive, I know it." His voice tapers off as he pulls into a parking space at the school, "We just don't know where he is." His shoulders visibly slump as the weight of his inability to help Edd was a heavy burden upon them and forces him to crumple into Rave's arms. The choice to give up on their search for Edd was not an easy one for any of them to make and the anger Kev was now feeling towards them was almost to the point of bursting forth.

Opening the car door, he rushes out of it and slams it shut behind him, he marched towards the school building with quick heavy strides and doesn't stop when he hears Rave call out to him, "Kevin."

Looking over his shoulder with a look that could kill he sees his friend stepping out of the car with a pleading expression upon his face that was begging him not to leave things between them the way they were. But he was in no mood to listen to their excuse on why they were giving up so easily, though in truth he would have to agree with them, they had done all they could do. No amount of asking around the same homeless shelters or driving past the same locations every weekend looking for Edd was going to change the fact that he was lost to them. Rave takes a step forward and calls out his friend's name again, "Give him some space," but Plank's voice stops him from following after him, "He'll come around."

Three days later Kevin would still be angry with them, though it would now be slowly waning away as he began to accept the logic behind their decision. But as his anger was in its final death throes that Saturday, Alice and her two roommates would be stepping out of the showroom of The Dock. Their mother having easily snatched the title of Baroness away from the clutches of the petty house mother Fan Tashia. The trio was filled with pride for their house as they took to the dance floor, as Cotton Eye Joe by the Rednex filled the room with rhythmic energy. Alice's body moved with the beat of the music as she reflected upon her mother's words and celebrated their triumph. Ms. Ritta had explained that the Baroness was an important role in the Summerville GLBT community. Her duties as Baroness would be to organize events and fundraisers to help support the House of Epione, which is an organization that helps those diagnosed with HIV/AIDS. The organization was created in the early days of the AIDS crisis to help patients find doctors willing to work with them and expanded over time to offer other services. Like fighting to keep the patient's health insurance, to helping them find a lawyer when they needed one. They would also assist them to get on other services like meal services and would even pay their bills for a time when they were unable to work.

Alice was learning from Ms. Ritta that the community has always had to look after each other, even before this crisis had begun. So, it was only natural that the community would step up when the government wasn't and form organizations like Act Up to get HIV medicine passed through the FDA and the House of Epione to do charity work.

The mood between the three of them was electric as they danced and celebrated, none of them noticing Ms. Ritta approaching until she calls out to them, "There's my children." Each of her children congratulate her with a careful hug, a kind word and kiss to the cheek, "Thank you, children, thank you." She smiles at each of them before suddenly remembering why she was looking for them, "I need the three of you to come by the house for supper on Monday, we have a lot to discuss now that we are overseeing the Barony."

Before the three of them could give her their response a familiar voice could be heard calling out, "Watch out Double D," right before Alice was bumped from behind.

The clumsy individual stammers off an apology as Alice turns to look in their direction, "I'm so sorry, that was totally my fault."

"No, it was my fault D," Nat cuts in to take the blame for his friend's mistake, "If I hadn't bumped into you it wouldn't have happened."

"It's alright there was no harm done," she reassures them, then locks eyes with Nat and smiles, "Long time no see, how have you been?"

She could hear her mother behind her talking to her roommates, "Ooooo, who's this fine young man?"

"Doing great, just unwinding after studying," He replies casually.

"He's got finals next week," Double D sheepishly adds, trying hist best to be a part of the conversation, but his body language said told her that he was feeling uncomfortable with the attempt.

Nat flashes her his award-winning smile as he recalls the details of how they met, "And you? Have you been steering clear of the local assholes?"

She blushes in embarrassment, "I have, and thank you again for your help."

"No problem," he motions to his friends as he reintroduces them, "You remember Double D, DJ and Marcus, right?"

The two older men wave to her, Marcus smiling at her flirtatiously, but Double D seemed to be shy or was it anxious? "It's alright if you don't remember me," he added, "You were a little drunk the last time we met."

"I remember you," she assured him, "Who could forget such a sweet boy," she reaches over and playfully pinches his cheeks with her last words. This familiar act from a person he barely knew had caused the shy and awkward boy to turn away from her and begin to fidget with his hands. His reaction to her teasing in turn brought out Nat's overprotective side as he rests his arm on his shoulder to help put him at ease.

Ms. Ritta places her arm around Alice's waist and motions to the boys with her free hand, "Who are you friends Daughter?"

Alice blushes with embarrassment at her rudeness then begins the introductions, "This is Nat and Double D," she cocks a brow as to silently ask if she remembered right. The boy nods his head to confirm she was correct before she continues, "DJ," she motions to the tall and thin blond man beside Nat who pushes his glasses up to sit properly on his nose as he greets her.

Alice didn't get a chance to introduce the last man as the brunette had stepped forward and offered her his hand, "It is an honor to meet you Ms. Ritta. My names Marcus," he stood roughly the same height as Nat, at a little over six-feet tall. His scruffy unkept brown hair, which he obviously spent hours styling, framed his face perfectly. The smile on his face accentuated his masculine charm, drawing her eyes to his rugged jawline and strong cheeks. His deep chocolate brown eyes shifted from Ms. Ritta to Alice, piercing the very depts of her soul as they caught her in their gaze. Releasing Ms. Ritta's hand he takes Alice's and bends down to kiss it, "And it is a pleasure to finally see you again, Alice."

"Laying it on thick isn't he," she could hear Dino saying behind her as Trixie laughs at his remark.

She swallows hard and shakes herself free from her daze, "Likewise," was the only word she could manage to say under his intense gaze as he stood back up properly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, but I've got to make my rounds and rub a few noses in it," she adjusts the crown upon her head. Her three children knew that she was referring to the House Tasia with the gesture, then points to each of her children, "And I'll see you three on Monday, don't be late." She says her goodbyes to each of children with a kiss to the cheek before leaving them to dance the night away with their friends.

As the two groups began dancing again, they naturally melded together with light conversations as DJ started to passively flirt with Dino as Marcus was devoting all of his attention to Alice. "So, I didn't know that you three were in the legendary House of Divine," Nat stated to the trio, hoping to lead the way for Double D to ask questions and join the conversation.

"Oops," Trixie feigned innocence, "Did we forget to mention that."

Nat chuckles as Double D looks at him curiously, "It would have been nice to know that we were in the presence of royalty," he teased.

"Just make sure to bow next time, peasant," Dino added with a playfully dismissive flip of the wrist.

"Certainly, my lord," he pauses in his dancing to curtsy, "But I'm certain this one," he points to DJ with his thumb, "Wouldn't mind getting down on his knees for you."

"You're an asshole," DJ playfully pushes him as he chuckles in embarrassment, causing the teal haired man to bump into Double D.

Nat laughs at DJ's reaction as he steadies the smaller man, "Hey I'm just trying to help a brother out."

Locking eyes with DJ, Dino playfully flirts with the man by running his hand lightly across his chest and down his stomach, removing his hand before he went any further, he spins and gives his full attention back to Trixie "Sorry dude, I'm taken."

Double D starts to timidly ask Nat question, whispering them in his ear, it was from Nat's responses that Alice could discern that he was asking what he had meant by house and legendary. The teal haired college student was also encouraging him to feel free to ask them question as well. "What are you all doing after this," Marcus leans in so Alice could hear him better.

"I don't know, we'll probably go have breakfast at Juanita's," Alice replies with a confused look, wondering why he wanted to know. Their trips to Juanita's for breakfast after a Saturday night of dancing had become a sort of tradition for the trio.

He motions for Trixie and Dino to come closer, so he could tell them all at the same time, "A friend of ours is having an afterhours party, you all should come."

Dino looks at the college boy skeptically, while Alice in her adventurous youth looked excited about the invitation, "Where's it at?" He didn't want any of them to be up in some frat house in the middle of the night with a bunch of straight college boys they didn't know.

"It's on First and Kentucky, you know Jack and Danny's place," he smiles as though that tidbit of information somehow had sweetened the deal. The owners of The Bear were known for the weekly afterhours parities they would hold at their historic and beautiful downtown home. And the copious amounts of booze and drugs that would flow freely there, as well as all the available hotties that would attend each week. Their two bars, The Bear and Tinkerbells which was located just a block from The Dock, afforded them a comfortable and carefree lifestyle. This abundance of wealth along with their carefree ways at their age, paved the way for the rumors about their generosity toward younger attractive men, regardless of their sexuality, to start. The latest in a long line of concealed whispers was that their current roommate, houseboy, was a heterosexual college student down on his luck, who was willing to prance around the house naked for room and board. Our three friends weren't in the habit of putting much stock in such idle gossip, even though both Alice and Dino could attest to Jack's generosity towards young men first hand.

"I'm sorry, but we've got work tomorrow and we'll have to pass," Trixie starts to make excuses to get them out of any social obligation Marcus might be planning for them. It wasn't that she didn't like Jack or Danny, on the contrary they were good people, regardless of Jack being one of Dino's regulars. It was just that these parties had a tendency to attract the wrong sort of people from time to time, thanks in part to the rumors that were spread. It would either be those who thought money could get them anything they wanted, or those who were only there for the drugs, and then there were those who were only there to look for a sugar daddy. And even though she would admit that these types of people only made up a small portion of the group that came to the parties, they would somehow always ruin her night.

"We can take the day off," Dino countered and notices the stern look Trixie was giving him out of the corner of his eye, "Oh come on baby, it'll be fun. Besides Alice hasn't been to one of Jack's parties yet, so it'll be to her benefit as well, she'll get to meet so many people we know from The Bear."

Marcus notices Trixie's expression changing to the telltale sign of someone about to give in to a request and asks, "So is that a yes?"

"Don't push it if they don't want to go man," DJ remarks.

Trixie rolls her eyes as she looks in Marcus's direction, then at Alice who still looked excited at the prospect of going and was mouthing the word please, "Alright, we'll go."

Alice said her silent thanks as Marcus turns to Nat and Double D, "Are you two coming?"

"Nah, I've got to get little man here home," he motions towards Double D.

"Who are you calling little."

Nat chuckles and slows his dancing to compensate, "You shorty."

Marcus stifles his laughter at their antics then turns to the trio and states, "Alright, then you three can ride with us if you want."

"That's alright, we know where it is," Trixie replies, "But if you'll excuse us, we'll be right back, I need something to drink."

She turns and starts to lead the way with Dino and Alice in tow but pauses to look over her shoulder when she hears Marcus call out to Alice, "Hey Alice, do you maybe want to dance a little more?" She sees that not only had he called out to her but had also reached out and taken ahold of her hand as she was walking away. A shy and charming expression making the man she was certain was no stranger to the game of "love" seem more exposed and vulnerable.

Alice looks to her and Dino, silently asking for permission even though she really didn't have to, "We'll be right over here," she motions in the direction of the bar then waves farewell. Turning she continues in the direction of the bar and voices her opinion about Marcus to Dino, "I don't know if I like that boy."

"He's just being a guy, you know, you remember how I was when we first met," he takes her hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss affectionately. "So, don't worry, we both know that she would eat him alive if he does anything she doesn't like."

"You're right," she lets out a soft sigh, "I just want the person she dates to be a gentleman and I just don't know him yet. And he seems to be working towards at least getting his dick wet."

"You never know, he might be the man of her dreams, or at least her night," he laughs but then returns to being serious. "In any event if he isn't good to her, whatever's left after she's done with him, we'll make sure he will never see the light of day again." His tone put her more at ease because she knew he meant ever word of it, and like a protective older brother, his wrath would be mighty against anyone who hurts his sister.


	46. The Jabberwock - The Rhythm of the Night

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 46 – The Jabberwock - The Rhythm of the Night

 **A/N- The first part of the title represents the arc we are in, "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!" Lewis Carroll. The song for the second part of the chapter title is sung by Corona which was released as a single in late 1993 but was a part of their 1995 debut album by the same name. Also, I apologize for the long delay in updating this and my other work, the holiday season is hard on me in more ways than one, along with moving and the distractions caused by friends it's been hard to find time and motivation to write.**

At ten till four in the morning, the night was coming to its inevitable end, forcing the clubs DJ to perform the sad duty of signaling the few remaining club goers that it was almost closing time by play Donna Summer's Last Dance. Those individuals were determined to enjoy their last remaining moments on the dance floor with their friends while slowly dancing to the intro, patiently awaiting the final songs beat to pick up. As they made their way past the scarcely populated dance floor towards the exit, Alice notices a male and female pair twirling happily in each other's embrace and the loving look on each of their faces. With her attention thus occupied, she did not notice that Trixie and Dino were each grabbing a bag from the party bowl next to the door, until Dino calls out to get her attention as he throws one those bags to her, causing the young lady to blush with embarrassment in front of her handsome escort. The contents of the bag were as follows, three condoms, two latex gloves, a few travel packets of lube and a dental dam. Doing her best to hide her reaction to the situation as she discreetly stuffs the package into her purse while following Marcus to the counter to collect her ID from the attendant at the front desk. Alice taking a mental note that Nat must have turned twenty-one since the last time she has seen him, since he was now old enough to sponsor his young companion into the complex.

Stepping out of the front door, Nat turns to his group of friends, "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He raises his right fist and bumps it against Marcus's then DJ's before taking a few steps backward as he waves goodbye to his three new friends. "Come on let's get you home," he wraps his arm around Double D as he turns back around, steadying him as the young dork looked as though it was well passed his bedtime.

The young man relaxes into his embrace, allowing his old friend to guide him to the car, Alice could barely catch Double D's lethargic words as they walked away, "Do you think we can bring Leslie the next time we come?"

"Are y'all sure you know the way," DJ draws her attention away from the pair of departing friends as Nat lets out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, we know how to get there," Dino reassures them.

"You can ride with us if you want," Marcus suggests as he locks eyes with Alice, an eager look for her favorable reply was hidden in those beautiful brown orbs.

"If you don't mind,' Trixie chimes in energetically as she collides with Alice in her mildly inebriated state and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "She'll be riding with us."

"I get it," Marcus replied politely though his expression betrayed his attempt to hide his disappointment, "Girl talk."

"That's right cutie," she reaches up and bops him on the nose with her finger. She was always a little more playful with people when she got into that comfortable and relaxed state after a few drinks.

Alice gives the man an apologetic smile and reassures him, "I'll meet you there," she takes a slow step back as she was being led away by the arm Trixie had around her, sliding her arm from his.

He extends his own, taking her departing hand to extend their intimate touch and keep her attention for a few more precious seconds, "You promise?"

She softly laughs with happiness at his silly insistence, softly releasing his hand as she takes a few more steps away, "I promise," she slid the finger of her now free hand across her chest in an x fashion, "Cross my heart."

"Alright," he smiles warmly at her, "I'll see you there then."

Turning around their pace quickens as Trixie wraps her other arm Dino, leading them down the street to the car on the adjoining street. Turning her head to look back at the pair of men behind her as they near the end of the block, she discovers that Marcus had not moved from the spot she had left him but has been following her with his eyes. He locks eyes with her for those last few moments before she disappears around the corner, a connection she has only felt once before was slowly forming between them.

"Mmmm gurl," Trixie purred as she released her hold on Alice and took the step off the curb by the car, "He's a hottie."

Dino looks up while he inserts the key into the car door and catches her tucking her hair behind her ear while shyly glancing away from Trixie, "Aaahhh, she's blushing," he teased her.

"I am not," she refuted.

"Someone's has a crush," Trixie added in a sing-song way as Dino climbed into the car and reaches over to unlock the passenger door for them.

Alice opens the door and starts to climb into the back, protesting her accusation, "I do not."

"Mmmhhhmm," Trixie hummed, "So you just want his dick then."

As Trixie climbs into the front seat, the engine roars to life as Alice continues her weak denials, "I can't believe what I am hearing." She laughs lightly to herself to play off any misgivings about her innocence in this situation then continues, "He's just a nice guy showing a girl a good time."

"Riiigghhtt," Dino drawls as he backs the car out of its parking space, pausing in the middle of the street as he raises his hips and pumps them in time with his words, "And he knows how to do that."

Dino laughs as he puts the Mustang into first, squealing the tires as he hits the accelerator, knowing full well without looking at her in the mirror that her face was probably flushed with irritation and embarrassment. "Oh my god, will you two just give it a rest already," she flippantly waves in no particular direction, "That poor horse is already long dead."

"Oh no honey, it still has some life left in it," she laughs at how frustrated she was getting," Anyways, if you weren't interested in him then why did you practically beg us to go to this party?" Trixie leans her head against the head rest and turns it to look at her, giving her a playful grin. She sees that Alice was searching for an adequate excuse to give them and continues to spare the poor girl any further embarrassment. "But seriously, we approve," she reaches back and takes Alice's hand, "So go get you some for all the right reasons." Dino and Trixie had watched Marcus closely throughout the night and had only witnessed that he was kind, caring and attentive of their young companion. They saw no reason to prevent Alice from having a good time with the handsome young man based on their uncertain fears of humanity but would remain on guard just in case the worst did become reality.

It did not take them long to reach their destination as the home Jack and Danny owned was located in Old Summerville, which was only three miles from the club. Pulling into one of only a few parking places remaining along the street they see a grey Isuzu Rodeo drive passed them to park half a block away. As the three of them got out of the Mustang, a pair of eager young men get out of the Rodeo and spot them, quickly jog up to join them. "Hey," Marcus could hardly contain the smile that threatened to split his face in twain.

Alice smiled warmly and brushes a stray hair behind her ear, her chest was filled with the warmth of happiness as she greeted him with a simply hello. Both Dino and Trixie shook their heads and turn to walk toward the house, contemplating whether or not they had been this sickeningly cute when they were first falling in love. Trixie telling herself that they were not this over the top about it as she reaches up to knock on the door, Dino on the other hand had fully admitted that they were far worse.

Rave is startled awake by the repetitive tapping upon his bedroom window and looks over to see if the twins been had woken up by the noise. Angelo had only groaned and rolled over but did not stir from his deep sleep, Giovanni had shown no signs of being disturbed by it, remaining dead to the world and snoring loudly for his age. Reaching over to the window he pulls back the curtain and sees Plank squatting down in the bushes outside his window so that he would be eye level with him. A broad smile formed upon his face upon seeing Rave, as he retracts his hand away from the dew cover pane of glass. He motions with his head and hand in a quick sharp movement, beckoning him to come out and join him in the cool morning air. Rave's sleep deprived mind gave Plank a defiant look as his response, as his only wish was to go back to sleep for the few remaining hours his family would allow him before they would wake him up to do his chores.

Plank puts his hands together and pleads silently, mouthing the word please as he gives him those big puppy dog eyes' he knew he couldn't resist along with a pouting lip for good measure. Rave lets out a soft groan of frustration and flips him the bird, releasing the curtain he roles back over and was thinking of just going back to sleep, ignoring his racing heart and the one who was causing it. Through the pane of glass that separated them he could hear his soft words, "Come on Rave, please." He lets out another groan before throwing back the covers to stand and quietly get dressed, doing his best not to disturb the twins who would tell on him instantly if they woke up. Pulling back the curtain he motions for Plank to meet him at the door then slowly made his way down the hall to the front door. Once he had silently closed the door and locked it, Plank kicks off the wall he had been leaning against and puts his arm around his friend, "I knew you couldn't resist."

Rave pushed softly against his chest in defiance and whispers, "Fuck you," but did not remove himself from his friends embrace. Plank's sweet smell, tender touch and the comfort of being envelope by his body heat filled Raves sense, monopolizing all his attention as he enjoyed the intimacy as they walked. "Where are we going," he asks as plank opens the door to his new car for him, well it was his mother's old car, but it was now Plank and Thomas's. She had gotten financed for a newer vehicle and had passed her old car down to her sons with the proviso that Plank kept his grades decent and that they were to both get a job to help with the bills as well as the upkeep for the car.

"You'll see," he replies with a playful grin before closing the door and heading over to the driver side. Climbing in he starts the engine and backs the car out of the drive, throwing the car into drive he speeds off down the road. He pushes the cassette tape into the radio and cranks the music, letting AC/DC replace the silence that has filled the car. The music wasn't Rave's first choice, but Plank loved it and he had to admit that AC/DC was all that bad, so it wasn't a far stretch for him to sing along with the boy beside him. Silently thanking god that it at least wasn't country music, for lord knows there would be wars for control over the radio then.

Hitting Peach Tree Hill, Plank pulls the joint he had rolled earlier form his pack of cigarettes and hands it to Rave. Having his friend light it would allow him to concentrate on the winding road before him that leads out of the valley and into the countryside. But would also help improve his friend's mood about having been woken up at the butt crack of dawn and drug out to the middle of bumfucked Egypt. As the THC hits their brains, Rave's demeanor did improve with soft sweet laughter at the silly things Plank was saying and doing just to see the boy smile. He looks over at his friend as they stop at an intersection and see the warm smile lighting up that sweet face and realizes that he has lost. He never knew that his heart could feel like this just by looking at the one you cared about, a warmth that radiated from your core to fill the whole of your being. "What," Rave says through stifled laughter breaking Plank free from his spell.

"Nothing," with the movements of his lips he notices that he was also smiling uncontrollably from ear to ear and turns his gaze back to the road. He takes a right turn as he continues, "I was just thinking," how handsome you look, "How happy you look. It's been a while since I've seen you smile like that," he knew why that was, but it has become a subject that they avoid bringing up now as to let the sleeping pain lie.

"Well right back atcha," he replies dryly, the statement, though avoiding the topic, had brought those thoughts to the surface but Rave quickly pushes them away again.

"Well," he clears his throat looking for the right approach as he spots the turn off to the creek, "It's good to see you smiling again." They both sway in their seats as the car rocked when he made the turn onto the small dirt road along with the following holes that rain and time had caused on the path. Parking the car under the bough of the old oak, Plank reaches over and pulls a small white box from the glove box before looking at Rave, "Come on." Getting out he opens the back door and pulls a blanket out to spread it across the hood then offers Rave a helping hand up onto the makeshift bedding. Not that the boy needed it, but he would not refuse such a chivalrous act of kindness. Taking his place beside him, Plank leans back and looks up at the night sky, fidgeting with the small box in his hands, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he replied, his eyes focused on the box rather then the stars, wondering what could be inside.

Breathing out a nervous sigh, "here," Plank moves his right hand, unceremoniously handing over the box without looking in Rave's direction. "I saw this the other day and thought that you might like it," his stomach was in knots as he felt the box leave his hand. Regardless of how he tried to play it off, this wasn't some random gift he just happened to see in some storefront window as he walked by. It had been carefully planned and budgeted for from his first paycheck along with nearly annoying Jonny to death by asking him if he thought Rave would like it. Rave looked at the plain package for a few moments before opening the lid, his nervous fingers pushing aside the tissue paper inside to find a glass statuette. Plank's eyes shift toward the box as the bobble was pulled from its packaging, a translucent glass cut raven atop a porcelain skull. Rave was speechless as this was the first gift that he had received from someone outside of his family, "Do you like it," Plank asks doing his best to down play his eagerness.

"It's," he looked for the right word, he couldn't appear to be to happy about the present and give Plank the wrong idea, which was in fact the right idea, but he also couldn't be to blasé with his response, "Cool."

"Cool?" Plank raises an eyebrow, oh shit had he fucked up by getting him something playing into his goth tastes, should he have just gotten him a normal gift instead?

Rave senses Plank's worry even though he was hiding it well and adds, "It's fucking awesome," letting out a small fraction of his internalized excitement. He caresses the small porcelain scroll at the base of the skull that read Nevermore, "I know exactly where I'm putting this." It would have to be at the top of his bookcase to keep it out of the reach of his cousins, but it would still be where he could look at it every day.

"Cool, I'm glad you like it," Plank states and Rave could tell that he had relaxed, the smile upon his face giving him further proof that he was happy he liked it. He lets out a soft sigh to release his earlier anxiety then looks over to Rave, "A little raven for my Raven," reaching over he caresses his unrequited loves cheek. Plank was filled with the urge to kiss him but held back as he didn't want Rave to think that he had gotten him the gift or brought him out here to enjoy the sunrise with him just to get into his pants. Rave softly repeats Plank's new nickname for him as he places his hand upon Plank's, leaning in he kisses him sweetly, stoking the fire of desire deep within the both of them. The two of them lay there naked in each other's arms upon that blanket as they watched the first rays of the morning sun break the horizon and signal the start of a new day.


	47. The Jabberwock-Shut Up and Sleep with Me

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 47 – The Jabberwock - Shut Up and Sleep with Me

 **A/N- The song for the title of this chapter was released in 1995 by the German Eurodance artist Sin with Sebastian on his debut album Golden Boy. It did very well in Europe, reaching number one in several countries. But I do not think it ever made it to the US in the 90's, I could be wrong about that however, I personally didn't hear about it until I found it on the web in 2010. Oh, and by the way, Auntie is serving up some Lemon Meringue Pie this chapter, I hope you enjoy its sour sweetness. Warning: Drug use, and idiots.**

Trixie was about to give up and walk away after her third attempt to get someone to open the door, you would of figure someone would have answered the damn door just to stop her from leaning on that button. Obviously, no one at the party was paying any attention to the door, either that or they must be under the impression that it wasn't their responsibility to let people in. The owners of the home were probably in some compromising position with some hot young thing, the sluts, and unable to hear the door over their own moans, their trades verbal dominance and the creaking bedsprings. Don't judge her, I said she wasn't prone to gossip, I never said that she wasn't a catty bitch. She turns to Dino with an aggravated expression, which told him they were about to go all Batman and Robin up in here and scale through a second-story window if some mother fucker didn't open this door. And as she begins to put her hair up in a ponytail to start some shit, her angelic prayers were finally answered as the door swung opens to reveal their host, "Well, well, look what the cat drug in?"

Dino lets out the anticipatory breath he was holding as he steps in, "Hey Jackie Boy," informally patting the man on the shoulder as he walks by, "It's been a minute."

"You kids know where to find me, I can't help it if you've been hiding," he carefully takes note of each one of their companions as they enter. "It's too bad your friend Tristan couldn't make it tonight," he gives Alice a playful smile as he closes the door behind DJ and Trixie lets out a soft scoff at his remark. He begins to lead the group through the small crowd in the living room and dining room, towards the lounge at the back of the house to join the other more important guests.

Trixie changes the subject as they start to walk, "Don't be mad at us Jack, we've been busy, you know the bills don't pay themselves." Jack knew the nature of their business all too well, since his lover was also a hustler when they first met, and the fact that he is there best customer.

"You know we would be around more if you hadn't made that little rule of yours and had Damon bar us," Dino adds.

He looks over his shoulder to make sure their companions weren't paying attention to the conversation before adding. "Sorry, but the Bear is a part of my livelihood and I can't have the cops shutting it down because you can't be discreet about what you do for a living." He stops and turns to face them properly, eyeing Marcus and DJ as they lead Alice into the adjoining room. "I'll tell you what, come by next weekend, and don't forget to bring your friends," he gestures towards their three companions, "And I'll let Damon know that you're welcome back, no questions asked. Just do me a favor and keep your business dealings low key," he smiles to show them his sincerity then quickly steps into the room once they agreed. Like a queen entering court he draws everyone's attention to him as he begins to introduce the new comers to those who didn't know them.

The small room had an L shaped couch along the far corner from the door with another couch and love seat around a coffee table to form an open-ended box so that all the guests could sit comfortably and talk while they passed around the bong, pipe and joint they were sharing. Dino takes one of the open seats on the couch, having Trixie sit upon his lap, while DJ quickly takes the only other available seat across from them, next to an older gentleman who familiarly greeted him.

Marcus nervously shifts his weight as Alice takes the joint that was offered to her. He was trying to find a way for them to talk more comfortably and not just stand there like works of art to be admired by the group in the room. Leaning in he whispers the only idea he could come up with as she takes her hit, "Do you want to get some fresh air."

Sharply inhaling the smoke, she nods while holding her breath as she offers him the joint, which he politely refuses with a gesture of his hand. Handing off the drug to the next person in line, she exhales the smoke and gives him her verbal reply, "I'd like that."

He smiles warmly as he takes her by the hand to lead the way back out of the room. The two of them were stopped the moment they started to move, when Trixie asks, "Where are you two off to," a suggestively playful smile upon her face.

Alice gives her an innocent look as she replies, "Nowhere special," returning her smile as they left the room which Trixie knew meant that she needed to mind her own business.

Two of the guests who were paying attention to the exchange exclaimed, "Ooohhh gurl, go get that straight meat." Their teasing amounted to nothing as Alice and Marcus were too wrapped up in each other to paying them any attention.

"Work that ass bitch, work it."

But her two siblings were paying attention and Dino asks out of curiosity, "He's straight."

"Well maybe not one-hundred percent straight," the older gentleman answers.

His younger companion brushes aside a lock of his hair with his pinky finger as he adds, "What Chucky means to say," he places the tips of his fingers upon the thigh of his companion, "Is that he loves girls with a little extra," he wiggles his pinky finger. "I don't know why he keeps up the charade though, I mean if he wants some dick then he just needs to kick that door open, admit he's gay and find himself a real man." And there it was, one of the main reasons she didn't want to come to this little get together in the first place. Because she knew that some fem ass queen would start flapping her dick sucker, thinking that she's better than her and Alice because she dresses like a boy. No bitch, no, I don't care that you got that ratty ass peach fuzz on your chin, slap a hand-me-down wig and a dime store dress on her ass and mother fuckers would swear that she was chicken of the sea. But Trixie kept her irritation in check, since they were trying to get back into Jack's good graces. She knew that causing drama in his house by slapping a dumb ass bitch across the head wouldn't help them get there. She leaned back into Dino's embrace and took the hit that she was offered, giving her lover a shotgun before passing the joint on, allowing the drug to calm her nerves and put a smile on her face.

Alice was expecting that they were going to be headed outside when Marcus suggested that they get some fresh air, probably going out the back door. So, it was understandable that she was a bit confused when they started to head up the stairs to the second floor. But she was now feeling the effects of the pot hitting her system, the familiar mellowing haze setting in causing her concerns to dissipate. It wasn't surprising that one hit would do this to her, since it has been several months since she has last partaken of any illicit drugs and has once again become somewhat of a lightweight.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Marcus opens the first door that they come to and allows her to walk in first, closing the door behind himself. The layout of the room was hard to make out in the darkness as her eyes hadn't adjusted yet, the only illumination was coming from the streetlights outside. Their harsh yellow light was barely flowing through the sheer covered windows along the far wall, the hidden blinds were angled to block out most of the light. She stumbles upon a pair of poorly placed shoes as she tries to follow Marcus through the room. The darkness that had impeded her vision was banished when another door that led to a balcony outside was opened. A quick cursory glance revealed a mildly unkept bedroom, an unmade bed, a dresser whose drawers were halfway opened with socks and underwear hanging out. A pair of NES controllers and a few games were strewn upon the floor between the bed and the TV stand. A video game magazine lay haphazardly open to an advertisement that announce the new gaming system being released this September by Sony, called the Playstation.

Marcus turns to offer her his hand and sees that she was looking around the room, "I know, my rooms a mess," he smiles nervously, "I'm sorry."

She catches his eye and sees his embarrassed expression and felt the ting of embarrassment herself and breaks eye contact, "No it's fine, you should see the mess Dino leaves lying around."

He smiles with gratitude, silently thanking her for not judging him, and extends his hand once again to escort her out onto the balcony. Leaning up the wooden railing, Alice wasn't a bit surprised that the view was a little lackluster. There were a few small trees that had been planted in the fenced in backyards of the surrounding houses, they also had a perfect view of the dirty and wet alleyway that ran through the middle of the block. The promise of stars had also been denied them by the low hanging clouds covering the night sky which were slightly illuminated by the city's lights. Marcus takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he gazes up at the cloudy sky, "It's really peaceful this time of night."

Alice contains a laugh as she knew he was a city boy through and through, she could still clearly hear the interstate running through the center of the city only blocks away. An ambulance siren off in the distance along with the muffled noises of the music downstairs and of someone shouting profanities down the block. "Yeah, peaceful," it was nothing compared to the deafening silence of a small town in the middle of the night and the views of the stars you could see there in the night sky.

There was a moment of silence between them as they took in the semi stillness of the slumbering city. Her attention was once again drawn to him as he brushes his fingers against her forearm, "I'm glad you could come." He was smiling deeply as their eyes met, a look of nervous excitement in his eyes, "I," he was stumbling for the right words, "I've wanted to get to know you since I first met you." Alice felt happy, her smile clearly expressing her emotions, "I thought I had missed my chance when I didn't see you again."

She didn't want to admit that she could barely remembered meeting him that first night when she met Nat, but she was blitzed, and couldn't tell you how they got home that morning. But she would go along with it, since he had done a very good job of sparking her interests tonight, "I know what you mean, I was beginning to think that I would never see you guys again either." It was a broad statement, keeping it from being a lie, but it had served its purpose as Marcus's smile had deepened and his hand had slid from her forearm into hers, their fingers intertwining. He leans in, pausing inches from her lips, giving her a moment to decide if she wanted to decline his eager invitation before joining their lips in a sweet and tender chaste kiss.

He breaks the kiss and whispers, "Sweet," more to himself as a declaration of her lips taste than of his triumph for getting to steal a kiss. She smiles, shyly looking away and softly laughing under her breath as the warm feeling of happiness fills her being. He moves in close again and joins their lips, desiring more of her sweet ambrosia, gently turning her body to properly face his own, wrapping his arms around her as he deepened the kiss.

Trixie fidgets, becoming anxious she adjusts her weight in Dino's lap, it hasn't been that long since Alice and Marcus left the group to go somewhere private. So why couldn't she help worrying? Was it just her overprotective nature for her younger sister kicking in? And the revelation that Marcus considered himself straight didn't help the matter now that she was in the paranoid phase of her high. Standing she straightens out her skirt as Dino asks in a suspecting tone, "Where are you going?"

"To the restroom," she replied, putting on her best poker face.

He leans forward, beckoning her lips to his own, and as the kiss ends he whispers, "Don't be nosey."

She stands up properly and gives him an innocent smile and replies, "I would never," before walking away to take care of her business. She wasn't intending to spy on them, but she had to make sure she was alright in order to put her mind at ease.

Leaning back in his seat, he watches her as she leaves the room, but only seconds later becomes aware of a pair of eyes upon him as he turns his head and catches DJ looking at him. The older gentleman he was sitting with was whispering in his ear, a time worn smile upon his face as he took Dino's measure out of the corner of his eye. Breaking eye contact with Dino, a smile forms upon DJ's lips as he replies to his friend then looking back to Dino he leans forward, beckoning him to him. Leaning over the coffee table, Dino got as close to him as he could without sitting upon the expensive center piece, "My friend has some party favors he'd like to share with you."

"Cool, tell him to roll it up" he replied bluntly before starting to lean back to get comfortable again.

But DJ politely protested his request, pausing him in his retreat, "He only has a little bit left," his eyes dart around the room, "Not enough for everyone here. Besides he doesn't want to share it with them, he's only interested in sharing it with you."

Dino was aware of what they were really trying to get at, the old man wanted a little playtime with two young studs, while DJ, who has been drooling over him all night, was all for the idea if it meant getting into his pants. He looks from DJ to the older gentleman trying to remember if he has seen him before, but did not recognize him , well new faces come and go that is just the way of things. But he would play along with them, he would just have to find a discreet way to let the old man know his price, after all, one of them had to pay the ferryman his due and he knew that DJ wouldn't. "Fair enough," he played ignorant to their true intent, "Then I assume you have a place we can go to."

His friend leans forward having taken the excitement on DJ's face as a favorable reply from the young man across from them, "I live just a little way down the road, if you have no objections, that is." His thick gentlemanly southern accent made Dino think that Ms. Scarlet should be on his arm instead of the Kentucky gay thoroughbred currently clinging there. "Andrew," he offers him his hand in greeting to which Dino gently took it to avoid hurting him incase he has the onset of arthritis. By Dino's best guesstimate Andrew was in his mid to late fifties, the light grey at his temples and throughout his beard striking a sharp contrast to the dark black upon the rest of his head and the ponytail that lay upon his shoulder.

"Dino, and no, that's fine," he releases his hand and stands, quickly followed by DJ who ignored his companion who required a little more effort to get up off the couch. "I just have to let my girlfriend know that I'll be gone," he points over his shoulder towards the door.

Andrew struggles a little to get around the coffee table and passed the legs of the other guests who did not move for him but did for DJ. "Of course, let the little Ms. know you are in good hands, we will of course be waiting for you out in the car."

"Cool," he allows them to pass him before following them out of the room, "I'll be right out." It didn't take him long to find Trixie as she was walking back down the stairs as they were entering the hallway, "hey babe, works called and I've gotta go."

"I thought we were taking the day off," her protest was halted by a sweet kiss from him.

He savors her sweet taste as their lips part, "We are, but this is how we do that, because I'm working tonight." He pulls the car keys from his pocket to hand them over to her, "I won't be gone long," he promises and takes another long taste of her lips.

"You better not," she replied to his promises as he turns to walk towards the front door, looking back over his shoulder he kisses the air to assure her of his sincerity.

As he steps out onto the porch his attention is immediately drawn by DJ's voice calling to him from the back window of a classic '85 Rolls-Royce. He quickens his pace to a light jog to make his way across the street to open the back door of the awaiting vehicle, forcing DJ to vacate the window and scoot over to the other side. Climbing in and closing the door he puts his arm across the back seat and behind DJ, causing the bottom of his shirt to ride up exposing his toned lower belly, affectively drawing the young man's eyes to his naked flesh. As the car pulls out of its parking spot, he scratches his belly to purposely push the fabric up even further with his free hand. Using his sex appeal and experience to entice both men with what they desired, "You like what you see?" He turns his head and catches DJ's startled eyes while giving him his charming smile along with a playful wink.

"Yeah," he replies in an anticipatory breath, Andrew hears their interaction and looks in the rearview mirror, catching Dino's eyes as he pulls his shirt up even further to reveal his defined chest and flexed six pack.

"It's alright you can look," he looks back at DJ as he reaches over and takes his hand, bringing it over to caress his skin and the curves of his muscles, "And touch if you want." Guiding the hand along the V-cut of his hip he dips the tips of DJ's fingers below the waist line of his jeans to brush against his trimmed pubes. He feels the young man's muscles tense as he tries to push his hand in deeper, but he stops him before he could get to far by tightening his grip, "Patience stud, there is plenty of time for all that." He uses the hand behind DJ's head to bring him closer to him, inviting him to taste the flesh of his neck as he leans his head back slightly. The tongue that glided across his skin was clumsy and eager, the sensation it was producing was unimpressive, the mere fumbling's of an inexperienced boy. But he would play his part well, closing his eyes tight he lets out a soft moan as he takes a handful of hair in his hand to try and guide the boy on how to better perform. Guiding the hand on his stomach up to his peck and across his nipple, he seductively opens his eyes only halfway as he looks to the rearview mirror and bits his lip imitating pleasure unimaginable, catching Andrew's eyes as he steals a peek in the back seat.

DJ's breath against his moist skin as his lips left his flesh was telling of his excitement, his hand slides free of Dino's, cupping his cheek to try and turn his face towards him, "I don't kiss dude, I'm married."

He nibbles his earlobe, whispering between his teeth, "That hasn't stopped you so far."

He wanted to inform him that there is a big difference between love and sex, he could go an eternity without sex with her and still be in love. But alternatively, having sex with him does not mean that he has fallen in love with him, it was just the illusion of intimacy, an act. He knew to do so would just ruin the mood and what he was working towards, "Don't over think it man, just have fun." With those words he went on the offensive and adjust in his seat so that he was facing him more as he pulled his shirt off, stealing a glimpse of Andrew in the mirror as he dropped his shirt on the floor. Pushing him against the door as he moves towards him, he attacks his neck, softly sucking upon it and nipping at it with his teeth. One hand holding up his weight while the other kneaded the impressive piece of meat straining against the fabric of DJ's jeans.

A shaky moan escapes DJ's lips as his hand fought to find purchase upon Dino's back to ground him against the onslaught of pleasure suddenly flooding his mind. Damn how long was this ride, Dino thought to himself, he was going to run out of ways to keep the teasing from escalating any further if they didn't make it there soon. Sliding his hand from DJ's crouch to the hem of his shirt he forceable pulls it up to this chin in a dominating fashion and begins to work his way with his tongue down his chest to his belly. As he bits upon the button of the jeans while looking up into DJ's expectant eyes, the car slows to a stop and was placed into park, the soft hum of the engine dying away. He releases the fabric from his teeth and asks, "Are we there," turning his head he looks towards the front seat were Andrew was now slightly turned to watch them, his arm draped across the seat.

"Don't stop on my account," he smiles as he enjoyed the beautiful view of Dino's defined back muscles as they exerted force to hold him up. Along with the compromising position that DJ was in, with his exposed torso and the outline of his hard cock straining against his jeans. Dino sits up properly and picks up his shirt from the floor, looking out of the windows to get his bearings as DJ looked frustrated that there was a pause in the action. Andrew takes in an excited breath as he reaches out to run his fingers along the enticing six pack of the Greek god before him, "But yes, we're here."

"Cool," he gives Andrew a flirtatious smile and brushes his fingers against the back of his hand, caressing it as it moved up to explore his chest. Suggestively Dino speaks in a low husky voice giving Andrew the impression that he was enjoying his touch, "Wouldn't we be more comfortable inside?"

"Of course," he flicks his thumb across Dino's erect nipples then reluctantly removes his hand and turns back around so he could climb out of the car. Dino steps out and tucks his shirt into his back pocket before closing the door and following Andrew up the walkway to his expensive three-story home.

He had to steady himself as DJ's weight excitedly collides into him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You ready to party," DJ says enthusiastically, slapping his hand against Dino's chest, his bare chest rubbing against Dino's side as the boy was trying to work his god given gifts by taking off his shirt as well.

Andrew inserts his key into the lock of the front door, "Here we are gentleman, my humble abode," opening the door he quickly moves to turn on a light then to the pin pad to turn off the alarm. "You all go ahead and make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back with our," he hesitates as he looks for a charming word to use, "Libations."

"Why don't you go get them," Dino suggests looking at DJ while gliding his hand across his chest, "While I entertain Andrew." He looks to Andrew, "He does know where it is," the man nods but did not speak as his mind was flooded with the idea of some alone time with Dino. This was Dino's chance to privately pitch him his price, "Hurry up stud, I would hate for you to miss anything," he playfully nips his earlobe to spur him on.

DJ slowly untangles himself from Dino, examining him from crotch to eyes as he takes a step away, then hurries up the stairs to retrieve the drug and paraphernalia stored in the master bedroom. He knew with the speed that DJ left that he wouldn't have much time alone with him, so he wasted none and took a step forward, resting his arms on each of Andrew's shoulders. Speaking in that low husky voice he uses to seduce clients he prods the man with enticing words, "We're going to have fun tonight, aren't we Andrew."

His hand instinctively starts to explore Dino's body once again as he lets out an involuntary low moan of pleasure, "Yes we are."

"Cool," he caresses the back of Andrew's head, "Now I do hate mixing business with pleasure, but."

Andrew's eyes snap wide with realization, "Oh," his hand stops moving.

"Ooh, I thought you knew baby," his voice still husky, he mimics disappointment.

"I had a feeling," he replies, his hand drops to his side as he ponders the situation.

"I'm sorry," he takes a step back feigning embarrassment, "If that wasn't what you were looking for, I can leave, it's no biggie. Or," he comes closer again, pressing his crotch against Andrew's leg, "We can come to an agreement and have a good time, just the three of us." Andrew's earlier hesitation to use the word drug had told Dino that he was new to that scene which suggested he was probably going through a midlife crisis and might take his bait.

Andrew pondered this for a moment as his eyes examined the naked flesh before him, Dino's scent flooding his scenes as the heat of his body pulsated through the hand that was now touching that luscious skin once again. The sounds of DJ's footfalls coming down the stairs snaps Andrew back into reality, forcing him to look up into Dino's seductive eyes, "How much," he whispers as that is all he could manage.

Dino leans in and whispers into his ear, "Two hundred to watch us, three to join in, five hundred for all the above plus we crash in a naked dogpile in your bed till midday." He leans back as DJ hits the bottom of the stairs, "How does that sound."

"How does what sound," DJ asks as he rejoins them, wrapping his arms around them forcing them to make room for him. The clear pipe with a white residue filled bowl was in one hand the little Ziplock baggy with the drug clutched in the other hand behind Dino's head.

"Just teasing him with my plans for your fine ass," he smacks the ass in question grabbing a handful of it and squeezing, gruffly humming out his approval.

"Mhm," he bites his lip, "But what about my plans?"

"We'll see," he teases with a smirk before playfully attacking his neck again then resting his head upon DJ's shoulder he looks lustfully at Andrew and ask, "So baby, how about we get this party started."

Andrew looked from one lovely boy to the other, the horny eager pleading look in DJ's eyes and the seductive dominate allure of Dino's masculine charm made his choice for him, "Should we smoke down here, or?"

He gestures towards the stairs, "It's whatever's more comfortable for you," Dino replies, bringing his hand up to undo the top three buttons of Andrew's dress shirt to slide his hand inside.

"Upstairs would probably be best," he moves to step away to lead the way the action forcing Dino's hand out of his shirt.

But Dino stops him momentarily, "Good choice baby," rewarding him with a soft kiss to the cheek then leads DJ by the hand behind Andrew as they walk to the second floor and into the master bedroom. It was a spacious room, neatly kept, with an ornate antique queen-sized oak canopy bed, matching nightstands, dresser, wardrobe and vanity.

As they enter the room DJ quickly crawls into the bed still clutching the drug and pipe in one hand, "Shoes," Andrew admonished him.

"Yes daddy," DJ jokingly teased and kicked them off haphazardly upon the floor. Andrew collected them and placed them at the foot of the bed as Dino followed his lead, removing his footwear and depositing them neatly next to DJ's.

Climbing into bed as well he rests his head upon DJ's stomach, caressing the back of his fingers against his chest, his feet hanging off the side to give Andrew enough room to join them if he wished. From this vantage Dino could see DJ loading the pipe, the drug in the bag was not marijuana like he had presumed, but instead looked like small little crystals. "What's that," he motions to the bag, "You know I'm not into crack, it messes with your dick."

"This is Tina," he was delicately balancing the pipe and bag in one hand, "Don't worry, it's going to make the sex so fucking hot."

"Whatever," Dino laughed it off, he had heard these claims before in passing but had brushed it off as hype and nothing more.

Andrew sits on the bed and passes DJ a lighter, "Trust me baby, this is lush, you'll see." Whatever, he'd partake, get high, fuck these two senseless, get his money and be on his way a few Benjamins richer and be able to take the day off tomorrow. What harm could a few hits do him, he wasn't so weak as to get addicted from one time using this drug. Satisfied there was enough drug in the pipe, DJ seals the bag back up and places it on the nearby nightstand then lights the lighter and swirls it under the bowl, liquifying the drug. Once smoke had filled the bowl, he puts the pipe to his lips and blows out the smoke removing the cut, then allows the liquid to become a solid before putting it to the flame again. The solid turns to liquid once more and fills the bowl with smoke, placing the pipe to his lips he inhales, removing the flame a few seconds later then immediately exhales after removing the pipe from his lips. Letting out a sharp cough, he beckons to Dino, "Sit up and I'll help you," he was attentive of the drug in the pipe, making certain not to spill it while it was in its liquid form as he maneuvered it to Dino's lips. "Inhale when I tell you," he swirls the lighter under the bowl again, letting the smoke fill it, "Ok now."

Dino slowly sucks in the smoke and inhales it, taking his time as to ease the burn he knew was probably coming, but there was none.

He exhales and waits a moment, "I don't feel any different," ah, the classic line used by a lot of people the first time they use a drug, ah Dino, I would have thought that you would known how this works by now.

DJ replies through his amused laughter, "You will."

Dino noticed that Andrew was hitting the pipe like a pro, meaning that just maybe he was the one who had introduced DJ to the drug, not the other way around. The pipe went around in this fashion for a few more rotations before it was spent, Dino taking charge of his own hit by the second go round. As time passed, Dino became more alert, focused and self-aware, the hand that DJ was sliding down his stomach as he leaned back somehow felt more real. The tongue and lips that lapped and sucked upon his nipple seemed more skilled then before, as though DJ had somehow become better at hitting all his spots, the sensation was intense forcing a deep moan from his lips. His dick was like a lightning rod when DJ's hand slid into his pants to touch it, his skin electric as that now skilled tongue teasingly glided its way down to his waist line. His hand was full of a tuft of the young man's hair as he guided his skillful mouth along the shaft of his manhood. "Oh god damn," he truthfully moaned when DJ tried to take all eight inches of him but gaged before reaching the base. The reflexive muscle spasm sent a new wave of sensations concentrated on the head of his cock that sent a shiver throughout his body.

As the young man took that last gasp as encouragement he tries again, gaging once more forcing Dino's orgasm to build within him. Desiring to prolong this new pleasure as long as he could he strategically removes his cock from DJ's mouth and playfully slaps him on the cheek with it a few times. "You like that cock don't you boy," the stubble upon his face was a whole new sensation that drove him on further.

"Yes sir, give it to me," he was shamelessly grinding his hips against the mattress as he looked up into Dino's eyes, his pulsating cock resting against the young man's cheek. "Please," he licks up the shaft to the tip in one broad stroke, positioning himself to eagerly swallow this monster whole.

But Dino denies him, pulling it back and smacking on the face and outstretch tongue, "Alright naughty boy, if you want it so badly." He looks to Andrew, who was in the middle of packing the bowl again and asks, "Where's the?"

But he knew what was being asked of him and interrupts, motioning to the nightstand, "In the drawer."

Standing he shimmies out of his jeans, unceremoniously depositing them upon the floor earning himself a sharp smack to his ass by the young man, "Pull me one out to." Looking over his shoulder he sees DJ smiling at him playfully before flipping onto his back to remove his own pants, his hard cock slapping against his belly.

"Sure thing stud," he pulls out the needed supplies and deposits them upon the bed as he was offered the pipe once again, "Fuck it, lets keep this ball rolling."

"That's the spirit," Andrew says as he lets go of the pipe and goes down on Dino, his hand running down his torso to cup his balls. Inhaling the smoke sharply he leans his head back and lets out a smoky moan as Andrew skillfully takes him all the way down.

In a haze of pleasure that threatened to spill over he passes the pipe, "I'm going to cum if you keep that up."

Andrew lets out a giddy laugh as he comes off that dick, "We can't have that, now can we," he looks over at his friend, "I think DJ would be upset with me."

"He wouldn't be mad for long," he looks down at the young man, admiring his lean handsome form as he absentmindedly plays with his cock, "I aint no one trick pony." Dino slides back onto the bed between the two men, taking hold of DJ's cock with his mouth while simultaneously guiding Andrew's head back down where it belonged, between his legs servicing him. It didn't take much effort for Andrew to bring the pleasure back to the point where it felt as though it was about to spill over, with a few long deep strokes, the point of no return was being crossed. Popping off DJ's cock he lets out a guttural moan as he thrusts up into that warm wet hole, dumping his load deep into Andrew's greedy throat, "Oh fuck, mmh Damn." His muscles twitch in time with his orgasm, as it felt like every drop of his balls sweet nectar had been used in that huge wad, leaving him drained.

He drops to the bed momentarily spent, basking in his delightful afterglow, "That looked intense," DJ commented as he slides his hand across Dino's stomach to tease his sensitive cock.

Dino opens his eyes and looks to his right and sees a rock-hard cock needing attention beside him, "It was." He licks the tip playfully, sucking it into his mouth he massages it with his tongue as he blindly searches for the condom he had dropped on the bed earlier. "Now it's your turn till I'm ready for round two," he finds the square package and opens it with his teeth, rolling the lubricated latex onto the eager boy's equipment. He then applies a generous amount of lube to the head and shaft before repositioning himself to straddle DJ's hips, then applying some lube to his own hole, fingering a few globs in.

Sliding down the length of the young man's cock, there was the usual discomfort that he expected until his body could adjust, aka the body's natural warning bells that happen when your bowel becomes full. This was replaced a few moments later by a warm tingling sensation that started in his stomach as his prostate was stimulated by the wonderful friction the act was causing. This quickly spread throughout his body and as the pleasure washed over him, he lets out a low moan then a quick gasp for breath when DJ's hips unexpectedly buck up to meet his. His cock begins to stiffen again, slapping against DJ's stomach with each thrust, depositing dollops of precum upon his now sweat covered flesh. The hands that admired his body sent waves of pleasure running through his nerve endings and straight to his cock, causing it to jump when they brushed against one of his sensitive areas. He needed more, more contact with the other persons skin, more of that intimate alluring feeling these two hands that were now moving from his hips up to his chest was causing. Sliding his hands up DJ's stomach and passed his chest, he collapses onto him, their chest rubbing together in time with their breathing. His arms naturally wrapping themselves around his head and neck, and in a moment of passion he find DJ's lips to pour his desire into him.

His addled mind, wishing that this intense pleasure would never end deepens the kiss, his muffled moans escaping his lips between kisses where they joined by passion fueled gasps for air. His orgasm was bubbling to the surface again as his balls tighten, their kisses becoming more frantic and needy. DJ breaks the kiss and lets out a deep moan, his hands held tight to Dino's hips as he slams his cock deep, dumping his load into the reservoir of the condom. The pulsating thumping against his prostate was what pushed him over the edge, no not a push more of a shove, or probably a toss, shit who am I kidding he was shot out of a motherfucking canon over that edge. Sitting up, his orgasm spills forth hands free, wad after glorious wad drenching DJ in his sticky juices as profanities fueled by pleasure roll off his tongue. Collapsing onto the cum stained chest of the young man below him, he enjoyed his second afterglow of the evening as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. The chest heaving beneath him and the arms that wrapped around him were an intimate comfort, "Didn't I tell you it would be fab," DJ purred into his ear.

Dino laughs blissfully, "Yeah, that was fucking amazing," truthfully, he thought that was on a whole new god damn level. The thoughts in the back of his head, the ones that no one ever admits to, could not find a comparison for the sex he had just had, not even with Trixie.

"Would you like a towel," Andrew sits back down on the bed, a towel in each hand for them. Dino had been so inwardly focused that he hadn't even noticed the man getting up to retrieve the towels.

"Thanks," he unmounts DJ, removing his still rock-hard cock from his ass, and takes the towel offered and begins to wipe himself clean with it. Throwing the dirty towel on the floor he collapses on the bed, propping his feet up on the footboard and his head upon DJ's now clean stomach. Taking the newly loaded bowl and lighter that was offered him, he allowed Andrew to caress his body as he takes his hit. And as the sun rose that morning three people slept peacefully, Alice and Marcus as they cuddle naked together in Marcus's bed, and Trixie who had crashed on Jack's couch waiting on Dino to get back. The three of them, however, were laughing in euphoric bliss, as they got to know each other better and formed a fraternal bond while they relaxed before round three.


	48. The Jabberwock – Lose Something?

Down the Rabbit Hole Chapter 48 – The Jabberwock – Lose Something?

 **A/N- I know it's an obscure quote, but the title is the first question the Cheshire Cat asks Alice in the 1951 Disney animated movie.**

Alice woke the next morning to a dimly lit room and looks over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, the bright red numbers displaying twelve-twenty-two as the time. The arm wrapped around her waist moves up, gliding a hand across her stomach and chest as their owner groans, sleepily adjusting his position to match her own. She rolls over to face him, inadvertently causing Marcus to follow her movement and roll onto his back, his head coming to rest upon the pillow to look in her direction. She glides her fingers through the small patch of hair in the center of his chest as she recalls their exquisite night of love making. Her nervousness as he tenderly helped her out of her clothes, a sense of relief and happiness replacing her dread when there was no judgement in his eyes as he gazed upon her naked body, only desire. Taking control, he gently guided her through this new experience, lovingly taking his time as to not frighten her or cause her pain. The passionate kisses and sweet words he spoke to her expressed his affection for her, which was mirrored with ever touch and movement of his body.

She brushes a few stray hairs out of his face then traces the line of his jaw, an uncontrollably giddy smile upon her lips. Marcus takes in a deep breath as his muscles tense, the arm farthest from her stretches over his head as he spoke in a hoarse voice, "Good morning." His eyes slowly open to look upon her with a happy yet sleepy smile, rolling over he wraps that arm around her, bringing her in close, "How did you sleep?"

She takes in a deep breath, god she loved his scent, "Good."

He hums in contentment, "Good," kissing her soft and lazily, "You are so beautiful," he kisses her again.

A happy laugh escapes her lips during the kiss, breaking it prematurely, "Stop, you're embarrassing me," she teased.

"Well, it's true," he caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

A thought suddenly enters her brain, ruining her happy moment, why hasn't Dino and Trixie come to get her yet, surely they would have wanted to go home before now. Were they being considerate and giving her time with him, or have they already gone home assuming Marcus would give her a ride when they woke up? Rolling onto her back she lets out a heavy sigh and rubs the bridge of her nose, "I don't want to get up."

"You don't have to, it's still early," the arm around her tightens as he kisses her shoulder, physically expressing his desire for her to stay a little longer.

She scoffs, twelve-thirty wasn't early even by her current standards, "But I need to, I have to find out where my roommates are."

"They know you're a big girl, and can take care of yourself, so I wouldn't be surprised if they've already gone home," he rationalized, which of course she had already thought of.

"Well if that is the case, then I need to find a way home," she couldn't think of a place she would rather been then here, cuddled up with him all day. But the thought in the back of her mind that was telling her that she has been laying in her sex fueled sweat all night was nagging her to take a shower and get a change of clothes.

"I can take you," he offered, his voice was still in its lazy half-asleep tone. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her soft skin letting her know that he still desired a little more alone time with her.

She rolls back over to face him properly, drawing his face away from her neck to once again be eye level with her. Her heart was filled with joy that he wanted to waste the day away cuddling with her, but life beckons even when you're trying to be lazy. "And I'm hungry," she pouts then kisses his lips, she could feel her empty stomach threatening to call out to her.

He contains a few short laughs as he brushes his hand across her cheekbone, "Well we can't let my girl go hungry, now can we babe?" He peppers her lips with a couple of short kisses before throwing the covers back to sit up, turning back around before he stands, he dives back in for one more kiss. He stands in all his naked glory and walks over to the dresser, Alice getting an eye full of his fine ass and defined back, a heart shaped tattoo with angles wings on his left shoulder blade. "So, what are you feeling," he asks as he puts on a pair of underwear, "Breakfast or lunch?"

She reaches down and picks up her panties from the floor, "I'm easy to please, surprise me." Putting both feet in she stands and slides them up, discreetly tucking herself as best she could before retrieving her bra from next to her pants.

"Breakfast it is," he walks over to the foot of the bed and picks up the pants he was wearing last night, sliding one leg in at a time, "I make a mean S.O.S.," he picks up her shirt to hand to her.

The two of them started to make their way down the stairs some twenty minutes later, as Marcus kept stalling them with his playful kisses and flirtatious teasing. If last night wasn't enough to cause her to fall hard for him, this endless onslaught of affection was going to be her downfall. "Oooohhh, Gurl," Trixie's voice startles Alice as they walk into the kitchen, "Looks like you had a good time last night."

"Jealous much," Marcus teases back.

"Nope," she brings her coffee cup up to her lips, "My man takes care of all my needs."

"Take a seat you two, breakfast is almost ready," Jack motions to the table with his spatula.

"Where is Dino by the way," Alice noted his absents as she takes her seat.

"Work," she responded flatly.

Marcus places a coffee mug in front of Alice and takes the seat next to her with his cup in hand, "I thought you all were taking the day off."

"What time did he leave," Alice asks immediately after Marcus.

Trixie passes the sugar bowl to them, "Around five last night," her tone seemed a little bitter, the subject apparently hitting a sore spot, "Apparently some things are unavoidable." A tinge of worry crosses through Alice's mind as this wasn't like Dino to be gone for so long.

"What does he do for a living," Marcus asks, Jack looks from him to Trixie as he serves Alice and him their plates, then quickly turns back around to retrieve Trixie's and his own plate.

"He's a handyman," she replied quickly, "A jack of all trades really, he is fairly good with his wood working skills as well as laying pipe among other things. So, he occasionally does some freelance work on the side for some extra cash."

"That's awesome," Marcus responded in awe of Dino's accomplishments as a carpenter and plumber, "If any of my friends need work done, I'll be sure to send them his way." He takes a bite of his pancakes as Trixie and Jack exchange glances, "And what do you do?" He looks back up at Trixie again, expectantly awaiting her response.

"Marcus," Alice pleaded as Jake looks at him, both of them silently telling him that he was prying too much.

But Trixie wasn't fazed by his question, "Temporary work as a personal assistant mostly," a playfully smile dances across her lips, "My main duties are to help lighten the bosses load."

Alice contains a groan at her suggestive words as Jack chuckles to himself, "Nothing wrong with temporary work. It gets your foot in the door," Marcus continued oblivious to what she was getting at.

But Trixie was finally over the pleasant conversation and points her fork at Alice, "Hurry up and eat young lady, we need to get a move on and see if Dino's made it home."

Alice didn't respond but did as she was told, "Are you going to be free in a couple of hours," Marcus asks, not registering Trixie's concern. For in his opinion it wasn't unusual for a handyman's job to take longer then expected, for the unforeseen can arise.

She looks to Trixie who looked mildly annoyed, but it wasn't because of Marcus, it was one in the afternoon and her lover wasn't back from a job that should have only taken him a few hours to complete. So, it was understandable that she was a little on edge, "I should be free," she responded focusing her attention back to Marcus.

His eyes light up with excitement, "Would you maybe like to go out and have dinner with me?"

Her smile was uncontrollable, this would be her first date in a long while, "I would like that."

"Cool, so how does six sound?"

She looks to Trixie again for approval, her response was a simple hand gesture which posed the question, why are you asking me, "That sounds perfect."

Marcus's smile was happy, "Cool."

"Ah, young love," Jack sighs out in a playful way as he leans against Trixie, "These two give me hope for the future." Trixie wanted to join Jack in teasing the two of them, to show them that she was happy for them, but her mind was still elsewhere. She tried to keep her mind occupied by occasionally joining in the conversation while she ate. But she still didn't have the heart to add her two-cents when Jack commented, "Gurl, we're going to be crying at their wedding soon," when the two young lovebirds exchanged phone numbers.

When the meal was done, Trixie said her goodbye's and appreciation to Jack for allowing her to crash last night as Alice and Marcus sweetly kissed their farewells upon the front porch. Trixie having to break them apart by calling to Alice from the car as she opened the car door and gave the young lady a look that told her to hurry. The tension coming off Trixie was palpable on the way home, her anxiety though well hidden behind a mask of calm was running rampant, for what could be keeping Dino this long. She did her best to keep the ideas that he was dead in a dumpster somewhere out of her mind, telling herself that he was alright, that there was nothing he couldn't handle, that he would be there when they arrived.

Alice mirrored her reassuring thoughts, as she hadn't been oblivious to her concerns, "He's fine Trix, he's probably just passed out at home." She would agree that Dino was more then capable of taking care of himself, she had to trust in his abilities to handle any situation and believe that he was alright.

"You're right baby girl," Trixie tried to let some of her anxiety go, "But I just can't shake this feeling that something's wrong."

Alice wanted to tell her that they shouldn't jump to conclusion just yet, but their work was known to be dangerous, that any one of them might get into the wrong car and never be seen again. "I can cancel my date if you want," maybe it would be better to be by her side instead of on a date if Dino wasn't there when they got home, and the worst was to become reality.

"No," Trixie protested, "He's fine, I'm sure of it," her expression didn't mirror her words. "So don't you worry about it, go out and have fun."

Alice couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of leaving her alone to worry about Dino while she went out to have a good time. So she came to a decision as they entered their apartment complexes parking lot that if Dino wasn't home she would ignore all her protests and reschedule for another day. Once the car was parked, Trixie jumps out and walks with a purpose to their door, her nervous hands fumbling with the keys as she walked, the slight tremble making it difficult to insert the key into the lock. Her pace did not slow as she made her way down the hall to their bedroom, finding no sign that Dino had been here since last night. No thoughtlessly discarded clothes upon the floor, the undisturbed neatly made bed was certainly not cradling a passed-out man carelessly flung upon those sheets. "Is he there," Alice calls down the hall as she closes the door.

Trixie swallows to loosen her throat, the constriction was preventing her from making a sound, "No," holding back her tears as there was no proof that her fears were yet real.

Alice quickly joins her at the bedroom door, looking in as though she might see something that Trixie had missed, "Do we know who he left with."

Trixie nods as she swallows again, "Marcus's friend and some old man he knows."

Alice turns and walks away to head for the phone in the living room to call Marcus and cancel tonight, she would also use this opportunity to tactfully get some information from him about the two Dino left with. But as she was about to pick up the phone, she notices that the answering machine had an unheard message on it. Pressing the button, the prompt fills the deafening silence of the living room, drawing a hopeful Trixie to it. "Hey baby," Dino sounded uncharacteristically nervous, "I hope I didn't make you worry too much, I just lost track of time, I'm sorry. I'm at Jack's now," he chuckles a little, further expressing his nervousness, "It looks like I just missed you, can you believe that. So, um, Marcus is going to give me a ride after he takes a shower, so I should be home shortly, I love you and I'll see you in a little bit."

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Trixie says under her breath now that her fears have been abated.

"Now let's not get all dramatic Trix," Alice crosses her arms, "He's safe and on his way home, that's what's important."

"Honey, what are you doing," she deflects Alice's attention away from her right to be a drama queen, "You need to get in the shower. Marcus is going to be here soon, and you need to start getting ready."

Now that her mind was clear of her concerns for Dino's safety her thoughts turn back to the date she had already mentally prepared to cancel. Since Marcus would be on his way over soon, she agreed with Trixie that they would probably start their evening earlier than originally planned, shortening the time she had to get ready drastically. In a mild panic, "Oh my god, OH MY GOD," she rushes to her room to frantically look through her closet for something nice to wear, letting out a frustrated groan at her inability to find something she considered suitable.

Trixie steps into the room after hearing her frustration, "What are you doing, killing a cow in here?"

Alice didn't take her attention away from what she was doing, "That's not funny."

"I thought it was," she steps over to the closet, "You don't need to overthink it." Helping Alice is just what sisters do but it was also a good way to keep her mind off the anticipation of waiting for Dino to get home. She pulls out a dark pair of blue jeans, "You'll want something casual but nice," followed by a button up white blouse and a black casual jacket for a cool evening out. Alice looked unsure of the choices, "Trust me, it's a casual date and since Dino is with him, we'll be lucky if he doesn't show up in some ripped jeans or worse a James Dean's look alike. Now hurry up, you don't have much time," she shoos Alice towards the bathroom, then walks to the living room to take a seat facing the front door, doing her best to stay calm.

The door to the apartment opens as Alice turns off the water to the shower, allowing Dino and Marcus to enter, "Yeah man, trust me, she's going to love it." Dino stops in his tracks when he sees the look upon Trixie's face, "Hey baby, I'm sorry it took so long."

"Nine hours Dino," he steps into the kitchen to try and avoid an argument, opening the refrigerator to get himself a soda, but she follows him, "You've been gone for nine hours."

"I'm sorry baby, it just took longer then expected," he pops the top of the can and takes a deep drink.

Marcus awkwardly takes a seat in the living room, doing his best to be unseen and not pay attention to what they were saying, "Well you should have called and left a message, you know. Just a little something to say, hey, baby, I'm going to be late or something."

Dino seemed jittery, probably his shame for disappointing her working on his nerves, "I didn't know where you were, I'm sorry."

She raises her hand to tell him to stop with his flimsy excuses, "You should have called Jack's, and if I wasn't there then you should have called here," she was fuming.

He steps closer and takes her hand, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you worry, I won't let it happen again." This wasn't the first time that he has stayed the night with a client, but normally it is prearranged, and she is told about it before he leaves.

"You better," the door to the bathroom opens and Trixie turns to go help Alice get ready, giving her time and space to cool off away from the source of her ire.


End file.
